I'm not in Love
by PinkMartini
Summary: Isa never imagined going to England would be more than just visiting her godfather for the summer - especially not meeting one as handsome and charming as his son Legolas who is also rude and teased her all the time. She could never fall for him, right?
1. England

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Middle-earth or any of the known characters of J.R.R. Tolkien.

**Author's Note: **Hello! I'm back with another story. :) This is still a work in progress so please be patient with me. It was something brewing in my head that I decided to finally get out. Reviews are what keeps me motivated so if you want me to keep writing, you need to keep reviewing! I appreciate being added to your favorites or alerts too, whether by story or author--but reviews are the best!

I haven't written a new story in a while so we'll see how this one goes. I'm all about constructive criticism so feel free to give them. However, if you're just going to bash the story then don't read it. It's really that simple. Don't waste both our time. And, with that said...

In this story, Legolas and his father, Thranduil, do not exactly live in Middle-earth but somewhere in Europe instead. They chose to live in our World but still travel back to Middle-earth from time to time, at least Legolas does. Please be advised that I am NOT going by the book's events or all characteristics that Elves possess. The way the Elves speak in this story will be written in _our_ time, instead of the proper way that they tend to speak. Remember that it's fan-fiction so anything goes!

The characters I own are Isa (_eye-sah_) Culver, Shohrae (_sho-ray)_ Holone, and Ellessia Morningstar. There will be a few others characters later in the story that will also belong to me. I'm sure you can figure them out. The story will also be written in Isa's point-of-view. Thought I'd try something different. As the story progresses, I might do other POVs from the other characters but that's a _maybe_.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: ENGLAND**

I stared out the window and saw nothing but forests and narrow two-way roads. We were a good ways from the city now, the kind of civilization I didn't want to be away from. I kept imagining throwing myself out of the moving vehicle and running back to the city to catch the next plane back to New York. Why did he have to live so far out in the country?

The road we passed reminded me of a place you would consider for camping trips with your family or hiking adventures with your friends…taking a dead body and hiding the evidence here also crossed my mind. With nothing around but trees and bushes, it'd be like trying to find a needle in a haystack. But, I shouldn't think like that. If I ever had to walk this road on foot, I didn't want to think about a serial killer stalking me—especially at night. The people here would probably lock me away for running around like a madman. I quickly shook the thought away.

The driver stared at me in the back seat through his mirror, most likely speculating that I was having some sort of a nervous breakdown. I smiled at him politely and sunk a little bit more into the leather seat to hide my embarrassment. He slowly looked away and focused back on the road.

When I was no longer being watched, I traced my fingers on the leather seat. The inside still smelled like a new car. I'd been in town cars before, but this one looked like a newer model, a nicer model…an _expensive_ model.

The man in the front seat was waiting for me outside the terminal gate of Heathrow Airport with a sign that read ISA CULVER when I arrived. The kind of sign you see held up for business people, diplomats and of course…celebrities. It made me feel a little special myself, minus the paparazzi.

"I am, Henry, your godfather's driver. Welcome to England," he greeted me. He was slim with sandy-blonde hair and in a simple suit with no tie. Somewhere in his fifties, I guessed. "Your godfather lives out in the country, so it'll be quite a drive." Two hours to be exact. He looked at me in the rear view mirror. I was already starting to get restless and the car hadn't even moved yet.

I looked out the window again, now wondering if my godfather's house would be some sort of cottage with one of those old-fashioned chimneys. It seemed like the kind of place for a cottage but it didn't fit the way he carried himself. He was some sort of English businessman so I assumed he had a nice house and a garage full of vintage cars. That seemed more like his taste.

The phone in my purse vibrated. "Yes, kydaraes, I'm in the town car...yes, I think we're almost there…mm-hmm…yeah, it was fine…okay…will do…bye."

It was my godfather, Thranduil Greenleaf. When I was younger, he wanted me to call him _kee-dahr-ays _and so I did. He said it meant 'godfather' in Gaelic or something. I used to love saying his name as a kid because it sounded so strange and cool to me, like a name out of a fairytale book with princes and princesses, and pretty unicorns. However, I've long outgrown those make-believe fantasies.

"We are almost there, Miss."

I sighed. Finally! I looked straight ahead at the road. His turn signal indicated that he was planning to make a right. The car slowly turned down a Private road. The way was still a little mucky from the rain they had the previous night. Any minute now and I would be free to stretch my legs.

"Here we are, Miss," he said after a few minutes.

I leaned forward to get a better look of what was ahead. Big black gates were coming into view. I sucked in a breath as we entered. I was completely wrong. My godfather didn't live in house, he lived in a castle! My make-believe fantasies briefly resurfaced and I was 5-years-old again. I couldn't believe my eyes! Seeing where he lived for the first time, it now occurred to me that I had no idea what he really did for a living. An English mobster perhaps?

Henry pulled the car over by the massive front door and turned off the engine. I was so busy looking at my new surroundings that I didn't notice he opened my door for me. He cleared his throat, obviously wanting me out of the car. I smiled politely as he waited for me to get myself together. He closed the door behind me and went to get my luggage out of the trunk.

I was still in awe of the castle and the garden in the front lawn. I wasn't sure how many acres his entire property sat on but it was much bigger than any golf course I've seen back home. I also noticed that a forest surrounded most of the backyard making it secluded from the main road.

"Isa!" I heard my name.

I turned around and smiled. "Kydaraes!" I walked over to his outstretched arms. He gave me a big hug, almost shaking me in his grasp.

"My, how you've grown!" It was something he always said when he saw me. "You look great," he kissed my head and examined me from head to toe. Thranduil didn't look like he had aged a day since the last time I saw him, but it had only been a year or so…at my mother's funeral. He had long, grayish-white hair that fell past his shoulders and in a well-kept ponytail. His stature what that of a businessman except the long hair. But, it suited him. Even for this age, he was still a handsome man with a warm smile.

Thranduil also still looked strong and healthy. I figured it was due to some special diet he was on. I rarely saw Thranduil since he lived here in Europe, but regardless—he never missed sending a birthday gift or holiday card. "I'm glad you're here, Isa," his voice was soft and sincere. "Stay for at least the summer and then, well…whatever you want to do I will continue to support you."

"Thank you, kydaraes...for everything," I half-smiled.

He hugged me again, but this time, a lot more gently. "There is _nothing_ for you to be thanking me for, my dear. I promised your mother I would take care of you and I intend to do so. I know you're an adult now and free to do as you please, but remember…I am here for you and you'll always have a place to live. Consider this your home." And a big _home _it was.

My heart smiled at his sincerity. He truly was a good man. After my mother died, Thranduil paid for her funeral expenses and took care all of the necessary paperwork for her Estate. She had made him her beneficiary, which didn't bother me at all. The whole idea of having to take care of my mother's affairs was too overwhelming with everything that was going on at the time.

I had no known relatives but my mother considered Thranduil like family. My father died before I could remember him. Because I was no longer a minor, Thranduil couldn't claim me to be his legal guardian. He was concerned about me living by myself but I assured him that I was fine on my own. I'd been living by myself or with roommates since I was eighteen—when I moved away to college—so being without parental supervision wasn't new to me. When my mother passed he felt I was still his responsibility—my somewhat legal guardian—so he paid for my college tuition and occasionally sent me an allowance to live on, which was a lot more than I ever expected. I saved most of it in case I needed it for a rainy day.

Thranduil also kept insisting that I visit him for the summer when my finals were over. I couldn't deny him his request after everything he'd done for me, so naturally, I said yes. I took advance courses and only had a year or so left and planned to study some more while I was here. He offered to get me private tutors if I decided to stay past the summer. But, I wasn't sure yet if I was ready to give up my life and friends back home.

"Hello, there." A woman in a pinstripe suit approached us.

"Ah, Shohrae," Thranduil smiled in her direction. I had no idea who she was but forced a quick smile, anyway. Shohrae took her time getting to us, walking almost gracefully, like someone who took ballet lessons when they were younger.

She kept the smile on her face until she reached us. She moved the planner in her right arm over to her left and extended her hand to me. "I'm Shohrae Holone."

"I'm Isa Culver." I took the hand she offered me and shook it. She squeezed my hand more than I thought she would. My weak hand cowered underneath her grip.

"What a lovely name you have."

"This is my assistant," Thranduil told me. I smiled again, flexing out the fingers of the hand she shook at my side. "She will be taking care of your needs."

"Anything you need just let me know."

Her smile never faltered. She was slender and around five-foot-nine if I guessed correctly. Dark hair, darker than mine, that passed down her mid-back with a fair complexion. The assistant wore little make-up, but not that she needed to. She could have passed for a European model. Her brown eyes smiled in harmony with her lips. "Henry, could you please take Isa's belongings to her room?"

"Yes, of course," the driver responded. He took my backpack, even my purse, and my two luggages in his arms and walked into the house. I meant castle. I watched him pick up my belongings like they were empty cases. One luggage alone weighted at least seventy pounds. I didn't even see him put any effort into carrying them. "Thanks…" I tried to utter, but he was already at the doorway.

"Come, darling. You must be famished after your long flight." Thranduil placed a hand on my back to get me moving inside. Shohrae followed right behind us. My eyes were shocked again as I stepped foot on the onyx tile underneath my feet. The inside only seemed to fuel my notions that every piece in this gigantic place was taken from the medieval times and my favorite fairytale books growing up.

A big mahogany table was set in the middle of the spacious room. On top of the table was a bouquet of fresh flowers that filled the room with the scent of roses, lilacs, peonies, and lavender. Something about the smell seemed familiar to me. Other antique looking tables were against the walls with tapestries hanging above them. There were also multiple doorways on either side of me, each leading to a different part of the castle. Like a curious little monkey, I wanted to venture into each doorway and see what kind of décor they held.

But, my Louis and Clark expedition had to wait. Barely getting a chance to take in the new environment, I was being lead to narrower hallway to the right, next to the staircase. The steps were wide with ivory Kiran carpeting that forked into two more staircases, splitting East and West. Bedrooms, I guessed.

"Master Thranduil, is that you with your goddaughter?" I heard a man ask as the hallway was ending.

"Yes, it is, Markus," Thranduil answered him. I looked at him confused. He smiled at me and whispered, "It's our resident chef."

"Oh..."

Of course my godfather would have his own personal chef. Why wouldn't he? He already had his own personal driver and personal assistant so there had to be more people on his staff to add to the personal _fill-in-the-blank _role.

The narrow hallway opened to the kitchen. It was more modern than the main room with more onyx tiling, hanging lights, marble countertops, electric cook tops and ovens, and stainless steel refrigerators. There was more than one of everything—except the cook.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," he placed his hands on my shoulders and kissed both cheeks. It wasn't something I was used to so I just sort of stood there with a barely visible smile on my lips. He had the same grayish-white hair as my godfather, except shorter, he was more plump around the mid-section. Markus sort of reminded me of a jolly looking Santa Clause.

My godfather must have seen the look of surprise on my face as he broke into laughter. "Markus has been waiting for you to arrive." I looked at him confused again. His laughter died down to a soft chuckle. "We never get too adventurous with our meals but now that you're here, Markus can…expand his cooking skills a bit."

"Anything you would like to eat, I will make for you." He smiled at me looking hopeful for something out of the ordinary like a hot dog or a pepperoni pizza from the American girl.

I took a moment to think of what I wanted. I _was_ hungry after the long seven hour flight here from New York. Thranduil bought me a first class ticket but airline food was all the same to me no matter where you sat. I finally knew what I wanted.

"Umm…cheeseburger and fries?" I hesitantly asked for my favorite American meal. I thought he'd be disappointed at my lack of creativity but he just smiled even bigger at my request.

"Done!" He turned around and headed for one of the refrigerators that was actually a full size freezer and took out the hamburger patties and opened the other fridge to get the cheese. American, of course. He also picked up a few potatoes sitting in a basket on the other counter as he made his way back to us. "I will make you fresh potato fries that will taste better than your American 'French fries'," he said.

My godfather nodded at me as if to say to trust him. "Markus, make that two."

Markus nodded happily. Shohrae excused herself to attend to other business but said to call on her if I needed anything. She left after I thanked her. My godfather and I ate on the long glass table in the middle of the kitchen. It was sort of like an island with cupboards, but longer, that could sit eight people comfortably on the suede cushioning.

"So, tell me, Isa, what do you think?" Markus asked, eager to hear my answer.

I swallowed the last bite of my cheeseburger and nodded my approval. "It was really good. I really liked your potato fries, too," I gave him a big grin instead of full smile in case I had food stuck in my teeth. No need to embarrass myself again so early in my stay.

"Better than your American fries?" he raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Yes," I chuckled.

Markus clasped his hands in delight, which made me laugh a little. He was acting as if he had won first prize in some Iron Chef cook off.

"Excellent!" he smiled again.

My godfather was chuckling silently to himself as well. "I told you he'd been waiting for you." I let out another quiet laughter. The cook was already beginning to be one of my favorite people from the short amount of time I had been here. What an amusing man. Markus took our empty plates and put them in the sink. I casually yawned as I watched him, not giving much thought to what I was doing. "Oh, I forgot, you must also be feeling jet-lagged," Thranduil broke my gaze from the cook washing the dishes. "Come, I'll have Shohrae bring you to your room."

I guess I _was_ tired without realizing it. I smiled at him as he rubbed my back.

He went over to the wall and pressed a yellow button on the intercom and waited. Immediately Shohrae's voice came through like a walkie-talkie. "Yes, Master Thranduil? What can I do for you?" It was strange hearing someone call him 'master' as if he ruled them or something. But, I suppose this is how they do it in England.

"Can you please escort Isa up to her room?" he pushed a different button to speak.

"Of course, I'll be right there."

We said goodbye to Markus and walked back to the main foyer to wait for Shohrae. But, when we got there, she was actually the one who was waiting for us. Again, she smiled. Thranduil turned me towards him and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "I hope you enjoy your stay here. Shohrae can take care of your needs but if you need _me_ for anything, don't hesitate to let me know. All right?"

"Yeah…sure, kydaraes…thanks." He gave me another warm smile and squeezed my shoulder. We watched him leave the room until he was gone.

"Ready?" she asked. I nodded and followed her up the stairs. She walked smoothly on each of the twelve steps, not looking back once. We turned east at the _fork-in-the-road _and climbed up some more stairs. I probably already climbed fifteen steps in total and still, we weren't even close to the top yet. "Are you still doing all right?" she asked me with her focus still straight ahead.

"Yes," I lied. My legs wanted to collapse. My lungs were also begging me to stop to catch my breath, but I tried to endure it and kept my heavy breathing as quiet as I could. I wasn't ready to admit to myself—or Shohrae— how out of shape I was. That's what I get for cancelling my gym membership last year.

Shohrae kept the same pace ahead of me, not once breaking a sweat. "These stairs can be quite a challenge at first, but you'll eventually get used them," the assistant assured me. I hope she was right. If not, I might just have to convince my godfather to have an elevator installed…if he didn't have one already.

I was panting heavily by the time we reached the top. The hallway reminded me of a fancy hotel, except the lighting wasn't as bright. It would have been darker if it weren't for the light coming in through the windows.

I saw another set of stairs winding to a third floor and frowned. How many stories did this place have? Shohrae cut my attention away from my next would be challenge. "Don't worry, I won't make you climb anymore stairs," she chuckled as if she heard what I was thinking. I guess the panicked look on my face also gave me away. "Your room is actually just over there. Your luggages should be inside." Thank goodness! I saw more tapestries hanging on the wall as we walked a little further down the hallway.

"Here we are." She stopped at the first door on the left and let the door swing open. She walked in first turning on all the lights. I slowly walked in a few seconds later. My godfather's castle was still full of surprises. "Are you all right, Isa?" she asked looking a little worried. I hadn't noticed that I was still standing by the doorway. "If this room is too small for you or you just don't like it, there are plenty of other rooms you can choose from."

"No, no! It's not that…" I looked around the room again. "It's great, actually. I just didn't expect it look like _this._ It looks like a hotel room."

The assistant lightly chuckled again at my reaction to the bedroom. "Well, then, Miss Isa…consider _this_ your penthouse suite. That is, of course, you'd like an upgrade?" another grin was forming on her lips.

"No…this will do," I assured her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She went by the door and pointed to the intercom on the wall. I failed to notice it as I was too busy gawking at everything else when I walked in. "There are multiple intercoms all over the property. The yellow button here," she pointed, "is how you get a hold of me. Your godfather holds the button down for a few seconds so I know it's him. For you, press the button twice, quickly, so I know it's you. Any questions?"

"Well, what if you're busy though? You can't be on call twenty-four-seven," I joked. "Or can you?"

She just smiled. "Don't worry about that. Just call if you need me. You can reach me anywhere on the property."

"Even outside?" I asked curiously. I couldn't imagine an intercom sitting on the side of a tree. But, after seeing what I've seen so far today, I could be wrong.

Shohrae pointed to the black pager on her belt. "If I don't answer, you can page me. Press the pound sign. When you hear the dial tone, dial 6-1-1-2. Once I get the page, I'll call you."

"Oh," I nodded at her instructions. They really did have the art of communication perfected. I was glad because I couldn't imagine running around this maze looking for anyone.

"Oh, and of course, the green button is your godfather's. Same instructions except if you need to page him, dial 2-1-2-5. All right?" I nodded again and repeated his number in my head. It was easy enough to remember. "All the other buttons are labeled for your convenience."

"Thanks."

"I'll leave you alone now so you can get settled in. I'll come check in on you later."

"Okay."

She smiled again and closed the door behind her. I looked closer at the intercom pad and read the labels. The labels were marked for the kitchen, the indoor and outdoor pool, exercise room, garage, and laundry room. Out of all those buttons, the kitchen was really the only one I needed to remember. I had a habit of waking up in the middle of the night, hungry for a snack. Good thing that was the first location I knew.

I turned to face my penthouse suite—as Shohrae had put it—and sighed at the overwhelming room that would be mine for the summer. There was a small antique chandelier in the middle of the ceiling that gave the room the most light. I had a queen bed inside a four-post bed frame with sheer drapes that hung down the sides; something Sleeping Beauty could have slept in while she waited for her Prince Charming. On either side of the bed were bed tables, each one with a lamp with an ivory marble base. Straight across was a mahogany armoire with drawers and a plasma TV inside. In the far corner was a small couch where I could sit and read in comfort. It even came with a coffee table and fashion magazines that were neatly spread out. If I guessed correctly, Shohrae probably picked those thinking I'd read them from cover to cover. It was a nice thought, but I doubt I'd go through any of them.

My little couch was placed perfectly near the balcony. Yes, I also had a balcony. I could sit on my couch and look out to stare at the side of the yard through the glass-tiled wooden doors. Normally the side of a house wasn't very exciting, but it would be if you were staring at a sea of flowers.

The heavy drapes around the balcony door reached as high as the ceiling. They were beige and tied by thick golden ropes to hold them open. I looked up and saw that the whole design of the glass tile reached to the ceiling as well. I unlocked the door to see what kind of view I actually had outside.

I smiled at the cute little tea table set. This one was probably Thranduil's idea. It had everything you needed for a tea party. I walked out farther and placed my hands on the railing. The design of the balcony reminded me of a Roman layout with the thick coliseum poles. I leaned forward a little more to see what part of the backyard I could see. It only seemed like half of a tennis court and nothing more. I'll make it a point to venture outside when I can.

Something suddenly landed on the back of my hand. Something wet. I looked at my hand then up at the sky and saw dark clouds beginning to form. More drops hit my hand and soon my face. The clinking rhythm on the tea set was coming at a faster pace each time the droplets touched them. I ran back into my room and locked the balcony door behind me. I did some research on the weather in this area and it wasn't a good place to be if you were planning on soaking in the sun as it was supposed to be the rainy season. Great.

I ran my fingers through my hair to get some of the wet spots out. I opened my luggage that Henry placed on a bench and dug through my toiletries for my hairbrush. I yawned again as I was looking. My jet-lag finally returned. The food I just ate was also beginning to settle in, making me sleepy. I gave up looking for the hairbrush. There were so many pillows on the bed that I just threw most of them on the floor, not caring where they landed.

I crawled into the comfy bed with my hair already disheveled and drowned out the rain.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, what did you think? Tell me! Hope that was enough for now to keep you wanting to read more. **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. The Journal

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews!

FYI - The Elves don't have pointy ears in this story, that's why Isa hasn't said anything about their appearance aside from being beautiful or handsome. But they will later on in the story. Hope you enjoy! Please don't forget to review!

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: The Journal**

When I woke up, it was already light outside. I must have slept through the night. I didn't know what time it is but it doesn't seem that early. I shower and change into my favorite hooded sweatshirt, a pair of skinny jeans, and my UGG boots. Even though it's sunny outside and warm and cozy in the castle, I want to be prepared for the chilly weather here since it wasn't the best time of the year. I'm also the type to get cold easily. I look outside my balcony window and see a lady planting some more flowers. Even she looks cold outside from the fog coming out with each open breath she takes and her rosy pink cheeks and nose.

Today I decided to start my exploration of the castle. It was a Sunday and I usually take Sundays as a break from homework. I can look at my lesson plan tomorrow. All work and no play makes me cranky. Many would consider me a nerd or a bookworm, but I also know how to have a good time and enjoy myself—take the time to stop and smell the roses you could say. And there were plenty of roses to smell in this place! I've never been here before because I was always busy with school and wanting to be with my friends during breaks. But a part of me felt like I know this place. There are already several things that feel familiar, yet vague. Nothing I can really put a finger on. I'm hoping today I can get to know this place better.

After Markus made me some strawberry pancakes I went looking for Thranduil. "Yes?" I hear him say from the other side of the door.

"It's me, kydaraes..." I wait to see what he would say, if he will let me in or not.

"Come on in, darling," he finally replies. I sigh and smile at his welcome. I don't like disturbing him but I feel like saying hello. I'm not so much curious as to what he's doing, which are probably important things—_boring_ things—but nonetheless, I want to see what the inside looks like.

I walk in the dimly lit room and if my eyes could speak they would say "Wow!" as I keep my mouth shut. There's a rug tapestry that covers half a wall showing people with long hair, dark and light, and in small ships sailing somewhere. It looks like the people in the picture have pointy ears. I can't really tell very well because half of the tapestry is in the shadows, but it's just probably my imagination. My godfather remains seated at his table with a hint of a smile on his face as I continue to examine the room. He doesn't say anything so I let my eyes wander some more.

Every corner of the room reminds me of him. It's exactly his style. The theme in this room is brown and mahogany, dark colors. Some gold and other shades of purple are the only things that give it some contrast. There are framed pictures and paintings that cover the other walls and right in the middle are antique couches and chairs for people to sit on. None of the furniture looks comfortable. I suppose he doesn't expect many people to sit on them for long periods of time. The set up of his space is more for display than anything, something in an exhibit you would find in a museum.

"How do you like my study?"

My attention quickly focuses on him and his question, forgetting that he's also observing me observing the room. He's still at his desk wearing a smile on his face. I figure he was in the middle of writing something when I came in. There's a pen resting in his hand.

"It's nice...it looks very...elegant." These are the only words I could think of to describe the room. I don't want to offend him and say his study looks like he shops at an antique store or auction. It was his style and it suites him, like I said.

"Well, thank you. But, there are other parts of the castle that look more elegant than this stuffy old room," he laughs softly. He probably knew it wasn't my kind of decor. He puts his pen down and stands up. "It might be too dark in here for you." The next thing I know a burst of light blinds me, making me squint away for a brief moment. He opens almond color drapes to let more natural light into the room. The room appears more elegant than before, yet that old-fashioned feel to it remains. I can see dust particles floating in the air where the sunbeams enter.

"Thank you," I say politely. The extra light isn't really necessary but it was a nice gesture. My godfather gives me another smile. Everyone here likes to smile, I noticed. I'm not sure if this phenomenon is contagious or if it was just something in their drinking water, which apparently hasn't rubbed off on me—at least not yet.

"You are probably wondering why it's so dark in here. I grew up without the use of electricity and relied mostly on candles and the sunlight. Old habits die hard I suppose," he says.

This was evident all over the castle. Each room gives off enough light for a person to see without over extenuating anything. It's the way a castle should be...quiet looking, dark and eerie at times. There were, however, a few parts of the castle where electricity was in full effect, for example, in the kitchen and in my room. The kitchen, of course, so Markus can see what he's cooking and well, as for me, I just like electricity and its many giving qualities such as the warmth of my bedroom in this cold, dreary country.

"Where did you grow up, kydaraes?" I ask curiously. I guess my question didn't really matter since wherever his childhood was, electricity wasn't available or very minimal. I'm sure it wasn't until years later that he discovered its wonders.

"Near the mountains…in the forest you could say," he smiles for the tenth time. "We relied on nature and our surroundings more than anything else."

I simply nod my head. I can't imagine him growing up in the forest, not with his regal, diplomatic stature. But, that is most likely the reason why his property is surrounded by a forest. He must feel right at home here. There are other questions about his past I want to ask but I decide to save them for another time. I'll be here for a while, anyway, and I'm sure he wants to get back to what he was doing. There were a few papers scattered around his desk.

"It is okay if I explore the rest of the castle?"

"By all means, please do. If you go outside, don't venture too far into the woods. The paths can get a bit tricky the further in you go. People have been known to get lost out there."

"Understood." By which I meant that I wasn't going to go near it. I'm a city girl and the outdoors isn't really my cup of tea. And I don't even like tea. The closest I've gotten are the trails at the park when I used to go running or biking. "Are there any parts of the castle that I should avoid?"

"You mean restricted?" he smirks this time. "I do keep a few private and confidential things in here but the door will be locked if I am elsewhere. The third floor on your side of the castle is not restricted, but I suggest you avoid it. Other than that, you are free to roam around where you like. On my side of the third floor there are stairs at the end of the hallway leading to one of the towers. It has a great view of the country. It's also a nice, quiet place to read and study."

"Why should I avoid the third floor on my side?" My curiosity sparks again. I was expecting Thranduil to be stern with me about rooms that were off limits so his response was surprising. His suggestion also piqued my interest even more. What was up there? Weren't there just more bedrooms? At least that's what Shohrae tells me.

"The third floor in the East Wing isn't used very often so the hallway is darker than most of the other floors. If you're brave enough to go up there, then explore as much as your heart desires. You can even explore the bedrooms except for the last door on your right. That one is the only room usually occupied." I was going to ask who stayed in the bedroom but I went against it. I'll pry some more later if I have to. I give my godfather a kiss on the cheek and say good-bye to explore the rest of the castle.

The third floor on my side still lingers in my mind as I walk around. Who would want to sleep up there alone? Suddenly, the hunchback of Notre Dame comes to mind. Maybe my godfather is hiding some hideous monster up there and was afraid I'd get eaten alive. His tactic of warning me, but still allowing me to go there, he might have thought would scare me enough to steer clear of the area. But on the contrary, it made me even more curious. But...I'll save that trip for later, as well, as the big double doors in front held my current interest.

There were designs engraved around the rim of the doors. I trace them with my fingers and felt how smooth they were. The designs are of leaves and lines that remind me of a form of calligraphy. This, too, seems familiar for some reason. It's very beautiful. I turned the doorknob and smile that it wasn't locked. Thranduil said I was free to roam around and that's exactly what I plan to do. If I was going to be living here, I might as well get familiar with every facet of this place.

This room was also dark. No lights at all. I can't even see my hands in front of me. I felt against the wall to see if I could find a light switch close by somewhere. I smile to myself when I felt the small up and down handle and flipped it up. For a minute there I thought I would have to use a candle or lantern like my godfather did back in the day. However, I would upgrade that candle to a flashlight.

I take a step back when I see what was in the room. I've found myself doing that a lot since I got here. There was always something in each room that catches me off guard and this room was no exception. It's the biggest library I have ever seen. There are rows and rows of bookshelves on the first floor and more on the second floor. I don't know how far the first floor stretched since I couldn't see it. Since they didn't use a lot of artificial light, the back of the room was still covered in darkness.

Making my way up the winding staircase, made of bronze gold to the second floor, I see the same type of velvet curtain Thranduil has in his office. I slide one side open. The light coming through the windows illuminates the room making it larger than I thought it was. Not a single shelf is empty as they are all packed with books. There were even stacks of books sitting on desks that probably didn't fit anywhere. My godfather must have done a lot of reading in his lifetime.

Walking slowly around the second floor, I glance at books, not reading any particular titles. A library this big you would think had dust bunnies hiding somewhere but the entire place was clean. I even checked myself by sliding my index finger down into a line on one of the shelves. I wonder how many servants it took to upkeep the castle? Even just this room alone. I'm rounding the fourth pillar of books when something catches my eye. The sun is shining directly on it as if it wants me to see it.

I followed the beam of light hitting one of the books and examine it. I look closer and see it's actually some type of journal bound in a dark leather case. I pull it out with some difficulty since it was packed tightly with all the other books, almost stumbling backwards into another row of shelves. Luckily, I didn't knock anything over. That would have been embarrassing. My second day here and already I was causing a commotion.

Taking a closer look at the journal, its binding has the same type of lines of calligraphy I saw on the door but was in a different pattern. I wonder if it meant anything. As I did with the door, I traced the design with my fingers. I walked back the way I came and found a table I could sit at. There were just enough light for me to see what this journal could possibly contain.

I open the leather binding and flip to the first page. The designs are there again written down in what appears to have come from a quill pen you dip in ink. The lines look perfect. Whoever wrote it must have excellent penmanship. This design or symbols must be a popular theme in the castle as well. I'm going to see if I can find it engraved or written down elsewhere when I continue my adventure. I flip through the rest of the pages only to be frustrated with the fact that the entire journal is written in this strange writing. I can't read any of it! It has to be some form of Old English or dialect I can't decipher. This was probably my godfather's native language which made me wonder if this was his journal. The style of it I have never seen before.

Slumped in my seat, I feel defeated. I keep the journal open toward the middle and just stare at it hoping that the writing would rearrange itself into plain, normal English so I can read it. My brain was going into a daze the longer I stared at. I thought it was my mind playing tricks on me when the writing started to slowly swirl in front of me. Am I going crazy? I lean in closer to see what was going to happen next. Letters suddenly began to form into words as I wait for it to make sense. "Mirk…wood?" I question the writing aloud. It's the only word I can read; the rest still just random letters put together.

"Isa?" My eyes shoot open when I hear my name. It was just a dream. I'm slumped forward on the desk with the book underneath my arms that I was using as a pillow. I must have fallen asleep without realizing it.

"Sorry," I apologize, somewhat embarrassed…again.

Shohrae smiles. "Don't be. I saw the door ajar and wondered who was in the library. I only came up here because I noticed the curtains were open. I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Disturb me?" I ask confused. Then it hit me on what she meant. "I must still be jet-lagged I guess."

"What are you reading?"

I forgot my arms are still resting on top of the journal. I lift my arms and freeze for a moment, then slump them down onto my lap. "That's strange..."

"What is?" Shohrae asks confused. I give her a look as if I didn't hear the question. "Is it interesting?"

"Umm...I'm not sure yet..."

"Well, I hope it is. I'll let you get back to it. Markus is preparing lunch soon so if you get hungry just head to the kitchen." She smiles again and marches back down the stairs. I hear the door close behind her.

I'm sitting here still pondering the writing in this strange journal. Everything is now written in plain, normal English like I wished. Was I dreaming the entire thing with the symbols? It's still written very fancy-like Old English, with its swirling capital and lowercase letters, and I can actually read it this time. It had to be dream because I wasn't going to admit that I was crazy. I closed it for now and decided to read it in my room later tonight. If the writing goes back to that design when I open it again, only then would I admit I was crazy. Maybe.

For the rest of the morning and part of the afternoon when I finished with lunch, I kept the journal tucked underneath my arm. There is so much to see that it became almost like a field trip. I feel like I need a tour guide to explain the different areas of the castle to me. A brochure or map would have been handy, too. But, unfortunately, I'm the tour guide and tourist all-in-one. And I didn't find the design-slash-writing-slash-symbols anywhere else in the castle. Even outside where I am currently standing has no signs of any strange markings, just regular architectural designs. I might be reading too much into things.

"Isa!"

I turn around and see my godfather walking in my direction. I walk towards him to meet him halfway. "Hi, kydaraes."

He places an arm around my shoulders and has me walk back to the castle with him. "How was your day of exploring?" he asks.

"Good," I answer. It's really not much of an answer but that was the reply people usually give to most questions. I tuck the journal a little tighter to my side, which is on the opposite side of where he's walking beside me. I'm not sure if he noticed I was carrying it since he didn't make any comments.

"I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise? Kydaraes, you really didn't have to." I didn't want him to feel like he has to spoil me while I'm here. Staying in his castle and his generosity was enough for me.

"I think you will like this one. At least I am hoping you will," he chuckles. "She will be disappointed if you didn't."

"She?" I ask bewildered by his words. Who was this '_she_' person?

"As I have mentioned I want you to enjoy your stay here and also familiarize yourself with the property, even the country. You're a young lady and I'm sure you don't want to be cooped up here all the time studying when there are other interesting places to visit such as London and Paris. So, I have asked my niece, Ellessia, to show you around."

"Your niece?" I sound a bit skeptical by what he's telling me.

"Yes," he nods. "She is quite excited to meet you. I think you two will be good friends. She is also here visiting for the summer as she does every other year. You're about the same age I believe. Ellessia just arrived and I would like for you to meet her."

"Sure...of course," I welcome her presence automatically. Having someone around my age who I can relate to a little better than my godfather or the members of his staff was a relief. They were older and didn't seem to have much of a social life. I appreciate my godfather trying to make me feel as comfortable as possible.

"You must be Isa!" A girl with long, dark blonde locks approaches me and immediately wraps her arms around me. I'm startled by her sudden action and hesitate to return the courtesy. I lower the journal behind me and hold it firmly in my hand. My body's a bit tense and awkward, which I hope she didn't notice. She pulls away from me showing off her pearly white teeth. I smiles back tight-lipped. "I'm Ellessia. Ellessia Morningstar, but please call me Ellie for short."

"Okay," I nod. Her name was interesting like a name from some make-believe fantasy world. She, too, looks somewhat familiar to me. It's strange, like I had met her before.

"I'll go ahead and leave you two to get better acquainted," says Thranduil.

"Thank you, uncali," Ellie smiles at him. I assume _uncali_ meant uncle in Gaelic. He nods his head and walks back to his study. She turns to me, still smiling. "So, how are you?"

"Good," I say, which was my usual reply. Ellie and I are about the same height, given an inch taller or so on her part. She looks to be about five-foot-eight to my five-foot-seven. She's also slender and beautiful. The Europeans I've met so far all appear model skinny, beautiful, and handsome. I feel fat and feeble next to her, even though I know I'm not. My weight was perfectly healthy but I look nothing like a supermodel.

Her blue eyes smile at me again. The smiling I'm finally getting used to. "You've gotten so pretty," she says. I return her compliment with a puzzled look. What did she mean that I've gotten pretty? Has she seen me before? And me? Pretty? I always thought of myself as any other girl you would see in a crowd, the kind that goes unnoticed—plain by most standards.

She has a small nervous look on her face but covers it quickly with a smile. "I have seen pictures of you over the years from my uncle," she explains. "You have pretty green eyes, very vibrant." My eyes would probably be the only thing anyone ever notices about me as it contrasts with my dark, straight hair—a trait from my mother's side. "You smell nice, too," she giggles.

"Thanks..." I blush. I can tell Ellie is examining the rest of me but in a casual and discrete way so

I didn't feel uncomfortable by her gaze. She keeps a friendly grin on her features the entire time. "So...have you unpacked yet?"

"Mm-hmm," she nods.

"Really? That was quick." I arrived yesterday and barely dug anything out of my suitcases.

"I pack light," she replies, "since I already have clothes I keep here in my room for when I visit. Would you like to see it?"

She looked enthusiastic about showing off her bedroom and since there wasn't anything else to do for the meantime, I agree and follow her up the staircase. Her steps are just as fluid as Shohrae's when she first had me attempt to climb this thing. I'm a little better at it today than I was yesterday. I tell Ellie I have to make a quick stop to my room and placed the journal under a pile of clothes in one of my bags as she waits patiently by the door.

"Come on in," Ellie lets the door to her room swing open and spun around in a circle to face me. "This is my room." Her room is as nice as mine if not nicer. It was a little bigger, though, and fancier. She also has a four-post bed with a dark canopy on top with baby blue sheets, a blue velvet couch and carpeting with dominant baby blue colors mixed in its cream design. "You can probably guess my favorite color," she laughs.

"So, where are you from? Thranduil said you visit here during the summers?"

"Yes, every so often. I used to a lot more when I was younger. Not so much these days. The journey here has been…difficult lately." I can see sadness in her eyes as if something was troubling her. Ellie quickly shakes the regretful look away and dons back her happy face. "I live in a remote place, away from the city." And that all she said as if my godfather's castle wasn't in a remote place itself. I want to ask if she also lives in a castle but I didn't bother since she wasn't very forthcoming about her origins.

"So, how old are you?" I ask my second question.

"How old are _you_?" she repeats.

"Um…twenty-one," I answer.

"I'm twenty…two," she replies quickly. What a strange girl.

There's something about her answer that was a little off. It sounds like she didn't know how old she was or she didn't really want to tell me her real age. It didn't matter much to me either way. At least I have someone else to talk to besides the adults. She seems like a nice enough girl, but the way she stares at me with that smile of hers makes me a little uncomfortable as if she knows something I don't.

"So, Isa, tell me about yourself. I'm very curious to know your story," Ellie sits at herself on her bed with her legs crossed in front of her. She pats an area of the bed where she wants me to sit next to her and I obey, sitting in the same position. "Tell me about your life, your family, everything and anything!" she exclaims, very eager to hear my story get underway. I never knew anyone who was so interested in knowing about my life.

"Well, I was born and raised in New York and an only child. My father was here in England on a business trip for a wine company his family owned at the time and met my mother at some gala in London. My father thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, like a goddess, my mother told me," I chuckle at the description. As a child before my bedtime I would have her tell me the story of how they met over and over again until I fell asleep. "They hit it off pretty well and fell in love quickly but my mother's parents didn't approve of my father because he was American. They wanted her to marry someone who had a more _noble_ background and I guess he just didn't fit the bill."

"So, what did your parents do?" Ellie was hanging on my every word.

"When my father had to return to New York, my mother followed him and shortly after, discovered she was pregnant with me. Her parents were furious and refused to talk to her—basically disowned her—so I never really knew her side of the family."

I can see Ellie frown. "Well, about your father's side?"

I shake my head. "He was an only child as well. A few weeks after I was born my father's charter plan crashed. He was on another business trip when a storm hit. The plane and passengers didn't survive…"

It was now my turn to frown. I barely knew him and it didn't seem right to mourn someone I didn't even remember, but still, he was my father and I knew he loved my mother just as much as she did him. I often found my mother staring out the window with a sad look on her face. I knew she was thinking about him but whenever I asked what was wrong she would just smile and say it was nothing. For as long as I could remember it was something she always did. She must have really loved him. I sometimes wonder if I would ever find a love like that. Years after his death, she was still devoted to him.

"My mother never remarried again and when my father died, she didn't know who else to turn to but Thranduil. He was there from the very beginning, helping my mother cope with the tragedy and looking after me from a distance. She died last year from a car accident."

Ellie's eyes were welling with tears as she hugs me. "I'm so sorry, Isa."

"I miss her but I'm okay," I assure her. "I'm learning to deal with it. Thranduil has been great. He's done so much for me."

"You're very brave," she says softly. I smile at her words. "My uncle has a very big heart, that's what I love about him."

"Yeah, me, too…"

Ellie takes my hand and gives me a warm smile. "Given everything you've been through, I want to make this a great and memorable summer for you. We can go shopping, sightseeing, check out the local coffee shops, Paris—it'll be great!"

I smile at her enthusiasm to be my official tour guide but I also have other plans while I was here. "I would love to do all those things with you, but I also have to study. I'm taking extra courses and I need to look at my schedule tomorrow," I inform her.

"School work? In the summertime?" she scrunches her nose. "You have to be joking, Isa!"

I laugh at her expression. "No, sorry…I'm not. But it's only three days out of the week."

The infamous smile returns. "Excellent! I'll start planning something for later in the week. I'll try to fill up a whole day for us."

I can't do anything but agree to her plan. I didn't want to break her heart as she was so set on getting things into motion. She has taken the pen and pad from her desk and began writing an itinerary for us. She only looks up from time to time to smile at me after another idea runs through her mind. I told Ellie I was feeling tired from my activities today so I left her to organize our trip. I really am tired but mostly itching to take another look at that journal. After I close her door I practically run to room, trying to be as quiet as I could with my footsteps. Once inside, I lock the door. I find the journal where I last left it and set it on my lap while I sit on my bed. I start tracing the outside of it again before opening the bindings.

Taking a deep breath, place my hand on top of journal's cover. The contents inside were going to determine my sanity. My heart slowly begins to pick up its pace. Why am I so nervous? I take another deep breath and open it with my eyes closed. I open my eyes slowly and gawk at the page. 'A Hobbits Tale by Bilbo Baggins' the first title says. What was a Hobbit?

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry, there's no Hobbits in this story. But the journal will have a purpose later as things unfold. **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Paris

**Author's Note:** Thanks again for the reviews! And on with the story!

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: Paris**

There are all sorts of creatures in the forest, none that I have ever seen before. Creatures only found in the movies and make-believe stories. Some are eyeing me and I'm not sure if they meant me any harm or were just simply curious. There was a goblin creature that keeps licking his lips and salivating, looking at me like a sleazy man at some bar ready to take any willing female home. I think he wants to eat me.

I can now hear low, growling sounds coming from deep within their throats. I become more and more nervous with each menacing look that is thrown at my direction and inch backwards slowly. I don't know whether to make a run for it toward the open forest or start throwing the nearest thing I can at them to try and scare them away. But—the second plan didn't seem such a good idea because they had weapons. The only things at my disposal are the pebbles by my feet that I occasionally tripped on.

An sudden opening cleared within the crowd of my would-be attackers and a huge wolf with ginger colored fur stepped through. He is almost the size of a baby elephant but with sharp teeth, also growling at me. If I thought the sleazy goblin wants to eat me, this thing looks like it wants to rip me apart, chew on my bones, and then spit me out. The wolf walks around circling the same spot, not once taking his topaz eyes off me. What did I ever do to him? I wasn't trying to intrude on their territory and if I could tell him that I've learned my lesson and would never do it again, I'd be on my merry way. But, it didn't look like that was going to happen judging from the way he's glaring.

Before I can predict his next movement the wolf lunged at me with its mouth wide open, saliva spreading across the air, and all I could do was watch. My legs didn't get the message my brain was trying to send to run for my life so I fell to my knees and used my arms as a shield to protect myself—a natural reaction anyone would do. I'm expecting my death, but instead heard a loud thud on the forest floor. When I look up to find how I managed to stay alive, I see the animal lying on its side with its eyes rolled back into its head and an arrow through its heart. Shortly thereafter, more arrows began to fly in different directions, making me flinch. I didn't know what else to do but back myself against a tree hoping I didn't get hit by one of them. The creatures are running away in frenzy and many are already lying dead in various places.

I know I have to get out of here somehow or I definitely wouldn't survive. I crawl as low and as fast as I can without getting trampled on. I'm a good, safe distance now. Without a second thought I stand and run as fast as my legs will carry me. As soon as I do, I hear something behind me and can't help but turn to look. I'm afraid one of the creatures is after me. The next thing I know an arrow hits me in the chest.

I gasp loudly and sit up-right in my bed. The journal falls on the floor from its resting place, which was my chest. I'm breathing hard with my blanket clenched in my fists. I loosen my grip and wait for my heart and breathing to slow down. "I was just a dream," I breathe. I never had a dream with creatures like that before, not even as a kid. It was so strange. I lean over to the side of the bed and stare at the journal. It lay there quietly where it fell. "Did you do this to me?" I ask it. Strange I was talking to a book but I had no one else to blame. The first few pages I read talked about dark and evil creatures in a land called Middle-earth. I must have fallen asleep in the middle of one of the stories.

"Isa, are you okay?" I hear Ellie's voice on the other side of the door. "I heard something fall."

"Yeah…I'm fine, thanks. It's nothing," I say. "Sorry for waking you."

"Well, okay, then. I'll see you in the morning," she replies.

I'm surprised Ellie heard the book drop when her room was doors away from mine and given how spacious each one was, she has to have super-human hearing. Either that or she's a light sleeper? I slump back down and gaze at the canopy top. I didn't care about picking up the journal so I let remain where it was. That arrow in the dream jolted me. The feeling of it lingered. Even though it was just a dream it felt…real. I decide to wait to read the rest of the stories since I have my school assignments in the morning to focus on. I'm hoping the journal wasn't just about monster and dragons or full of other frightening creatures for me to dream about. I yawn and turn to my side, replacing the last dream with happier thoughts as sleep takes hold of me once more.

For the next few days my time has been split between studying in my room or in the tower doing my homework and required readings. The tower in the West Wing is a favorite place of mine with its peaceful surroundings. And Thranduil was right. It's a good place to read and in my case, study. There's a long bench against the windowsill that is cushioned with pillows where I can sit. I keep one of my blankets there to use if it ever got cold but the cozy temperature always stays the same. Nonetheless, I like draping it over my legs anyway.

The room is also lit with a ceiling lamp but there are thick candles sitting on the study table in the corner, which I didn't find appealing to use. The study table has all the necessary items one needs for writing but I prefer my laptop. The tower feels like my little sanctuary and I'm happy that I'm the only one who now uses it. The view outside of the forest and the one-way road to the castle in the distance is beautiful even with the constant rain that doesn't seem would let up any time soon.

"Isa, are you up here?"

It was Ellie. I can tell by her musical voice. And sure enough her beaming smile follows right behind it.

"Hi, Ellie."

"Hi!" She sits herself at the foot of the bench. "Are you almost done studying?"

"Yes, almost. I have a few more pages left then a paper due next week," I tell her.

"Perfect!" she clasps her hands happily. "I don't want to be a distraction so I've been staying away so you can finish your school work. I'm hoping you'll be done by tonight…yes?" Ellie nods hoping I would agree with her.

"With the reading, yes, but I still have my paper to write like I said. I think—"

"Stop!" she holds her hand up. I immediately stop talking as she commands. "Isa, you have been studying like crazy for the past three days. Give your brain a rest! Besides, we're supposed to go to Paris tomorrow."

"What? Paris?" I exclaim. My breath catches short in my throat. Did I hear that right?

"Yes, Paris." She looks at me as if Paris is just any other city all the locals go to on the weekends. No big deal, right? Maybe for her.

"I thought we were just going to London or somewhere close by. But, Paris?" I ask again, still in shock about our destination.

Ellie laughs and playfully hit me on the leg. "Oh, Isa, you're so amusing. Yes, Paris! It's not that far. The flight is only about an hour and a half from Heathrow. I have everything already booked for us. Flight, hotel, car rental, you name it." I only arrived less than a week ago and already I was going to Paris. I'm a bit overwhelmed at what Ellie has planned, especially how expensive this trip sounds. I also have no clue how I'm going to pay her for my portion of the expenses for this trip.

"I wish I had known we were going to Paris before you booked anything. Most of my money is in my savings back home and I—"

"Stop!" Ellie put her hand up again to silence me. "There is nothing you need to worry about. This is a gift from Thranduil to the both of us. He did say he wanted us to get to know each other better and what a wonderful opportunity do so with this trip!"

I sighed at Thranduil's gift. "But it just seems so…expensive."

Ellie gives me a soft laugh and shakes her head. "Not for him it's not. You must understand Thranduil is a well-to-do businessman and loves to spoil family whenever he can. He might take offense if you refuse to go. Besides, he'll only think of other extraordinary gifts later on so this shouldn't be that big of a deal. Trust me, Isa, you'll love Paris!"

Her eyes are glowing with anticipation at my answer. I'm not used to last minute trips, particularly to beautiful places like Paris, France. Who really in their right mind wouldn't want to go to the most romantic place in the world? Or was that supposed to be Italy? I forgot. But regardless, not many got the opportunity to travel—all expenses paid for.

But the cost of this excursion I'm still not entirely comfortable with. I've always considered myself as an independent person, trying to rely as little as I could on my mother with my job as a hostess at a local restaurant, although she constantly offered to help me financially or with whatever else I needed in life. You could say we had a comfortable lifestyle but not one to be considered rich by any means like my godfather. The man did have his _own_ a castle, after all.

Most of the assets we have are from what was inherited from my father's business, stocks, and other miscellaneous sources my mother never really revealed to me. We lived in a nice house with nice cars but nothing too extravagant. Comfortable, like I said. My mother didn't want us to just live off my father's wealth so she opened up a small clothing store that is now being run by her business partner in Manhattan. Last I heard the store was still doing really well.

I start to contemplate the benefits of going. I could go and enjoy myself with Ellie, take in the sights, eat food I couldn't pronounce, meet handsome Frenchmen, and make everyone back home jealous (not that they weren't already jealous that I was staying in a castle). "Well, I've never been to Paris before…" I say aloud to myself. Ellie's excitement is beginning to build again. After much thought, I finally smile at her. "Only if you promise to let me spend some of my own money."

"Deal!" She claps her hands excitedly, her clear blue eyes glowing even brighter. "I promise we'll have fun. We'll be back early Saturday evening so you'll still have the rest of the day and Sunday to finish your paper." She stands and starts dancing toward the staircase then turns around. "Oh, and pack light. Bring some summer clothes if you have them. It's still a lot warmer in France this time of year."

"What time are we leaving?" I ask.

"We leave here at 7 a.m. sharp," she says. "That way we'll have more places to cover while we're sightseeing." I simply nod my response. She smiles, showing her perfect white teeth and leaves the tower with her blonde locks swaying behind her. I look at the last two pages I'm supposed to read and close the book. Since I'm not going to start my paper until Saturday anyway, I can pick up where I left off when we return. I stare out the window again. Starting tomorrow my dreary scenery will be replaced with warmer colors, buildings, less trees, and more beautiful people. I hurry back to my room and start packing.

The two-hour ride to the airport was just as grueling as ever. Henry seems wide-awake and so did Ellie who is practically bouncing in her seat all the way to Heathrow. I stay slumped on my side of the town car with my eyes closed. I can't sleep comfortably in the moving vehicle but at least I feel relaxed. Ellie is quietly humming some sort of tune that sounds vaguely familiar that actually puts me at ease.

"We're here! Wake up, Isa!" Ellie's voice comes crashing into my subconscious.

I slowly open my eyes and stretch my arms. Henry opens the door for me while Ellie is already taking her bags out of the trunk. She hands me my bag and backpack with blank address tags to put on them in case they get lost by the airline. Henry closes the trunk and walks over to us by the entrance. "Have a fun trip and safe flight, ladies," he says. "I will be here to pick you up when you return."

We smile at Henry who returns the gesture with a nod of his head. Ellie also gives him a hug. "_Diola lle,_ Henry. _Namaarie_…"

"_Namaarie, arwenamin_," he smiles. "Now go before you miss your flight." She gives him one last wave before we enter the airport. What did they just say to each other? I have no idea. It wasn't any type of language I've ever heard before. I wonder if it was supposed to be Gaelic. The words sound so fluid and beautiful, much like most of them were.

We finally see the gate for our flight to Paris and board the plane that reads _British Airways_ on the side. Thranduil booked us on first class seats so we have more room to stretch our legs. The car ride made my muscles stiff and tense. Ellie takes out a granola bar from her bag and offers me one. I take it with much appreciation since we skipped out on breakfast.

"Hey, Ellie…" I say as I take a bite of my food.

"Yes?" she also takes a bite of hers while reading the fashion magazine on her lap. We have a few minutes until take off. The flight attendants are still scanning the aisles making sure belongings weren't sticking out in the walkway.

"You and Henry had said something to each other that I didn't understand. Do you mind if I ask what it was?"

She smiles at me as if she has been waiting for me to ask. "We just said our good-byes. The word 'namaarie' means 'farewell' and 'arwenamin' means 'my lady'."

"My lady?" I raise an eyebrow. Who says that these days?

Ellie laughs at my expression and rolls her eyes. "Henry has been serving my uncle for many years. He has known me since I was very little. He is practically like family and so is many of my uncle's staff. Henry is a bit more…old fashioned than the rest, you could say."

"_Attention, tout le monde, nous nous préparons pour le décollage_," a voice says over the speakers in French. "Attention, everyone, we are preparing for takeoff," it repeats again in English. Ellie's smile glistens at me again as she's more excited about this trip than I am. Because I have never been to Paris before, she wants to make sure we see everything we can once we land.

We keep silent for most of the flight, either reading the magazines she brought to keep us entertained, or listening to our iPods. As Ellie told me, the flight wasn't very long. About ninety minutes later the speakers came on again. "_Bienvenue à Paris!_ Welcome to Paris!" The passengers start unbuckling their seatbelts and getting their belongings from the overhead compartments. It was easy enough for us to make our way pass the other passengers because we were right in the front with our small carryon bags. We make a dash out of the plane to the front entrance of the Paris Charles de Gaulle International Airport. There's also a man in a black suit and chauffer hat with a sign that read, ELLESSIA MORNINGSTAR.

_"Je suis Ellessia. Si vous êtes le pilote d'hôtel?"_ she said to the man.

He nods, _"Oui, mademoiselle. Puis-je prendre vos sacs?"_

_"Oui, merci."_

He takes her bags, as well as mine, and opens the door to the town car. Don't they drive anything else in Europe? Ellie winks at me and allows me to enter the car first. She steps in after and focuses her attention straight ahead. She seems more poised than she was earlier, almost like a different person.

"What did you say to the driver?" I ask.

"I asked him if he was the driver for the hotel and he said yes. Then he asked if he could take our bags," she answers. Well, that was simple.

I'm thankful she knows how to speak French. In fact, she knew how to speak several different languages she tells me. Being in a strange city makes me feel calmer knowing that this was almost like Ellie's second home. I hate looking like the typical American tourist, which I probably would have if I didn't have her around to help me blend in.

"What hotel are we staying at? You never told me."

"Hotel de Crillon," she says and starts digging for something behind the seat pocket of the passenger's seat. "Here you go."

She pulled out a brochure of the hotel for me to read. I gasp at the enormous place we were staying at for the next few days. The driver looks at me from his rearview mirror, much like Henry did when I first arrived in England, and smirks. I'm sure he was used to that sort of reaction from tourists who didn't know what they were getting themselves into in a place like this.

"Oh, relax, Isa. We stay here all the time," Ellie rolls her eyes. "I told you before, it's no big deal."

The driver asks something in French through the mirror. I look at him then at Ellie who is now my official translator. "He's asking if we're comfortable, meaning if we're ready to head to the hotel," she tells me.

I nod my head at Ellie who in return verbalizes it into words. _"Oui."_

The Hotel de Crillon was a five-star hotel, situated in the epicenter of Paris with one-hundred-and-three guest rooms and forty-four suites. My mouth and eyes fell to the ground at the site of the palace mansion. Thranduil's castle didn't compare to it. It looks historical with its massive pillars, windows and intricate designs. The hotel could have sat during the ancient Roman Empire days even though it was located in Paris. There was also a marble fountain in the middle of the square with designs of ancient mermaids and mermen with water spouting from their mouths.

The driver opens the door for us and gives us both our bags. Ellie thanks him again along with a nice tip. Inside, we are welcomed by the staff that treats us as if we are very important people. "Ah, Mademoiselle Ellessia, it is a pleasure to see you again," the man with shoulder length hair kisses her hand.

"Thank you, Jacque," she smiles.

"How is your uncle doing? In good spirits I hope?"

"Yes, yes. He is well. I will be sure to send your regards."

"Please do." He then turns to me and smiles. "And who is this lovely young lady?"

"This is my uncle's goddaughter, Isa Culver."

The man looks at me as if he recognizes me from somewhere, like Ellie did when I first met her. He's discreetly examining me, and slowly extends his hand for mine. "You have very beautiful eyes like…emeralds." I notice he glances at Ellie who gives him a look before he finishes his sentence.

"She does," she agrees.

"Enchanté Mademoiselle Isa," he says and kisses my hand. I've never had anyone kiss my hand before during a simple greeting.

"This is Jacque Martin. He is the General Manager of the hotel," Ellie informs me.

"A pleasure to meet you," I say politely.

"I will have someone bring your belongings to your room very shortly. Please enjoy your stay. Come." He smiles at us and motions for us to be on our way. Ellie leads while I follow. I make sure I stayed close so that I don't get lost in this massive place.

"Don't we need to check in first?" I whisper to her.

"It's not required," she whispers back and shows me the room keys in her hand. Wow. This place works quickly. Another one of the perks of knowing my godfather, I suppose. Everything is already in place for us.

The room we're in is nothing short of what I expect Thranduil to put us in. We are one of their presidential suites with 140-square meters of terrace and tall windows allowing abundant light into the room. It was full of warm colors, heavy drapery like in my godfather's castle, and wood paneling with magnificent views of downtown Paris and the Eiffel Tower.

"Wow…" was all I could manage to say to describe the room. "I feel almost guilty for staying in a grand place like this."

Ellie walks over to me and places her hands on my shoulders. "Don't think so much, Isa," she gives me a warm smile. "You have to understand this kind of lifestyle. And for Thranduil staying in palaces, dining at the finest restaurants, having nice cars, wearing expensive clothing—all of it—is natural for him. And, he loves sharing it with those he loves."

"I'm just really not used to having someone take care of me like this," I confess. "Knowing you could practically have everything you want at your fingertips is new to me."

"Yes, and we are very fortunate. Thranduil is a respectable man in many places and he does what he can to give back to those who have treated him well. He usually funds the annual banquet ball that's held here. It's actually next month, I believe."

"Well, that's nice of him."

"Yes, it is…so just let him spoil you for the summer" she nudges me. "He rarely sees you and cooperating and accepting his gifts will make him happy. So, let's just make the best of it, shall we? Once our bags arrive, we'll change and then get some breakfast. After that, we'll pick up the rental and go sightseeing. How's that sound?"

"Sounds good," I smile. There's no point in whining and complaining since we're already here. I did want to get to know Ellie better and I know she's trying her best to make sure I enjoyed myself. I don't want us ending up on bad terms if this trip didn't go well. And, the only way it wouldn't is if I didn't cooperate—as she puts it.

Our bags finally arrived and we change quickly. The weather here is much warmer than England so I exchanged my long sleeve and jeans for a pair of white short shorts and a white tank top with aqua blue stripes I got from Guess. I also packed my white gladiator sandals, and very happy I was finally able to wear them. Open-toed anything in England this time of year would give you weird looks from the locals.

Ellie is in a short jean skirt with a pink pin tuck halter from Bebe and flat thong sandals from Gucci. I only knew the brand names she was wearing because she removed the tags only minutes before putting them on. It appears she did her own pre-shopping before we arrived.

"Okay, all set?" she asks.

"Yes," I say, grabbing my purse and digital Nikon camera.

"There's a nice place called Café Marly just a few blocks from here."

When we got there, 'little' was an understatement. Talk about a view that is both inspired and inspiring. The Louvre's main courtyard and the glass pyramid were visible from the terrace and windows. The tall columns, high vaulted ceilings and deep reds and golds of the décor made it look very fancy. I fell underdressed with the people around us in penguin suits and beaded dresses. Ellie didn't seem to think anything of it and the staff treated us like we look just as classy as everyone else. Given the high profile of the Café it seems that money talked more than anything.

I also couldn't read the fancy menu so I trusted Ellie to order me something that was edible enough without causing me to wrinkle my nose or excuse myself from the table so that I could make a dash for the bathroom. She orders pasta for the both of us, something simple. It wasn't exactly breakfast but she figures we need a little something more than scones and muffins to keep us content while we go around the city for a few hours before lunch. She puts cash in the bill envelope without waiting for the waiter to come back with her change. I didn't know how much tip she put or how much our meal costs but I'm sure it was some ridiculous amount.

We walk back to the hotel and I wait for Ellie to finish speaking to woman at the counter. She walks back to me and smiles as I follow her outside of the main entrance again. "They will be pulling the vehicle around for us," she says to me.

The blue-eyed girl next to me has a smirk on her lips that makes me a little uneasy. "Umm, Ellie…what kind of car did you rent?"

"You'll see…" The grin still visible on her features.

Just then, an SUV pulled up in front of us. Ellie's little grin was now ear to ear. I stare at her in shock. "Ellie, you didn't?" I question.

"What?" she looks at me innocently. The driver gets out of the car and leaves the door open for her. He walks around to us, gives her the keys, and opens my door for me as well.

"Enjoy your Audi TDI Quattro, ladies," he says in his thick French accent.

I get into the passenger seat that smells of new, untouched leather. The inside is all black with a navigational system and DVD players. It has every hi-tech gadget you could imagine. Another expensive gift from my godfather I assume. After Ellie puts on her seatbelt, she digs into her purse and pulls out two pairs of sunglasses—one for her and one for me. Both are labeled BCBG. "Here, put these on," she says, handing me one of them. The other she puts on and checks how they looked on her in the mirror.

"Ellie…" I whine. I forgot I told myself not to do that.

She's smiling until she sees the look on my face. "Stop it, Isa." She takes the sunglasses from my hands, put them on my face for me, and gently pinches my cheek. "Brighten up, please?" she begs. "The glasses are a gift from me, not Thranduil, and right now you are hurting my feelings."

"I'm sorry, Ellie. I'm just not used to so many gifts. It's still quite overwhelming," I explain. "I feel really unworthy to be receiving all of these things. I have nothing to give back to either of you." It's not that I wasn't grateful for all the wonderful things they were presenting; I just didn't want to get too comfortable with it, not knowing when the showering of gifts would end.

"Of course you do, silly," she playfully rolls her eyes at me.

"Huh?"

"You have your love and your friendship to give," she states, matter of factly. "We may seem to live an extravagant lifestyle to you, but really, we are a simple and giving family. Making others happy, makes us happy—especially Thranduil. No one is asking you to offer anything in return or come up with a better gift. Just knowing you appreciate all of this is satisfying enough."

"Thank you, Ellie. I'm very lucky to know people as generous as you and Thranduil." Her words were comforting. I didn't know very many socialites who concerned themselves with pleasing others. Usually, they were only out to please themselves and bask in their own wealth.

"Even though we don't know each other very well yet, I already consider you like family. And besides, I finally have someone else I can spend money on other than myself," she laughs jokingly. I roll my eyes and laugh along with her. A part of me is finally starting to feel better.

We stop by the Louvre Museum first and take pictures by the main courtyard and then the glass pyramid since they were the closest. These were signature places in Paris that most people recognized. We also stop by other smaller museums, but my favorite is the Notre Dame Cathedral. It's a stunning gothic cathedral and undoubtedly, the most famous as it was the very heartbeat of medieval Paris. I take pictures of whatever I thought would make for a good memory later. Ellie also asks other tourists to take pictures of us and we return most of the same favors. Tomorrow we're going to the Eiffel Tower.

After a late lunch, she wanted to go shopping so we went back to downtown Paris near our hotel. She lets one of the valets take the car rental as we trek it on foot. We walk to the Saint-Honoré fashion district that's occupied by classic designers like Versace, Hermes, and Yves Saint Laurent. We practically walked into every store on the block including Gucci, Ralph Lauren, and Fendi.

The stores are too expensive for my taste so I left all the shopping up to Ellie. She occasionally asked me what I thought about an outfit she tried on and I told her everything looked perfect on her. She didn't hesitate to buy anything that caught her fancy. Everything she also paid for in cash and only took out her black Amex card for every other purchase. I refused to let her buy me anything else, which she genuinely looks disappointed about. I remind her she agreed to let me spend my own money on something I wanted, which wasn't anything in particular that I felt like I had to have or else I would just simply die.

All the walking around was making me hungry again and clearly Ellie had just begun. We already had about ten bags each. But, I told myself that I would stop complaining so I let Ellie drag me wherever her heart desired. That is, until I heard my stomach growl. "Hey, Ellie?"

"Yes," she turns around and smiles at me. She was busy window-shopping.

"I'm getting kind of hungry. There was a bakery store I saw a few blocks back that looked like a good place for a snack. Do you mind if I just meet you somewhere in maybe twenty minutes?"

"Sure, no problem, take your time. Just call me when you're done and I'll meet you somewhere."

"Okay. Sounds good."

She waves good-bye and walks into a store. I double back the way we came and smell the pastries. The smell is heaven to me. I buy two filled pastry cakes and walk around by myself for a while. I know Ellie needs more time shopping and there were still a few sights to see that suites me better than sitting in a dressing room waiting for her.

I see an open square with beautiful status that I decide to capture on film with my camera. There were already other people who I'm guessing are also tourists taking their own snapshots, so I don't feel so out of place. It's quite crowded, actually. Some Frenchmen were smiling and winking at me while smoking their cigarettes. They weren't the typical French models you see on the cover of Vogue Magazine. These were older, huskier men. And they made my skin crawl.

Politely, I smile back and turn my attention away to avoid one of them approaching for a conversation I didn't want to have. I wouldn't be able to understand them anyway. One of them has been eying me the entire time. From the corner of my eye, I see him flick his cigarette on the ground and exchange a few words with his friend before deciding to make a beeline in my direction. Great. I try to move into the crowd more to hide myself but he can still see me. I act casually, taking my pictures as if I didn't see him at all.

But then, he reaches me within minutes. "Bonjour," he says.

"Bonjour," I reply with a half-smile and try going back to my picture taking. I even moved away from him but he still followed. He smells of cigarettes and alcohol—not an attractive combination.

"_Comment t'appelles-tu?"_ he asks. I shake my head. I try to tell him I didn't understand French but he also didn't seem to understand English so we were both at a loss. I move away again but this time he grabs my wrist. _"Comment t'appelles-tu?"_ he asks again, his voice a little more stern.

"Let go of me!" I demand, glaring at him, but it only seemed to amuse him. The crowd around us is blind to the scene taking place as they are busy admiring the sights and sharing candid pictures of each other.

He licks his lips and tries to smile seductively at me. The smelly, unshaven man motions his head for us go somewhere more secluded. I give him a repulsive look and try to take my arm back once more but he just tightens his grip. He's becoming more aggravated toward me because I wasn't cooperating. Did he really think that I would go anywhere with him and his charming personality? The only thing I could think of doing was to scream until someone heard me. That would surely scare him into fleeing away…I hope. The crowd's attention might be elsewhere but I didn't think they would be deaf as well to a crazy girl screaming her lungs out.

He moves closer to me and smiles, showing his foul looking teeth. I close my eyes ready to scream when I feel his grip stiffen. I open my eyes to see a man's hand on his shoulder. _"Elle ne l'intéresse pas,"_ he says.

The man finally releases me and stomps away back to his friends. I rub my sore wrist, relieved that he was gone. I look up and meet a beautiful pair of blue eyes. My breath catches short in my throat. "Umm…merci," I say quietly. My throat is suddenly dry.

"You are welcome," he replies with a smile. Just like many of the Europeans, he's gorgeous with long, blonde hair tied in a ponytail similar to Thranduil's, a defined jaw line, and sapphire eyes.

"You—you speak English?" I ask, which was more of a statement. Of course he spoke English. His accent clearly wasn't French.

He smiles a crooked smile at my obvious assessment. "Yes. I am from…England. I am only here visiting—on business. You should be more careful venturing out on your own. A beautiful girl like you can draw good and bad attention with the…not so well-mannered locals."

Did he just call me beautiful? I was nothing compared to the women I'd seeing walking around. I nod, embarrassed. His piercing eyes were staring at me. I cleared my throat from the awkward silence. "Well, actually I'm not alone. I was supposed to meet my friend a while ago, so I should probably get going. Thanks again," I say quickly and leave the scene as swiftly as possible. I can feel him still watching me as I practically run away.

"Isa, there you are!" Ellie looks relieved with her cell phone in hand. "I had been calling you, what happened? I was beginning to worry."

"Nothing," I lie. "I just got lost sightseeing. Sorry."

Ellie's features relax. "Well, did you at least get some good pictures?"

I nod, trying to get the Frenchman out my head and helped her with some of her newly acquired bags. "I'm getting kind of tired. Think we can go back to the hotel and rest before we do anything else?"

"Sure. Let's go back, freshen up and then have dinner. We can call it a night after that. Does that work for you?"

"Yes, perfect."

That night after our first long, adventurous day, I dreamed about the Englishman. He looks perfect and statuesque, also handsome and in ways, familiar. If it wasn't for him who knows what the outcome of that day would have been like. I was grateful for his help and feel awful leaving in my haste to find Ellie. I hope he didn't think of me as rude for disappearing like that. I didn't even know his name.

The next day we visited the Eiffel Tower and other well-known landmarks, along with more fancy restaurants and shopping. Everywhere we went I couldn't help but look for him. Maybe if I ran into him again, we could have a proper introduction and I can tell Ellie how he saved me from that ugly beast. But, with a hundred people out in the streets of Paris, it was like finding a needle in a haystack. By the time we land back to England, I'm completely exhausted. We were only gone for two days but it felt like a week. I couldn't concentrate on my paper so it would have to wait until tomorrow. Sunday. The day I reserved to be free of homework. I let my heavy body fall on my bed without changing my clothes.

My vision was getting blurry as sleep took over me. I faintly saw the journal sitting on my coffee table. I almost forgot about it. Strange that it's sitting there when I left it on the floor by my bed. I didn't bother moving it the night I had that dream. Maybe one of the maids moved it while they were cleaning my room? It didn't matter. The only thing that matters right now is rest. I would tackle everything tomorrow—homework and most importantly…the journal.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I did some research on Paris so the places mentioned actually do exist. Hope you liked this chapter. Legolas will finally make his appearance in the next chapter! Please review!


	4. We Meet Again

**Author's Note:** Thank you once again for the reviews! I'm trying to get these chapters out as quickly as I can but it's hard with my busy schedule so please be patient!

Hope you all continue to enjoy this story. Don't forget to REVIEW!

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: We Meet Again**

I spend most of the day in the tower, typing my paper on my laptop. I wrap myself in my blanket to feel more comfortable as my fingers slave away against the keyboard. Again, the room wasn't very cold but the warmth of the material gives a nice effect to the gloomy backdrop outside. Just yesterday, I was in Paris under the beautiful glow of the sun. And today—today I was back to the quiet tinkling of raindrops against the windowpane.

With one more page left to write, the dark clouds covering the country in its embrace are making me less and less motivated to finish. I was a good student, always on top of my work, but being here in England, in this castle, makes my mind wander more than it normally does. I finally decided that a short break was in need. Luckily, I remembered to bring the speakers for my iPod.

Not knowing how well the sound carried throughout the castle, I made sure to keep it at a low volume. I smile once I find the genre I'm looking for and prop the iPod in its proper slot on the speaker deck. I have a wide range of music so I categorized them in genres from rock/alternative, slow jams, R&B, and pop music to even hip-hop. There was some folk music in there somewhere and easy listening by the likes of Enya and Frank Sinatra, although they probably wouldn't be listed in the same category at the music store.

My mood calls for classical music. It seems fitting to my surroundings with the candles lit around the room. It's only a little half past four yet dark already. The evil clouds still refuse to let Mr. Sun come out and play. I sit back down on the bench eating the brownies that Markus has

made for me earlier this morning in case I became hungry. "Here are some snacks in case you need to refuel your mind," he said to me. I find his words amusing. My mind wanders off in the distance again as I absentmindedly take a bite of the yummy walnut covered dessert—or at least I considered it a dessert.

My memories brought me back to Paris and the man that helped save me from that brute. I still haven't told Ellie about the incident and I wasn't sure if I wanted to. I'd rather not have her worried or overprotective the next time I go off on my own again—which, I actually didn't know if I'll get another chance to do.

The blonde-haired man has the most mesmerizing eyes like he could see right through me. His gaze was intense even for that brief moment as if he already had me all figured out—my past, present, and future. Sounds bizarre to have a man I barely know to have such a lasting impression, but there is no other way of describing it. His chiseled cheekbones and prominent jaw line were perfect like his maker took the time with his marvelous design. The smirk on his thin lips made me want to see what they feel like against mine. Wait…what?

Shaking the image away, I try to snap back to reality. What am I thinking? I don't know the man and already I'm fantasizing about him. I blush from the embarrassment caused by my own thoughts. I haven't thought about anyone like this in a long time. Although I was only twenty-one, I wasn't naive to the opposite sex. My brain is just too cluttered with papers, essays, and math numbers that all thoughts of someone in my life eventually became nonexistent.

My friends would always tell me about boys who were interested but I could never hold their attention long enough to really fall in love. Most of them felt my schoolwork always got in the way and sadly, it did. It's not that I didn't try though, but I always prioritized my studies. Other times I would just push boys away to avoid being hurt since I knew it wouldn't last anyway. I want to be something—someone. I want to go places and see the rest of the world. But I know once I find him—the one I'm supposed to be with—I will definitely make time, especially now that I'm nearing the end of my studies.

The last sentence of my paper flowed well with the music as I finished it along with the last melody. I closed my laptop and bowed to my imaginary audience. "Fin," I say aloud with a smile. Finally! Tomorrow is going be an easy day since my instructor will be busy grading papers. He let us have the day off much to my happiness. I have done so much in one week that I didn't want any more trips or surprises until my mind and body were well rested enough to catch up with the rest of the people on this side of the world.

I start to pack my things to head off to my room when I see an object moving outside. I wipe the fog that has accumulated on the window and stare out to the main dirt road leading up to the castle. It was a car. A very fancy type of sports car, to be more precise, that resembles a Ferrari or Lamborghini—a black car with dark tint on the windows. The design is very slick, sloping down towards the front, reminding me of a shark's snout. I could hear the engine roaring as it got closer. Who could it be? The car disappears from my view telling me that it's probably now entering the main gates. Thranduil didn't tell me of any other visitors, but then again, he never mentioned Ellie. Maybe it was a colleague of his? However, I highly doubt they would be driving something like _that_. I'm curious to find out who it is.

"Isa! You up there?" Ellie yells from below the staircase.

"Yeah, I'm here," I reply back.

"Can you come down for a minute, please?" she asks. I sling the strap of my laptop case over my shoulder and remember to blow out the candles just before my foot hit the first step down. I doubt Thranduil would appreciate me burning down his tower. When that task was done, I went to find Ellie. I'm sure she can tell me who was here.

I'm standing in the shadows of the hallway where there is a wall before the banister. I haven't walked down the main staircase yet when I hear people talking. I peer around the corner and see the main door open with a man in a long, dark hooded jacket only a few steps inside. He's dripping wet from the rain and I can't see his face due to the large hood that covers him. His jacket hangs on him like a robe.

_"Vedui',"_ Ellie says to the mysterious man.

_"Nae saian luume', Ellessia,"_ he smiles a crooked grin. I can see the shadow of the lower half of his face, mostly his lips and chin. _"Lle maa quell."_

_"Diola lle,"_ she slightly bows with her head._ "Mankoi naa lle sinome?"_

The man chuckles. "Am not allowed to visit?" he asks.

"Of course you are," she answers. "But what strange timing you have."

"Strange? How so?" he challenges her.

I can see Ellie's shoulders moving as she softly laughs. "It has been quite sometime since your last visit. And I know why you are here for we share the same reasoning. Let us not be so reserved." It's strange to hear Ellie's tone change. She sounds like another person again, more mature and formal with her words.

"Then there is no further need for anymore questions…I presume?"

"I suppose. But—I have an inkling your reasons might be somewhat different from mine."

"As it stands my reasons are no more or less than your own."

It's a confusing conversation. What reasons? I thought Ellie visits Thranduil here almost every summer? I assumed it was a nice vacation for her, minus the foul weather. This man, however, I have no idea what his reasons could be. I don't even know who he is.

"It does not matter. I am pleased to have you both," Thranduil's voice came into the room. He must have also heard them from his study even though they weren't speaking very loudly. I, myself, had to strain my hearing. He gives the man a hug, not minding this damp clothing. "It is good to see you—Isa, would you like to come down?" he calls out to me.

Busted! I blush in the dark. Did he know I was hiding the whole time? I gather myself to look as presentable as I could with my current humiliation, holding the strap of my laptop case tightly. I make my appearance known and slowly walk down the staircase with my eyes focused on each step. I keep picturing myself tumbling down like an idiot, which I would very much like to avoid.

Ellie straightens her posture and smiles at me. So does Thranduil. The man in the cloaked jacket takes off his hood. His hair is in a half ponytail before. He raises his head so that I can see his face. Sapphire eyes that are no stranger to me are revealed with a smirk on the owner's lips. No…it couldn't be? Yet, there he was. Taken aback at the figure before me, I miss the landing and almost fall to my doom. I instantly close my eyes waiting for the impact to happen when a strong pair of arms catches me.

"Are you all right, Miss Isa?" Henry asks with concern.

I slowly open my eyes with my heart still pounding my chest. I nod that I'm okay. Henry sets me down gently and adjusts his suit jacket then walks over to the man who just arrived. "May I take that for you, Master Legolas?"

He unbuttons his jacket as Henry helps him peal it off his statuesque frame, still dripping wet on the onyx flooring. "Thank you, Henry," he says, his eyes not once glancing back at the servant.

"Are you okay?" Ellie whispers as she runs to me. Her concern and childlike personality is back.

"Mm-hmm," I nod, hoping the bright shade of red that covers my face is finally beginning to fade.

"C'mon." She wraps her arm around mine and leads me closer to the door where Thranduil and the man from France are still standing.

Thranduil holds his hand out, wanting me to stand next to him. "Isa, this is my son," he tells me as he places his hands on my shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze.

Son? He has a _son_? Why didn't anyone ever tell me this? All the years I've kept in touch with my godfather not once did he ever mention he had children? Even my mother failed to communicate this information with me. Ellie, I'm assuming thought I knew. I wondered if it was because Thranduil and his son weren't on the best of terms, although, judging from their stance, that didn't seem to be the case. Did they think minor details such as this wasn't important for me to know? I feel like kicking myself in the head as before me stood another unforeseen surprise.

"I am Legolas Greenleaf. A pleasure to met your acquaintance…again," he kisses my hand, discreetly smiling against it. All I can do is gaze at him with my mouth half-opened. His touch sends shockwaves throughout my entire body. I blink several times to try to bring myself back to reality and with much effort I'm finally able to force a smile. My throat for some reason is dry again making it very hard to swallow comfortably.

"What do you mean again?" Ellie glances at him then at me. Her features turn unpleasant toward her cousin, clearly demanding an answer. My body tenses and my heart rate quickens once more.

He briefly stares at me and casually gives my hand back. He straightens his posture and turns to Ellie and gives her his crooked smile. "I ran into her at the square in Paris among the crowd where she was taking pictures. We were both admiring the same statue. I didn't know she was my father's goddaughter at the time," he smoothly explains.

Ellie looks to me for verification. I just smile and nod. "You remember the pictures I took? It was the statue I was telling you about that I really liked," I lie. I'm thankful he leaves the part out about me almost getting kidnapped or mugged, or something along those lines. I'm sure he can tell from the panicked look in my eyes that I didn't tell them about the incident.

Ellie is quiet for a moment, pondering. "Yes, I liked that one too…" she finally agrees. She seems convinced enough, which helps me release the breath I was holding in.

"Dinner will be served soon, everyone," Markus's voice interrupts unknowingly. He does a double look at Thranduil's son. "Legolas? Is that you?"

"Hello, Markus," he chuckles.

"Ah, my boy, it's been ages!" Markus gives him a big hug that takes Legolas by surprise at first, but he eventually brakes into laughter at the cook's warm greeting. "I will have to set another plate at the table. Will you be staying long?"

The room grows quiet as everyone awaits his answer—most of all me. He smiles his famous crooked little smile that is going to stay stuck in my head all night. Legolas scans every face in the room and rests his eyes on me.

"Perhaps for a bit," he simply answers.

"Perfect!" the cook exclaims. "You're in luck because I actually made one of your favorite dishes." Legolas's smile grows wider. "Please be in the dinning room in half an hour."

"Let's go get ready." Ellie tugs on my sleeve and points with her head toward the staircase. I nod and follow.

"Legolas, may I speak to you in my study?" requests Thranduil.

He was following in pursuit until his father's words stop him in his tracks. He also seems to cringe as he didn't look very motivated at what appears to be a lecture brewing. But, my godfather's eyes stay a warm, light blue color. I believe the frustrated furrow of Legolas's eyebrows are more dramatic than they really need to be. Then again, I could be wrong. I look back at him while I keep my speed behind Ellie. He disappears around the corner with my godfather—returning the momentary gaze before they are no longer in sight.

"Wear a dress," Ellie says before heading off to her room. "I'll see you in half an hour!"

I take a quick shower in my bathroom that would make any upper Eastside studio in New York jealous with its massive space, and grab the robe hanging by the shower door. I dry by hair as best as I can and made my way to the walk-in closet on the opposite side of the room. Yes, I said walk-in closet—although it's virtually empty with only a few pieces of garments and jeans hanging from what I brought with me. There's also a nice dresser inside by the corner where I can place my other more personal items like my panties and bras. I always have to remember to lock my bedroom door because the entryway to the bathroom and closet didn't have one. Everything is open. Heaven forbid someone walking in on me when I wasn't decent. Ellie and Shohrae aren't so much a big deal compared to the males in the castle, especially…_him_.

A blush graces my face at the mortifying thought of Legolas walking in on me. I probably wouldn't be able to face him again for a long time. Or forever. Whichever came first. I shake the images away and start to pick out something to wear. Back at home, I never had to dress for dinner with my parents. I suppose it's customary here. I choose a simple light yellow, spaghetti strapped dress that falls above my knees and a white cardigan. A little mascara, a little blush, with my favorite lip gloss and I was all set. I let my hair flow freely down my back as I normally did. It was now past my mid-back and getting longer. I made a note to myself to get a haircut soon.

Thirty minutes later and Ellie still hasn't knocked on my door. I assume she went down without me, which I didn't mind at all. It never takes her long to get ready. In Paris, she's always the one waiting for me to get myself together. I didn't understand how someone like her who loves to shop like it was a religion could be done so fast. I would still be throwing piles of clothing in complete disarray trying to decide what to wear. But, I guess that's Ellie for you—quick and decisive.

By the time I arrive to the dinning room, the table is almost complete except for one more person. I'm relieved I'm not the last one. I sit next to Ellie and exchange smiles with her. She's wearing a white dress, almost similar to mine but of a different material. The remaining seat still empty is across from me. When I scanned the table I slightly frowned when I realized who was going to be sitting there.

"Pardon my tardiness," Legolas finally enters.

He's wearing black slacks and a white dress shirt with a gray sweater over it. His hair is back into a full ponytail, much like his father's. I can now see the resemblance between the two that wasn't so obvious before. I picture Thranduil as handsome as he was when he was a young adult. Like father, like son.

Legolas in my direct sight, I wasn't entirely comfortable with, hence my frown. Knowing we were in the same room makes me nervous enough. There's just something about him that makes my heart pound like drums in my chest. Yes, he was gorgeous and charming, which were big factors to my discomfort, but there was something else. Something else I haven't quite figured out yet. I think it's the way he stares at me with that crooked smile of his.

"Are you not hungry, my dear?" Thranduil breaks my random thoughts. I look up embarrassed like I was caught not paying attention to the teacher's lecture.

"You've been playing with your food for the last ten minutes," Ellie whispers before she takes a bite of her salad.

"Don't tell me you don't like Markus's cooking?" Legolas asks, trying to keep his grin from showing. "You would be the first."

All attention is now focused on me. My face grows hotter in an instant. I have to think of something quick to say. "No, the food is delicious. I'm just not feeling very well," I smile weakly. I mentally kick myself for giving such a lame excuse.

"Yes, you don't look so well," Legolas adds. Thank you for pointing that out!

Ellie glares at him then turns to me with a sweet smile. "Markus makes really good tea that will make you feel better. I'll ask him to make some for you later."

"Thanks," I reply quietly. My appetite is now completely lost. It was the most awkward dinner I've ever had all thanks to _him._ I suddenly didn't find him to be so charming. I ask to be excused so can be alone to sulk in my misery.

"Of course," Thranduil says. "I hope you feel better soon, darling."

"Thank you." As I stand, so does Thranduil and Legolas. I look at the both of them for their strange behavior. Why are they standing? Were they also trying to leave?

Ellie giggles. "It is customary for a gentleman to stand when a lady leaves the table," she explains.

"Oh…" Right. I didn't know people still did that. There's a lot of formality in this place that I'm still getting used to. Legolas's crooked little smile returns. I roll my eyes at him and leave. I can hear Ellie saying something to him in hush whispers and she didn't sound very happy. But I don't care.

I lock my bedroom door, grab one of my pillows, and scream into it. I'm no longer embarrassed but frustrated with the fact that I was such a moron at dinner. And him…I let him get to me! I want to punch him in the face. I feel like he was mocking me and making me feel like a fool on purpose. Looks and charms can only get you so far and right now he has to start all over again with me. What a jerk! Legolas appears to be the type who is used to girls drooling all over him. He's someone with a lot of money who can practically do anything, get anything, and anyone he wants. A playboy. That's what he looks like. With all the money he has he should be able to afford first class manners—a trait he definitely didn't inherit from his father. That's probably the reason why Thranduil never mentioned him to me. He wasn't worth mentioning at all!

"Isa?" It was Ellie again. "Can I please come in?"

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. She doesn't need to see me like this. I've been embarrassed and humiliated enough for one day. "Hi…" I open the door with a casual, happy face. She walks in with a warm cup in her hands.

"I thought I'd bring this to you myself," she says. She places it down on my coffee table and sits down on the couch. I go and join her. "It should help you sleep as well. It's one of Markus's many remedies."

"Thanks, Ellie. I appreciate it." I take a sip of the warm liquid that quickly eases my stress. "It's very good."

"He likes to use a lot of organic herbs. He has own little green house in the back," she laughs softly.

"That's nice…" I reply, not really paying attention. My mind is drifting elsewhere as I continue with the tea. My eyes are focusing in and out as I blindly stare at the magazine on the table.

She leans in closer, examining me. I feel her gently place a hand on my leg to get me to focus back on her. I finally glance her way and greeted with a smile. "I'm sorry for Legolas's behavior. He just doesn't always think before he speaks. He didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm fine," I assure her. The tea is helping me calm down. I feel better and somewhat…sleepy. Markus did a really good job. Whatever is in his tea, it's workings miracles. I almost forget why I was upset in the first place.

"Well, I'm glad. Don't mind Legolas. He's really a gentleman and very…caring and passionate once you get to know him."

"I'm sure he is," I inwardly roll my eyes.

"I will let you rest. Hope you feel better in the morning."

After Ellie leaves I wash my face and change for bed. It's not very late but my body feels heavy and aching for my bed. The one night where I don't have to worry about school the next day, I go to bed early. I was like an old woman. I dreamt of a beautiful place out the forest where there was a magnificent waterfall and mountains the background. Leaves are falling from the trees with a cool breeze in the air and I see buildings, almost resembling temples, built against the jagged rocks of the mountains. Everything seems peaceful. I'm dressed in a beautiful gown from what appears to be the Medieval Renaissance with flowing sleeves and hand-woven bead work. "Welcome home…" a woman's voice whispers in my ear.

I open my eyes to find myself in the dark confines of my room. Another strange dream. At least this one didn't involve any monstrous creatures or flying arrows trying to kill me. The teacup is still sitting on my coffee table. I begin to wonder if Markus drugged me. I barely remember what happened at dinner but my growling stomach reminds I barely ate anything. And it was late. According to the small clock on my bedside table it was 2:01 a.m. I tried going back to sleep but my stomach's constant whining for me to put something in it wouldn't allow me. Finally getting out of bed, I head for the kitchen. This is the first time since I arrived where my stomach has woken me from my slumber. I also know I didn't need to worry about finding food because Markus keeps the kitchen fully stocked. Lucky me.

The hallway is dark and eerie. There are only a few lit lamps hanging on the walls that aren't very bright. It only allows me to see so far down the corridor without tripping on my own two feet. If no one has figured it out already, I was a bit clumsy at times—not very graceful as the rest of the household tenants. My bare feet makes contact with the onyx tiling that sends shivers down my spine. It's colder downstairs than it was upstairs because of the carpeting. I quickly make my way to the kitchen hoping my feet would soon warm up from the friction I'm trying to create with the hard floor.

Opening the refrigerator door, I see slices of different kinds of cheeses. That will do. I make my way to the counter and find small pieces of what looks like bread that are shaped into little triangles. I take a test bite and find it to be tasty. It should go well with the tray of cheese I have. I didn't want anyone to know I was in the kitchen so I keep the lights off, save the dim light above the stove. I sit myself down on a stool by the island counter and dig in. My stomach is thanking me for the satisfying snack that it's happily indulging in without shame. It wasn't much but it was like a meal of champions. I wouldn't even be up this late or in here eating food in the dark like a little mouse that only came out when there weren't people around if it wasn't for Legolas and his underlying smug personality.

"Feeling better?" someone sneaks up behind me. As I jumped in my seat, the cheese and bread sandwich I just made falls on the floor. Great. I look at my half-eaten masterpiece and frown. I turn all the way around to see who has ruined a perfectly good late night meal and freeze.

"What you doing here?" I ask in anger.

He chuckles and sits himself down next to me. "I live here, remember?"

_Smart ass_. "I know that," I give him a sarcastic look. "I meant what are you doing in _here_ and up this late?"

He merely shrugs. "Couldn't sleep." He takes a slice of cheese from the tray and puts the whole thing in his mouth. "American. My favorite," he grins.

For some reason that makes me blush and uncomfortable at the same time. "Well, here. Have the rest." I push the tray closer to him. "I'm going back to bed."

"I see you ate most of the lemba," he says before I managed to get up.

"The what?" I ask, confused.

Another crooked smile appears. "The bread. It's called lemba."

"Oh…"

"It's an old traditional type of bread we eat that Markus has perfected over the years," he informs me. "No one can make them like he does."

"Yes, they're pretty tasty," I reply quietly. "Sorry for eating so many."

"Don't be. I was only joking. It's hard not eating more than one…especially when you're hungry." Legolas gives me a knowing look, his smile never faltering. He picks up the sandwich I made that's still sitting on the floor and throws it in the trash. I had forgotten all about it. He didn't return to his seat. Instead, he stands on the opposite side of the counter and makes us both new sandwiches from the remaining cheese and bread that is left. He hands me one and motions for a toast. It wasn't quite the traditional thing to toast with but I hit his sandwich anyway with mine. He smiles and takes a big bite.

"Thank you," I say after finally swallowing my last bite.

"You're welcome, Miss Isa," he replies. Legolas finishes his sandwich in three bites and sits back down next to me. He watches me carefully as I eat.

"Why are you staring at me?" I finally ask. "It's a little awkward."

"I apologize. I'm only admiring your features. You're very beautiful." The food in my mouth suddenly turns into a big chunk making it hard to swallow down my throat. He laughs softly, noticing the difficult time I'm having. "I'm sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?"

"A little. You can be very…intimidating," I admit while turning redder with each word I speak. Good thing we're still sitting in the dark. I let my hair fall over my shoulders, trying to use it as a curtain to hide my face.

"No, don't do that…" Legolas says quietly. He tucks my hair behind my ear, revealing my imperfections. I take a risk and look at him. He's staring deep into my green eyes as if he was searching for something again. "You can be very intimidating yourself, my lady." He keeps his voice soft and soothing.

"Umm—if you say so…" was the only safe thing I knew to say. My brain can't come up with anything else so I just look away. I hadn't noticed how close he was leaning toward me until he straightened himself on the stool.

"Well, that is, aside from your clumsiness and shy personality. You don't get out much do you?" He looks at me curiously.

My anger is starting to fester again to the surface. Just when I start to believe he's actually a decent person, he insults me! No words can describe what I want to do to him at this moment. I stand up and so does he. "Well, excuse me for not being as perfect as the rest of you," I glower. I stormed out of the kitchen with my fists clenched. It's safer to keep them like that in case I did something I regret. And if he's smart enough, he'd know not to follow me.

That was it. Legolas Greenleaf is now officially on my 'jerk' list. Right at the very top. In big bold colors for the world to see. Ellie has to do better in convincing me her cousin is worth tolerating.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So what did you guys think? Legolas has his reasons for being so up and down with Isa, so don't judge him just yet!


	5. Reality of Dreams

**Author's Note: **This chapter isn't too long but I hope you like it. It took a while to write! Thank you so much for your reviews! You make me want to really get this story going for you guys.

Please remember to **REVIEW** because the more I get, the more inclined I am to update faster!

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: Reality of Dreams**

Fog came out of my mouth as I yawned. I can't believe she has me out here. My head still feels heavy with sleep and this outfit is doing nothing but freeze every inch of me to death. I have goose bumps all over my exposed skin. "Isa, pay attention!" Ellie calls from the other end of the court.

Didn't she realize I'm a walking zombie from being up so late last night? "I'm awake, I'm awake," I say lazily.

She serves the small green ball into my court and I hit it back into hers. My feet fail to hustle quickly and miss the return. Tennis isn't my favorite sport but Ellie insists it was a good morning exercise, especially since the sun is finally free from the dark confines of the clouds. "We have to make the best of this day!" she says, waking me an hour ago. It's about ten o'clock with the morning chill still in the air. I figure as long as I keep moving around the court my body would eventually adapt to the climate. The long-legged girl wants to get the full effect of the game so she has us wearing actual tennis outfits like were Venus and Serena Williams. I feel silly wearing a short skirt and a fitted tank top when I barely know how to play. I miss most of her serves because my body hasn't fully woken up yet. My limbs are still as groggy as my head. "Can we take a break?" I ask after about fifteen minutes of running around.

Ellie places her hands on her hips. She doesn't look happy at my giving up so easily. "I suppose," she sighs. "You can take a break while I set up the tennis ball machine. You need to get some practice in before we can start a real game." I groan. Inwardly. I want my happy-go-lucky friend back, not this drill sergeant-slash-semi-tennis pro forcing me to play a game I'd rather watch and not participate in. I'm hoping as long as I attempt to humor her for a while, she'll leave me alone long enough for me to get some more sleep.

I make my way to the bench where my water bottle and towel are sitting. I pat the towel on the back of my neck and forehead where sweat has began to form while Ellie is still gathering tennis balls to feed to the machine. I was about to take a drink of water when someone steps out from one of the side doors by the tennis court. It's Legolas. He is dressed in a black leather jacket and dark jeans. He smiles when he realizes I'm outside and makes his way over to me. His hair is braided in plates on either side of his head. He's also carrying a motorcycle helmet in his hand.

"Good morning," he smiles again. He raises his helmet in air to greet his cousin from where she is. She waves back and continues feeding the machine with balls.

I'm not thrilled to see him after our last encounter but I prefer not to cause a scene with Ellie around. I'd deal with my ill feelings toward him later. "I didn't know you rode a motorcycle?" I stare at the helmet.

"There are many things you do not know about me," he replies with a smirk. "Nice outfit." I follow his gaze, which automatically makes me stand in an awkward position. I cross my arms over my chest as if they would cover not just my upper torso but everything else his eyes are glazing over. I might as well have been wearing a two-piece bikini.

"So, where are you headed?" I ask, trying to get him to focus on my face.

"Nowhere in particular." He shrugs. "It's finally sunny so I thought I'd ride my bike today. I'd ask you if you want to join me but it seems that my cousin is very avid of you in learning to play tennis." Legolas chuckles at Ellie who has just turned on the machine.

Risking my life on a motorcycle sounds better than having to endure another hour of tennis. I sigh knowing there's no way I was getting out of this. Ellie would probably put up a fight to have me master this game. And even if she agrees to let me go, I wouldn't be caught dead riding on the back of his bike…mostly because it was him. I could picture him trying to frighten me for fun with his ridiculous stunts—which would eventually result in us crashing from my attempts in strangling him for scaring me. No. Not going to happen.

"I'd rather play tennis," I lie miserably.

Legolas raises an eyebrow. "You sure about that? From the way you looked earlier you didn't seem that interested." He's trying to resist another smile.

I blush and glare at him. "And what makes you think I would get on the back of _your_ bike?"

"No need to get angry. I was just offering in case you'd rather do something more…exciting," he says. "Why are you always so angry with me, anyway?"

"Because you—"

"Isa, watch out!" Ellie's voice interrupts my anger that is bubbling to the surface again. Both Legolas and I turn in her direction. A tennis ball is coming directly at me at full speed. My instincts tell me to flinch away but for some reason I can't help but keep my hand held up in the air. It all happened so quickly. My eyes are shut so tightly I didn't think I'd be able to open them again. My senses suddenly tell me something is in my hand.

"Open your eyes, Isa," I hear Legolas's soft voice. I slowly do as he says and see Ellie running toward us.

"Isa, I am so sorry! I wasn't paying attention and my racket accidently hit the button to start shooting out the tennis balls. Are you all right?" She quickly scans me over to see if I'm still in tact and freeze with a questioning look on her face.

"What?" I ask, bewildered by her features.

"Did you…catch that?" she asks skeptically.

"Did I…what?" I had no idea what she's talking about until I notice the tennis ball in my hand. I was just as puzzled as she was on the green object. Did I really catch this? I look at the ball in my hand and examined it. Ellie and Legolas give each other concerned reactions.

"She caught it with her bare hand just before she flinched," Legolas tells her.

"How did you do that?" Ellie still has the questioning look on her face as if I caught it by magic.

"I…I don't know?" I shrug. And it was true. "When I saw it flying toward me something told me to keep my hand out." The impact of the ball didn't even hurt. The strange thing is that the speed of it seemed to slow down enough for me to see its course of impact.

"Hmm…interesting…" comments Legolas.

"You have very quick reflexes," Ellie adds. "Has this happened to you before?"

"A tennis ball trying to kill me?" I jokingly ask. "No—never."

Ellie's face remains serious. "No, I mean, you catching something without thinking about it—doing something automatic…with your instincts, as you said."

I wrack my brain but nothing came. "No…none that I can recall."

"It's not that big of a deal, Ellessia," Legolas rolls his eyes. "She caught it and she's fine. That's all that matters."

The cousins stare at each other as if they are silently speaking with their eyes. After what seems like an eternity, Ellie breaks her trance from him and reintroduces her smile to me. "He's right, Isa. I'm glad you're okay. Again, I'm very sorry for my clumsy mistake."

"Don't worry about it, Ellie. I'm not injured," I assure her.

"Good. Why don't we just pick this game up some other time? I know you don't really fancy the game so we can call it quits."

"Umm…okay?" I reply, confused. I didn't understand the change in her mood. The entire incident to me wasn't anything to make a fuss over but apparently, she thought otherwise. "You know, Ellie, I really don't mind playing a few more games." I want her to know I was truly okay and I wasn't fazed by it at all.

"No, no, it's fine," she starts packing up the rackets. "We have all summer to play. I'm in no rush." She gives me another one of her happy smiles. I swear she has a smile for everything. She walks back to the other end of the court to turn off the machine. I didn't notice Legolas has snuck away until Ellie leaves my side. He came out of a huge shed, walking alongside his motorcycle. My jaw drops at how nice and expensive it looks. The emblem on the side indicates it was a BMW motorcycle with a silver exhaust. The whole bike is black with traces of silver metal.

He grins when he sees me admiring it. "Last chance," he says smugly.

Although the thought of it began to sound appealing I went against it. "No, thanks. I have other things I need to do today."

He shrugs again. "Maybe next time then." Thranduil's son gets on his bike and angles it so that it's facing the road. He puts his helmet on and turns the key in the ignition. Legolas makes a U-shape with his bike so he's now facing me again and winks before he puts the visor down and speeds off. The roaring sound of exhaust makes my ears hurt.

"Show off," Ellie rolls her eyes. I didn't see her standing next to me. Her footsteps are always so quiet and lith.

We saw dust from the road where Legolas has been, flying behind him like a cloud of smoke. "What kind of BMW bike is that? I'd never seen one like it before." Not that I know my motorcycles that well by any means, but I have a friend back home who had a passion for them.

"I'm not surprised. It's a BMW K1200R Rizoma—only about a hundred or so of those exist. I don't think you'll find many of them in America," she tells me.

"Why is that?" I ask curiously.

"Because most of them were given as gifts from the company to very high, well-established men in Europe and in the Middle Eastern countries. Legolas had his custom made with the silver lining. That is but _one_ of the many toys my cousin has."

"Toys?" I question.

"You'll see eventually," she chuckles.

"Does he do anything at all? Like work for example? Or does he just live off of Thranduil's wealth?" I'm beginning to wonder how spoiled Legolas really is. He seems to come and go as he pleases without any sort of responsibilities on his shoulders. I'm also beginning to dislike the fact he was getting a free ride through life from his father.

Ellie muses over my words. "I know what you're thinking. Legolas seems irresponsible, and he can be," she softly laughs, "but in all honesty—he carries a great deal on his shoulders. Being the son of Thranduil isn't easy. The Greenleaf name is a hard one to live up to. That's why he's not here very often. He oversees a lot of matters where Thranduil cannot be present all the time," she explains. "When he's here, he can be a different…person sometimes. I suppose we all are when we're here."

"So, I guess this is a place where you can unwind?"

"Yes, something like that," she smiles warmly.

Some of what she says made sense. Their personalities shift to very different people in a matter of seconds that were sometimes foreign to me. I wasn't sure if I would ever have them figured out. So far, their unique qualities keeps me guessing—Ellie the most, but Legolas is quickly taking the lead. He played such a different role in Paris that sometimes it feels like he's two different people. But no matter what kind of persona he carries, his regal, handsome stature is always there. It's hard to look at him sometimes because to put it simply—he is a beautiful man. The bad boy persona of riding a motorcycle, I admit, didn't hurt to add to that attractive factor.

He can also be so insufferable when he wants to be but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stay mad at him for very long. Even now, what happened last night was a thing of the past. It no longer matters to me. I just want to move forward and hope incidents like that didn't happen again—or at least try my best to avoid them. This means avoiding him, which I don't think I can really manage since he pops up when I least expect him to. I inwardly roll my eyes at the idea as it defeats the whole purpose of trying not to get upset at him.

I sigh for the millionth time as I trudge back to my room. I want to feel relaxed before I take a nap so instead of a quick shower I decide to try out the jacuzzi tub located in the center of the bathroom. I pour half of the bottle inside and watch it foam before my very eyes. I feel the temperature of the water with my fingers before taking off my robe and dip my body right into the heart of it. I take one of the smaller towels and place it behind my head while I rest against the tub's edge. An automatic smile crosses my face as I sigh blissfully at the wonderful feeling it gives to my tired and worn out body. I wasn't playing tennis for very long but not getting enough sleep made my muscles uncooperative in loosening up while I was outside. The way the water and the bubbles envelope my body does a wondrous job in relieving any stress I was feeling earlier today.

My eyes slowly begin to close and I can't resist their desire to rest and enjoy this peaceful moment. All forms of my conscious being have left this world and were transported out in the forest again. Except this time, golden leaves fall from the trees, high above my head that reach the sky. Everything here is serene, calm, and most of all…quiet. The only thing that can be heard are the birds chirping in the distance and a few animals that are scurrying away when they hear me approaching.

I could walk this forest for miles and enjoy every inch of it. I wonder if this is the kind of forest in Thranduil's childhood. I wouldn't mind building a house here, away from everything—total privacy. And that was saying a lot coming from a city girl. I smile at myself. I guess some of my godfather's countryside lifestyle is finally rubbing off on me. A clearing is in my path that I hadn't become aware of until now. There are wooden stairs leading up to one of the huge trees in front of me that, from what I can tell, leads to a balcony. I climb it, not knowing what's in store for me. However, I feel safe in this forest like nothing here would hurt me. I feel…protected.

As I reach my destination, I'm amazed that at the top of the other trees are similar balconies and what looks liked were dwelling places attached to each one. Tree houses are what they remind me of. It was something out of a version of the Robin Hood stories I read as a kid where Robin and his company of thieves built their homes in the treetops—except, the structure of each wooden carving is much more intricate and detailed. You could tell a lot of time was spent by the architect in perfecting the designs.

The wind wraps itself around me from behind and I revel in its embrace. It was like someone was actually holding me in their arms. I smile at how pleasant it feels to be held again and close my eyes. Once I finally lean back, I feel something solid against my body. "Hello…" someone says to me. My eyes immediately shoot open and my body tenses into a straight line. My eyes are darting to random objects in front me as I'm too nervous to turn around to see whom the voice belongs to. They slowly gather me back into their arms. My brain tells me to resist but my traitorous body allows them to hold me again. My heart is beating so loudly in my chest that I was afraid he could hear it.

I felt him softly laugh from the way his chest moves against me. "Relax, Isa," he whispers into my ear. His breath and voice sends chills down my spine and makes me inwardly shiver. He lets his face linger next to mine, his lips playing beside my hair with a smirk for he knows what he's doing to me. I let out an unexpected sigh as my body finally relaxes again into his frame. His smile grows wider, nuzzling his face into my dark tresses, breathing in my scent. All reason leaves me and at last, I manage the courage to wrap my own arms over his. He takes the gesture welcomingly and intertwines his fingers into mine.

This isn't something I would ever do with any random stranger just because he knows my name. But, this man's mesmerizing hold on me I can't seem to escape. I wasn't afraid to be this close to him. Strange as it may sound…it feels right. "Close your eyes," he murmurs into my ear again.

I close my eyes willingly as he slowly turns me around to face him. I want to open them to see this man who has me in this spell but my eyes want me to focus on my other senses so I keep them shut. He gently brushes the back of his hand against my cheek, tracing my features with his finger down to my chin and up my other cheek, caressing it. The feel of his touch makes me bite my lower lip.

"Am I making you nervous?" he asks, sounding amused by his own question.

"No," I whisper, which only seems to entertain him even more.

"Good," he caresses my face again. "Don't move." He trails his hand from my cheek to the back of my neck and starts to pull me closer to him. I gulp at his actions and slightly part my lips automatically. I can feel his breath and lips so close to mine. His scent is indescribable. His lips that are inches away from mine leaves the desired spot where I want them to remain and end up by my ear again. "Don't forget to hold your breath," he says and then gently kisses me on the forehead.

"Okay…" I breathe. "Wait…what?" His words seem to bring me back to my reasonable self that causes me to open my eyes. But, by the time I do he's already walking away with his back to me. All I know about this man is that he has long, blonde hair. I'm left standing here stumped and speechless. I didn't know what to make of what just happened between us. In a matter of minutes, he was gone, leaving me frustrated and pouting.

Why would he tell me to hold my breath then leave me like that? It makes no sense. Was he just toying with me? I didn't find it funny at all. I cross my arms over my chest for feeling like a fool. The sky seemingly sensing my ill mood rains down on the forest in harsh droplets. Soon the forest looks like someone upstairs forgot to turn off the faucet. The water level is quickly rising at an alarming rate and is now covering the bottom steps. I have to get out of here or I would be stuck up in the tree for who knows how long until the water subsides. Where that man disappeared to, I no longer cared. A part me hopes the water washed him away.

As I finally reached the bottom, the water level is up to my knees. I never knew it could flood like this in such an open space. Something else here is at work. How I got to this forest is a mystery and although I didn't know where I was going, back tracking my steps seem to be the best course of action. The waves are making my body bob up and down as it quickly fills my lower half. It's harder to walk against the mass of this ocean so I start to swim a little. I really didn't understand this strange phenomenon. I'm soaking wet and cold. I dive underwater to try to get farther ahead as I gave up on walking.

When I come back up for air, I'm met by a wave that sends me crashing backwards under the water again. _Hold your breath, Isa…_were the words I hear in my head. Again, I resurface, my lungs begging for oxygen. The forest is dark. I didn't know where I was going anymore. Every time I attempt to resurface, the waves would just knock me under again. This went on for what seems like hours. My body can't take the abuse and neither could my lungs.

This was it. I couldn't do it anymore. My limbs are growing weak from battling the harsh conditions. Slowly, I give in to my enemy and let my body sink. I close my eyes and hold my breath for as long as I can. I wonder if anyone even notices I'm missing? Could they be looking for me? I feel like my life was flashing before me. I can see all their worried faces and Ellie crying. I frown when I think of her. I envision Thranduil consoling her, much like he did with me when my mother passed away. Even a vision of Legolas crosses my mind. He looks more distraught than anyone.

It was like a scene in a movie playing in my head. The camera focused on Thranduil's son dressed in black and in the corner by himself. His features are hard and strong, trying not to show too much emotion. However, his eyes betray him. His delicate features now so upset over someone like me is bewildering. Gradually, he looks up and stares into the camera directly as if facing his audience. In this case, it was me. He's looking at me directly with gloomy eyes that suddenly turn angry and stern.

"Isa, don't drown!" he demands loudly.

I shoot up to the surface, my lungs inhaling as much air as I can fill it with. My arms are flailing wildly at my sides desperately trying to grab onto something. I finally make contact with the faucet of the tub and hold on for dear life. My breathing is erratic as I cough up the water in my lungs that I had swallowed. Maybe taking a bath before a nap wasn't such a good idea after all. I must have slipped under when I fell asleep. I'm still quietly choking out water when Legolas's face enters my mind again and how he was warning me. I sit motionless, blinking. I hold my body thinking back to the feelings and images in my dream and about that man who held me in the same way.

I laugh at the idea playing in my head. It couldn't have been the person who I was thinking about. But yet, the notion that it could have been wouldn't leave my mind. I keep dismissing the idea by asking myself what would he be doing in my dreams and what reason would he have to be holding me the way he did? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. There is nothing between us so such possibilities could not be possible. Right? Of course.

The water starts to grow cold around me and my skin is looking like a prune. I drain the tub and dry myself before putting back on my robe. My nose and lungs are still stinging from the water that entered my system. Ever since I came here I'd been having such strange dreams. Either the countryside is playing tricks on me or I really _am_ going crazy. I couldn't distinguish between the two realities sometimes. My dreams aren't the kind of dreams you have where things seem hazy or fuzzy to the point you can't remember it all or details you try to remember but are blurry. My dreams are the kind of dreams that make you feel like you were living in it at that very moment. I suppose it could be described as an alternate reality that coincided with ours.

I laugh at my rambling thoughts again. Was something like that even possible? Sure it was—in fairytale books and in the movies. That was the answer I keep telling myself. I pick up my hairbrush from the table, which I clumsily drop and falls underneath my bed. Great. I bend down on my hands and knees and feel around with my hand until I find it. It was resting against something that seems like a…book? My mind wakes up when I realize what it was and pull it out of hiding. It's the journal! I had forgotten all about it.

Everything about it is still in tact. I examine the front covering again and hold it against my chest. All these weird dreams started happening the night I first read it. I wonder if the contents of this journal are tied to these dreams in some way. I'm going to make it a point to finish reading it and maybe some answers will come to light.

The sound of a loud exhaust pipe catches my attention. It must be Legolas. He's probably back from his little excursion. I walk over to the window and see him make his way down the dirt road. I wouldn't have been able to tell it was him if it wasn't for his shiny black helmet with its silver artistic designs. He doesn't enter the main gate. Instead, he parks it on the side where I can still see him. Legolas takes off his helmet and shakes his blonde locks free. I never knew a guy with long hair like his could be so…sexy. He places his helmet in front him and takes out something from the inner pocket of his jacket. I try to look closer and it appears to be a small black, velvet bag. He opens it and examines the contents briefly then closes the strings again and places it back in his jacket.

My curiosity is asking what was in the tiny bag. It was most likely a gift for his girlfriend. Did he even have a girlfriend? I assume so given his looks and the rest of the package that came with it. If not for a girlfriend then perhaps for one of his many ladies. I'm sure he had a ton of those. I catch myself thinking about these things and put a stop to it. What did I care? What he does or where he goes is none of my business, just as my business isn't any concern of his. But why can't I help but stare at him until he disappears from my view? I sighed at the mixed feelings I'm having toward this good-looking man. I can't make up my mind if were friends or foes.

Had I known about him sooner, we possibly could have grown up with the relationship of a brother and sister. That seems so farfetched now because we barely knew each other and I just couldn't look at him as a brother. Not the way he stares at me from time to time and my inconsistent emotions whenever I think about him.

It was all so confusing. Very little here made sense to me. Nevertheless, I have to concentrate on my studies and this journal. Legolas and everything that has to do with him has to be put aside in the extreme back corner of my mind so I can focus. I was determined to finish reading this journal.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, how was this chapter? Tell me! Thanks.


	6. Into the Unknown

**CHAPTER 6: Into the Unknown**

I lock myself in my room with the drapes closed and the lights turned down. I light candles all around me by the couch and table. If I'm going to give this my full attention, I might as well set the proper mood for it. I unfold the blanket next to me and throw it over my shoulders like a cape. I stare at the journal again, hesitant to open it. It's been days since I thought about it, mostly to postpone this moment. The weird dreams have ceased and a part of me thinks they would return if I read from its pages again.

Closing my eyes, I turn to a random page. "Hobbits?" I stare at the name quizzically. I remember seeing this word on the front cover. The word _Hobbits_ didn't seem so threatening so I decide to go ahead and read about them.

_Hobbits are between two and four feet tall, the average height being three feet six inches. They dress in bright colors, favoring yellow and green. Their feet are covered with curly hair with leathery soles, so most Hobbits hardly ever wear shoes. Hobbits can sometimes live for up to 130 years, although their average life expectancy is 100 years. Hobbits are not quite as stocky as the similarly sized Dwarves, but still tend to be stout, with slightly pointed ears._

There is a picture of a Hobbit drawn on the page at the bottom. They resemble little children with hairy feet and curly hair. They're quite cute, actually—aside from the hairy feet, which wasn't so attractive to look at. It reminds me of feet that could belong to the legendary Sasquatch. According to the journal, Hobbits are also called _Halflings_.

_Hobbits are fond of farming, eating, and socializing. They enjoy at least seven meals a day, when they can get them – breakfast, second breakfast, elevenses, luncheon, afternoon tea, dinner and (later in the evening) supper. They enjoy simple food—such as bread, meat, potatoes, tea, and cheese—and have a passion for mushrooms. Hobbits also like to drink ale and enjoy an ancient variety of tobacco, which is referred to as "pipe-weed."_

I smile at the descriptions. These Hobbits seem like a simple race, very laid back and easy going. However, their huge appetites, alcohol consumption, and tobacco smoking I find a bit too unreal. I picture them to be drunk and rowdy all the time or just high on the tobacco. Whoever wrote their description has a pretty creative imagination. I quietly laugh at the idea and turned the page.

More pictures of the various dwellings Hobbits lived in are drawn on the pages. The details in the drawing are very beautiful. It looks like a real house someone painted by looking at the landscape. The word _Third Age_ also catches my attention. It must be the time frame the author used, although I had no idea what time period that was. There are also a few other descriptions of the Hobbits, and then it moves on to the Dwarves, which didn't interest me very much. They were short like them except burlier looking with long beards and weapons in their hands from the pictures. Along the next few pages, different types of miscellaneous creatures are mentioned that didn't give the impression to have such significance to anything.

Other stories are written down of the race of Men and a great battle that happened centuries ago, according the journal. It was against some evil lord name Sauron and the One Ring. The nine companions that were sent out to destroy it are somewhat interesting. It talks of different races that joined for the epic battle that they eventually won in the end. There are a few names mentioned but most are hard to read from the old pages of the parchment. I turn the page again and see another map. There are lakes, rivers, and mountains listed. Right in the middle of the page said _Mirkwood_. The name immediately sparked my interest. It was the first word I was able to read the day I found it in the library. The page next to it says, _The Race of Elves._ I raise an eyebrow at the title. I'm now curious to find out what type of description it would have about them. I picture little Hobbit-like creatures with pointy ears like Santa's little helpers.

But—how wrong I am. The pictures describing these beings are tall and slender with long hair past their shoulders. Their pointy ears are also visible in the drawings. They are dressed in elegant robes and dresses that look fit for a royal family. My description of them was way off the charts. They are beautiful, elegant in stature, and regal.

The journal states they live for many centuries and are very light on their feet, fast, had quick reflexes, and not prone to sickness or diseases. The only way an Elf could die is to die in battle or grief over someone they hold close in their life. When they passed away from this life, they were reincarnated into the Halls of Mandos where they remained wandering forever. I didn't quite understand what that meant but I figure it was like the Greeks entering Hades when they died.

One of the pictures also has a striking resemblance to Legolas. I trace the outline of the drawing with my fingertips and let my fingers linger there. He has the same features but with a look of strength and determination in his eyes. It says he was the Prince of Mirkwood who rules with his father but the names listed were rubbed out from the worn pages. There were more Elves mentioned who live in other parts of Middle-earth but none of their names are mentioned either. They are only described as the _Lady of the Wood_ or the _Lord of Rivendell._ The drawings are just as amazing as the others I had seen. The picture of Rivendell gives me a small chill as it resembled the place where I heard the voice in my dream with the waterfall that came crashing down from the mountains.

I close the journal and sit there in silence. The candles are almost exhausted. I hadn't notice how long I'd been engrossed in the stories. I keep thinking about the Elves. Their descriptions remind me so much of the people who live here—the way they move and carry themselves. Could they have been possible decedents that were made into these characters to make a more intriguing story? And who exactly was this Bilbo Baggins? I have so many unanswered questions that I found myself becoming obsessed with the information I'm reading.

A break is definitely in order. I shouldn't be so caught up in reading such stories, especially when I know they aren't real. It was a nice read but all fantasy stories for children. For all I know the next stories could be about fairies and unicorns telling me they know where the fountain of youth was. I laugh at the thought and hide the journal back under my bed. I turn the lights on and blow out the candles. It's almost time for dinner so I decide to head to the kitchen to see what Markus is cooking tonight. After our initial dinner night as a group, dressing up became an option.

"Hello, Markus," I greet him as I enter his domain.

"Ah, hello, Lady Isa," he smiles as I approach. I have gotten used to him calling me 'lady'. He was seasoning some sort of meat and then placed it in the oven. "You are a tad early but this should be ready in about twenty minutes."

"It smells good," I comment. "Is there anything I can help you with while I'm here?"

He places a hand on his chin and thinks for a moment. "Well, I am almost done with everything but if you like you can mix the tomato salsa I made for the meat."

"Salsa on meat?" I ask. I've never heard of salsa going on meat before but Markus just smiles.

"Trust me, you will like it," he winks. "What do they say in America? Don't knock it until you try it?"

I laugh and nod. "Fair enough."

Markus places a bowl in front of me filled with chopped tomatoes, onions, basil and other things I didn't recognize. He instructs me to wash my hands and mix it to make sure all the flavors are blended well together with my bare hands. He doesn't believe in using a lot of kitchen utensils as he was more into manual labor when it came to cooking. He believes it to be an art. The more work you put in, the better the food came out and tasted.

While I massage what was in the bowl with my hands, Markus continues to chop up other vegetables, also tasting the soup to see if it was ready, and decorating the plates. He really is an artist. I'm having fun helping him in the kitchen even though I wasn't doing very much. It was a nice change from studying or keeping myself locked in the tower or in my room.

"Something smells delicious."

I turn my head and see Legolas enter from around the corner. I wasn't aware there was a door there until I heard it close behind him. He's dressed in some green attire with an archery bow in his hand and his hair braided the way it was the day before. He places the bow down on one of the farther counters and tastes the soup that is still cooking on the stove. I keep quiet and focus on my task. "Master Legolas, please," Markus takes the wooden spoon from him, "wait until dinner has been served." He gently slaps his hand away from the bread he was motioning for and walks away.

Legolas stands there chuckling. "You're never any fun," he says with a hint of a pout in his voice. "And what are you doing?" he turns to me.

"Mixing these," I answer without looking at him. He stands closer to me, hovering over my shoulder. He's closer than I want him to be but I ignore his close proximity and the blush that is forming on my cheeks. He walks over to the sink and washes his hands. Suddenly, he places them inside the bowl with mine.

"You're not mixing them correctly."

"Excuse me?" I'm suddenly confused and nervous.

He just smirks at my reaction. "Here, let me show you." Legolas places his hands over mine, guiding my fingers with his into the ingredients in the bowl. "You have to move your hands slowly in the mixture to unify the flavors. You want the taste to feel like it is something you have never tasted before when it hits your tongue. You want to hide the different flavors."

I couldn't provide any type of response so I just nod, watching our hands move together in sync. After a few minutes of silence, he wasn't watching what he was doing anymore—he was watching me. I slowly met his gaze as our fingers continue to intertwine. My heart quickens and I feel a small rush of nervous jitters crawl up my shoulders and down my limbs. I try to keep my cool but my crimson stained cheeks unmask my faltering composure. His sapphire eyes are also boring into mine again. I can't escape the indescribable warmth his eyes carry. His eyes continue to hold mine and I find it hard to look away.

Legolas starts to lean toward me, his eyes darting to my lips. I didn't think this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach was going to end but it did. Markus suddenly walks back into the kitchen to check on the food. As he does, Legolas backs away slightly. "How's the mixing going?" asks the cook. He stops abruptly when he finally looks up and sees Legolas hands in the bowl as well. He looks puzzled at the both of us.

Thranduil's son casually blinks at the cook then gives me a poised look like nothing had happened and takes his hands out of the bowl. "That is how you mix the salsa," he simply says. He doesn't say anything else and goes and washes his hands again in the sink. Markus makes no further comments and proceeds to take the meat out of the oven. Legolas picks up his bow and heads out the same door he previously came in through.

"Are you all done?" Markus smiles at me, also acting like nothing happened.

My attention is still where Legolas has exited. "Huh? What? Oh! Yes! Yes, I am," I return the smile to try to hide my dazed and confused thoughts.

He takes the bowl from me and scoops spoonfuls of the tomato salsa, placing it onto each plate. "Legolas used to love helping me with this all the time. I remember he used to make such a mess! Half of the salsa ended up either on the counter or on the floor. After a while I would secretly mix my own salsa and let Legolas think the bowl he had was the one I was going to use," Markus laughs at the fond memories.

"That was nice of you." I smile at the picture of Legolas I have in my head and Markus' kitchen looking like a disaster area.

"Well, I couldn't break his little heart. He always looks so proud of his work," he chuckles. "But, enough of that, dinner is almost ready. You should go get changed." Markus practically shooed me out of the kitchen so he could finish plating the food.

Dinner passes by quietly on my end. Ellie always has some gossip to tell about the different celebrities who are breaking up and making up, and how we should go shopping again but in Italy this time. I'm dosing in and out of her stories, submerged in my own thoughts. I nod and smile occasionally to make it seem like I'm paying attention. Thranduil eats his food in silence and smiling at us occasionally. Legolas isn't at dinner and I don't bother asking why. I'd rather not sound concerned about him although I'm curious about his whereabouts.

I really didn't understand Thranduil's son. He has so many different mood swings around me that he keeps giving the impression he's bi-polar or something. I randomly asked Ellie about it once and she just looked at me like I was crazy. I dropped it since it didn't seem like that was the case. And so, I'm out of explanations. At least he hasn't given me any new reasons to glower at him. I excuse myself early to attend to some late night reading for my assignments. I say my goodnights and leave for my room.

Finally, in my comfortable pajamas, I take my favorite blanket with me and head for the tower with my book tucked underneath my arm. I light some of the bigger candles by the windowsill so I can see what I'm reading. The moon gives the forest some light outside as it plays hide-and-go-seek behind the dark clouds that are moving at a steady pace to their unknown destination. It's hard concentrating on the words on the page because Legolas's face continues popping in and out of my head, distracting me. I keep reading the same sentences twice! I finally give up and close the book. I'm not going to get anything done tonight. I let out a quiet sigh and stare out into the forest again. Everything is still and peaceful. There's no rain or breeze and it's actually quite nice for once. It leaves me to my thoughts. I wasn't staring at anything in particular until a figure that came out of one of the paths catches my eye immediately. It was Legolas.

In order to get a better look, I lean in closer against the window until the tip of my nose is touching the cold glass. He appears to look frustrated, judging from the brooding look on his face. I wonder what happened. Was he out there the entire time? I notice he's still holding the archery bow in his hand and in the other, a quiver full of arrows. I never knew he was into archery since I didn't see any targets laid out outside. I suppose they're situated in random places out in the forest. He must have been there for at least three hours or so given what time it is.

For the next few days, Legolas is nowhere to be seen. Even Ellie isn't sure where he is. "He tends to disappear without telling anyone. I'm sure he's around…somewhere."

"Do you know where he usually goes?" I ask.

She shrugs. "I'm not really sure. Around town, perhaps?" I take her answer as is and leave it at that. I stay lying on my stomach, flipping through the pages of the fashion magazine that is on her bed. Ellie has gone shopping again and was putting away the newly acquired clothes in her closet. She insists I go shopping with her in town next time and I tell her I would think about it since shopping was more her thing than mine.

I spend a good part of the night in Ellie's room talking about fashion and other places and sights we should visit in the near future. After she sees me yawn, she apologizes for keep me up so late even though it's only about ten o'clock. I leave her room and make my way to the kitchen to get a glass of milk before returning to my own room. I must have not been paying attention because I crashed into something hard and almost fell backwards until a strong pair of arms like Henry's catches me.

"Are you all right?" he asks a little amused. My body stiffens automatically. He slowly releases his grip from my shoulders and takes a step back. "Isa?"

"Yes?" I blink.

"Are you all right?" he repeats. I snap out of my daze and nod my 'okay' to him. A crooked smile appeared across his face. "Headed somewhere?"

"I was just going to the kitchen to get a glass of milk," I answer quietly.

"Great. I'll join you. Just let me change first." Before I can tell him I wasn't really looking for anyone's company, he's already disappeared up the third set of staircases. Because he didn't give me a chance to explain myself, I guess I'm going to have to settle for his company. My plan was to get the glass of milk then go back to my room. But, Legolas has decided to change those plans for me. He's wearing the same green outfit he was in when I first saw him out in the forest. It now hits me on who occupies the last room to the right on the third floor.

In the kitchen, I take out two glasses from the cupboard and place his on the counter. I pour myself a glass and leave the milk carton out for him. I'm not sure how much he wants so I decide to let him pour his own glass. Only takes him a few minutes join me. Legolas is wearing a white v-neck shirt and pajama bottoms. The shirt hugs his muscular frame fittingly.

"Thank you," he says as he pours his glass. We sit in the same stools as before with the same awkward silence.

"So…where have you been lately?" I blurt out without thinking. The silence is killing me and that's the only thing I can think of to ask at the moment. No one else has been able to answer that question but him so at least I managed the courage to ask…accidentally.

A grin forms just before he takes a drink. "I've been here and there, mostly in the forest."

"Ellie thought you were probably in town," I say quietly.

He laughs softly at his cousin's guess. "Of course she would."

"What does that mean?"

"I've had some business to attend to in town but I'm done for now. Things for my father, nothing you would be interested in," he says nonchalantly, which sounds like his way of saying he didn't really want to talk about it. I could take a hint.

"So, what about the forest?" I ask instead. Maybe at least _that_ he would tell me.

"I consider the forest my home. It gives me a sense of peace when I need to get away from my responsibilities. Archery is my passion. I have been shooting arrows before I could even walk," he chuckles. "It's what I do best."

He sounds a lot like his father. "So, you haven't really been in town then? Just in the forest?" I ask, confused.

"Pretty much," he nods. "Have you been to town yet?"

"No, not yet. But, I told Ellie I might go shopping in town with her one of these days," I shake my head at the idea.

"Not really your thing I take it?" he smiles, noticing the lack of enthusiasm in my voice.

"No…not really," I laugh. "But, I feel bad telling Ellie 'no', especially when her eyes light up when she expects me to say yes."

"I'm sure she won't mind. She won't force you to do anything you don't want to and Ellessia is usually in her own world when she goes shopping. You'll probably be the one in charge of holding her bags, that is, if you don't let her shop for you," he winks at me knowingly.

I roll my eyes with a smile. "Yes, I already happen to know that."

"And let me guess—she hasn't removed any of the tags?"

I laugh again. "No, she hasn't!"

"That's Ellessia for you. She ends up donating most of the things she buys. I think it's the shopping part she loves the most, not really wearing what she buys," he chuckles.

"But it's nice that she donates what she doesn't wear," I say in her defense. "At least there's someone out there who appreciates her generosity."

"That's true, since she can't really take them home with her," he replies and finishes the last drop of milk in his glass.

"What do you mean? Why not?"

Legolas suddenly looks uncomfortable by my question. "Listen, since you haven't been to town yet, why don't we have lunch there tomorrow…say around noon?"

"Umm…o…kay?" I slowly answer. He's changed the topic unexpectedly that my answer sounded more of a question. But, he just smiles at my reply.

"Great. I'll meet you outside in the front by the fountain," he says as he stands up. "Good night, Lady Isa," he whispers into my ear, which sends involuntary shivers down my spine. He really needs to stop doing that. By the time I turn around, he's already gone. The strange part is I didn't even hear him leave.

I'm suddenly beginning to get nervous about tomorrow. I have no idea what to wear. And this will be the first time that Legolas and I will actually be alone. But, I had to remind myself that it wasn't a date, it was just lunch. I put our glasses in the sink and the milk back in the refrigerator and head back to my room. I'll deal with whatever came tomorrow.

Sleep last night came easily yet was taken away so quickly from me in the morning. I swear my eyes were only closed for ten minutes and now, someone is rudely knocking on my door. I groan and bury my head under my covers hoping the person knocking would go away. After a few minutes it finally stopped, leaving me alone to finish my slumber. But then, I hear the door open.

"Isa? Isa? Are you awake?" Ellie whispers as she walks in quietly, closing the door behind her.

"I'm wide awake, Ellie, can't you tell?" I reply sarcastically with my eyes still closed. She never wakes me up unless it has to do with something she wants me to try or do with her. I can't imagine why she's in here.

"Legolas sent me."

"Legolas!" I shoot straight up. "We're supposed to have lunch today!"

"Relax, Isa. You have plenty of time. He asked me to make sure you wore something warm," she says with a smile.

"Really now?" I eye her.

Ellie bites her lower lip mischievously. "Well, that and…well…I was hoping you would let me dress you?"

"Dress me?"

"Oh, please, Isa!" she hops into my bed gracefully. "I have the perfect outfit for you! It's already sitting in your closet."

"What?" I ask in shock. "What's sitting in my closet?"

"Please don't be mad but I snuck in your room earlier this morning and placed them in there. Legolas told me last night about your lunch so I put an outfit together for you."

"Le—Legolas told you?" I now ask, surprised.

Ellie smiles sheepishly at me. "He didn't want me to be angry that he was taking you to town before I did."

"Oh…well, that was…nice of him."

"Yes, it was. But, anyway, go hurry and take a shower so you can get dressed. I can't wait until you see your outfit!" she squeals with delight.

"Fine," I sigh. I practically roll out of bed and saunter like a zombie to the bathroom.

"I'll be back in about an hour," she says and leaves.

I shower quickly and look at my closet. My mouth drops from all the clothes hanging on the racks that didn't belong to me. How many outfits did Ellie actually sneak in here while I was asleep? Some of the dresses and tops look familiar. I remember seeing them in her closet last night. I guess now I didn't have to worry about picking something to wear. I make a mental note to have a little talk with her when she came back.

An outfit stands out with a note attached to it telling me to wear it. Ellie put together a gray fitted sweater for me with a dark purple trench coat, skinny jeans, and an aqua blue scarf. A gray purse next to the shoes is supposed to match my sweater. The heeled boots are low cut and black. Ellie sure did mix interesting colors together and as it turns out, everything matched perfectly. I tied my long hair in a low ponytail to the side so it hangs over my shoulder and apply some makeup and blush. I don't want to overdue my look since it was just lunch, after all.

Ellie knocks on the door but lets herself inside before I can answer it. She smiles with awe as she sees the outfit on me. "Isa, you look beautiful!" she exclaims.

All I can do was laugh at her expression. "If you say so, but it's only because of you and this fabulous creation you put together for me."

"The clothes don't wear you, my dear, it's _you _who wear the clothes," she states matter-of-factly.

"Whatever you say, Ellie," I just roll my eyes. "Speaking of clothes—"

"There's no time for that," she cuts me off. "Legolas is waiting, you should get going!" She shoves me out of my room, just before grabbing my purse and telling me to hurry. Obviously, she didn't want to explain to me about the new wardrobe in my closet. I will just have to inquire about it later.

I straighten my trench coat as I wait outside. I'm still a bit nervous and try to think about other things to distract me. A few minutes later, a car zooms from the side of the castle. It's a black Bugatti with tinted windows. On the back, it said Veyron, which I assume is the model of the vehicle. It looks to be another one of his expensive toys. The car has butterfly doors that swing up sideways. Legolas gets out and immediately smiles once he sees me. "Hello, there," he says. He's wearing a white t-shirt under a pale yellow sweater with a light gray-cropped peacoat and gray slacks. He looked very handsome. I'm thankful for Ellie acting my fashion consultant or else I wouldn't stand a chance next to Legolas.

"Hello," I manage to say. He opens the passenger door for me and I climb inside. The seats area tan leather color that molds to my body shape.

"You look beautiful," he comments as he gets into the driver's seat.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself," I smirk. He returns the smile from the inside mirror and speeds off. We sit in silence in the car, which surprisingly isn't as awkward as it normally is between us when neither one of us had anything to say. Both of us are wrapped up in our own thoughts.

He glances at me and clears his throat as if he's preparing to say something. I inwardly smile. "So, are you enjoying your stay in England?" he asks.

"Yes, very much. Thranduil has been very hospitable and everyone's been really…great." I say, blushing a little.

"Even me?" he asks with a smug look on his face. I roll my eyes at him but can't help but grin at his question and continue to look out the window at the country's scenery.

"Where are we going, anyway?" I finally ask, not answering his previous question.

He laughs softly. "You'll see. It's just a small restaurant in town. Nothing too fancy so don't worry…I'm not Ellie."

I give a small laugh. "You mean you don't like shopping and fancy restaurants?" I joke.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but no," he grins. "I like the simpler things in life."

"And what do you call this?" I point to his car's dashboard with an eyebrow raised.

Legolas laughs heartily, looking even more handsome in his mirth. "Well, we all have our weaknesses," he winks.

We pull into a small café with red trimmings on the roof and a few dining tables outside. Surprisingly, it has valet parking. The place is crowded and some of the customers are whispering and looking at us. "Is that Legolas Greenleaf?" some of them say—who happened to be mostly females. "Who is that girl he's with?" others were saying. He keeps a cool smile on his lips, as I'm sure he hears the same comments. Something I wasn't expecting for him to do is grab my hand.

"Relax," he whispers in my ear and gently places a kiss on my cheek. I immediately turn red. Some of the females are glaring at me, maybe because they're hoping he would glance their way, but he never does. In fact, Legolas appears to be oblivious to the crowd. He gives his name to the host, not letting go of my hand, as the envious crowd disappears the closer we get to our table. We stop at one of the booths but don't sit down. Legolas quietly whispers something to the waiter who nods with a smile and leads us somewhere else. When I ask him where we're going he only smiles a secret smile.

The waiter takes us up a flight of stairs and opens the door at the top. It was the roof of the restaurant with a table sitting under a canopy. There are different types of flowers around the area and a bottle of wine in an ice bucket on the side. The rooftop is transformed as if it was another part of the restaurant.

"Enjoy your lunch, Master Legolas," the waiter says and bows his head at us then leaves.

"Master Legolas?" I raise another eyebrow.

He flashes his crooked grin and drags me by the hand to the table. "He owed me a favor," he simply states. He pulls my chair out for me and sits himself down.

"This is a nice place," I say, observing the area more.

"Well, I'm glad you like it," he smiles. He's staring again so I look away.

"So, how many girls have you brought here?" I ask questioningly. It might have been rude to ask so bluntly, but I can't help but wonder. I assume he brings most of his dates here judging from the evil looks I received earlier from the women who clearly knew him.

"Including you? …One." He answers almost matter-of-factly. He leans back, folds his arms, and grins again at me. "I suppose you're assuming I knew those women downstairs."

"Are you trying to tell me you don't?" I lean back, folding my arms as well, challenging him.

"You think I'm a womanizer, don't you?"

His question catches me off guard. My brain tries to quickly scramble for something to say. "No—I mean you just seem very well-known, popular, and handsome and…so I figured…" My let my words trail off. My cheeks are burning red at this point.

"You think I'm handsome?" his grin grows wider.

"Well, umm…yes…" I practically whisper, averting my eyes to the ground.

"Well, thank you," he bows his head, the goofy grin of his never faltering. "Many people only know me because of my family's name. I only say greet them to be polite. You are the first woman I have ever brought here. I usually dine alone."

"Are you ready to order, sir?" the waiter returns and interrupts us before I can ask any other questions. Legolas orders steak while I settle for their alfredo pasta with clam sauce. We drop the subject and talk about other things. Most of the topics he asks are the same ones Ellie asked me when I first arrived. He asks about my parents, my studies, hobbies and other things I did back home.

"How is your food?" He looks at me after I have gotten a few successful bites of my pasta.

"Very good. And yours?"

"It's perfect," he smiles. "This is one of my favorite places to eat at."

"Why is that?"

"Well, I should firstly say I brought you here because I thought you might enjoy it as much as I do. I like coming here by myself when I want to have a quiet meal. No one eats up here but me since I come here so often. I usually enter from the back so no one sees me. It's sort of my own private room, you could say," he chuckles.

"It's nice that they do that for you," I reply.

"Yes, the owner and the waiters here are very kind and generous."

"Is that why the waiter called you Master Legolas?"

He laughs, amused by my question. "So, you didn't buy the 'favor' bit?" I shake my head as he just laughs again. "It's merely something they have grown accustomed to saying when they greet me. As I said, many know me for my family's name," he explains. "My family has lived in the area for many centuries."

"I have another question for you, if you don't mind answering it," I change the subject. I'm contemplating whether or not to ask him but he seems to be in a good mood so I thought I'd give it a try. The worst thing he can do is not answer it.

"I will answer your question to the best of my abilities. How's that?" He responds with yet another smile.

"Do you know who Bilbo Baggins is?"

Legolas falls silent with an unreadable expression on his face. His eyebrows slightly form a V as if my question bothers him. However, he quickly replaces his apprehensive look with another famous smile. "Why do you ask?"

"I was in the library the day after I arrived and I happened to come across a book—well journal, actually—and the author of it was someone by the name of Bilbo Baggins," I tell him.

"Have you finished reading it?"

"No, not yet. I've been skipping around a little but it has some pretty fascinating stories."

"Such as what?" He looks curious. His full attention is now focused on me.

I ignore the way he's staring at me and concentrate on my plate of food. "Well, so far I've read about Hobbits, Dwarves, and some battle that went on in a place called Middle-earth. Have you read it before?"

"Yes, many times," he nods, taking a sip of his wine.

"Does he have any other published books or journals?" I ask intriguingly.

"No, he doesn't. The journal you are reading is actually the only one he ever wrote before he…passed. His nephew Frodo Baggins contributed to the last pages but he didn't want to take any credit for his uncle's work and research so he excluded his name. It's a very old journal as you can probably tell from some of the worn pages."

"I was very careful with it, I promise!" I assure him. I made sure every page I turned, I was careful in not ripping it or the bindings that held it together.

"Don't worry, I trust you," he laughs softy.

"The name Frodo Baggins was also mentioned in the stories and how he was a Hobbit. He was the one carrying the One Ring with his comrades to…Mount Doom to destroy it?"

Legolas nods his head again. "That is correct."

"So, I still don't quite get it? Did Bilbo Baggins put people he knew in his stories and turned them into these characters? I mean, Frodo Baggins couldn't have been a real Hobbit if he was Bilbo's nephew."

"That's a good conclusion," he replies with a slight grin.

"So, does that also explain the Elves?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" a concerned look crosses his features again.

"Well, the Elves remind me so much of…you and your family," I answer quietly.

He places his elbows on the table and rests his chin on his clasped hands. "How so?" he looks curiously at me.

I start to blush again. "Well…I just noticed the descriptions of them in the stories are so similar to you. For instance, the way they were light on their feet, graceful, and…beautiful," I explain while my face turns another shade of red. "There was also a Prince of Mirkwood mentioned who looked very much like you."

"Did he now?" he nods as if he was only humoring my wild imagination.

I look away and shake my head. "Nevermind, I know I sound crazy. I'm just reading too much into the stories," I sigh. "Forget what I said."

Legolas leans back into his chair again and smiles. "Bilbo Baggins was a good friend of my family. He loved to tell stories and sometimes elaborated his descriptions to grab the attention of his audience. He was a very good storyteller."

"Are you all done, sir?" a different waiter appears.

"Yes, we are," Legolas nods.

The waiter picks our plates and as he turns around to leave, he accidentally knocks into the table causing the unused wine glass to fall to the ground. However, before it hits the concrete to shatter into a million pieces, Legolas quickly catches it in one fluid motion. It happened so fast. He caught it as if he knew it was going to fall. He places it back on the table with an unhappy look on his face when he sees my eyes widen with shock.

"I am so sorry, sir! My apologies!" the waiter keeps telling him. "Please don't tell the manager! It's my first day here and—"

"Don't worry about it, my friend. It's not a big deal. The glass was empty anyway and it's still in tact," Legolas smiles kindly at him.

"Thank you, sir," the frazzled man sighs with relief. Legolas gives him cash for our meal without asking for his change and waits for his car from the valet in silence. I have new things running through my mind that I keep to myself throughout the ride home. I can tell Legolas was sneaking glances in my direction but keeps quiet himself. Different events continue to play and replaying in my head. I'm starting to feel very frustrated with my thoughts.

"Thank you for lunch," I force a smile as I try to get out of the car. He's besides me in an instant, helping me out. Legolas has dropped me off at the front so he can park his car around back.

"Thank you for joining me," he smiles almost apologetically. "I hope you enjoy the rest of your day, Isa."

I half-smile my thank you and walked inside. Ellie meets me right as I enter. "So, tell me how it went!" she squeals. "Where did he take you?" Her face falls when she sees I wasn't participating in her excitement. "Isa, what's wrong? What happened?"

"Nothing," I try to give her a genuine smile but I know it doesn't reach my eyes. "It was a very nice lunch. I'm just tired from the lack of sleep, that's all. Is it okay if we just talk later? I think I'll take a nap."

"Of course, take your time," she smiles sincerely.

My brain is exhausted from thinking. The only way I knew how to relax was with sleep when I didn't have to worry about dealing with anything. I throw the trench coat on the couch, kick off my boots, and dive into bed with my face buried in my pillows. Lunch didn't go as I planned but it could have been a lot worse.

By the time I wake up it's dark outside already. The clock by my bedside reads 7:32 p.m_._ Was I really asleep for that long? Dinner is usually around six-thirty so I missed it, but I wasn't very hungry for some reason. I change into my pajamas, wash my face, and head to the tower as I normally did to do homework. I have another essay due that I keep putting off because of the journal. I'm almost in the other wing when I hear voices in the main foyer. I stop to listen. It's Ellie and Legolas talking in hushed whispers.

"Legolas, _mani marte_?" she asks.

"Nothing. She was only asking a few questions about Bilbo," he replies.

"Bilbo!" she quietly exclaims. "She's found his journal?"

"Yes, but she hasn't read the whole thing yet."

"And when she does?" Ellie sounds anxious.

"What do you want me to do, Ellessia?" he sighs back wearily. "She found the journal. Do you really think it was out of pure luck? You know being around her I—"

"I know, Legolas…I know," she sighs as well. "I know you are trying."

"This isn't the best place to be discussing this. I need to return to _Eryn Lasgalen_. I'll be back in the morning."

Ellie lets him go without saying another word and disappears toward Thranduil's study. I quickly leave for the tower in case she decides to head up to her room and accidentally sees me standing there. I ran up the tower staircase, taking two steps at a time, being careful not to drop my school book and laptop. I practically collided with the window, hoping I didn't miss what I was looking for. And there he was. Legolas is walking swiftly into the forest with his green outfit, bow and quiver. Why is he in such a rush? Didn't he say he needed to get back somewhere? So why is he walking into the forest? Was he planning to spend the night in there? I had a million new questions swimming in my head. I need them answered soon or I would go mad! I also couldn't wait until tomorrow.

I quickly ran back to my room to change into something warmer. I ransack my closest with whatever I could find that Ellie placed in there, and fill my backpack with extra warm clothes and a few snacks, just in case. I even threw the journal inside. I make my way as quietly as possible out the back door. Bumping into Ellie or my godfather and having to explain where I was going is out of the question. Hopefully, Legolas didn't stray too far from the main paths since according to Thranduil a person could get easily lost if they didn't know the woods.

My heart is thumping in my chest again. I can't believe I'm actually doing this. I feel the rush of adrenaline hit me as I ran into the forest in a black hooded sweater I'm hiding under in the dark. With my heart still beating at a hundred miles an hour, the only thing I keep hoping for is that I make it out safely—whether or not I found Legolas.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So what did you guys think? Hmmm...will she find Legolas or not? What kind of things is in stored for Isa in the forest? Only way to find out is to stay tuned! Please also review! Also, all the info about the Hobbits I got from so credit goes to them!

Thanks!


	7. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note: **Hello, my fellow FanFiction friends! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story. I have a lot of great things in store for it.

Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: Down the Rabbit Hole**

The forest is eerie and dark. I should have packed a flashlight but it didn't cross my mind in my hurry out the door. But honestly, even if I try to look for one I had no idea where they keep them. The only light I have is the dim light from the moon peaking through the branches of the treetops hitting the forest floor. Most of the trees here are huge! It'll most likely take ten of me linked hand-in-hand to hug one massive trunk. This place makes me feeling small and insignificant. As long as I follow the trail ahead of me, I should be fine, I tell myself.

The paths here aren't laid out very well either. I wish I had a machete to clear the bushes and twigs that cover where I'm walking. How Legolas is able to get around so quickly was beyond me. Then again, he did say he practically lives in here. It now dawns on me that coming here this late probably wasn't such a good idea. I feel like I'm trespassing on Legolas's territory and I can picture him angry with me for following him. I doubt then he would be willing to answer my questions.

Stopping in my tracks, I look around. I considered going back but I'm already a good length inside the forest. The opening where I entered is no longer visible. The path ahead also seems to also have disappeared unless you mowed down the grass and other natural debris covering it. I finally understand how one could get lost so easily because you didn't really know where you were going. I try to stay in a straight line but the trees are making that plan difficult for me. The trees grow and twist in every direction and you have to squeeze in between some of the smaller ones to get through. Deeper into the woods, panic slowly starts to creep up on me. I was lost.

Nothing behind me or in front of me looks familiar. I have no idea where I am or which direction to take to get out of the thicket of the trees. I check my cell phone but receive no service bars. Of course not. I'm in the middle of nowhere! In my desperation I did the only thing I could think of—I call out to Legolas.

"Legolas!" I yell. "Legolas, are you here? Where are you? It's me, Isa!" A flock of birds fly out from the branches above from my voice. I flinch and look around nervously in case someone that wasn't Legolas potentially hears me who could be dangerous. I'm standing quietly trying to see if I can hear his voice call back to me or even footsteps but I hear nothing. I let out a frustrated sigh and continue walking.

There's a small rock in front me I didn't see and stumble on it. I grab onto one of the smaller branches for support and rip a small piece of my shirt in the process. Great. I examine the hole by my shoulder and scrunch my nose at the pain when I touch it. One of the branches must have scratched me in my attempt to save myself from diving face first into the ground. I remove the sleeve where the hole is and see the fresh cut on my shoulder where the branch has left its mark. It's only a scratch but, still, it hurts like hell. My shoulder is throbbing. I carefully put my arm back in my sleeve and move on. There is nothing I can do about it but try to stand the pain since bringing a first aid kit didn't register in my brain.

Calling out to Legolas again, I receive no answer. Every few minutes I'd call out his name but the only voice I hear is my own, sometimes echoing in the distance. This goes on for about a good hour and I'm finally tired of walking. Hope was slowly fading away until I see different kinds of light ahead. My spirits lifts, thinking it could be another way out. I pick up my pace, very eager to get out of here. Shoving some trees to the side, the clearing I'm looking for finally appears. But there's still no Legolas in sight. The opening leads to a meadow with more trees but smaller and skinner ones with a clear path—a hiking trail of some sort that campers could travel through.

In the end, it really leads to nowhere but up a few hills and more forest. The paths in front of me are gone except for the dirt and moss covering the grass beneath my feet. And, of course, the trees. My heart sinks. I'm really starting to dislike this whole nature thing. I snap off a bunch of twigs in my frustration, throwing them carelessly onto the ground and continue walking. Because I know I'm already lost, there's no point in watching where I'm going anymore. But suddenly, a wall appears in front of me. I look up just in time before I collide with the wall of vines, ferns and bark in my way. I swear this wasn't here before or I would have noticed it given how it was like the Great Wall of China. It seems to stretch for miles to the left and to the right of me, blocking my straight course.

It honestly did look like a wall but instead of concrete, stone, or brick, it was made out of the natural surroundings in the area. It was hard like a wall, too. I felt my way around it hoping that maybe there was some sort of soft opening I can squeeze my way through. However, whoever or whatever built this clearly didn't want anyone getting to the other side of it. I let my hand, palm open, drag across its surface as I switch directions. Since it wouldn't let me walk through it, maybe I can walk around it.

About fifteen minutes into my new direction, I look ahead to see if it was ending anytime soon but it didn't seem like it was. But, my hand finally brushes across something smooth causing me to stop. I walk back a few steps and see a stone object poking out of the twisted vines. I tear some of the moss clinging to it and wipe it clean. It's a small square tablet with something written on it. Examining it closer, I realize it's the same fancy writing the library doors had. What does it mean? And what was it doing here?

I squint my eyes at it, trying to decipher this strange design in the dark. "_Pan…ta…panta…tan…panta tangwa_?" I say unsure, not even knowing what it was I had said. The vines suddenly begin untwisting. I take a step back not knowing what to do or what was happening. I'm afraid I was going to get eaten alive by the plants or by something worse. And what can really be worse than getting eaten by the vegetation out here in the forest? They continue to unwind themselves until a small pathway opens. It appears to be a path of a labyrinth. At the end of it is more light shining.

At least now, I'm able to get somewhere. I continue forward and slowly the vines begin closing in behind me. Obviously, I'm not heading back in that direction any time soon so I'm hoping there was another way back. When I reach the end, it's another clearing, much like the first meadow—except the trees here are shaped around the area in a circle leaving the middle part open. The area has a few stone columns that look ancient. Most of it broken into pieces, scattered in different locations. It must have been a great structure before age decided to destroy it. One piece of structure, however, which remains in tact, is a stone archway that stands on top of a small hill with mossy steps leading up to it. The rest of the forest is behind it. It was like a doorway without an actual door or room attached to it. I decide to take a closer look.

There is more of the familiar looking writing around its frame but these ones I can't read. I'm surprised I even managed to read the tile from earlier although I didn't know what it meant or how I was able to read it. Like I do with many things, I traced the design with my fingers. As soon as I did, it began glowing causing me to take a step back, startled. I look around and see no one in the vicinity, not even any of the forest animals.

Taking another look at the glowing archway, my curiosity is intrigued and I contemplate on touching it again. I slowly stick my hand in the entryway and my hand disappears as if the forest in the background is just a façade and didn't really exist. I quickly take my hand back, relieved my arm is still in one piece. I wonder if this is where Legolas has disappeared to. I was never the adventurous type but my curiosity is insatiable.

It was now or never. And I've made it this far. I close my eyes, take a deep breath, and step through. Multiple flashes of light blind me as I fall like Alice in Wonderland down the rabbit hole. I tried to scream until my vocal cords are shot. I try grabbing at anything around me to slow my freefall but all there was is air and space. I finally land on a bed of leaves, tumbling down against a tree. The fall knocks the wind out of me. I blink several times until I can't keep my eyes open any longer and give in to complete darkness.

My head feels like it was split into two when I finally begin to regain consciousness. I can tell it was morning from the birds chirping and the sun's warm rays touching my closed eyelids. My shoulder is throbbing more than ever and as I try to move, I find so was the rest of my body. I sit myself upright against the tree with my eyes still closed. I must have dreamt myself falling into a hole with the bright lights because from what I could tell from my other senses, I'm still in the forest. I probably just fell on the other side of the hill.

_"__Mankoi naa lle sinome!" _My eyes immediately open at the unfamiliar voice. A man with long, sandy-blonde hair has an arrow aimed in my direction. I back into the tree even more—surprised, scared, and in shock. _"__Mani naa essa en lle?"_ he says very sternly, not taking his angry gaze off of me. _"Lle quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie?"_ He says again in this foreign language I don't understand.

I merely shake my head hoping he would understand that I didn't know what he was saying. Other men who are dressed in similar attire with armor come quietly and swiftly from the trees, all carrying bows and arrows—all aimed toward me as they approach. "Please, don't hurt me!" I beg. "I'm sorry if I'm trespassing on your property! I just got lost!" I dart my eyes around the forest that is also completely foreign to me. Where am I? And who are these strange men?

_"__Nikerym, n'ndengina he," _a man from behind places a hand on his shoulder. The man with the weapon threatening my life nods slowly and points the arrow away from me with cautious eyes. The rest of his company does the same. You can tell he still wasn't too enthusiastic by my presence in this place. The man behind him steps to the side so I can see him, but his metal helmet is still covering his face. He finally takes it off and stares at me with piercing blue eyes that I can distinguish in a room full of strangers.

"Legolas!" I exclaim. The man looks shocked that I know Thranduil's son. I've never been so happy and relieved when I finally see Legolas's face. I smile appreciatively at him. However, Legolas didn't seem that pleased to see me. He appears almost upset that I'm here—which, is the reaction I was dreading.

"Isa, what are you doing here?" he asks, almost sounding disappointed.

"You know this female, sire?" the man gives him a questioning look.

"Captain, bring your soldiers back to their main posts," Legolas tells him with authority in his voice. He doesn't bother answering his question.

The man nods and signals for them to disperse. One by one they disappear as quickly as they came. "Shall I stay with you, sire?" he asks.

"No, I'll handle this myself."

"As you wish." He gives me one last look then vanishes in seconds. After the captain leaves, Legolas puts down his helmet and weapons to help me on my feet. He can tell I'm not in the best shape from my little forest blunder so he handles me gently.

"What happened to your shoulder?" he asks in a concerned tone.

"It's nothing. I just had a mishap with a branch. I'm fine," I lie. He lightly touches the wound that makes me squirm from the small pressure he places on it.

"You need to have that looked at before it gets infected," he says. He continues to look at me as I keep my head down. I feel like a little girl in trouble. He lifts my chin up with his hand and wipes some of the dirt off my face. He then gives a loud whistle that echoes in the forest. Within a few seconds, I can hear a horse galloping in our direction. It was a white stallion with no saddle. A horse in the forest surprises me. Legolas walks over to it and pats its head. He says a few words to it to calm the beast that finally kneels on its two front legs.

"I'll help you up."

"Are—are you sure?" I look at the animal skeptically.

Legolas chuckles at my apprehensive state. "He's harmless. I'll be sitting right behind you so you'll be safe. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise," he smiles, assuring me.

He picks me up by the waist with ease and sits me on the animal that stands up before I'm able to get into a good sitting position. I'm about to fall sideways when Legolas balances me then climbs behind with one quick motion. He keeps one hand on my waist and the other holding onto the horse's main. He gives him a light kick to get him going and off we go. Legolas's hand around my waist and his close proximity also makes my heart beat a little faster. I know this really wasn't the time but I can't help but display that popular color on my cheeks I'm hoping he doesn't notice. It's hard focusing on anything else but his body against mine. But then I remember I have no idea what this place is.

"Where are we going?" I ask, turning sideways so I can see his face enough to talk to him directly.

"I am taking you to my home to get your wounds looked at," he replies. I notice his eyes look clouded with thoughts as he keeps his focus ahead.

I turn back around to face the front. "So we're going back to the castle?"

"Yes, we should be there soon."

"But, Legolas, this isn't the way to the castle. Is it? I don't remember the forest looking like this," I look around again, confused by the area. It wasn't as green as I remember it to be. And the trees look different.

"It is. Trust me," was all he says. I remain quiet and allow him take us back home. I can't wait to take a nice hot bath and then crawl into bed. He doesn't seem in the mood for my twenty questions and I'm still exhausted, so I take this as a good time to relax before we're back at my godfather's estate.

I must have dosed off because I could feel Legolas carrying me off the horse and into his arms. He swings my arms over his neck as he carries me inside. I can hear many voices talking and whispering around us but I can't understand what they're saying. I try to open my eyes but they are too heavy with sleep. My body feels like dead weight in his strong arms. I keep telling Legolas I can walk but the mental voice in my head doesn't reach my lips or my body so he continues to carry me. I muster some energy to open my eyes but my vision goes blurry and I can't keep them open long enough to get a clear picture of where we are.

We enter a gate that leads us down a set of stairs to an underground cavern of some sort. There are guards posted on every wall and I can hear the sound of water falling somewhere in the background. It gets cooler the deeper we go inside. Legolas holds me closer to his body to keep me warm. I finally start to see more light the further we travel underground. Where exactly is he taking me?

The stone corridor we pass through opens up to a street full of people and more whispers as we walk to our destination. "Make room!" I hear someone say—whom I'm guess is the captain. The crowed obeys and part so we can pass by with ease. "Legolas, where are we?" I struggle to say but my words come out in more of a whisper.

"Shh…just rest, Isa," he answers softly.

"Legolas…Legolas…don't leave me!" My voice now sounds delirious and I can no longer keep my eyes open.

Someone places their hand on my forehead. "She has broken out in a fever, sire. We must quickly get her to the Houses of Healing."

I can tell we are out of the street and inside somewhere that's darker. I figure it was another corridor. I hear a door open and Legolas gently placing me down on a bed. "Legolas don't leave me…" I say again in my sleep.

He leans over me and brush a strand of hair from my face. "I'm right here, Isa. I'm not going anywhere," he murmurs.

"You promise?" I ask with my eyes still closed. Legolas hesitates to answer, which worries me. I don't want to be left alone in a place full of strangers and he's the only person I know.

"I promise, Isa," he finally answers. He caresses my cheek, which makes me feel a little better. Somewhat at ease, I fully give in to my subconscious sleep.

My dreams are strange as usual. I'm falling, being lifted in the air, twirling, laughing, and running down hallways in a dress as if someone is playfully chasing me. But, I'm happy. In whatever my dreams represent, I'm always smiling—much different to my other disturbing dreams. I slowly flutter my eyes open and see a table next me with a glass of water. Some kind of aroma also fills the air that smells of medicine. I sit up in my bed and notice I'm dressed in a white gown. Where are my clothes? I check my shoulder and find it bandaged in white gauze. Suddenly realizing how parched my throat is, I practically finish the glass of water next to me.

The door slowly opens, which makes me grab the blanket up to my neck. I relax when I see it's only Legolas. He smiles when he sees I'm awake. "Good morning," he smiles.

"Good morning," I reply quietly.

"How are you feeling?" he asks, pulling a chair next to my bed.

"Much better, thank you," I show a weak smile. "How long was I asleep for?"

"For about two days," he answers.

"Two days!" I exclaim. "Was I really out for that long?"

Legolas chuckles at my expression. "Yes, you were, but as I promised I stayed with you the entire time until you got better. You broke out in a fever due to your wound. Some of the trees in the forest secrete a small toxin that can cause a fever and hallucinations. The branch must have had some of the tree's sap on it when it scratched you. The healers here were able to counter its affects with special medical herbs."

"Hallucinations?" I ask, bewildered. I thought about the flash of light and the fall I had before I hit the tree. Was that a part of my hallucinations as well?

"Isa?" Legolas tries to read my face. "Are you all right?"

"Legolas, where am I? And why are your ears so…pointy?" I examine his features. Everything is the same about him except for his ears.

As usual, he looks bothered by my question. The same look he had when he didn't want to provide me with answers is back. "You should have not followed me, Isa," his features now shows he's upset.

"Why won't you answer me, Legolas?" I glare at him with hurtful eyes. "What are you keeping from me?"

He finally looks at me, his eyes showing apprehension. "I know you have many questions, Isa, but you should rest for now. I will answer them all in due time."

"I just want to know the truth, Legolas." I'm trying to fight back tears that are beginning to form in the corners of my eyes.

"And you will get them," he whispers. He leans over and kisses me on the forehead before walking out the door. I bury my face in the pillow and scream as loud as I can. My frustration is muffled but I'm sure whoever is outside can hear me.

"Lady Isa, may I come in?" a woman's voice asks softly.

"Who is it?" I wipe the tears away that managed to escape.

A woman walks in with clothes in her arms. "Good morning, milady. My name is Amiel and I am here to help make your stay….a little more comfortable," she gives a comforting smile.

"Excuse me?" I look at her as if we aren't speaking the same language.

She places the clothes at the foot of the bed. "Master Legolas wants to make sure you are well taken care of, so anything you need, I am at your service. I have brought you some clothes to change into since your previous attire is no longer in good condition to be worn. I will come back shortly and take you to the dining hall as I am guessing you are hungry and want to get some fresh air."

"Umm…okay," I half-smile as she leaves the room.

Unfolding the clothes she brings, I see it's a dress and undergarments. It's a simple light pink dress, yet the fabric looks expensive. My shoulder is still bandaged so I had to be careful in putting my arm through the sleeves. Taking a look in the mirror, I see how pale I am and make a disgusted face. I look tired and worn out. I sigh at my appearance, picking up the hairbrush sitting on the dresser, and begin to comb the tangles out of my hair. There's nothing I can do about the way I look because I have none of my makeup or toiletries with me, so this will have to do.

Another knock comes to the door. "Come in."

"Are you ready, Lady Isa?" I hear Amiel on the other side of the door.

"Yes, I am," I answer.

She opens the door waiting for me to exit the room. I give her a forced smile and walk out slowly, letting my legs get their strength and balance back. She leads me through a hallway full of people staring at me curiously. Amiel shoos them away telling them to get back to their duties. Like Legolas, they all have pointy ears. Amiel, I can't tell since her hair and ears are covered by a cap with straps tied under her chin. There is a stone corridor we pass that opens to the outside. I see a garden with different, exotic flowers. The aroma in the air is filled with different, beautiful fragrances that smell so familiar. But, these are flowers I have never seen before.

"Please come quickly," Amiel instructs. We are back inside another stone corridor that leading to the another part of the castle. At least it looks like a castle, but I know it wasn't Thranduil's estate. We finally stop in front of tall wooden doors, which I suppose is the dining room. Amiel smiles at me then opens the massive doors and signals for me to enter.

"I'm not very hungry," I lie, just so I didn't have budge from where I am.

"Please, go ahead. He is waiting for you," she tries giving me another reassuring smile.

"Who is?" I ask. The woman bows her head and leaves without answering my question. I suck up my nerves and step inside. Once inside, someone closes the doors behind me from the outside. I look around, nervous about my surroundings.

"Please come in, Isa."

I quickly turn and see Legolas standing by a long dining table with two plates set out by him. "Legolas, what is going on?" I demand an answer.

"Please, come sit down," he motions to the chair next to him. His voice is soft and calm.

"No," I fold my arms like an insolent child. "I'm tired of you ignoring my questions. I am not moving until I get some answers!"

"And you will, but please, eat something first," his eyes plead with me. "You haven't eaten in two days and you need your strength."

Stubbornly, I hold my ground, turning my nose in the air. My stomach starts growling once I smell the food on the table. I'm hungry but I'm not going to admit that to him. "I'm not very hungry as I told Amiel."

Legolas gets up and heads over to me, trying to suppress a smile. "You're not a very good liar," he grins. I blush but don't say anything about his comment. He places his hands gently on my shoulders. "Please, Isa? I promise if you eat something, I will answer your questions—but only after you've had something."

I eye him. "You promise?"

He merely smiles again. "Yes," he nods.

"Fine," I say in a stubborn tone. He takes my hand and has me walk to the table to sit down. He seems pleased and sits down next to me. "So, where am I?" I ask again.

Thranduil's son shakes his head. "No questions until you've eaten, remember?"

I roll my eyes and begin placing different types of food on my plate. I didn't know what they are but they look delicious. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"No, I ate already. This is all for you," he smiles. In the end, I finish everything on my plate. When I look at the scraps that are left on the table, I blush. I practically ate everything that was laid out in front of me. Legolas looks amused because I basically ate for the both of us.

"I'm sorry," I say embarrassed.

"For what?" he smiles warmly. "I'm glad you were able to finish everything. You needed your strength back."

"So, now that I did what you wanted, tell me…where am I?" I ask for the millionth time. I wasn't about to forget about the deal we made. Legolas shifts uncomfortably in his seat. "You told me if I ate, you would answer my questions. You promised."

"Yes, I did," he sighs. "But not here. Let's take a walk." He stands up as I follow him out to a different door on the side, leaving the servants in the room.

"Legolas, where are we going?" I'm so confused by this man.

He grabs my hand and picks up his pace. "You'll see."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hmm….I wonder where they're going? And will Legolas really answer her questions? Sorry, I cut this chapter short but I wanted to finally get it out to you guys. Don't forget to **review**!


	8. So, Is It True?

**CHAPTER 8: So, Is It True?**

"It's beautiful here, Legolas."

I'm amazed at the landscape in front of me. It looks like a painting out of an art exhibit. There are mountains in the far distance and a stream nearby with green grass and a sea of flowers in almost every color you could imagine. There are also trees in the area that give the place a nice shade from the sun.

"I come here often when I want to clear my thoughts," he tells me. "It is one of the few places that still hold some beauty in these woods." He leans against a tree and stares out into the open field.

"Why did you bring me here, Legolas?" I ask, wondering why he decided to bring me to his special place. This is his sanctuary and I didn't want to ruin it.

"So we could talk," he simply answers with a shrug of his shoulders. He looks at me then walks a little farther down. I follow behind him and pick a spot to sit down on the grass. It's in the shade, yet open enough to let the sun's warmth reach me.

"Are you saying you'll finally answer my questions?" I raise a doubting eyebrow in his direction, "Or you looking for more things to say or do to distract me?"

"I will answer to the best of my abilities," he replies, still focused on wherever he's staring.

"I've heard that before," I mumble.

"I hear that," he eyes me back with a cynical smirk.

I roll my eyes and adjust myself to a more comfortable position. He sits near me, using the tree trunk as a backrest.

"So, I ask again. Where am I?" I say in very calm tone.

He stares at me for some time before attempting to answer. My patience is beginning is wearing thin and I know he can tell from the impatient look in my eyes, although I stare blankly back at him.

"You are in _Eryn Lasgalen_," he replies coolly as if I know exactly where I am.

"And where exactly is this Ear…yen place?" I ask, confused by the name. I wasn't going to attempt to pronounce it since I barely understand what he said to begin with. "You also said you were taking me home. This clearly is _not_ home," I point out the obvious.

"I didn't say where you were currently staying," he counters. "I said _my_ home."

"And where exactly _is_ your home?" I look around the area for dramatic effect. "You must be as wealthy as your father for you to afford a place like this," I comment with a hint of sarcasm in my voice, which he didn't seem to appreciate.

He gradually begins to stand, annoyance all over his face. "You are evidently not ready for my answers, Isa."

"Legolas, I was only joking," I smile nicely at him. "I'm sorry. Please sit down." I realize I have to be careful about what I say to him or he might keep my curious thoughts in the dark, forever left unanswered until the end of time. Legolas doesn't seem the type to budge so easily, from what I can tell. His demeanor is also different.

"It's not that simple, Isa," he looks at me with frustration in his eyes as if he's struggling with some kind of inner turmoil. I can't understand what's so hard about my questions. They're simple enough, aren't they? "My explanations might be somewhat hard for you to grasp."

"Try me," I challenge.

A slight smile graces his features. This is a good sign. At least now, he's willing to humor my inquiring mind. "Very well. You seem open-minded enough." He leans back against the tree with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "You want to know where you are?" he asks.

"Yes," I nod, deciding to keep my answer simple without any other add-ons such as, '_Didn't I just asked you that?'_

He smirks again. "You are in Eryn Lasgalen, also known as…Mirkwood."

I can't help but let a small laugh escape my lips. "Mirkwood? Really?" I ask with skepticism in my voice, unable to believe his words because he did no justice with any sort of firm conviction with the information he gave.

"Yes. Mirkwood," he keeps his own amused grin plastered across his face.

"C'mon, Legolas. There's no need to lie to me," I stand up as well. I did a half pace where I'm and decide it was my turn to humor him. "You mean to tell me that I'm in Mirkwood? Which, if my memory serves me correctly from Bilbo Baggins's journal, is in Middle-earth?"

"Correct."

I fold my arms and pretend to look pensive. "So if I'm in Mirkwood, which we have established is located in Middle-earth, then you must be an Elf. Because, Elves are the _race_ that lives here—hence, your pointy ears. Yes, it all makes sense now! You wouldn't happen to be the prince now, too, would you?" I try to sound as serious as possible. Legolas rolls his eyes at me, which causes my features to change. I laugh at the ridiculous idea, shaking my head. "I think I'm old enough to leave the bedtime stories in my childhood, Legolas."

He sighs wearily at my attitude. "As I said, you are not ready," he reiterates, and starts walking away. "When you are ready to listen, come find me."

"Legolas, where are you going?" I whine like a child. I'm beginning to get irritated at his retreating form. I can't believe he's just walking away!

"I have business to attend to," he replies coldly without looking back.

"And what am I supposed to do?" I throw my hands exasperatedly in the air.

"Whatever you want, just stay out of trouble," he answers mundanely. "And do not cross the Northern boundaries."

I place my hands on hips. "And what if I do?" I ask, being a smartass.

My remark got him to turn around. I'm somewhat thrown off guard and lose my cocky stance—but only for a moment. However, he notices it for that split second and doesn't fail to show it with a smug grin. "If you do not want to get eaten alive by the creatures that roam the borders then you will do well to stay close to the underground castle."

I try to open my mouth for a response but Legolas turns to leave again before I can think of something clever to say. "Jerk," I quietly mumble to myself.

"I heard that!" his voice echoes from the distance.

"What!" I say aloud, embarrassed that I was caught. How could he have heard me from way over where he was? He sounds yards away already. I'm barely audible to myself!

This clearly has not gone as I planned. I shouldn't have mocked him but I feel as though he's making a fool of me…like always. How dare he feed me such stories from Bilbo's journal? I don't find it amusing in the least. He knows I read the journal and the stories about the Elves. Did he really think trying to make me believe I'm actually in Mirkwood is going to capture a gullible response out of me? I think not! Two can play this stubborn game.

The only problem now is that I have no idea what to do with myself. There's no one else I knew who could keep me company or even try to answer the questions I had that Thranduil's son wouldn't give me. I've already forgotten the servant's name that brought me to the dinning room. I made my way back to the castle grounds and thought to wander the streets to keep myself occupied.

This castle is truly remarkable and how its attached city is underground. It must have taken years to build such an extraordinary establishment. But, it makes me wonder why it was underground. The outside forest seems perfectly fine to me. Maybe they just don't want to ruin all the trees that would need to be cut down and uprooted in order to build something so grand like this out in the open. Legolas also mentioned creatures by their Northern borders. I can't imagine what type of animals that could be lurking in the vicinity, but they must be dangerous if people are cautioned to stay away from the area. Then again, Legolas can only be telling that fib to scare me. It's hard to read him clearly sometimes.

I've been gone for two days now. Thranduil and Ellie must be worried and perhaps, looking for me. I need to get a hold of them to let them know I'm okay and with Legolas. Maybe he's told them already but I want to tell them myself as well. I want to hear a familiar voice other than Legolas's who doesn't give me type of comfort.

The idea that I might really be in Mirkwood plays around in my head as I aimlessly wander, looking at different items that are laid out by vendors such as scarves, jewelry, and brightly colored fabrics in their booths. It was almost like a vendor's market. I receive the occasional stares and whispers but for the most part I go unnoticed. Everyone here seems to know exactly what they want to purchase. They would go to a certain vendor and when they have what they need, off they go to a different booth for another item to place in their basket. Some trade with fruits and vegetables—I'm assuming from their gardens—while others pay with coins. It feels like the medieval times when people bargained and traded what they have for various items of interest.

It was crowded, as well, but it was orchestrated in an orderly fashion. No one bumps into anyone else or tries to steal something off a cart when a vendor wasn't looking. The way the people move is almost like a dance—very gracefully. I people-watched in the corner for a good twenty minutes. The people all have the same type of features, style, and sophistication about them—quite reserved, too. What's more baffling was like Legolas, they _all_ had pointy ears. What he was trying to tell me earlier begins to seep into my brain, slowly flickering like a light bulb that couldn't fully turn itself on. No…it can't be. Can it?

I'm having a hard time wrapping my mind around the idea. Elves really existing would surely throw educated scientists and those without an imagination for a wild loop, especially the way these people look. They are nothing like Peter Pan or Tinkerbell, although I think she was a fairy? And Peter Pan had pointy ears, too. Didn't he? I dig back into my memory and try to remember what else the journal said about Mirkwood. I believe it said the Woodland Elves stayed in Northern Mirkwood because the rest of the forest was overrun by Sauron's evil—or something along those lines. That can be the reason why Legolas warned me to stay away from there. The kingdom held underground is also another thing that matches the description of my current surroundings.

"It can't be…" I say quietly to myself. "Places like this don't exist." Yet, here I am witnessing it with my very own eyes.

"Isa?"

I immediately twist around and ran to the person who called out my name, hugging them in a tight embrace. They are stunned by my sudden actions but return my gesture with a comforting hug. "I have been looking all over for you!"

"Shohrae…I—I…" I try to tell her all the different things running through my mind but my mixed emotions are keeping me from speaking coherently.

"Shh…" she coos soothingly. "Don't worry, I'm here. I promise I will look after you."

I nod silently, wiping the tears that escape down my cheeks without my knowing. I feel like some of my heavy burdens are released when I finally found someone I recognized. Shohrae wraps her arm around me like a small child who has gotten lost and walks us back to the castle. The rest of the crowd keeps to their own business as if we are no one. We walk through hallways, corridors, and a few staircases until we finally reach a door. She turns the handle and lets the door swing open.

"Where are we?" I manage to ask.

"This is your room," she says. Shohrae gently pushes me inside and closes the door behind us. "Everything you need should be here—clothes, shoes, and toiletries. I also had the kitchen bring up some food for you in case you were hungry."

My eyes slowly glaze over the grand space I'm in. It was the size of my room at my godfather's estate times ten. Everything is extravagant, from the king bed with ivory canopy curtains, the living room set in the corner, dressing area, and even the ceiling that seems to reach the sky. The room is decorated with ivory and light brown colors with some speckles of gold.

"Do you like it?" Shohrae asks carefully. I had almost forgotten she was still standing by the door.

"It's very nice," I answer quietly. I give another quick look around the room and finally rest my eyes on Thranduil's assistant. She's wearing a dark red dress made of silk and velvet. The sleeves are long and opened wider as they reached her wrists with the design still flowing downward like a wave. There is also a ribbon in the front that zigzagged from the bust area of the dress down to the top part of her waist, tied in a bow with the strings tucked inside. It was so different from what I'm used to seeing her wear. And like everyone else around her, she has pointy ears.

"Is something the matter, Isa?" she looks at me concerned.

"No, I…you…just look different," I answer, continuing to examine her. "But still beautiful."

She gives a small smile and bows her head. "Thank you."

"Where have you been, Shohrae? I haven't seen you in a while. Henry, too, come to think of it." It just dawns on me the assistant and the driver have been missing in action the last few weeks. The only person I really saw was Ellie, on occasion Legolas, and Thranduil—usually during dinner. Markus only appears when there is food to be served.

"I have been here overseeing Thranduil's affairs," she explains. "It's been quite busy so I haven't been able to make my way back to his other estate."

"Other estate?" I repeat a little confused. "You mean…this isn't Legolas's castle?"

She laughs softly at my naïve question. "Well, technically it is or will be someday after his father passes it down to him. Because Thranduil resides in England, Legolas takes care of…" she pauses trying to find the right words, "matters he cannot attend to here. I suppose you could say Legolas is his General Manager I am his Advisor."

"What about Henry? Where has he been?"

"Henry…" Shohrae looks thoughtful again, "Henry tends to come and go. Your godfather rarely needs him so he tries to preoccupy his time with other things until he is requested."

"I see," I solemnly nod. "Shohrae," I look up at her with pleading eyes, "can you stay a while with me? I feel like I don't belong here and you're the first person I've seen in two days that has made me feel better."

"What about Legolas?" she questions. "Has he not been hospitable to you?"

I look away with a frown. "I'd rather not talk about Legolas," I reply bitterly.

She smiles sympathetically and walks toward me. "Then we won't," she places a hand on my shoulder. "I suppose I could spare a few minutes."

"Thank you," I smile appreciatively. I didn't know her very well but her willingness to keep me company in this strange place I greatly appreciate. She was my savior for the moment. She didn't feel so much like a stranger to me than she did before—more so now like a friend I could trust like Ellie. She's very personable and easy to like.

"Why don't we sit on the couch so you can eat a little?" she suggests. I hadn't thought about nourishing myself with food but the idea did sound appetizing to my sudden empty stomach. I wasn't sure what time it was but it looks to be around midday.

The food here is delicious. I didn't know what I was eating but I couldn't stop stuffing everything that was on my plate into my mouth. Shohrae looks amused by my healthy appetite. She tells me the chef here is the one who actually taught Markus how to cook. She waits patiently for me to finish before rushing into any type of conversation.

"Shohrae…" I say, wiping my mouth with my napkin as I finished, "can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Where am I?" I ask her the same thing I asked Legolas.

"Has Legolas not told you?" she looks a bit alarmed.

"Well he did," I look down at my feet. I could feel the blush forming on my cheeks. "But, I wanted to hear it from someone else."

She gently takes my hand into hers and gives me consoling smile. "You are in Mirkwood, my dear."

"So, it's true?" I whisper.

"Yes…" she confirms. "Everything you have read in Bilbo's journal is true. Those are true accounts he documented before he sailed."

"Sailed? Sailed where?"

Shohrae looks apprehensive about supplying me with more information. "I really shouldn't be the one telling you these things. Legolas should be the one to tell you the truth."

"What truth?" I stand, more frustrated than ever. It wasn't something I could disguise from her anymore. "Ever since I found that journal all these strange things started happening—things I can't explain. Things that make no sense! And now, I find myself here in this place which isn't really supposed to exist yet you tell me it does. How is that possible?" I sit back down, defeated. I let the tears flow more freely this time, not bothering to wipe them away. "I just want to go home."

"I'm so sorry, Isa. I know the past couple of days have not been easy on you and that nothing makes sense right now. But, in order for you to understand the truth, you must keep an open mind and an open heart. Sometimes what we believe to be reality are small extensions of other truths yet to be discovered." Shohrae rubs my arm and then stands up. "Legolas is outside your door waiting. What would you like for me tell him?"

"He's what?" I look up at her. "How do you know he's outside?" I wipe my tears away in a hurry. I honestly don't know why I'm trying to make myself look presentable to him. I could look like a dirty hobo and not care what he thought.

"He just arrived. I know he is very eager to talk to you," she says.

"Yeah, right," I roll my eyes.

"Just give him a chance to explain. And like I said, try to understand as best as you can. All right?" she gives me supportive smile. "I will be around if you need me for anything."

I remain sitting on the couch as I watch Shohrae open the door. I can see Legolas's side view as she closes it halfway behind her so she can speak to him in private. His features are very stern and every time he tries to open his mouth to say something, he would just close it again, his jaw line clenching. Shohrae is probably giving him a good lecturing. Serves him right!

He finally enters my room, quietly closing the door. I straighten my posture on the couch with a menacing glare toward him. His eyebrows crease with concern once he sees I wasn't delighted to see him. But, still, he keeps a cool, calm, composed stance. "Hello, Isa," he greets me coolly.

"What do you want, Legolas?" I don't bother to hide my foul mood.

"I wish to continue our conversation we had earlier in the woods," he replies.

I stand, still glowering. "I thought you said to come find _you_ when I was ready to listen. Well, guess what? I'm _not_ ready to listen to anything you have to say!" I move away from him and stop near the bed, my back facing him.

"Look, Isa, I am truly sorry for walking away from you earlier today. You are a lady who should be respected and treated in the best possible manner. What I did was very rude and ungentlemanly…and I am sorry. Please accept my apology." I turn to face him to say something cynical in response but the look in his eyes stops me. He really did appear to be sorry, his sapphire eyes pleading with me. No masks, no facades. He must have noticed my faltering anger for I saw a sparkle in his eyes. "So, will you forgive me?"

"Only if you make it up to me," I cross my arms, pouting like a little girl. Childish, I know, but I would do it again if it helped me get my way.

Legolas's mood finally lightens as he laughs softly at my demand. "Very well, Lady Isa, I promise I will make it up to you. Am I now allowed to borrow a moment of your undivided attention?"

"Fine," I say, sitting myself on the plush bed. Legolas goes ahead and sits on the couch, taking my place.

"So where did I leave off?" he asks, mostly thinking to himself.

"That I was in Mirkwood," I remind him.

"Ah, yes," he nods. "So, yes, you are in Mirkwood—my home."

"Are you really an…Elf?" I look carefully at his pointy ears again.

"Yes," he smiles, seemingly pleased at where I'm focusing.

"Fine, I'll accept that. But, tell me first about Bilbo Baggins and this journal of his. I want to know the background of it."

"Well, Bilbo Baggins is actually a Hobbit himself—not a human. As I mentioned before, he was a great storyteller. He loved to document his adventures and his biggest accomplishment was writing that journal. He included the adventures he experienced, the races of Middle-earth, great events, and friends he gained along the way. He wasn't able to finish the last few pages before he sailed the sea—"

"Shohrae mentioned that!" I cut him off without thinking. "What does that mean?"

"I was getting to that," he raises an eyebrow at my impatience.

I slouch back with my eyes to the floor. "Well, hurry then," I pretend to sound less anxious that I actually am.

"As I was saying, he wasn't able to finish the last few pages before he sailed the sea. He was given special grace by the Valar to enter Aman and so he gave the journal to his nephew, Frodo Baggins, to finish." I'm about to open my mouth again when he stops me with his hand in the air. "Aman is where my kin were born. Mortals sailing into the West simply circled the globe and eventually returned to their starting place. For the Elves, however, a way was left open to return to Valinor, which is through the Straight Road."

"So Middle-earth is just a place?" I ask, fascinated. Legolas got up from the couch to sit next to me on the bed. I'm a tad uncomfortable him so close but I refuse to let it get in the way of finding out more about this culture.

"Yes, Middle-earth is just a place in the World. Let's say if Middle-earth was the United State of America, then Aman would be Europe," he explains.

"Oh, I get it," I smile. "That makes sense."

"So, to continue, the Straight Road is not entirely closed to Mortals—some by the special grace of the Valar could use it, for example, Bilbo, and then later on, Frodo."

"Wait," I shake my head. "Who are the…Valar…and how did they get this special grace?"

"You're just full of questions, aren't you?" chuckles Legolas.

I blush. "It's fascinating, that's all. Besides, Shohrae told me to try to keep an open mind. I need to ask questions so I understand everything better."

He nods in agreement. "Well, I'm glad you're interested and responding well."

"Anyways, go on," I urge him. He just laughs again.

"The Valar are the gods of the Firstborn—the Elves. They are the ones who oversee and mandate how the World is to be. If they chose to wipe out a race, they could do so in a heartbeat. It's not wise to provoke them or threaten the lands with unjustified war. However, for the most part, they try to stay out of mortal affairs. Even ours, really. They are more concerned with protecting Aman from would be threats than anything else."

"Have you…met your gods before?"

"A long time ago in my youth when we first awoke." His smile seems to linger in the past. I didn't bother asking what that meant since it sounds complicated. "There was a great war that erupted at the time within their own people and when the Firstborn were conscious, Manwë, who is head of the Valar, decided it was best we relocate to Middle-earth. I have not returned since then. But one day I will, as we all do when the Sea calls us back."

"So how does Bilbo and Frodo tie into all of this?"

"Bilbo was a favorite among our kin that is why he was allowed safe passage to the Undying Lands. Frodo's courageous bravery with dealing with the One Ring and destroying it earned him the right to live peacefully until end of his days," he tells me. "Before he sailed to join his uncle, he gave me the journal for safe keeping."

"When I first opened it, it was written in this strange pattern. Then, as if, by magic, the letters rearranged and I was able to read it." I hesitate to look at him in eyes to confirm I was crazy. But, again, Legolas just smiles at me.

"It's not a strange pattern," he keeps his grin on his face. "It's called _elvish_—the language of my people. A spell was placed on the journal so that only those who knew the language could read it. Why the letters rearranged for you that I cannot quite explain."

"Well, that's strange," I say flatly. "Oh, no! My backpack!" our conversation triggers my sudden memory. I forgot I brought the journal with me. I must have lost it somewhere in the forest when I fell.

Legolas places a comforting hand on my arm. "Don't worry. The captain picked up your backpack when they found you. It's sitting over there," he turns his head to the other side of the room.

Behind me is a dresser with a chair next to it where my backpack is sitting. I give a sigh of relief that it was safe. "I would have felt awful if I ruined it or ended up losing it. I shouldn't have brought it with me," I say in a soft voice. "I didn't realize how important that journal was."

"There's no need to feel bad." He gently rubs my arm. "It's good you brought it with you. It should have remained here in Mirkwood, anyway. The journal might be decades old but its binding is still very strong and sturdy."

"So, how old is this journal exactly?" My mind keeps getting more curious by the second.

He thinks for a moment. "It's at least fifty years old."

I raise a suspicious eyebrow at his answer. "If this journal is fifty years old and you say Frodo gave it to you for safe keeping, then…how old are _you,_ exactly?"

Legolas stiffens at my question. I clearly asked a question he most likely hoped to avoid answering. He looks away and gets off the bed. "It's getting late and I have other obligations I need to get back to. I will answer the rest of your questions at a later date."

"But, Legolas…" I try arguing but fail miserably.

"I really must go, Isa," he says and leaves for the door. I scramble behind him, and as he turns to face me before opening the doorknob, neither one of us realizes how close I was following. I'm practically inches from his face. I blush and take a few steps back, averting my eyes away, which I'm so great at doing. Legolas merely stares at me steps towards me. He places a hesitant hand on my chin to bring my face back to his. I swallow nervously, waiting to see what he's planning to do. I muster some courage to look him in the eyes as he examines my features. "Get some rest, Isa. If you need anything, Shohrae is at your disposal," he says softly.

"Okay," I breathe. My brain is flustered from that brief moment we shared and lost all other words in my vocabulary.

He drops his hand from my chin and prepares to exit the room. "Whatever you need to make your stay more comfortable here it will be given to you," he adds with his back still facing me. "I promised my father and Ellessia I would keep you safe and that is what I intend to do."

"You talked to Thranduil and Ellie?" I ask, surprised. "When? How?"

"Shohrae informed them you were here. I sent a message that you were fine and that I—we would look after you."

"Thank you…" I nod quietly.

Legolas nods back and finally opens the door. "Good night, Lady Isa."

"Good night."

I place a hand on the door after it closes. There's so much I need to absorb from our conversation. I feel like my brain is going to explode from the overwhelming sensation. I kept an open mind as I said I would but there are still so many things that aren't making sense. For one, did my mother know all of this and decide to keep it from me? Was she ever going to tell me? How did she really know Thranduil? My brain was just gushing with new questions. I missed my godfather and most of Ellie but I wasn't ready to go home—at least not yet. There's still so much I want to know and find the answers to. Like I said, my curiosity was insatiable. Tomorrow would be a new day for inquiries.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, there's a few questions answered. But, apparently not enough for our leading lady. More will be revealed later on. Gotta keep you on your toes! **Please review!**


	9. Lesson Not Learned

**CHAPTER 9: Lessons Not Learned**

I try looking for Legolas the next day but Shohrae tells me he's was busy with the guards out on patrol. She found me wandering their gardens. When I asked her when he would finish she couldn't give me a definite answer. He's known to stay late in the woods even after his patrolling was complete. "What does he do out there so late?" I ask bewildered by the idea. There's only so much a person can do out in the woods unless he's planning on camping there for the night to tell ghost stories over a crackling fire. Something, I highly doubt Legolas would do.

But, regardless of my imagination, she smiles as if it should have been obvious. "He's a Mirkwood archer—one of the best in the Hither Lands. So, naturally, he prefers to stay in the woods. He's there until sunrise sometimes."

"The Hither…what?" I ask, confused.

"Oh, I apologize," she laughs softly, "I forgot you are not used to our different terminology of places and things here. The _Hither Lands_ is another name for Middle-earth."

"Oh, I see. Like how Legolas called Mirkwood _Ear_—something…" I trail off since I can't remember the unpronounceable name. My tongue hasn't adapted to their foreign words and I was never that good with learning other languages anyway.

"_Eryn Lasgalen_," she pronounces for me. "The literal translation is the Wood of Greenleaves. Mirkwood was known as Greenwood the Great, the greatest forest in Middle-earth. It was renamed Mirkwood, or _Mirky Wood, _after Sauron's evil swept across the southern reaches of the forest. He built his fortress, Dol Goldur, on the hill of Amon Lanc where we used to live."

"So, Thranduil's castle used to be above ground in the forest?"

"Yes," she confirms. "But, to avoid Sauron's evil and to keep our people safe, Thranduil had our kin relocate underground in Northern Mirkwood. You should have seen when this forest was at its best."

"But if Sauron has been defeated, why not relocate your people above ground again?" I wonder. "The journal said after Frodo destroyed the One Ring, all of Sauron's evil went with it. It would only make sense to rebuild your home again on the hill of Amon Lanc, especially with him gone."

Shohrae smiles at me again. "I wish it was that easy. We have lived in Northern Mirkwood for many centuries now and our people are happy here. Sauron is gone but other creatures such as the giant spiders still roam the forest. Orcs and goblins, as well, still occupy some of the southern areas. They were a part of Sauron's army, but after he was destroyed, they fought amongst themselves on who would claim his territory and are now divided."

"So, the forest still really isn't all that safe, is it?" I conclude.

"Unfortunately not," she replies. "That's why we keep our borders heavily guarded." I thought about it and it sounds understandable enough. The Mirkwood guards who found me weren't too willing to introduce themselves and would have probably shot me on the spot if Legolas wasn't there. I suppose he did save my life.

"So, tell me, Shohrae, is Legolas like a General?"

"No," she softly chuckles once more, "why do you ask?"

I shrug. "When they found me in the forest the Captain of the Guards glared at me like he was about to shoot me right in between the eyes until Legolas told him not to. I just figured Legolas probably had a higher rank than him since he actually followed his orders. The captain and other people—I mean, the _Elves_—also kept calling Legolas 'sire'. So…is he some sort of nobleman then? I mean, it _is _Thranduil's castle, after all…" Thranduil's assistant only continued to smile at my questions. She appears to really be enjoying them, which makes me feel uncomfortable like I was asking the stupidest questions known to man.

"Why don't you ask Legolas what he does? I'm sure he would be delighted to tell you," she answers.

"Can't you just tell me?" I almost sound like I was begging.

"It's best to let Legolas tell you."

"What's so special about Legolas, anyway?" I grumble. "He's rude and insensitive with his strange habits, and he usually looks upset when he's around me," I roll my eyes. "Just when things seem to be going well, I mange to say something to get him into a bad mood. It's like you can never win with him!"

Shohrae merely sighs. "Legolas can be difficult to understand sometimes. He was raised to be a warrior and well, most of the time that's the mentality he carries. But, once you really get to know him, he's very loyal, kind, and sweet."

"Sweet?" I laugh cynically. "We _are_ talking about the same person, or…Elf…right?"

Shohrae laughs at my expression. "Yes, we _are. _Trust me, you'll see. Legolas also has a habit of being overprotective. But, he's quite a catch, really."

I fold my arms. "So, why doesn't he have a girlfriend? Or does he?"

She has a hint of a grin on her lips that I feel is directed toward me. I crease my eyebrows at her reaction to my question. "As I said, Legolas is quite a catch. Many maidens have tried to capture his heart but he always seems uninterested as if he's waiting to find someone he knows he can devote himself to. And so, after a while his father stopped trying to get him to choose a bride. You probably already know how stubborn he can be," she gives me a knowing look.

"So, Legolas has never had a…girlfriend?"

"He's been around a few maidens but it's never been anything too serious," she says casually.

The word _maiden_ makes me laugh to myself. Middle-earth is so much like the medieval days. Shohrae is willing to answer most of my questions so I thought to ask another. "Shohrae, how old _is_ Legolas?" I'm hoping I wasn't being too nosey for my own good. I've tried to be careful with my questions. But, to my disappointment Shohrae just chuckles again as I sigh with my hopes sinking down the imaginary drain. "Ask Legolas, right?"

"Right," she nods with a smile.

I suddenly wish Ellie was here. I could probably convince her to answer my questions, especially the ones about Legolas. A mysterious cloud appears to cover him and the life he leads here in Mirkwood—one, that I'm determined to uncover. Thinking about Ellie makes me miss her company. "Shohrae…do you know when I can go back home?" Her content features falter a little at my next question. "What's wrong, Shohrae? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"I'm very sorry, Isa. But…the portal between your world and ours has been closed. No travel is permitted to and from until further notice," she says with an apologetic look in her eyes.

"What?" my voice came out short of breath from the instant shock that hit me when she told me I couldn't go back to England. "What do you mean the _portal _is closed? You're saying I'm stuck here?"

She places her hands on my shoulders to try to calm me down. "It's temporary, my dear. At the most it will only be a few weeks."

"A few weeks!" I exclaim. "I still have school! And it's not like you have a computer nearby for me to do my assignments on. I'm probably already failing my classes," I shake my head in frustration and start to pace back and forth.

"Don't worry about your schooling, Isa. Thranduil has already told your instructors you were taking a short leave of absence and they understood. As for not being able to return to England, I wish there was something I could do but I'm afraid there isn't."

"Who closed this…portal?" I asked angrily. "What it Legolas?"

"It's not Legolas's fault," Shohrae tries to keep her voice soft and calm. "There's not much he can do either. It's best you just try to adjust being here for now."

"I can't do that, Shohrae," I reply exasperatedly. "I don't live here! And I can't treat this as some sort of vacation away from my _vacation_ in England. Where I'm from, places like this don't exist!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I decided to storm off in search for Legolas again. Shohrae says he was going to be in the forest and so, the forest is where I am going to be. I didn't care if they shot at me with arrows. Stomping around like a crazy woman should get their attention. If Legolas is then I'm going to stay out there with him until I was satisfied with his answers.

Once outside, my rational self comes back to me. I have no idea where to go. All around me are nothing but trees. I decide to close my eyes, spin myself around, and wherever I land facing is the direction I'm going to start my second search for Legolas. After the adventure I went through getting here from Thranduil's estate in England, what lay ahead didn't scare me as much. I just wish I wasn't going into this with a dress on. I'm pretty sure even the female archers wore pants—if they had females who were archers?

The trees here are also harder to maneuver through than the ones in Thranduil's backyard. They are more closely packed together with additional branches and trunks growing from different angles. It's a lot more eerie looking even in the day time. I'd rather not want to find out what it would be like to get stuck in here at night so picked up my pace. My long hair is also untied so I have to keep detangling it from branches that are pulling at me left and right. I tell myself my spontaneous idea better be worth the pain my hair and my scalp are going through.

After a while, I stop paying attention to my course. All I want to do is find a clearing of some sort. The deeper I bring myself into the woods, the darker it becomes. The creatures around me are now silent and even the birds are no longer flying above or rustling in the trees. It's strangely quiet all around. "Legolas?" I turn sharply to my right. I heard something in the area thinking it was him. "Legolas, is that you?" My heart rate quickens as I cautiously move forward. "Legolas, if that's you, it's not funny!" I say in a firm, unpleased tone. But he doesn't respond.

I must have a gift for getting lost because that's exactly where my wandering got me. I couldn't have been walking for more than thirty minutes but already it seems even darker out. It's also hard to see the sky clearly as the leaves are hunched over as if they are trying to cover the ground from the light. I look around wondering where their Northern borders end. There has to be some kind of markings around their parameter so the Elves knew how far they could go without being in danger. Have I passed it without noticing?

There are more rustling sounds in the area like someone or something is following me. I hear it in and the above the trees. I scan the area with my eyes but can't pinpoint where it was coming from or what it was, but it's moving quickly. I ran back the way I came hoping this thing wouldn't catch me. I value my life and really didn't want to be eaten alive today…or ever, for that matter.

I twist my hair and hold it in my hand to avoid it entwined in the branches again as I speed as fast as my clumsy feet will carry me back to the underground fortress. I can't help but continuously look over my shoulder to see if this thing was chasing me like the female victims do in the movies. And just like in the movies, I trip over a branch and fly to the ground scraping my knees, elbows, and hands because I was too busy looking behind me than in front of me. Great. This is usually the scene in the movie where the female victims fall, hurts themselves, and without knowing it, gets killed by whatever it is that's after them. I really hope I don't fall into that movie cliché.

Every inch of my body is stinging from the fall. I slowly get up and try to run again, which turns into a wobble as I continue unsteadily out of the woods. Again, I keep looking over my shoulder. My other wound hasn't fully healed yet and already I'm adding to my list of injures. I shouldn't have come out here thinking I could find Legolas. There's a chance he wasn't even in this area of Mirkwood.

Suddenly the rustling in the trees has ceased. Did it finally stop chasing me? Scanning the area behind me, I didn't see anything. A small sigh of relief washes over me. I can finally head back at a normal pace. I turn around again only to be faced with a creature dangling upside down from a branch with eight eyes…all staring at me. I scream and fall backwards. My breathing comes out in short gasps as I try crawling backwards away from it, still facing the hairy creature. It continues to dangle upside down from the tree, examining me. It's the biggest, hairiest spider I have ever seen with its saliva or venom dripping down from its fangs. Now I know Legolas was telling the truth when he said there were giant spiders out here.

It detaches itself from the string of web it was using to hold itself on the branch and jumps down gracefully to the ground in front of me. I inch away even quicker when it takes a step toward me. I'm more than ready to run in the opposite direction as soon as the opportunity comes. However, a second spider behind me makes it impossible. I can't run in either direction and I have no weapons to protect myself with. This area is clearly passed their Northern borders.

"Legolas! Help!" I scream as loud as I can. If not him, I pray someone else who can save me would hear my desperate plea. "Legolas!"

Both spiders have me in their sights, one in front and the other behind, closing the space between us. The spider in front shoots its sticky web at me which I manage to dodge by rolling onto my side. It makes a quick jump at me instead, ready to crush me and swallow me whole. I throw my arms over my head in a protective position waiting for new pain to hit me when I hear a sound of what seems like two boulders crashing into each other.

When I look up, the giant spider behind me knocks the other one away onto its back. I guess it wants me for itself and isn't fond of sharing. As the first spider was still trying to sway back and forth to bring its legs back under its body, the second one begins to approach me. I try to get up and run but it stabs the skirt of my dress with his strong leg. I collapse back down on the ground with a short scream of pain.

I turn to face the creature with terror written all over my features. Never in a million years would I have thought I would die eaten by a giant spider. Right before it's about to stab me with its venom, I shut my eyes tightly. All I can hear is my heart beating furiously in my chest. This is it. I mentally say good-bye to everyone I could think of in these few moments. But, something unexpectedly whizzes past my head that crack through the skin of the spider. My eyes fly wide open. There's an arrow placed right through its large abdomen causing it to freeze in its position, slowly falling backward like a tree trunk that has been cut. Another arrow hits it near the same spot, which finally makes it collapse—dead.

"Isa! Are you all right?" Legolas is immediately by my side.

The other spider finally gets back onto its feet and charges at us before I have a chance to respond. He swiftly takes another arrow out and hits one of its eyes causing it to scream out in pain. To retaliate, the spider shoots a strand of web that gets him around his wrist. Legolas tries to break free but the creature is already reeling him in closer. He finally drops his bow and arrow and unsheathes a blade from his back, cutting the netting he's tangled in. Once he's free, he charges toward the spider and stabbed it, cutting of some of its legs in the process. When the spider finally gives its last breath, Legolas places his blade back in its case. He turns to me, breathing heavily from the fight.

"Legolas," I cry with tears streaming down my face. He runs to me and wraps his arms around me in a comforting embrace. More comforting than when I saw Shohrae wandering the streets. I hug him tightly, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. "Legolas, I'm so sorry…" I say in between my quiet sobs.

He lets go of me and cups my cheeks in his hands. "Are you all right?" he asks again more softly. I nod, not taking my eyes away from his. He wipes my tears away and smiles. "You're safe now."

"Can we please leave?" I ask anxiously.

He nods, "Can you walk?"

"Yes."

Legolas helps me to my feet but as soon as I put pressure on my left foot, pain shoots up my leg. I have to hang onto him for support. He places me back down gently in a sitting position. "Can I have your permission to check to see if you have any wounds?" he asks politely. I nod silently allowing him to lift my dress up to my knees. "What happened to your knees?" he gently rubs them. "Did the spiders try to drag you away?"

"No…I tripped on branch before I saw them," I say, embarrassed.

"Well, you sure don't possess the grace of an Elf," he shakes his head with a light chuckle. Normally, I would get mad at him for making fun of me but the sound of his voice, his smile, and that laugh of his—I admit—I missed. It comforts me knowing he's here. He presses lightly around my leg and then lifts my foot. "Tell me if this hurts," he squeezes my ankle.

"Ow! Yes!" I cringe.

"Looks like you have a sprained ankle. Besides this and a few bruises here and there, you're fine." Legolas tears off a piece of his inner sleeve and wrapped it around my ankle.

"You really don't have to do that," I tell him.

"I have plenty of shirts," he grins. "It's no trouble at all."

He packs up his bow and arrow, picks me up in his arms, and carries me since I can't walk. "Legolas…" I finally says after a few minutes, "I really am sorry."

"Let's talk about this later. You should just rest. You've had a long day," he replies quietly. I nod and let my head rest against his shoulder. The forest starts to clear again and seems fuller of life. His horse was waiting for us patiently by a tree. He bends down on his front legs again to allow me onto his back. Legolas jumps behind me and head back to the castle. After today's experience, I'm never going out in the forest again—at least not without Legolas…my savior.


	10. The Journey

**Author's Note: **Hello! Sorry this chapter took decades to get done. I promised a longerchapter so here it is! Hope you like it…

* * *

**CHAPTER 10: The Journey**

"Isa?"

I snort awake and almost fall off the chair I'm sitting in. I look around groggily, forgetting for a moment where I am.

"What are you doing here?"

I rub my eyes and blink a few times. "You're awake," I smile.

"You look tired, you should go to bed," he says, trying to sit up in his bed with some difficulty.

"You don't look so great yourself," I reply sarcastically.

He laughs softly at my remark. "I didn't mean for it to come out as a rude comment. I'm just not used to anyone looking after me."

"Well, you looked after me when I wasn't in such great condition so I thought it was the least I could do," I blush.

Legolas smiles. "Well, thank you."

"Don't thank me. It's my fault you're in here," I frown.

"Yes, well…you shouldn't have gone out in the forest unattended. But you didn't know where our borders ended and I understand why you did what you did."

"You do?" I ask disbelievingly.

"Yes. I know it must be hard for you being in a strange place, so far away from home. A culture so different from what you thought was the real world."

I quietly nod. "Legolas, why didn't you tell me the spider had gotten you?" I crease my eyebrows at him. "While you were busy trying to save me, you could have died."

"And if I didn't, _you _could have died," he retorts. "There are no herbs out there that could have stopped the venom from spreading. If I tried looking instead of getting us back to the castle, there's a chance neither of us would have survived. You wouldn't have been able to get back in the condition you were in and if your own wounds were left attended, they could have gotten infected. If you broke out in a fever then there would be no hope for you."

I'm stunned at the idea that Legolas would rather risk his own life to save mine. However, he did have a point. He gave us the opportunity to get back to the castle to save at least one us if not both. It was brave of him to hide the pain of his wound just so I wouldn't be afraid. He truly was a warrior. I can't believe I put his life in jeopardy. What was I thinking? "I'm no one important, Legolas," I shake my head with my eyes tracing the lines in the wood flooring. "It would have been a bigger tragedy if your people lost you."

"Don't say that, Isa," he places his hand on top of mine. "Your life is just as important as anyone else's—even mine."

"Stop talking nonsense, Legolas," I roll my eyes. "There would be plenty of people in Mirkwood that would miss you. Half of the inhabitants here don't even know who I am. I highly doubt they would shed a tear for me."

The glow in Legolas's eyes dim. "Why would you say something like that? Do you not think your life is important?"

"That's not what I meant. I just meant that…I don't have a lot of people in my life like you do," I answer quietly. "For the longest time it was just me and my mother and now, well…" I let my words trail off.

"You're not alone, Isa," he squeezes my hand. "You have my father, Ellie, Shohrae, and…me who care about you."

I blush. "I know," I half-smile. "Things have just gotten so complicated since I came here—or England, rather. I guess I haven't felt myself since I discovered Bilbo's journal, especially after I followed you into the forest that night."

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"The strange dreams I've had about this place, voices calling to me, and Middle-earth in general," I explain. "I mean, it's not exactly like your world is listed as a main attraction in tourist brochures."

"I see. Yes, I understand," he nods. "But, if it's of any worth, you're handling things pretty well with everything you have been exposed to. You were very brave out there."

"Oh, trust me. I'm still freaking out on the inside," I chuckle while Legolas laughs whole-heartedly. I then notice his hand is still on top of mine. I look up at him, searching his eyes.

"What is it?" he asks, bemused by my expression.

"Why is the portal closed between our worlds?" Legolas takes his hand back and stiffens at my question. "Tell me, Legolas, and don't lie to me. After everything I've been through I'm tired of you dancing around the truth."

"Closing the portal was not my doing if that's what you're wondering," he finally answers with a low sigh. "Goblins have been spotted around our borders, probably looking for food since their territories have grown scares. The magic around the portal was removed to avoid any incidents with those travelling. If you walk through it, it would be just like walking through a regular archway."

"So…who closed it? Was it Thranduil?"

"No."

"Well, it couldn't have been Shohrae or Ellie," I ponder on the thought. "If not you, Thranduil, Shohrae, or Ellie, then who was it?" I ask again. Legolas is silent for a long time. He looks at me as if he's contemplating on whether or not to tell me. "Legolas…" I warn.

"Lady Galadriel," he roll his eyes. "She is the one responsible for closing the portal."

"Who's that?" I raise an eyebrow. I've never heard her name mentioned before, not even in Bilbo's journal, and it makes me curious on whom this woman is.

"She is the Lady of the Golden Wood," he informs me.

"There's a forest made out of gold?" I ask astounded. I have to see it to believe it!

Legolas's stern appearance breaks out into an amused chuckle. "No, it's not made out of _gold_. It is the name given to the forests of Lórien. It's another woodland kingdom of the Silvan Elves on the western banks of the River Anduin. Galadriel rules there with her husband Celeborn," he explains.

"Oh," I blush again. I knew a golden forest seems too farfetched even for a place like this. "Wait…you said they're Silvan Elves?"

"Yes."

"What's the difference between you? What kind of Elf are you?"

"There are many different kinds of Elves. To put it simply, it depends on which clan you originated from. I am also a Silvan Elf but I descended from the Sindar. Most Silvan Elves live in Lórien."

"Lórien…" I repeat the name out loud. It sounds like a nice place and for some reason it has a familiar ring to it. "Can you tell me more about the Lady of the Golden Wood?" He gives me another hesitant look. "C'mon, please, Legolas?" I beg. "I promise I won't interrupt. Besides, neither one of us is able to do anything with my sprained ankle and your bandaged body."

"I suppose," he sighs after a few moments. "Galadriel is also known to Men as the Sorceress of the Golden Wood. She is one of the wisest and most powerful of the Elves. She has the ability to speak to you through your thoughts and the gift to see distant places and times through her magical silver basin. The Elves in Lórien live in wooden platforms among the treetops called _telain_. She and Celeborn rule their kingdom from a city of these telain, Caras Galadhon, in the easterly part of Lórien known as the Naith. She also protects her borders with her ring Nenya."

"Can she reach you in your dreams?"

"Yes, in any way she wants," he answers.

"Legolas…does Galadriel have long golden hair with strands of silver in it?" I ask, unsure of why I was asking.

"Yes…" Legolas looks at me strangely. "How did you know that?"

"I think I've dreamt about her…" I don't know how to explain it but an image of her face appeared in my head like a familiar dream. She's tall and beautiful with clear blue eyes, strong and intimidating. I look back at Legolas after my short little daydream. "Do you know when she'll open the portal again?"

"No, I don't. It's up to her to decide. She's not one to be easily persuaded either," he says.

"So, you're basically saying you don't know when I'll be able to return to my world?" I slouch in my seat with my arms folded.

"I'm afraid not. But I promise once I receive word, I will let you know," he half-smiles. For some reason it gives me little reassurance. I can tell there are still a lot of things he's hiding but I was glad he opened up on other matters.

I smile and lean in as I think this to be a good opportunity for another question I've been dying to know the answer to. "So, Legolas…how _old_ are you?" I ask again for the hundred, millionth time. There's no way he's going to avoid the question this time since he was stuck in bed. Even if he tries to run for the door, he knows he can't.

Thranduil's son adjusts his position carefully and gives me a grim look. "Does it really matter, Isa?"

"Yes, it does!" I exclaim. "I don't understand why you just won't tell me? You said Frodo gave you the journal fifty years ago, so how old does that make you? Eighty…ninety-years-old? It's really not that bad, Legolas." I smile innocently and politely.

A smirk appears on his lips. "You really are far too kind, milady."

"What do you mean?"

"I am three thousand…nine hundred…and twenty-three," he smiles.

"You're wha…?" my question came in the form of a short breath. Legolas was 3,923-years-old? "But you…you look so…"

"Young?"

"Yes! How is that possible?" I stare at his features. He didn't appear to be much older than I am, really. "I knew the journal said that Elves lived for many centuries but I didn't know…"

"Well, now you do," he tries to suppress another smile. I must look like a deer caught in headlights to him. I didn't expect the information to hit me like this. "Elves age at a much slower rate than humans. Years are like weeks to us, months like days, and hours like minutes. We see the world much more differently than you do. Our eyes are sharper, our hearing keener, and Elves are more aware of their surroundings."

I hobble over to his bed and sit on the edge next to him. "I read some of it in the journal," I slowly examining a strand of his hair in my hands. "So, Ellie is the same age as you and not really twenty-two as she says?" I ask.

"No, Ellessia is not twenty-two," Legolas quietly laughs. "She's a few decades younger than I am."

"What about Thranduil? Shohrae? Harry? Markus?" I ask about them all at once. I wonder how old they are compared to Legolas.

"Well, let's just say they are all well over several centuries older than I am," he says. "Except for Markus—he's human."

"Is he? So, does he know about your secret then?"

"Yes, he does. He's been very loyal to my father. Markus is practically like family. His father before him served my father. Markus and his father moved into the England estate when he was just a boy. As he grew older, he began to question things about our appearance and why we hadn't aged. My father finally told him the truth and brought him here to Mirkwood so he could understand our world better. He stayed here for a time to learn how to cook."

"Yes, I remember Shorhrae mentioning that," I nod. "So is your family the only one that has access to the other world?"

"No. Any Elf can travel to your Earth as long as a portal is open. Many have actually decided to live in your world and blend in among you," he tells me. "After Sauron was defeated, Galadriel used her magic to open a portal to an alternate world to give our kin the choice for a new life—to see what else was out there besides Middle-earth and Aman. Being an immortal makes you crave change and adventure, something different from the norm."

"I forgot you were immortal. What is it like?" I ask curiously.

"I honestly don't think too much about it. Living forever, you get used to seeing things change quickly around you. Close friends passing away, seasons coming and going—but your life remaining the same. I suppose it's easier for us because my people have each other. If the Firstborn were scattered and alone, I suppose it could be seen a curse."

"Do you think your immortality is a curse?" I ask carefully about the subject. "You said you're used to seeing close friends pass away. I'm guessing the ones who aren't immortal like you? That must be hard…"

Legolas nods. "It is. I have lost my own kindred in battle. However, I do not dwell on their passing. I focus on the life they lived and the bonds of friendship we shared. It makes the grief easier to bear."

"Elves can die from grief…is that correct?"

"Yes. That's why we try to focus our energy and thoughts on positive things, for instance, archery, woodcarving, swordplay, and so on. Elves who grieve over a lost loved one don't often survive. Because we are not prone to any sort of illness, grieving is a form of sickness to us, which some of my people cannot handle because it's not something we often experience."

"In that case, how do the Elves who live in my world handle the loss of someone close to them? I'm sure they experience it all the time with living forever," I add.

"Unfortunately, I cannot answer that. We all deal with grief differently as do humans. I assume everyone has their own techniques," Legolas shrugs.

Learning there are other Elves living in my world is intriguing. I bet some of them work at the hotel Ellie and I stayed at in Paris since they seem to know her pretty well. The one thing that still baffles me is their ears. "How do you hide your ears from humans? I mean, no offense, but you can't really hide them," I reach up to touch his but he swiftly grabs my wrist in a blink of an eye.

"One thing you must never do is touch an Elf's ears out of curiosity," he warns, and slowly released me.

"I'm sorry," I blush, embarrassed. "I didn't mean to be rude."

"I know," he says softly. "I apologize for grabbing you like that. You see, our ears are very…sensitive."

"Sensitive?" I examine them some more. "How?"

Legolas only smirks but doesn't respond. Since I know he isn't going to tell me the reason, I didn't push the issue. Instead, I make a mental note to ask permission before I touch any part of his body again. The words _body parts_ and Legolas's frame suddenly appears in my mind. I start thinking about his features and other things I shouldn't be fantasizing about. I blush at the visions in my head and I shake them away after Legolas gives me one of his strange looks again.

"The portal changes our appearance when we step through it. Our Elven ears appear to look human in your world to avoid people's…intrigue. We are not allowed to tell anyone about our true origins to keep the balance in both worlds…with a few exceptions of course," he looks at me.

"Right," I nod.

"Galadriel also prohibits any type of clothing, weaponry, and technology—basically any objects from your world entering ours. We always have to change our clothes and leave everything behind when we enter Middle-earth. She doesn't want our kin who resides here being influenced by foreign, materialistic things for she wants to preserve the lifestyle and culture we have."

"Have there been any other types of race that's been through the portal besides the Elves?"

"No. None can go through the portal without Galadriel's consent. Only she has the power to open and close it," he tells me.

"You mean no other race has tried to go through it?"

He shakes his head. "There are only three portals to your world—all hidden in each Elven Realm. There is the one here, which you came through, one in Lórien, and another in Rivendell. If someone tries to enter the portal that is not an Elf or hasn't been given permission, then the portal will not function. Galadriel's spell makes sure of that. It keeps the Orcs and goblins, and other dangerous creatures at bay."

"You mentioned another place…Rivendell?" The name also sounds familiar.

"Lord Elrond ruled _Imladris_. It lies in a deep valley in the western foothills of the Misty Mountains. After the War of the Ring, he and most of the Elves that lived there sailed the Sea. It endured through the protection of his ring Vilya. When he left, it remained in the keeping of his twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir, before they sailed as well."

"Do any Elves…still live there?"

"Yes, but very few. Most have relocated to your world. I supposed Elrond's daughter would have continued to rule after her brothers if she remained an immortal."

"I'm confused. What do you mean 'if she remained an immortal'?"

Legolas grows quiet again as if he's trying to look for the right words to say. "Elrond was half-elf, a _peredhil._ He had both Men and Elves in his ancestry. Those in his bloodline can choose the title they wish to carry—to be either counted among the Elder Children or the Afterborn."

"I'm going to guess the Elder Children are the Elves and the Afterborn are the humans?" I conclude.

"Correct. Elrond chose to live an immortal life while his brother, Elros, chose the race of Men. He became the first king of Númenor who lived to be about five hundred."

"Wow, that's pretty…old," I joke, trying to suppress a laugh. Legolas rolls his eyes with a small smile. "I can understand his reason for wanting to be a mortal because he became king and all, but, what about Elrond's daughter? Why didn't she choose to stay an Elf?"

"Elrond's daughter still had the same features and qualities of an Elf, except her life span finally had a limit to it. She fell in love with Aragorn, who was one of the nine companions who helped Frodo on his journey."

"I remember reading about him. He grew up with the Elves. Wasn't he a ranger or something?" I ask for confirmation.

"He was. Aragorn Elessar was also the last Heir of Isildur, Chieftain of the Dúnedain of the North. After the victory against Sauron, he finally accepted his kingship and was crowned King Elessar. Elrond agreed to let his daughter marry him after he accepted his birthright."

"Ah, I see…and that's why she chose to live a mortal life," I smile. "It sounds kind of…romantic."

"Well, we do everything in our power for those we love," he says, looking into my eyes, "regardless of the sacrifices we must make along the way."

His gaze boring into my eyes makes me look away. My cheeks feel hot again. I clear my throat and adjust my position on his bed to remove the awkward moment. "So…what about you, Legolas, have you been in love before?"

Thranduil's son chuckles at my question and finally averts his eyes away from mine. "Yes…" he begins, "a long time ago. The only one I ever really loved."

"Would you mind if I ask what happened?" I wasn't sure if this was a sensitive subject or not, so I thought I'd ask politely about it.

"She left," he simply states, staring at me again. "Not by choice but I understood the reasons."

"I'm sorry…" I say quietly.

"Don't be," he smiles. "It was a long time ago. As long as she is happy in her life…that is all that matters to me."

"That's…really sweet," I say, my own words sounding foreign to me. I couldn't believe I was calling Legolas sweet! '_Once __you really get to know him, he's very loyal, kind, sweet and thoughtful,' _Shohrae's voice echoes in my mind.

"Are you all right?" Legolas looks at me curiously.

"Fine…I'm fine," I smile, half-lying.

"So, now then, tell me Lady Isa…have _you_ been in love before?" he asks with a crooked grin.

"Umm…well…no," I confess. "I've been in relationships before but not long enough to really fall in love I guess."

"You don't need to know someone for long to know you're in love," he replies softly. "But, you're still young. You have plenty of time to find your…true love."

"Yeah…" I slowly nod. I guess?

It feels like an odd conversation to be having with Legolas as he was acting like a grown adult and I but a mere teenager who has barely experienced life. But, I suppose in some ways that was true. He's experienced so many things in his three-thousand-something existence that I probably could never fathom. The way he carries himself clearly indicates he grew up in a different time with his proper words and behavior. You don't see a lot of true gentlemen with their chivalrous manners from where I was from. Honor and duty are Legolas's top priorities.

"I should be well by tomorrow. When I am, I will take you on a proper tour of our underground fortress. I will also teach you how to defend yourself and where our borders end," he smiles at me with his plans.

"Don't you think that's a little too soon?" I ask concerned. "You won't be at a hundred percent by tomorrow. What if you exhaust yourself or get your wound infected?"

"Elves also heal a lot faster than your kind—a few days rest and we are as good as new," he assures.

"That's great and all but aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?"

I point at my ankle. "I can't heal as fast as you. Not an Elf…remember?"

"I think you'll be fine by morning," he smirks.

"And what makes you so sure?" I ask, doubting his prediction.

"I just have a hunch," he keeps the mischievous little grin on his face. I roll my eyes at him. Whatever. Even with all the knowledge he has with his age, he must not know mortal bones don't heal in a matter of hours.

"Master Legolas?" Someone knocks on the door, interrupting our conversation.

"Yes, come in," he replies.

"Forgive the intrusion, sire, but you have a message," the servant hands him a piece of parchment and bows. Once Legolas takes it from him he leaves the room quietly.

I notice Legolas's eyebrows furrow with concern as he reads it. "What is it Legolas? Who's it from?"

He finally looks at me, still troubled. "Galadriel wants to meet you," he replies hesitantly.

"What?" I say, surprised. "How did she know I was here? Did you tell her?"

"I didn't have to. She most likely already knew you were coming before your decision to follow me through the portal," he let out an uneasy sigh.

"Why does she want to see me?" I wonder quietly. I haven't even met this Elf-woman, yet I was already feeling overwhelmed and intimidated by her.

"She's fascinated by you," he answers. "She wants to meet you right away."

"But, why? I'm nobody."

"Apparently, she doesn't think so," Legolas counters.

This request makes no sense. Why would someone like her want to see me? Maybe she was angry I entered the portal without her permission? "If she's worried I'm going to tell people about Middle-earth, I swear I won't! I promise your secret will be safe with me."

"It's not that, Isa," he tries to explain. "We can't disobey her wishes. We leave tomorrow for the Golden Wood. You should get some rest. We have a long journey ahead of us."

"But, I'm not tried," I whine. I can't believe we were just going to leave at such short notice. I'm getting even more frustrated that I have no say in the matter. I could have easily been a brat about it but what's the point? I know Legolas would just drag me there even if I were kicking and screaming. So why would I waste my energy on something I had no control over?

"Shohrae!" Legolas calls out to her. A few minutes later a knock comes to the door.

"Yes, Legolas?" she enters the room. I forgot they have superhuman hearing.

"We are leaving for Lothlórien tomorrow morning. Please arrange belongings for Isa to bring on the journey."

"Yes, sire," she bows. "Come on, Isa, I'll help you back to your room."

"All right…" I sigh, giving in. I give Legolas one last look before Shohrae helps me to my feet. I was able to put a little more pressure on my foot but not much. I can hobble a lot faster on it than the day before.

"Have good evening, Lady Isa," Legolas smiles at me.

"Yeah…you, too," I reply back in a less friendly tone, which only seems to amuse him.

Shohrae has wooden crutches made for me to make it easier getting around. "Thank you," I say.

"It should help you while your ankle heals. Do be careful as I won't be there to look after you," she orders.

"You're not coming with us?" I look at her disappointingly.

She caresses my cheek with an apologetic smile. "I have Thranduil's affairs to take care of. With Legolas gone, I need to keep things in order until he returns—until you _both_ return." I frown. Legolas isn't the best company with his unpredictable mood swings. Shohrae notices my distress and chuckles. "Don't worry. You'll do fine with Legolas. He'll keep you safe."

Thranduil's son protecting me isn't what I'm concerned about. It was the long trip with him. I've often heard that one should be careful about whom they decide to go on trips with as it could result in a complete disaster. Since we're already so up and down with each other, there's a possibility we would never speak again if things go badly on the way to the Golden Wood. I sigh at my thoughts while Thranduil's assistant helps me into the carriage. It's surprisingly comfortable with cushioned seats and heavy velvet drapes covering the open windows. There's even a pillow and a folded blanket next to me for when I want to sleep.

"Comfortable?" Legolas pokes his head inside. He's on his horse trying to keep it still so he can converse with me.

"Yes, actually. It's nice and cozy," I pat the fluffy seat.

"I had it accustomed especially for you," he smiles.

"You didn't have to," I smile back shyly. "But, thank you."

"It's a three day journey and not as comfortable as an airplane with an in flight movie, but I hope it will do," he smiles jokingly.

I roll my eyes, keeping the smile on my face. "I guess beggars can't be choosers."

He smiles once more. "Don't hesitate to let me know if you need anything." He bows his head and rides off.

"Legolas, wait!" I stick my head out the carriage window. He's on his way to talk to the captain.

"Yes?" he stops his horse and turns around.

"Your shoulder…you don't look like you're in pain at all," I notice.

"I told you, a few days rest and we're as good as new," he winks then continues to the front line.

I guess he's right. I wish my ankle was as good as new. I touch it and still feel a twinge of pain. It's sweet of him to make things comfortable for me while we're on the road. And, there's that word again…_sweet_. I remind myself I shouldn't get too comfortable with it when describing Legolas.

"Isa," Shohrae leans her arms over the window. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah…I think so," I say unsure.

"You'll be leaving in a few minutes. The guards are almost in their places in the woods."

"Why are they out there?"

"The area is always scouted before we travel to avoid…any bumps in road," she explains politely, which I know means if any of the creatures try to eat us or kill us we'd be prepared.

"I see," I reply softly. I don't know whether to be scared of the thought or feel safe because I'm around people who can protect me.

"Just remember not to make any sudden loud noises once you past the Northern borders. You don't want to disturb any of the creatures. They might make your journey more difficult," she quietly tells me.

"Got it," I nod.

Shohrae reaches for my hand and squeezes it. "Have a safe journey, my dear. May Eru protect you…_namaarie_," she smiles and leaves. I remembered '_namaarie' _meant 'farewell' and figured Eru was one of their gods? I make a mental note to ask Legolas about him.

After some sort of command was said by the captain, the carriage moved immediately. Our journey to the Golden Wood is now underway. With that thought, I feel a sudden panic crawl up my skin. Am I really going to meet this…sorceress? I just hope I didn't make a fool of myself in front of her. She's probably considered royalty among the Elves.

I also want to take a nap since Shohrae woke me up so early but my jittery nerves won't let me. Instead, I look out the window to see where we are. There are Elves on horses in front and behind the carriage and some walking on foot. But where is Legolas? "Looking for me?" I hear his voice. I turn my head toward the other window and see him looking inside with a smug look on his face. He's on his horse on the opposite side of the carriage. I give him a quick glare and move to his side.

"Why are some of the guards walking?" I ask.

"In case there's trouble, one can fight more swiftly on foot, especially if we need to get in between tight spaces in the forest," he replies. "It also saves our horses from being injured or killed."

"What about you?"

"I do both. I walk beside Rolath—my horse—most of the time," he pats him. I will let him rest when it is my turn to scout the area."

"It is really that dangerous out here?" I look around but everything still seems peaceful.

"It can be if you're not familiar with Mirkwood. The biggest threats are the giant spiders and the Orcs. The Goblins don't show themselves much to avoid the hassles of fighting. They're a lazier bunch than the Orcs."

"I know what goblins look like for the most part, but what are Orcs?" I question.

"Some say the first Orcs used to be Elves, deformed by the evil powers of Sauron's master, Morgoth. When Morgoth was defeated by the Valar, Sauron took the remaining armies to the Black Land of Mordor. Saruman, a traitor of the White Council, joined Sauron and started breeding new Orcs called the _Uruk-hai _who could travel in daylight." I look around again while Legolas just grins at me. "Don't worry. We're still safe within our borders."

"How do you know where they end? Where are the markers?"

"The markers you are looking for are above you," he says. I look up not understanding what he means. There's nothing there except for a few birds flying overhead. "The sunlight and the moon determine where you are," he continues, "The deeper you venture into the forest, the darker it becomes. The darker it becomes, the more unsafe it is. You have passed the Northern borders once you lose clear visibility of the sun. The same goes for the moon."

"I do remember the forest getting darker and harder to get through."

Legolas nods. "Yes, you were a good ways outside of our territory."

"I said I was sorry," I mumble. Did he really have to bring that up again?

"I know you are," his playful smile returns. Thranduil's son isn't going to let that incident go so easily, I just know it.

I then remember something Shohrae said. "Shohrae mention a name, Eru. Is he also one of your gods?"

"Yes," he smiles like a little boy. "Eru Ilúvatar is our creator. He is an immortal who has existed before the creation of Arda itself. We—Elves and Men— alike are known as the Children of Ilúvatar. However, the Elves have kept contact with our gods. The race of Men are known as the Afterborn since they awoke thousands of years after us. Because we are immortal we remember events since the beginning of our awakening. Men, on the other hand, are mortal and can only preserve their history through stories. Over time, these stories get lost and eventually forgotten."

"Why didn't Eru make them immortal as well then? Is he offended that they don't honor him and your other gods like the Elves do?"

"No, not at all," Legolas shakes his head. "Elves and Men have different fates. Eru gave his younger Children the Gift of Death. Unlike my kin, even the Valar, they are not bound to this World and its fate. The Gift freed Men from this destiny, allowing them to shape their own lives as they wished. Of course, while some Men have accepted this Gift, others have tried to escape it. But, they cannot for it is not the will of Eru."

"But those who are human who have children with Elves, their offspring can choose to be an immortal though, right?"

"Yes, by special grace of the Valar," he confirms.

I smile. "So, there is a way to cheat death after all."

Legolas shakes his head apprehensively. "Well, yes, in a way. But, the mortal desiring to be an immortal cannot choose if they are not a peredhil. Only if the offspring is a peredhil, then yes, they have that option."

The way Legolas speaks makes me smile. When he's really into what he's saying his properness tends to show. "I wonder what it would be like to live forever, to see and experience as much as you have," I think aloud. "Do you ever wonder what it would be like to be a mortal?" I ask him.

"I have," he answers honestly. "I have thought about growing old as a mortal with someone I love and living a simple life. However, if I were given a choice to be a mortal, I would not accept it. If I were mortal, I would have not been able to assist in defending my people for as long as I have, and help rid the Outer Lands of the foul creatures that run amuck here. I have accepted the fact that Elves must endure life here no matter what befalls it until the End."

"Well, let's say one you love is mortal and you had the choice to be a mortal also. Would you give up your immortality to be with her?" I ask, putting the scenario in his head. Strangely enough, my heart begins pounding faster in my chest.

"Perhaps," he grins at me. "If she was worth it…I'd give up my entire being to be with her."

"Wow." I breathe. "That's quite a sacrifice," I say looking into his sapphire eyes.

"Regardless of what race you are, the trappings of love are the same for everyone," he chuckles.

I flinch when Legolas gently pokes my nose with his finger. I didn't notice I was staring at him, daydreaming. He continues to laugh softly at my embarrassing behavior. I rub my nose and wait for the crimson color on my face to subside. "Shohrae also mentioned you didn't want to get married. Is that true?" I keep going with my questions. It was a long ride like he said.

Legolas immediately stops laughing and waits a few moments before responding. "I put my duties above all else. When I find the one I honor and cherish more than that…then that will be the day I change my priorities."

"You mean to say you haven't found anyone in Mirkwood?" I look at him skeptically. Shohrae said he'd never been in a real serious relationship but it was hard to believe from what she said about females practically throwing themselves at him. "There's so many beautiful females among your race."

"I've courted—dated—in your modern language, but I have yet to fine a maiden as a match," he explains.

"You mean someone who's a warrior like you?" I assume.

"No," he shakes his head with a smile. "Elf-maidens are not trained to be warriors. They are taught to be educated on our history and politics to understand the way the World works. We have many highly educated females in court. Those who were not born to privilege are taught the skills in which their families are experts in, for example, farming, sewing, and blacksmith work."

"So, what's a match for you?" I smirk playfully. "Someone who is beautiful, loves to watch you shoot arrows all day, knows how to kill spiders, go horseback riding in the forest?"

"You're quite amusing," he sarcastically rolls his eyes. I can't help but laugh. "In basic terms, I need a maiden who can put up with my personality and my duties. I can be quite stubborn at times as I'm sure you've noticed," he smirks back.

I try to suppress a smile. "Really?"

"Yes. And apparently rude and a jerk," Legolas rolls his eyes again but this time, he smiles a little. "But in all seriousness, I need a maiden who I can be myself around—someone who I don't have to impress and be proper with all the time. A maiden I can throw mud at and have her retaliate and throw it back at me with a smile."

"Don't tell me you've done that?" I look at him suspiciously.

"She wasn't very happy," he smiles to himself. My jaw drops open. I couldn't picture him doing such an act but the thought makes me laugh. "It was raining one day and I thought it would be an amusing joke but apparently, she didn't feel the same way about it. She stormed off and I never really saw her again after that."

"You haven't ceased to surprise me, you know that?" I chuckle, shaking my head at him.

"I'm pretty tolerable once you get to know me," he winks.

"So am I," I raise a playful eyebrow. We both have a good laugh for a while until he eventually has to go back to his post. Legolas stares into my eyes again bringing back that uncomfortable feeling he gives me when his gaze becomes too intimidating. I finally look away. "I'm going to try to take a nap," I say and sit back into my seat. He nods without a word and trots to the front line.

I close the velvet drapes and let out a long sigh. I feel my cheeks and just as I thought, they were warm. Thranduil's son always knows how to make me blush and I hate him for it. However, that was probably one of the best, most civilized conversations we've had so far…and it was…nice. A part of me is happy we seem to be getting along better but I didn't allow myself to be too comfortable about it.

The layers Legolas have to his personality are gradually unraveling, which also makes me content. I wonder what the last layer of him would hold. Would he be a sensitive softy who cries in private or maybe an angry Elf who hates responsibilities and stays in the forest all the time so he can get away from it? These are all just maybes, of course. I wouldn't be surprised if he surprises me again. I yawn automatically, my eyes slowly closing and into a dreamless slumber I fall into until a sudden jerk of the carriage wakes me immediately. I can hear the Elves putting their horses to a halt. I quickly open the velvet drapes to see what's going on. The Elves are still on their horses, trying to keep them still, bows in their hands. Legolas is at the front talking to the captain again.

"Excuse me, can you tell me what's going on?" I ask the closest guard to me.

"There were a couple of Orcs seen by our scouts. It is best you stay in the carriage milady," he says.

"Orcs?" I repeat. I small nervous panic hits me since I've never seen one before. Legolas says they were deformed, which can make them look like anything.

"Yes, but do not worry, you are safe."

"Can you please get Legolas?" I ask. "I need to talk to him."

"I'll see what I can do, milady," he bows and goes up to Legolas. I see him say a few words to him, which makes Legolas turn in my direction. Once he sees me look back at him, he comes galloping toward me.

"Isa, stay in the carriage. I need to scout the area," he says sternly.

"Why you, Legolas? Can't they send someone else?" I try to reason with him. "Please?"

He smiles at me and comes closer to the carriage. "I'll be fine. Don't worry." He caresses my cheek.

"But, Legolas—"

Before I can finish he rides off again. I stick my head farther out the window to get a better view of him. He gives his horse to one of the Elves and goes on foot with the captain and a few other guards. He looks confident in his stride but I fear for his safety. Legolas has done this a million times I keep trying to persuade myself. He'll be fine like he says…but why does my heart keep racing? I don't want him getting injured again like he did with the spider. I finally open the door and step out.

"Milady, please, get back inside," the Elf tries to order me.

"It's too stuffy in there," I tell him, ignoring his request. "I need some fresh air."

"It is too dangerous for you to be outside, Lady Isa. Master Legolas gave strict instructions to keep you inside the carriage," he says more sternly.

I walk up to him in my crutches, looking up since he's on his horse. "What's your name?"

He appears to be taken aback by my question. "Herill…milady."

"Well, Herill, Legolas isn't here right now is he?" I place my hands on my hips. "When he gets back you can tell him I threatened you or something. If he tries to threaten you, I'll threaten him. How's that?" I walk away without waiting for his response.

The other guards in the front are surprised by my presence and look at each other wondering where I came from. Herill rides up beside me and sighs. "Keep her safe or Master Legolas will have all of our heads," he instructs them.

"Aye, sir," they respond in unison.

"Master Legolas was right. You _are_ a stubborn female," he shakes his head with a grin and rides back to his position on the side of the caravan. I frown at the remark. Legolas isn't so obedient himself! I stand there with my arms folded, waiting for something to happen. The forest is quiet with the horses making a few subtle sounds with their snouts and hooves. I look around and none of the guards seem worried. Their features are relaxed as if this is routine, which it probably is.

Legolas and the rest of his party finally come out of some trees, brushing themselves off of dirt and loose twigs and leaves. "Legolas!" I run to him as best as I can on my crutches.

He looks up, also surprised to see me. "Isa, what are you doing out here? Didn't I tell you to stay in the carriage?" he now looks upset.

"Yes, you did. But do I always listen you?" I retort. "Is that blood on your sleeve? Did you get hurt again?" I try to look at the wound but Legolas gently grabs my hand away.

"It's not mine," he says.

"Then who's is it?"

"There were a few stray Uruk-hais near the trail but they have been taken care of," he tells me.

"Sire, should we burn the carcasses?" Herill asks.

"No, the black smoke will draw attention to our journey. We will bury the bodies instead," the captain spoke up. I believe his name is Palos.

"Very well, captain," Legolas agrees. "We will continue on without you. Catch up when the task is complete."

"Yes, sire," he bows and takes some of the guards back into the woods with him.

After the captain disappears, Legolas turns back to me. "It seems you're better at listening to stories than instructions," he raises an eyebrow. I lower my head as he lectures me. Legolas finally lets out a soft laugh and takes my hand. Our hands intertwined together make me blush as soon as he touches me. He opens the carriage door and motions for me to enter. I walk in silently and sit back down. Legolas's head pops up by the window after he closes the door. "Please stay inside until I tell you it is safe to come out. Can you do that for me?" he asks politely.

"Fine," I grumble, folding my hands on my lap.

"_Ona ta a'amin_," he says to a guard. Herill hands Legolas something wrapped in cloth. "_Diola lle_."

"_Lle creoso, Heruamin,_" he bows.

"Here," Legolas hands it to me. "Something to keep you entrained until we arrive in the Golden Wood." When I try asking him what it is, he just smiles and leaves.

I unfold the cloth, happily surprised to find the journal sitting on my lap. I've forgotten about it after everything that's gone on recently. I smile that Legolas thought to bring it. It would definitely keep me occupied for a while. I read through the previous pages again to refresh my memory and find out there is much more information I realize I haven't paid attention to the first time. But, most of the information are things Legolas has already told me.

"Isa?" Legolas knocks and opens the door. I'm so engrossed in the journal that I didn't notice the sun is finally beginning to set. "Would you like to stretch your legs for a bit?"

I nod as he helps me out. "Can you please grab my crutches for me?"

"I don't think you need them. Trying putting some pressure on your ankle."

"I don't know, Legolas," I reply hesitantly. "It was still hurting earlier."

"Just try," he gives me a supportive smile. "I'm right here to catch you if you fall."

Taking a deep breath, I put all my weight on my foot. I have my eyes closed, nose scrunched up, and ready to scream out in pain. My features only relax when I don't feel anything. "Hey, my ankle doesn't hurt any more!" I exclaim with a huge smile on my face.

"See, I told you," he laughs.

"But, how did you know?" I ask suspiciously.

"Let's just say it's an Elf's intuition," he winks. I roll my eyes but can't argue. I'm just relieved my ankle feels better and I can stretch my muscles after sitting down for so long.

I see the other Elves preparing to set up camp for the night near an open meadow. There's bark and twigs sitting in a pile, which I figure would be used later for firewood. Some of them are also skinning dead animals. I gulp in disgust. "That's not going to be dinner…is it?" I ask him uneasily.

He turns my focus away from the activity and onto him. "Don't pay attention to the process. We have other food available you can eat that doesn't include any sort of meat, if you prefer."

"Yeah…I might," I nod vigorously. Don't get me wrong, I like meat just like any other chicken lover would, but actually seeing the animal before it's turned into fried food, would make anyone with a weak stomach lose their appetite.

Legolas merely smiles at my horrified expression and takes my hand again—something I still haven't figured out why he keeps holding. He takes me near a log where one of the many fires around our camp is being built.

"Legolas, wouldn't a fire in the dark draw more attention to us?" I ask since it only makes sense.

"It might. But, there aren't a lot of places to hide for anyone to attack from the shadows. The area will be patrolled until dawn when we head out again," he explains.

"Dawn?" my face falls. "Don't you Elves ever sleep in?"

"We don't require a lot of sleep like you do. We age slower but our bodies regenerate faster," he grins.

"Good to know," I reply flatly.

"So, tell me, how was your reading?" he quickly changes the subject.

"Good," I state simply.

"What else have you read?"

"I haven't really read anything new since I went back to some of the pages and chapters I skipped through the first time. Most of it you already told me. It didn't mention anything about your gods so that information you gave was a bonus," I smile.

"Would you like to learn more about us?" he asks with a smile.

"Of course," I almost exclaim with excitement. I'm glad he's finally more forthcoming with information. He tells me to look up at the star filled night which I do, forgetting how beautiful the night can be.

"Earendil was also a peredhil who chose to be counted among the Elvenkind. He was known as the mariner who sailed the Great Sea at the end of the First Age. He carries the light of the Silmaril, which is one of the three great jewels that can be seen high the sky has he sails with it, shining as the morning and evening star."

"I think I see it," I examine the sky more clearly. There's a bright star shining up above that seems to be moving very slowly. If I didn't know any better I would think it was light from an airplane or a UFO flying overhead. But, of course, I'm in a different universe.

"On some accounts of Earendil and his Silmaril, it can be referred to as your planet Venus," he adds.

I turn to look at Legolas to find him staring at me again. "That's really…interesting," I say softly. "Your people have so much history."

"Sire, supper is ready," one of the guards interrupts our moment. I'm thankful he came since we're having those awkward moments more and more frequently.

"Thank you," he nods. The guard bows and walks away. Legolas smiles at me, "So, what would you like to have for dinner?"

"That depends…what's on the menu?" my fearful look returns.

"Why don't I bring you what we have and you can decide what you like?" he suggests.

I nod. "Sounds good."

Legolas comes back with two silver plates with different things on them. The same guard also hands him two silver wine glasses, which Legolas places on the ground, and his plate on the bark we're sitting on. "Here," he hands me mine.

I look at it apprehensively. "What's on here?"

"I'm not going to tell you," he smirks. "I suggest you try everything and whatever you don't like, you don't have to eat." He picks up his plate and starts eating while keeping an eye on me.

There are different kinds of meat with what I recognize to be lemba bread, potatoes, and carrots. I'm sketchy on the meat from what I witnessed earlier. "The meat isn't from what I think it's from is it?" I ask. But, Legolas is acting dense, making me glare at him. "Fine," I grumble. I pick up the lighter meat and take a hesitant bite from it, preparing to spit it out as soon as it hits pallet. "It tastes like chicken!" I exclaim, surprised by the taste with my mouth still full. Legolas almost chokes on his food from laughing so hard.

"I'm assuming it is to your liking then?" he wipes his mouth, still chuckling.

"It's really good. It tastes like what I had back at the castle," I take another bite.

"Drink this," he hands me the wine glass. "It goes well with it."

Taking a sip of it, I flinch away at its potency. "Ugh…what is this?"

"It's miruvor—Elven wine. It takes some getting used to so take your time," he replies. I take small sips of it during our meal and realize it did blend well with the meat. I don't drink much and it's clearly stronger than any red wine I've ever had. But, after my second glass I become used to the flavor. After dinner, the Elves are still throwing their glasses in the air and singing songs I can't understand so Legolas has to translate for me. Everyone is having a good time laughing, singing, and telling jokes around the fire. I finally stand up and walk away from the crowd.

"I'm going for a walk," I tell Legolas. My body feels warm and I want to cool down. My head is also lightly throbbing.

"You shouldn't walk alone by yourself, especially in the dark," he tells me.

I shrugged my shoulders, not caring. "Then come with me."

We walk a ways from the camp into dark where no one can really see us, but we can still see them. I watch the Elves for a little bit, still enjoying themselves. It didn't seem like anyone notices we disappeared or cared, for that matter. I rest against one of the great trees and sigh with my eyes closed. The cool breeze feels good on my skin. I also can't help but smile and giggle for some reason, feeling very relaxed and happy.

"You're warm," Legolas caresses my cheek with the back of his hand. I open my eyes to find him very close to my face. "You probably drank more than you should have. I'm not surprised if you end up feeling the miruvor in the morning," he smirks knowingly.

"I didn't have that much!" I protest. "I only had…" I tried to think, "How much did I have?"

Legolas chuckles at my forgetful state. "You had two glasses and finished mine when your cup ran dry."

"I knew that," I lie and close my eyes again with a smile.

I subconsciously place my hands comfortably on Legolas's waist, gripping his shirt in my hands since my arms feel heavy. If I didn't hang on to him, my arms would drop to my side, and for some odd reason, I really want him in my arms. He closes the gap between us from my gesture, allowing me to wrap my arms fully around his body. I clasp my hands together behind him in a comfortable position as both his hands are now cupping my face. I open my eyes to find him examining my features. He's about a head taller than me so I have to look up at him.

"You are very beautiful, Isa," he murmurs, his thumbs caressing both pink cheeks now.

"So, you've told me," I reply lazily. "What is it about me that you think makes me so beautiful, _Master Legolas_?" I jib at what the Elves called him. "I'm just an ordinary girl—nothing special like the Elves. I wish I was an Elf…that would be something."

"Well, for one, you're pretty adorable when you're drunk," he laughs softly.

"I am not drunk!" I protest again, even though my head feels fuzzy.

"And, two," Legolas places a finger over my mouth to shut me up, "you're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for. You are beautiful in appearance, there is no doubt about that, but your inner beauty shines as well."

I open my eyes and blink at his words. No one's ever said anything like that to me before and I didn't know how to respond to it. "I'm just a clumsy girl…" I barely whisper, staring into his eyes.

"Your emerald eyes twinkle when you're nervous or shy. Did you know that?" he observes with a smirk.

I look away toward the camp. "That's what my mother used to say," I tell him sadly. "She's the only other person that's ever noticed." I return my attention back to him.

"I'm very observant even when I don't appear to be," he says softly.

I can't help but laugh and hug him. Their wine is doing strange things to me. I don't want to let him go so I let my hug linger—our bodies molding together as I rest my head against his shoulder. He holds me tighter, which only makes me smile even more.

"This is nice," I say out of the blue. I can feel Legolas smile against my hair. He inhales my scent and gives me a gentle kiss, which I wasn't expecting. I look up at him and the next thing I know he claims my lips with his. My body stiffens at the sudden action but I quickly relax when he continued to kiss me softly. I finally return his ministrations, lost in the passionate kiss.

After a few minutes, he slowly pulls away, bringing his hands back to my cheeks. We are both breathing heavily from the lack of oxygen. He stares into my eyes again with a grin forming on face. "Forgive me for that," he apologizes.

"For kissing me?" I ask confused as to why he's saying sorry. It wasn't like I had pushed him away—plus it didn't hurt he was a good kisser. A part of me is actually disappointed when we parted.

"I have a confession to make," he finally says.

"What?" I ask, still confused. "You have a girlfriend?" my face falls into a disappointing frown.

"No," he chuckles, kissing my cheek. "I have wanted to kiss you for a long time," he explains. "But, I didn't know how you would react."

"Well…I did kiss you back, didn't I?" I say shyly. I look away so he can't see my eyes.

"Yes, you did," he smiles, bringing my face back to his. "Why did you?"

The ever popular little smirks he has makes me roll my eyes. I'm embarrassed enough as it is and he just bathes in his amusement of it. I free my face from his hands and myself from his arms, altogether, and start to walk back to camp. He grabs my arm, bringing me back to his body, trying to suppress a smile. "You don't need to be so shy around me," he gives me another kiss on the cheek.

"I think I like you, okay?" I blurt out, almost in a callous tone, and try to get away again but he won't let me.

Legolas brings my hand up his lips and gently kisses it. "I think I like you, as well," he looks up and gives me a crooked grin. There's no point in hiding my blush this time since we both know it was coming. He smiles to himself and finally walks me back to camp. "It's getting late and we need to head out early."

By the time we get back to camp, the Elves are already starting to pack up their belongings and extinguishing the fires except for one. Thranduil's son helps me into the carriage and closes the door behind me.

"Legolas?" I quietly call out.

"Yes?" he reappears by the window.

"Can you…stay close tonight?" I ask shyly. The moon hiding behind the clouds makes the forest look eerie and I can already hear strange sounds in the distance. I didn't want some sort of small animal trying to kill me in my sleep.

"As you wish," he bows his head.

"Thanks," I half-smile.

"Good night, milady. Sleep well."

Right. Sleep well, he says. After what just happened between us, does he really expect that to happen? I grab the blanket and lay down on my side. As soon as I do, I involuntarily yawn. I guess sleeping wasn't going to be a problem after all. I can still feel some of the miruvor swimming around in my head. Thinking about our kiss also makes me nervous about tomorrow. Would things change or remain the same between us? If he thinks I was shy before, I feel even shyer now because of that kiss. But, I have to admit, I enjoyed it. Those sinking butterfly feelings that are in the pit of my stomach I keep trying to shoo away. I tell myself I can't get carried away over one kiss...even though was a _great_ kiss.

I sigh and turn over. I'll deal with whatever happens tomorrow, tomorrow. Right now, I just hope my dreams bring me something blissful. "Good night, Legolas," I whispered to myself.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, what did you think? I really, really wanted this to be longer with more content but if I kept adding to it I don't know when I'd be able to get this chapter up. So, I decided to break it up. The next chapter will be in Lothlórien. In case you're wondering, I shortened it to Lórien because that's what the Golden Wood was mostly referred to. Hope you also liked the little history lesson.

If you want to find out, then stay tuned! And please **review!**


	11. Lorien The Golden Wood

**CHAPTER 11: Lórien: the Golden Wood**

My head throbs at the slightest movement. I put my hands on my temples to attempt to keep myself from getting dizzy. I feel like my head is on the ground with the horses running next to me like a speeding train. Legolas is right about the effects of the wine but I'm not going to admit it to him. He always gets so smug whenever he knows he's right about something and I hate giving him that satisfaction without a fight.

"Good morning," I hear someone say. I roll over to my other side and look up. Legolas is trotting on his horse, trying to peer inside.

"Good morning," I groan and close my eyes again. "Why didn't you wake me at dawn?" I ask.

"I didn't know you wanted to be awake so early?" he looks at me confused with a smile.

I glower at him since I'm not in the mood for his jokes. "You told me we were leaving at dawn. So, why didn't you wake me?"

"Yes, I did say that, but—I did not say _you_ had to be awake at dawn," he explains. "When I said 'we' I meant those of us who are on patrol and need to protect you."

"You can be so vague sometimes, you know that?" I reply, annoyed.

"Well, then, perhaps you should ask more questions in the future," he just smiles again.

"Are you trying to be a smartass?" I sit up, even more aggravated than I was before. The quick movement, however, causes me to wither back into my seat with my hands pressed against my temples again.

"You don't look very well," he comments.

"Please, Legolas, it is too early for you to be this irritating," I sigh. By this time, I have buried my face in my hands on my lap.

"I am not trying to get on your nerves, milady. I don't know why you always think that. I am just concerned about your condition. You're feeling the miruvor, aren't you?"

"What do you think?" I reply sarcastically.

"_Nikerym, tampa!" _Legolas says to someone and the carriage abruptly halts.

I see him get off his horse and disappear. I immediately move closer to the window to find out what he's up to. One of the guards hands him something wrapped in cloth and then walks back to the carriage. I sink back inside hoping he didn't notice me discreetly spying on him. He suddenly opens the door. "What's going on? Why did we stop?" I ask him. He sits on the opposite side of me and unwraps the cloth in his hand. "Lemba bread?" I'm even more confused.

"You need to eat something if you want to feel better," he says, handing it to me. I look at it as if it was a strange object in my hand. He stands up but doesn't get out. Instead, he closes the door. "Herill, please take care of my horse."

"Yes, sire," he nods.

"I will join Isa in the carriage for the time being." He looks at me and smirks. "Move on!" Legolas instructs the caravan. I still have a confused look on my face when he sits back down as we move again. What is he doing? "Eat," he says when he finally looks at me, realizing I'm just staring at him. He takes a piece of the bread and feeds it to me. I chew slowly still trying to figure out his strange behavior.

"Why are you in here?" I finally ask.

"To make sure you eat," he simply states. "Why, can I not sit in here with you?" he starts chuckling.

"Well, yeah…of course you can, but you never have before."

"Well, I'm here now," he smiles. "Besides, someone needs to make sure you eat," he adds.

"I'm not a child, Legolas," I answer, somewhat insulted. Did he really think that he needs to keep an eye on me?

He sighs and moves over to sit beside me. "I can never say the right thing with you, can I?" he asks exasperatedly, taking my free hand in his. "I am only trying to look out for your well-being. I know what miruvor can do to you. If you don't eat something, you'll feel it for days."

"Days?" my eyes widen.

"Yes," he says. "The effects are different for your kind." I groan and take a piece of bread like a pouting child who didn't want to eat their vegetables. Legolas watches me carefully with a hidden smile on his face.

"What are you looking so smug about?" I ask, rolling my eyes.

His smile grows wider. "I'm not being smug about anything. I'm just happy you're finally taking my advice."

"Bread just doesn't taste that good this early in the day," I crinkle my nose.

Legolas shakes his head with a laugh. "It's practically noon, love."

"Noon?" I swallow hard.

"We'll be stopping again soon so you'll be able to eat something other than _just_ bread," he chuckles. Thranduil's son gives me a chaste kiss on the cheek and opens the door.

"Legolas, what are you doing?" I exclaim. "The carriage is still moving!" But, of course, he doesn't listen. Instead, he winks and jumped out, closing the door behind him. I drop the bread on the floor and nearly throw myself out the window to see if he's okay. By the time I look outside, he's already running alongside his horse. He gracefully jumps on its back and rides to the front of the caravan. I slump back into my seat, waiting for my heart rate to slow down.

"Show off."

I can't finish the bread since it's in crumbs now by my feet. The only thing I can do again is sleep. I hope my headache is gone when I wake later. I also can't wait to eat more of that meat from last night! I smile at the thought and then suddenly remember our kiss. I also remember the kiss on the cheek Legolas gave me before he almost killed himself by jumping out of the moving carriage. He's acting as if last night wasn't a big deal. I guess I'm doing the same thing to avoid the awkward staring and moments between us.

The carriage hits another bump in the road, waking me again. I rub my eyes and crawl my way to the window to see where we are. The sun is already shining brightly in the sky. The caravan is still in the forest except there aren't as many trees and the scenery has changed. The landscape looks more peaceful like we're in a different territory altogether. I look behind us to see the darker part of the forest growing small in the distance as we travel away from it. I imagine we are close to the Golden Wood. I slump back down in my seat.

There are also too many things still on my mind from last night. I've always been a thinker before I fall asleep and the more I try to doze off, the more irritated I become. I finally give up and stare out the window instead. The fresh air feels good and I forget about my hangover for a short time. We stop again so the Elves can to set up camp for lunch. Legolas comes to my window and motions for me to come outside, which I do. We are in a small clearing where we can rest. My stomach grumbles at the mere thought of meat. I'm probably eating some kind of squirrel since I see a lot of them roaming around the area, but at this point, I don't care anymore as long as my stomach can hold it down—and as along as I don't see the dead animal before it was cooked.

"So, what's for lunch?" I smile at Legolas. He knows exactly what I want from the knowing smirk on his features.

"The only thing I know you will eat," he says. "But, we have to cook it first." Legolas points to where a small fire is being built. There are sticks planted in the ground on either side of it. One of the Elves takes a bird from the sack that he's carrying and sticks another stick into it and places it over the fire to cook.

I looked back at Legolas in surprise. "You mean it _was_ chicken after all?" I ask with my mouth wide open. He nods, chuckling. "Why didn't you tell me?" I hit him on the arm. "This whole time I thought I was eating a squirrel or something!"

Thranduil's son rubs his arm, still laughing at me. I know the feeble slap on the arm I gave him didn't really hurt and he only did it out of shock. "We do have squirrels we can cook if you prefer. I just figured you would rather enjoy eating something more familiar to you," he teases.

"Har-har," I roll my eyes.

"Come," he suddenly grabs my hand and a quiver full of arrows resting against a tree.

"Where are we going?" I ask, but he ignores my question.

"Thurnas, let me borrow your bow," he says to one of the guards.

"Yes, sire," the guard bows. Legolas takes his own bow and slings the two and his quiver over his shoulders. He takes my hand again and leads me into some other part of the woods.

"You're not going to try to kill me and bury my body out here, are you?" I raise an eyebrow, half-joking sarcastically.

"Maybe. If you don't stop asking so many questions," he replies flatly. He better have been joking. But, just to make sure, I hit him in the arm again with a little shove, which makes him laugh out loud in playful manner. I know he really wouldn't do such a thing but, still, it brings me some relief to know he's not serious. What a jerk.

"What's this for?" I ask as he hands me one of the bows.

"Your first archery lesson," he smiles, raising his eyebrows up and down.

I stare at him with my mouth half-open. "Are you serious?" Sports were never really my thing. I thought he would remember that from the time I tried to play tennis with Ellie.

"As long as you point your arrow away from me and the camp, you should do just fine," he grins. What makes him think I won't purposely point it at him by accident?

"Why are you teaching me this, anyway?" I ask, very unenthused by the idea. "I thought you said that maidens weren't trained to be warriors?"

"They aren't, but I didn't say they weren't taught how to defend themselves," he winks.

"Ah, I see," I roll my eyes again. "I guess this is the part where I should ask better questions next time, am I right?"

"No." Legolas gives me a quick kiss on the cheek. "I just like seeing your reaction," he impishly grins and stands next to me so we are now facing the same direction. I blush but try to ignore it. He didn't seem to notice either since his focus is far in front of us.

"What are you looking for?" I examine his features as he seems to be looking for something.

"I am checking to see if there are any animals we would be disturbing in the area," he answers. "We don't kill animals for our amusement, only when necessary."

"Well, the coast looks clear," I look around.

"Almost. There is a deer family drinking water by a stream."

"Where?" I ask, looking around even harder to try to get a glimpse of them.

"They are a few yards ahead. Too far for your eyes to see," he tells me.

"Oh," I say disappointed. "I forgot you can see farther than I can."

"Don't worry. If they come around again, we'll get closer so you can see them," Legolas smiles. He hands me an arrow and pulls another out of his quiver. "Hold your bow and your aim like mine with your feet spread apart," he instructs. I tried to mirror him but his stance looks more graceful than my own sloppy position. "Focus on a target and follow it through with your eyes and arms." He shoots the first arrow and lands right in the center of a tree trunk. He smiles with satisfaction and stands back to watch me make a fool of myself because I know that's exactly what I'm going to do.

"Relax, Isa," he smiles at me. "Try not to think so much. Just feel where your target is."

Okay. I can do this. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I have a vision of the same tree in my head except all other surrounding trees have disappeared and it's the only one in my view. I open my eyes and let go of the arrow. It zips through the forest and lands right above Legolas's. I jumped into his arms, basking in the joy of hitting my first target.

"Excellent shot!" he says as he twirls me around.

It wasn't as perfect as his but it was close enough! I kiss him on the lips without thinking about my actions. I quickly pull away, blushing. "Sorry…" I say embarrassed.

Legolas rolls his eyes and puts me down. He brings his hands to my face, returning my impulsive kiss. "Stop apologizing. I rather you kiss me than any of the other Elves who would take pleasure in trying to court you."

I laugh sarcastically. "Right. What Elves?" As far as I knew, half of them still didn't know I existed.

"You can be quite obtuse, you know that?" he laughs softly. "If you could only see how the others look at you then you would know I am not the only one captured by your beauty."

"Will you stop that?" I ask, feeling somewhat uncomfortable.

"What?" he grins.

"Calling me beautiful all the time," I say. "It makes me feel…weird."

"Why? You _are_ beautiful."

"I'm just not used to it," I reply quietly. "Besides, why would the Elves like me? I've seen the females in Mirkwood. They're gorgeous!"

Legolas shrugs. "They are, but my kin have fallen for your people before so it's not uncommon. We do not judge the one we want to be with solely on appearance. We're not _that_ superficial," he rolls his eyes with a smile.

"I wasn't saying you _were_," I defend my words.

"Isa," Legolas puts an end to whatever else I'm going to say. "Stop it."

"Stop what?" I give him a puzzled look.

"Stop comparing yourself to others. Why would I lie to you about being beautiful? I am not one for cruel jokes. Have more confidence in yourself. I know you are a strong woman, but it is up to you to believe it."

"Well, I'm sorry!" I say defensively. "This is all new to me, Legolas." I look down at the ground. "I've just been learning so much more about myself here these last few weeks than I have in the last twenty-one years I spent in New York."

"I am sure there are plenty of other things for you to learn about yourself," he smiles warmly. "Just give it time. We usually discover more about ourselves when certain events in our lives take place and sometimes, when we meet new people."

"I guess you have a point…"

"I do. And will you just let me compliment you," he pokes my side that makes me flinch away. "Whether you like it or not you're going to hear them."

"Fine," I try to suppress a smile from the slight tickle he gave. "Just keep it to a minimum."

"Yes, milady," Legolas bows teasingly. He runs to the tree to removes our arrows. "Let's head back," he grabs my hand. "I believe your chicken is waiting."

I roll my eyes but excited we're about to eat—chicken or squirrel!

"Isa, we're almost there." I'm woken again for the hundredth nap on this trip and move to look out the window. The trees outside are bigger with golden leaves covering the forest and the branches. The area is quiet and serene. It's a place where one would go to for a quiet getaway.

Much of yesterday was spent eating and Legolas showing me how to shoot more arrows. He doesn't want to teach me how to use their Elven blades because he's worried I'd cut myself…or maybe him, perhaps? Once I get more familiar with the bow, he says he'd think about showing me a move or two with the blades. But, I doubt that will happen in the near future. I have a feeling Legolas wants me to get over my clumsiness first.

I also slept again last night in a dreamless slumber. My nights have been peaceful since we left Mirkwood and knowing we're close to meeting the Lady of Wood, I feel calm. I was nervous and worried before but my anxieties seem to have disappeared overnight. I'm still curious as to what she wants from me but I'm no longer afraid to find out why. The calmness I feel is such a strange feeling. It's not like me at all. Usually, I'd still be a nervous wreck meeting people who were deemed important.

The carriage soon stops as I sit back into my seat. I try not to seem overly excited to get out or meet the Lady. I want to play it cool. I can't hear anything and almost want to stick my head out the window again but I don't want to draw attention to myself. The minutes that pass seem like hours.

"Are you ready?" Legolas smile.

I give a quick, short nod and extend my hand to his that he holds out to me. It's brighter outside than I thought it was from inside of my dark confines. The guards are standing in two lines facing each other, a few good feet apart. They are in line with a staircase leading down to us. There's another Elf standing by Legolas who I don't recognize either. He's dressed in similar attire but I can tell he's not one of the guards from Mirkwood.

"Good day, Lady Isa," he says with a bow of his head.

"Hello," I answer quietly with a half-smile.

"My name is Haldir, a Lórien archer and one of the Lady's protectors. If there is anything you need to make your stay more pleasurable in the Golden Wood, please do not hesitate to let me know."

"Thank you," I say quietly again. I glance at Legolas who seems to have another little smirk on his face. I can't imagine what he's being so smug about this time. I inwardly roll my eyes and wait with the rest of the crowd for the Lady of the Wood. While everyone is paying attention to the entrance I lean in toward Legolas's ear.

"What's the matter?" he asks, whispering.

"Can't I take a shower first or something? We've been travelling for three days I just woke up less than an hour ago," I whisper back. I feel gross and unfit to be presented to the Lady.

"Isa, those are unimportant things to concern yourself with. Galadriel will not care."

She slowly appears with another Elf, walking gracefully down the steps. Her focus is on me the entire time and no one else so I have to pay attention to her. We stare directly into each other eyes. I try looking away but her gaze holds me in place. Her features are simple, yet beautiful. Her eyes are light blue that reminds me of my mother's. Like in my dream, she also has the pieces of silver in her blonde hair. She looks young, no older than Shohrae I would guess—even though I'm not sure how old the assistant is. Maybe mid-thirties or so but I have to remember Elves lived forever so she's most likely much, much older than Legolas.

"Greetings, Isa Culver," Galadriel says coolly. She briefly glances at Legolas then rests her focus back on me.

"Hello," I simply reply. I didn't know what title to call her so I stay quiet to avoid looking like an idiot or sounding like I'm trying too hard to impress her.

"Welcome to Lórien. I am Galadriel and this is my husband, Celeborn. I hope your journey was a pleasant one," she smiles warmly.

"Yes, milady. We received no hardships on our travel toward your Golden Woods," Legolas spoke up. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"You are always welcomed here, my dear friend," says Celeborn. "You must all be tired from your travels. Haldir," he calls to him, "Please show our guests to their rooms."

"We will converse more during dinner. I am very pleased to see you, young Isa," Galadriel smiles at me again. She has this hidden secret behind her smile I can't put my finger on. I feel like she has more to tell me. It's a strange feeling.

Haldir leads our party to another set of stairs up the huge treetops that branches out in different directions. This must be what they call telains—wooden platforms among the treetops. It feels surreal staying inside a tree, hollowed out to look like the inside of a real house.

"Legolas, I trust you know your way around," Haldir says to him.

"Yes. I will show Isa to her room," he replies. The other guards seem to know where to go as well and start dispersing into their rooms as if it's some sort of fraternity house. Soon, Legolas and I are alone by the stairwell. Haldir has already walked back down.

"Do you come here often?" I ask Legolas.

"I used to a long time ago to visit or to just get away from my duties," he answers. "That's when my father still stayed in Mirkwood, of course. Now that he's in England, I mostly watch over the underground fortress and whatever else needs to be done. I actually haven't been to England in years. Not until recently."

"When was the last time you visited? Before I saw you, I mean."

"About…twenty-one years ago," he chuckles.

"Wow," I mouth silently. "That was a long time ago. Makes me feel…really young."

He laughs softly again. "I bet. You were just a baby then." He appears to reminisce about something, which I thought was strange.

"What about Thranduil? Doesn't he still visit Mirkwood?"

"No, not really. You can say he has retired to England. Anything he needs or wants done here Shohrae usually takes care of. If it's a bigger task, then I do it."

"So, what _do _you do in Mirkwood exactly? What type of profession do you have? I asked Shohrae if you were a guard or a nobleman and she wouldn't say."

Legolas looks very amused by my question. "Well, I will say I do have authority on what goes on in Mirkwood. You can consider me like a guard. I help protect our people from dangers around the forest and any other threats to us," he says.

"So, are you the prince or something?" I give him a teasing look. "Do you get to say, "Off with their heads!'" I laugh. "Where _are_ your king and prince? I haven't seen them once since I landed in Middle-earth. Do they even know about me?"

"Busy." Is Legolas says with a smirk. "And yes, they know about you. But, the king has his own affairs to deal with and the prince…well. I don't think you would like him very much," he grins widely.

"Why not?" I ask curiously.

"We are a lot alike," he chuckles. "He's stubborn and is used to getting his way most of the time."

"Sounds like a great guy," I say sarcastically.

"He is," his grin is now from ear-to-ear. "And so, here we are." We stop by a set of double doors. He opens one of them and gestures me inside. It's not as big as the room I'm using in Mirkwood but it's still a large room with warm colors. It has a cabin feel to it with the wooden walls, floor, and rooftop. "You have a balcony as well," Legolas says as he places my things down. "Go look outside."

I walk over to the opening where a door should be and stand by the railing. The scenery outside looks like a page from William Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream. Everything appears to glow and the area is completely surrounded by huge trees like a dome that opens at the top so you can see the moon and the stars. There are ladders and stairwells that swirl around the trunks of the trees and long steps along the paths. Lórien looks nothing like Mirkwood. It's definitely more serene and secluded from the outside world.

"It's beautiful here," I comment with a smile.

Legolas slinks his arms around my waist from behind, which startles me. I try to act cool afterwards by placing my hands over his but I know he's smiling to himself. "This place can be very enchanting," he rests his chin on my shoulder.

"It _looks _very enchanting," I reply. "But, I feel very comfortable here for some reason. I was so nervous and worried before our trip but now I'm glad we came. I'm excited to go sightseeing."

He turns me around to face him. "Although this place is much safer than Mirkwood, you still need to be careful. This is Galadriel's domain and what she says is law. I'm afraid I might not be able to help you if you get yourself into something that displeases her." He places his hands on my cheeks and caresses them tenderly. "I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you during our stay here."

I place my hands gently on his wrists. "Stop worrying so much. I won't get into trouble. You know why? Because you'll be right there with me," I smile mischievously. "You can be my tour guide and I'll even let you tell me what I can and can't touch, like poisonous mushrooms or deadly insects—whatever it is."

That makes him smile. "I think you'll just get us both into trouble, milady." I roll my eyes but he's probably right. "Just be careful and don't let your curious mind get the best of you while we are here."

"Me? Have a curious mind?" I pretend to be dense.

Legolas gives me a soft kiss on the lips and then heads for the door. "Just don't wander too far if you go off by yourself. Dinner will be in about an hour. I'll come back and escort you to the dining hall."

"Okay," I sigh.

"I am only down the hall if you need me before then," he winks with a crooked grin and then closes the door behind him.

That Elf can be so frustrating sometimes but he sure knows how to make a girl's heart skip a beat with his words. He could possibly have me wrapped around his finger if he wants but I wasn't going to allow it. Just because I'm in this fairytale world, doesn't mean I need to lose myself completely. I was always a levelheaded person and I have to remind myself I didn't belong here. I know I will go back to my world eventually. But, for now, I'll enjoy my time here and try to keep my attachments at bay. And, a part of those attachments I feel includes Legolas.

Whatever this attraction between us is I can't explain. I'm also not sure where it's headed and it's not something I want to think about at the moment—not while we're in Lórien. I just want to concentrate on why Galadriel wants to see me. As Legolas told me from her letter, she did look curious and fascinated by me when we first met.

Placing the thoughts of Legolas and me in the back of my mind, I check out the adjoining room to see a tub full of hot water. I'm so relieved I can take a bath! After dipping my weary body in the welcoming water, I change into a different dress Shohrae has packed for me and fold the other dress I wore neatly on my bed. I check my appearance in the mirror and give a nod of approval. I'm not sure how formal their dinner gatherings are in the Golden Wood so I chose an ivory dress with a few beads embroidered around the waist. It's a nice, simple, elegant dress.

My handsome Elf soon comes knocking on my door. I open it to find him in a light blue-silver tunic with his hair tied back into a low ponytail. He looks dashing in his outfit, something I'd never seen him wear before. His blue sapphire eyes seem to have also been sparkling more as he smiles.

"I'm not too overdressed am I?" I ask for _his_ approval.

"No, you're perfect," he says, kissing my hand.

"And so are you, sire," I curtsied and can't help but chuckle at my words.

He rolls his eyes but with a smile. "Legolas, not 'sire'," he corrects me.

"Well, then, it is Isa—not milady," I shot back.

"Come on," he grabs my hand and drags me to the dining hall as I continue to laugh.

There are so many Elves when we enter the room. It's as if the entire city is here. There are also at least ten long tables that can sit about twelve people comfortably on each side and two on the short end. Legolas and I are seated on opposite sides of each other with Galadriel and Celeborn at the head of the table. The Mirkwood guards are scattered around, socializing and laughing with old acquaintances. Everyone is given food on their plate with Elven wine except for me. One of the servants gives me water in my glass instead. I look at Legolas who just smiles and goes back to his food. He probably requested they not give me wine, which is relieving. I only started to feel better and hope the food would put me back to feeling one hundred percent again.

Most of dinner is spent with the other Elves talking about politics with a few jokes here and there. I try to pay attention in case I'm asked a question but I mostly keep drowning in and out of their conversations. I nod my head a few times to evade falling asleep. When the night draws late into the evening, some of the Elves at our table decide to turn in for the night or mingle with the other tables. Even Celeborn decides to socialize elsewhere. Soon, there are only a few of us left. It was then Galadriel turns her attention to me.

"So, Isa, how do you like Lórien so far?" she asks.

"I like it a lot," I smile politely. "It's very beautiful here."

"Would you ever considering visiting again?"

Her question catches me off guard. I barely got to experience being here and already she's wondering if I want to come back. "Umm…yes, in the future if I'm able to. Your culture is very fascinating to me."

"And so is yours," she nods. "Humans in your world are very smart and intelligent, however, never satisfied with what you have. One thing I do admire is your thirst for knowledge and trying to advance yourselves with your technology."

"Lady Galadriel…is that why you asked me here, to know more about my world?" I muster the courage to ask my speculations.

She laughs whole-heartedly. I blush and I know Legolas notices but he remains silent. "Oh, my dear, I do apologize. I am not trying to embarrass you in any way. I am only amused by how forward you are—very straight to the point. Not many Elves can do that with me," she smiles. "I can see why you like her, Legolas," she glances at him. He only smiles and half-nodded while taking a sip of his wine. I turned even redder. "It is your first night in Caras Galadhon so enjoy yourself before we speak of more essential matters."

"Thank you," I reply quietly.

"Legolas knows our realm like it was his own home. He can take you wherever you desire," Galadriel stands. Legolas and I stand up as well. She then suddenly places a hand on my cheek, which catches me by surprise. She stares into my eyes again. "You _are _beautiful," she says and then walks away. I stand there, somewhat stunned, watching her as she leaves. It wasn't that she said I was beautiful, but because I saw a hint of sadness in her eyes she tried to hide.

I look at Legolas who gives me a knowing look but he just takes my hand and walks with me outside. "Let's get some fresh air," he suggests.

"Okay…" I whisper.

"So, how did you like the food at dinner?" he asks once the cool air hit us. We keep holding hands as we walk down one of the paths away from the crowd. We pass by Herill and the captain who try to hide their mischievous, boyish grins. Legolas tells them to go do something more productive and so they leave, snickering at us in private. "Don't mind them," he says. "They are used to seeing me spend most of my nights alone while they gather and socialize with Elf-maidens around a fire."

"Are you saying you haven't taken a stroll with one of the _Elf-maidens_ here before?" I raise a skeptical eyebrow. "The way some of them were looking at you at dinner, I thought they were going to throw me against the wall just so they could sit in my place and be that much closer to you," I joke teasingly.

He laughs softly, shaking his head. "The Elf-maidens here are more reserved than that. They are more discreet with trying to steal my attention away from someone than the Elf-maidens in Mirkwood."

"Well, what's the difference? How do the Elf-maidens in Mirkwood do it?" I ask, very curious.

"I suppose they are like any other females who try to fight over someone's affection in your world," he shrugs. "Name calling, hair pulling, devious…"

"Are you serious?" I chuckle. "I can't picture that. You all seem so…proper and well-mannered."

"Elves _are _for the most part but, of course, we are not perfect creatures. We have our flaws as well," he replies.

"Yes, I know. I've seen yours first-hand," I poke him on the side playfully.

Legolas chuckles again, taking both my hands, and wrapping them around his neck. He looks around to see if the coast is clear and gently pushes me against the tree. "But, you have been able to tolerate me," he grins, speaking very close to my face. I can feel the sweet scent of his breath on me.

"Correction, _still_ trying to tolerate," I grin back, trying to focus on his eyes and not his lips that are only inches away from mine.

"Well, at least we have something in common," he shoots back. I open my mouth in protest and try to pinch him, but it only causes him to laugh aloud at my reaction, putting space between us.

"Hey, you're supposed to be charming," I pout.

"I _am_ charming," he says with a smirk. I can't tell him he wasn't because he is and he knows it. He smiles even more when I can't come up with some sort of witty response. He closes the gap between us again and falls silent, searching my eyes.

"What is it?" I ask softly, staring back into his.

"It has been long time since I have felt like this," he answers.

"You barely know me," I try to get him to rethink his next words.

My heart is racing. I don't belong in Middle-earth and he's already making it difficult for me in wanting to leave. I can't stay here and I know he can't stay in my world because of his responsibilities in Mirkwood, which brings on thoughts of disappointment. I'm not even sure if I was ready for anything further happen between us. Things are really moving too quickly.

"I told you. You don't need to know someone for very long to know how you feel about them," he whispers into my ear, sending chills down my spine. "If you can honestly tell me you do not have the same feelings for me, then I will back away and no longer pursue you."

My cheeks are growing hotter by the second. I hate being put on the spot. I just wish the dark night can cover some of the red glow on my face. "Legolas…" is the only thing I can say as I didn't know what other words I want to follow after it. My feelings are swimming around in my stomach. Before I realize it, his lips crash into mine. My face holds a shocked expression but I don't pull away. The more he kisses me, the more I gradually relax into his arms and eventually give into my desires. We only pull away when we both need to come up for air. He continues to kiss my cheek and my neck with butterfly kisses, making me close my eyes again.

"Legolas…" I breathe.

"Yes," he murmurs, returning his attention back to me with a smirk.

I fix my posture and try to regain some of my senses back. "Why did you just kiss me like that?"

"Well…you didn't exactly say no so I thought I'd take my chances." He grins mischievously at me.

I roll my eyes. "Be happy you're still in one piece," I flatly threaten.

"Trust me, I am," he continues to smile. He can't seem to get that ridiculous smirk off his face.

"Sire," Paltos appears on the same path. "Lord Celeborn wishes to see you."

"Now?" he sounds annoyed, pulling away from me.

"Yes, sire. Right away."

"It's okay, Legolas," I assure him. "You should go. It's probably important." I can tell he wants to object to the command but he knows he can't shrug off the request of one of the rulers of the Golden Wood. The three of us walk back up the path to the main area where most of the others Elves are hanging around.

"Captain, will you give us a few moments?" he asks as we approach the bottom of the staircase leading up toward our rooms.

"Of course, sire," he bows. "Good night, Lady Isa."

"Good night," I smile politely.

Legolas turns to me after Paltos leaves. "I wish we could spend more of the evening together but it seems that duty calls…once again," he apologies.

I take his hands into mine and smile letting him now I understand. "It's okay. We'll be here for a few days. You can show me around before we leave."

"Yes, I suppose you're right," he half-smiles in return. He kisses my hands and draws me closer to him. "May you have a pleasant night, milady," he kisses me gently on the lips, letting himself lingering there for a second and pulls away sooner than I want him to. Legolas gives one last smile and heads in the same direction as the captain. I watch him until he disappears into the tall bushes.

It's a quiet night. I look up the staircase to our chambers and then back at the forest. I'm not really that tired and something in me feels like wandering around a little more—as if the forest is calling to me. I tell myself I won't go too far out and be back before Legolas's meeting with Celeborn is done. I head to a different direction from the one that Legolas and I were on to see a different side of the woods.

Everything in this path appears to be glowing. Little fireflies are everywhere, illuminating the branches, bushes, and even my hair. There aren't dangerous so I let them rest on me. I feel peaceful and almost graceful walking around barefoot. I take off my shoes because something tells me I didn't need them. They are left discarded by the staircase. I have to remember to pick them up on my way back or Legolas might think I've gone missing or that I was kidnapped by someone. There's no need for him overreacting over nothing.

_Isa…_

I turned my head at the voice. It's a voice of a woman I don't recognize. "Who's there?" I ask.

_Isa, come this way…_

Curiosity gets the best of me again and I can't help but obey. Even if I don't want to my feet to continue to carry me in the direction of the voice, for some reason I couldn't stop until I got there…wherever _there_ was. "Where are you? How do you know my name?" I ask again.

_This way, Isa…_

And that's all the voice says, almost in a playful, excited way. I'm like a little child running toward the voice of their mother. I stop short when the path opens to different clearing. There is a set of concrete stairs with moss and ferns all around it leading down to an opening in the earth. In the middle of it is a silver basin with vines all around it. It must be the basin Legolas mentioned that belongs to Galadriel.

She's nowhere in sight so I decide to investigate. On the ground next to it is a silver pitcher that matches the designs on the basin. I pick it up but it's empty. I place it down again and look into the empty basin wondering what it was doing in the middle of the forest. "Hello, Isa Culver."

The voice startles me as I spin around. "Lady Galadriel," I breathe. "I'm sorry if I'm trespassing. I thought I heard…something, but I'll leave now. Sorry, again!" I try to make my way back up the steps as quickly as possible but she stops me.

"Why are you in such a hurry, child?" she asks. "Come here."

I slowly turn around with my heart pounding in my chest. "Legolas might be looking for me," I tell her.

She smiles and picks up her silver pitcher. "Legolas knows where you are." Water then suddenly comes out of it as she pours it into the basin.

"That was empty when I picked it up a moment ago," I look at it suspiciously. Galadriel just smiles again and waits until the basin is full of water.

"Tell me about your father," she says.

"My father?" I ask confused. Why would she want to know about my father?

"Yes. What do you know about him? You were very young when he passed."

"How…did you know that?" I give her a puzzled look.

"I know many things," she replied. "Tell me about him and your mother."

I walk closer to her intimating figure. "Well, my father owned a winery in New York. He met my mother in London but because her parents didn't approve of him, she followed him back to New York where I was born. He died in a plane crash shortly thereafter. I only have pictures of him to go by. He doesn't have any siblings or relatives that I know of."

"And your mother?" she asks, walking around the basin. "What can you tell me about her?"

I begin to miss my mother instantly. "My mother was beautiful. She had long sandy-blonde hair with piercing blue eyes, and a smile that could light up a room. She was a caring, strong, and an independent woman—always putting the needs of others before her own. Even though we lived a pretty good life, she taught me how to be humble and to be thankful for the people we had in our lives."

"She loved your father, didn't she?"

I nod. "Very much. She never remarried again or even dated anyone, even though she had many suitors after her. She was very easy to get along with. I would see her sometimes looking at old pictures of my father and I could tell she really missed him."

"Your mother did have many suitors. She could also be very stubborn—a trait which you seem to have inherited," she replies with a small grin.

I give her another strange look. "How would you know that?"

"Tell me, child, what name your mother use?" she asks, avoiding my question.

"She went by the name Bree," I answer.

"Do you know your mother's real name?" Galadriel looks at me questioningly.

"As far as I know her real name _is_ Bree. Her maiden name was Elltaes."

My answer seems to make her smile. "At least she kept a part of her true name. Your mother did well to keep her secrets from you."

"What secrets? What do you know about my mother?" More questions are entering my head. What exactly did she know about my mother and my family?

"Your mother's real name is Celebrían Elltaes. She was named after her grandmother as were you, Isa Arwen," she tells me.

"I've never told anyone my real name before," I say with goose bumps riding up and down my skin. "How do you know me? Who…_are_ you?"

Galadriel comes face-to-face with me and caresses my cheek. "You have the same dark hair as your grandmother Arwen Evenstar and emerald eyes like your great-grandmother Celebrían. I wanted to grieve your mother's passing but I could not. Instead, we lamented a song for her."

"Wait—" I put my hand in the air to stop her and take a step back. She look at me quizzically. "What? I'm confused. Are you trying to say my mother was an _Elf_?" I almost can't help but laugh at the notion.

"Is it really that hard to believe given where you now stand?" she asks me calmly.

I almost want to cry aloud knowing the secret my mother has kept from me. How could I have not known? I try to keep my cool and not break down in front of her. "Why didn't she tell me?" I whisper, forcing the tears back.

"Because she loved you and felt it was best you have a normal life in your world," she answers. "Celebrían and her parents would often come to London to attend the galas her father supported. She was a free spirit and stubborn—always wanting to do things her way. She met your father one night and fell in love. Your grandparents had nothing against your father. They only had other plans for her. When they found out she was pregnant with you, they felt you should be raised here in Middle-earth to learn the customs and ways of our people. When you were old enough, you would be given the choice of which world you wanted to be in. The portal was always open for you if you chose to return."

"So where was I really born?"

"You were born in New York, that part is true. Your father accepted your mother's heritage and told her that he would allow you to come to Middle-earth but your mother refused. She thought that if you stayed here and with your father's travelling, you would not be a complete family."

"So, she hid the truth to keep us together?" I was almost asking myself aloud.

"Your mother didn't want either of you to be away from your father that is why she never returned to Rivendell. After your father passed away, she grieved him. She tried her best to move on with her life, especially for you—just a newborn—but we didn't know if she would survive the sorrow. Thranduil convinced her for a time to come back to Middle-earth."

"Then I _have_ been here before!"

Galadriel nods. "Yes, until you were a year old. Celebrían still wanted you to grow up in your world so that is where you have been ever since. Thranduil is a good family friend who vowed to look after you."

"He's been great," I half-smile. "No wonder why certain things here seemed so familiar to me."

"Those are your Elven senses," she says. "Your abilities have lain dormant in your world but are stronger here. You will have to concentrate and practice them when you return."

"Return? You mean I can go home?" I ask, a part of me feeling relieved.

"Yes, the portals are open. I only closed them for a time so I could meet with you. I have not seen you since you were first born," she smiles.

"How do you know so much about my mother and her family?" I ask curiously.

Galadriel smiles once more and walks around her basin again. "Has Legolas told you about the last Heir of Isildur?"

"Yes. Aragorn Elessar, right?"

"Correct. Did he tell you the name of the Elf-maiden he married?"

"Umm…I don't…remember," I answer a little embarrassed. "But I know she was the daughter of Lord Elrond who lived in Rivendell where you tell me my mother is from."

"Lord Elrond's daughter is Arwen Evenstar…your grandmother, and who also happens to be my granddaughter," she reveals.

"What?" I breathe disbelievingly. "Then that makes you…"

"Your great-great-grandmother," she gives a small smile.

"No," I shake my head. She has to be joking with me. "How is that possible?"

"Many of us have sailed the Sea but I chose to stay in the Outer Lands to protect the Golden Wood. But, my time is drawing near and I, too, shall eventually leave. You, following Legolas into the woods that night, made me curious to see you as a young woman."

"So, you knew about that?" I blush.

"Of course. I have tried to protect you as much as I could since you were born. Would you like to see a part of your past?" She motions for me to come closer, which leaves me standing in place. I slowly come to her, glancing at her basin. "All you have to do is look into the water."

I inch closer and stare at the little ripples. I'm not sure what I'm looking at exactly. Suddenly, an image begins to appear. It shows my mother and father meeting and dancing the night away. Then it jumps to an image where my mother is packing her belonging and heading for New York. The next image shows her crying over my father's death and bringing me as a baby to Middle-earth. I see Thranduil laughing and playing with me, even Ellie, who I'm surprised to see. Shohrae is also in the vision and so is...Legolas? None of them look a day older than they do now.

My mother hands me to Legolas to hold. I'm laughing and drooling in his arms, which only seems to amuse him even more—a look I know by heart. He even kisses me on the cheek. I start becoming even more confused by what I'm seeing.

"Lady Galadriel, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, my dear."

"Did you ask Legolas to keep this a secret from me?"

"I only asked him to bring you here so that I could reunite with you," she replies.

"So, Legolas knew this all along and he didn't tell me?" I can feel my anger creeping to the surface. "After everything I had gone through, everything we talked about—not once did he mention any of this."

"Do not be upset with him. I am sure he has his reasons," she tries to convince me.

"Well, it's too late for that," I storm away. I can tell she wants to stop me and say something but she lets me go without a word. _Do not blame him for his actions…_ I hear a voice say inside my head. "Don't blame me for _my_ actions," I mumble to myself. I feel like an even bigger fool than ever. This whole time Legolas knew who my mother was and he kept it from me!

I now realize meeting him in Paris was no coincidence. He knew I was going to be there. He was probably watching me the entire time. It never occurred to me to ask Legolas my mother knew about him and his father being Elves, and how she knew Thranduil. I don't know why I didn't just ask when I had the chance instead of thinking about it and having it linger in my mind. My hands are balled into fists now. I'm still holding back the tears that are threatening to spill. So many things are running through my mind and my emotions are all over the place. I see Legolas and the captain by the staircase, examining my shoes where I left them.

"Isa, there you are!" he runs over to me. "You had me worried. I thought another spider had gotten you," he jokes and tries to kiss me on the cheek but I back away. "Isa, what's wrong?" he finally see the distraught state I'm in.

"Why, Legolas?" I ask, the tears now freely falling. "Why didn't you tell me you knew my mother?"

A stab of pain graces his features. "Isa…"

"Why, Legolas? Tell me!" I demand. "Not once did she mention Thranduil had a son. And why didn't your own father ever talk about you? What other secrets are you hiding from me?"

"Isa, please—now is not the time for this," he begs. The captain remains quiet a few feet away from us. Legolas moves closer with cautious steps to try to calm my ranting. "Let me explain in the morning." He places his hands on my shoulders, which I slap away. "Isa, please…just wait until the morning," he tries again, hugging me in a tight embrace, which I break free from and slap him across the face without thinking. I'm just as shocked by my actions as he is but I'm also still upset. It all happened so fast.

"You insolent girl! How dare you touch the Prince of Mirkwood in such a manner?" Paltos yells.

"It's all right, captain," Legolas keeps him at bay. "Please give us a moment alone." The captain hesitates to leave but follows his command nonetheless.

"Pr…prince of Mirkwood?" I stutter. "_You're_ the Prince of Mirkwood!" I can't believe what I've just heard. What other surprises were going to be thrown at me? "It all makes sense now. I should have known…I'm so stupid!" I shake my head in frustration.

"It doesn't matter who I am, Isa—I care about you. Please, just give me a chance to explain everything," his eyes plead with me.

"You should have explained yourself in Paris," I seethe. "At least then I could talk back to you instead of just drool on your shirt like when I was a baby!"

"I understand you're upset but please—"

"No, Legolas. I'm tired," I turn my back to him. Slowly, I turn to face him =again, walk up to him, and stare into his eyes. Pain resides in them while mine are cold and furious. "I told you that you barely knew me and it appears that I don't even know you at all. You asked me if I had feelings for you and I didn't know then…but I do now. I have _no _feelings for you, Legolas, so please leave me alone," I say coldly and begin to walk away as he tries to follow behind.

"Isa, please. You don't know what you're saying," he sounds flustered, a first for him.

I turn around sharply to face him once more. "The portals are open and I want to go home. Now!" I demand. "And I don't want you escorting me. Anyone but you," I storm up to my room.

"Isa, don't do this," his voice sounds desperate, almost on edge.

"Stop it, Legolas! Just stop it!" I yell all my frustration out. "You betrayed my trust! This sweet gentleman I thought you were becoming was all a lie! You're nothing but an insensitive, selfish, jerk! Don't ever speak to me again for as long as _I _live," I spat out at him and ran up the stairs.

"You should do well to watch your tongue." I hear the captain's angry voice from where he stands. I disappear around the corner and let my body willingly collapse on the stairs, sobbing quietly. "She needs to be taught a lesson, sire," Paltos says him. I'm a good flight up the stairs but I can still hear them whispering. My Elven hearing is probably awakening.

"No, leave her be. I don't want anyone disturbing her. She has the right to be angry," Legolas says quietly. "Have one of the female servants pack up her belongings in the morning and tell Herill to escort her to the portal."

"Are you sure, Master Legolas?"

"Yes—just _do_ it," he says sternly.

"But, sire, no one has ever spoken in such a crude manner like that to the Royal Family without leaving with some sort of punishment," Paltos tries to tell him again.

"Just do as I say!" Legolas says in a demanding voice.

Paltos know not to test his patience. "Yes, sire," the captain quickly replies and walks away.

"I deserved it…" he says quietly to himself and walks off in a different direction. I cried even harder on the staircase.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Another long chapter! I know, I know...update sooner. Believe me, I'm trying! Too many things going on right now. I had bits and pieces of this story written on different computers so it took some time putting it together.

Probably not the ending you expected or hoped for, but at least now Isa's past has been revealed. If you had an inkling that she was a peredhil, then give yourselves a good pat on the back! There's more to be revealed...so keep those alerts on. Thank you, thank you for your reviews!


	12. Paris Revisited

**CHAPTER 12: Paris Revisited**

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes," I nodded solemnly, staring blankly at the fields. Ellie continues to eat her grapes after my short response.

We decide to go on a picnic on the other side of Thranduil's estate where there is a bigger clearing with a view of the mountains. The picnic is her idea. She says it finally stopped raining a few weeks ago and thought being outside would cheer me up. I locked myself in my room for the first few days, using homework as an excuse and a distraction. My godfather somehow got me out of failing my classes for being gone for so long. Ellie tells me I was gone for a little over a month, but the events in Middle-earth feel like it all happened within a matter of days, now that I was reflecting on it.

I was still upset when I returned to England and didn't want to talk to anyone, not even Ellie. She knew I was upset with her as well so she left me alone to cool down and gather my thoughts. She apologized profusely and all the nice gestures she did for me, including this picnic, makes it difficult to stay mad at her for very long. The only reason why she kept the truth from me was because she was afraid of my reaction. She didn't know how I would respond to knowing the fact I was living with Elves and that I was a peredhil. And, she was right. If she had told me then, I probably would have thought she was mental. "I had no authority to tell you your mother's secrets, Isa. It had to be Thranduil, Legolas, or Galadriel. Please understand," she frowned.

After I forgave her, she promised she would tell me whatever I wanted to know about my time in Middle-earth as an infant. My brain was at full capacity from everything I learned there so I couldn't think of anything to ask…for once. I told her I would ask when I ready with more questions. "Ellie, where's Thranduil?" I suddenly ask out of nowhere. It only now occurs to me I haven't seen him since I came back almost two weeks ago. I wonder if he's avoiding me so he didn't have to explain himself as well.

"He's been in Paris," she answers. "There's an annual charity benefit there that he hosts every year and he's expected to formally meet and greet some of the attendees. Most of them are well-known entrepreneurs, businessmen, and even celebrities."

"Really?"

"Yes," she nods. "It is a very big event in Paris. We will have to find outfits to wear this weekend. I love wearing ball gown dresses!" Ellie squeals. "We don't wear them often in Middle-earth, only for special occasions, so I always try to get the best fabrics for my dresses!"

"Wait. What do you mean by 'we'?" I raise an eyebrow.

"I meant me and you, is what I mean," she replies casually. "Thranduil invited us. He said he would answer everything when he got back to England. He wants us both to attend and enjoy ourselves in Paris. You'll love it, I promise!"

"I don't know, Ellie…" I say with mix emotions. "I'm not sure if I'm ready to be around so many people. I still have a lot of things on my mind and I wouldn't want to bring down your mood by being there."

"Don't be silly, Isa," she gently slaps my leg. "I wouldn't have any fun if you _weren't_ there. The men who try to talk to me can be so boring at times. If you were with me we could keep each other company. Be each other's dates!"

"I still don't know…" I'm feeling apprehensive about everything.

"It will be good for you," she tries to convince me. "This will be a good distraction with all the delicious food, dancing, wine, and eligible bachelors. We can stay there for a few days to enjoy the rest of the city or even the countryside. Wherever you want to go, whatever you want to do! Or—we can head straight to Italy or Greece instead?"

"Let me think about it, okay?" I answer. Ellie is getting too far ahead of herself. I'm in no mood for any kind of event, celebration, or learning about a new culture. I just want to go back to my normal life and forget about Legolas.

"Okay," she says quietly. "I'm sorry if I'm being a little pushy. I just want you to feel better."

"I know," I smile appreciatively at her.

It was still sunny outside as we continue to eat in silence. My mind also keeps returning to Legolas. He hasn't followed me back to England and I began to question if he really would stay away from me like I asked. I wouldn't be surprised if he did knowing how angry I was that night. I feel the pain throbbing in my heart and the sadness washing over me whenever I thought about him—even though I missed him. I just wish he had told me, that is what hurts the most. Even if I reacted the same way in anger, it would be easier for me to forgive him considering the fact he was honest with me. I probably would have been more inclined to apologize for my actions as well. Maybe I _should_ have let him explain? But, my anger at the time plugged my ears to whatever was to come out of his mouth.

Every time I think about him being the Prince of Mirkwood, I want to kick myself in the head. I don't understand how I could be so blind to such an obvious fact! I blame it on the other information he kept feeding me to distract me away from asking more questions about him. Legolas as the prince also meant Thranduil is the king, which is such a strange thing to know. How many American girls can actually say their godfather is an Elven-king in an alternate universe? Not many, I'm sure. I might as well join Alice in Wonderland. At least she can relate to strange worlds and its creatures.

Galadriel also came to me in a dream the first night I finally slept in my own bed. She was disappointed in my decision to leave so hastily but she said at least I left with the truth. Legolas's actions were his own to explain, she also said, and it would be up to me to let him back into my life. "Anyone who has a pair of eyes can see how he feels about you," she smiled warmly. I promised her I would return one day, which feels like a lie. It was like saying good-bye to a friend who you promised you would write to everyday or call, but never do. She only smiled when I told her I would as if she already knew my future plans even though I didn't.

Since my return, I've also tried awakening my Elven senses. Galadriel says all I have to do is focus and concentrate, which I've managed to accomplish. Sort of. After lunch, I made Ellie stand across the forest and say something to me while I tried to see if I could make out what she was saying from where I stood by the castle. I was only able to hear bits and pieces of her message as it came out in whispers. "Did you hear what I said?" she asked when she came back.

"No, not really," I say disappointed.

"Did you hear anything at all?"

"I heard the words 'day' and 'beautiful'?"

Ellie starts laughing. "Close. I said that it was a beautiful day in the neighborhood."

"Oh," I roll my eyes. "How loud were you speaking?"

"Just like this, in a normal voice," she says.

"Could you try speaking louder next time?" I ask. She shakes her head, refusing. "Why not?"

"Because that's cheating. It won't help you gain your Elven hearing. You should be able to hear me speaking to you like this from a farther distance," she explains.

"Really?" My face falls into disappointment again.

"Yes. You should have been able to hear me loud and clear from where I was."

"Great," I sigh.

"Don't worry," she places an arm around my shoulder. "We have plenty of time. All the time in the world even," she smiles supportively.

"For you maybe," I correct her.

"For _you_, too…if you wanted."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you _are_ a peredhil. You can choose be counted among the Firstborn…" she tells me.

"I…can?" I give her a skeptical look. "I didn't think that really applied to me since I grew up in here—in this world. I figured because my Elven side was dormant, I would age like normal?"

"It doesn't matter where you were born or where you live. It is in your bloodline—especially in _your_ bloodline."

"What do you mean now?"

"Galadriel, your mother…even you," she begins, "You come from a long line of important figures in Middle-earth. Your return to the Hither Lands was heard all over Arda. And, you technically _are _a princess, you know. That's why they took great care in trying to protect you while you were there."

"What? A princess? That's ridiculous!" I laugh, shaking my head.

"You are King Elessar's granddaughter, have you forgotten?" she crosses her arms, almost in a scolding way. I stop laughing immediately. "You come from a royal bloodline."

"What?" The news doesn't register in my ears properly. "Royal bloodline?"

Ellie rolls her eyes at me. "Isa, have you not heard anything I have said? Your mother Celebrían Elen Elltaes was a princess. King Elessar and Queen Arwen hoped for her to be married to a prince or nobleman but instead she chose your father."

"What about my mother's siblings? Did she have any?" I ask curiously because I knew next to nothing about her family until recently. "She never talked about her family and whenever I asked she would say a few things then quickly change the subject."

"Yes, she did," Ellie nods quietly.

"She did?" I exclaim in surprise.

"Your mother, Celebrían, had a brother and two sisters. Their names were Eldarion, Lilana, and Rhoswen."

"She never told me," I frown.

Ellie placed a comforting hand on my arm. "Your mother was the youngest. Eldarion, who was the eldest, became a great king after his father and ruled for many years. He chose to become mortal to serve the people in the Reunited Kingdom. When Elessar passed away, Arwen left her son to rule alone and travelled to Lórien where her long life finally came to an end. Celebrían's two older sisters chose the life of the Firstborn and sailed after she died."

"When did my grandparents pass away?"

"King Elessar passed away many, many years ago. Queen Arwen passed when you were still young, probably only ten-years-old," she says. "Thranduil delivered the news to your mother personally to help her with her mourning."

"I remember that year. I was outside in the backyard playing when I saw him sitting on the couch with my mother when I came into the living room. His visit was a surprise to me. I remembered how sad she looked but she tried to hide it behind her smile as if everything was okay. Another time they seemed to be having an intense conversation but they were speaking too low for me to hear. I think they were also speaking Elvish, that's why I couldn't understand them. Thranduil left a few days after that."

"I believe he tried convincing her to return to Middle-earth with you, but she refused," Ellie speculates.

"I really don't understand why she was so against in me knowing about my Elven heritage?" I reply, frustrated. "I feel like I don't even know who I really am anymore."

"Your mother was just doing what she thought was best for you and possibly for her…" Ellie gently rubs my back. "She would have told you eventually when you were ready to learn about her family. Loved ones passing for our kind is never an easy thing to handle. It could take decades, sometimes even centuries to deal with."

"Well, what about me? I had a hard time when my mother died but I dealt with it pretty well," I scoff.

Ellie shrugs. "You might have dominant human traits also, is my guess, since your human side is really all you have known most of your life."

"Maybe," I shrug back solemnly.

"Do you remember the first time we played tennis?" she asks.

"Yes. I remember how horrible I was," I roll my eyes.

"No, no, I wasn't referring to that," she shakes her head. "Do you remember when you caught the tennis ball that flew at you from the machine?"

"Yeah…what about it?"

"Those were your Elven reflexes at work," Ellie winks. "Legolas and I were surprised since we thought you didn't possess any qualities of the Elves. We were afraid you had lost that side of you."

"So, are you trying to tell me that was no accident?" I drop my jaw at Ellie. If I didn't catch that ball she could have killed me!

"No," she impishly grins back. "That part was an accident. But, it turned out to be a good one." She tries smiling at me as if to say at least something good came out of it. I just roll my eyes again.

For the next few days, I focus on my daily routine of doing homework and finding things to do with Ellie around the castle or in town whenever it's sunny. It rains less but colder outside since it was almost towards the end of summer with about a month to go before fall. And all this time, there still have been no sights of Legolas. I start to think about him less and less but have a harder time forgetting about him when he re-enters my mind. I want to ask Ellie if she's heard from him but I can't bring myself to do it. Stubborn as I am, I don't want to give in and seem so weak. Maybe I'll think some more on it on the plane ride to Paris. We are leaving in the morning to go shopping, really mostly for Ellie's sake, for the event that is going to take place in a couple of days.

According to Ellie it's a ball at the Hotel de Crillon where we stayed called _Bal des Débutantes_, which basically means Debutant Ball. It is held for the benefit of a charity. Ellie was too distracted about shopping to mention which charity it was for but it must belong to Thranduil if he was hosting it. On the plane, I finally tell Ellie about meeting Legolas in Paris for the first time and about my run in with that sleazy French guy. She was horrified and felt terrible I had to experience something so horrid and promised she wouldn't leave me alone again while we were there. I thank her for her concern and that it's okay for her to wander off if she would rather be shopping, which I know she does. I can always just stay in the hotel and find things to do to keep me occupied. I'm into sightseeing as much this time around either.

Instead of the usual designer name brand stores I was sure Ellie would drag me to, we end up in a tiny fabric store in an alleyway by the hotel. "_'Quel andune,"_ Ellie says to the lady behind the counter.

"'_Quel andune,"_ she smiles back. "It is a pleasure to see you again, Lady Ellessia."

"This is my friend, Isa—Celebrían's daughter," she replies to the woman.

"Hi…" I greet her awkwardly.

The lady's eyes grow wide for a second, shocked by the name. "Welcome, Lady Isa Arwen," she bows her head at me. "You look just like your grandmother."

"So I've been told," I half-smile politely. Did everyone know my real name?

"Lady Malaren, we are going to be attending the ball this weekend and still need something to wear. Do you think you can provide something at such short notice?" Ellie asks.

Her eyes seem to sparkle with excitement. "But, of course! Anything for my favorite customer. I will get started on them right away. They will be ready first thing Saturday morning."

"Perfect!" Ellie squeals with happiness. "We will come back then."

"_Naamarie!_" the lady says as we walked out.

"She's going to make our dresses?" I ask Ellie.

"Yes," she nods as we round the corner to a real clothing store. "Lady Malaren has the best fabrics in both worlds."

"But, don't you think two days is kind of pushing it? Are you sure she'll be able to finish two dresses in time?" I ask with doubt. It takes most skilled people at least two days to complete one simple dress, let alone a ball gown.

Ellie just smiles at my apprehensive features. "She will probably finish our dresses by tomorrow morning, actually. Elves are very skilled with their craft and we can work faster than humans," she tells me.

"But she didn't even take our measurements," I remind her.

"She doesn't need to. I come to her for dresses all the time and she is good about guessing sizes. Don't worry, she will get your measurements correct. She was most likely measuring you already with her eyes as soon as we walked in."

"If you say so." I doubt everything Ellie is telling me but she seems confident enough so I go along with it. After my experience in Middle-earth, this should be a piece of cake to believe. "Hey, Ellie…"

"Yes?"

"Does everyone call you Ellessia except for me?"

"Pretty much," she chuckles. "I only started going by 'Ellie' for the past decade, so those who have known me for centuries are used to calling me by my real name. 'Ellessia' sounded much too formal when I travel here."

"What about Legolas?" I blurt out without thinking. I don't mean to ask about him—it was one of those random, curious moments. But, Ellie didn't seem to take it as anything but a simple question.

"He doesn't have a real nickname. I suppose 'Legolas' is. His true Elven name is _Laiqualassë_. Other than that, he is known as Thranduil's son or…the Prince of Mirkwood."

"Don't forget 'sire'," I add sarcastically.

"Or, 'Your Highness,'" Ellie gives me a sympathetic smile. "Don't feel bad. I am positive there are plenty others who wouldn't have guessed he was the prince. He doesn't act very 'princely' all the time and he doesn't like to brag about it. He is very humble about his title."

"I guess," I shrug. I wasn't really looking into getting in a conversation about her cousin. Mentioning his name just makes me miss him even more with a mixture of thoughts of wanting to strangle him.

"Did you bring money with you?" Ellie asks, suddenly changing to subject.

"Yes, why?"

"Because you and I are going shopping! Since you won't let me buy you anything, I want to pick out something for you and if it looks good, I want you to buy it," she smiles mischievously.

"You're going to have me pay for something that _you_ like?" I ask, clarifying her plan.

"Yes," she nods matter-of-factly. "Unless…you'll let me buy it for you?"

"No," I shake my head vigorously. "I know what you're trying to do, Ellie, and it won't work."

"What ever do you mean?" she pretends to act dense with her innocent looking eyes.

"Nice try, Miss _Elf_," I eye her. "You're going to try to make me wear something outrageously expensive that I can't afford just so you can buy it for me."

"What?" she looks offended. "I wouldn't do such a thing!"

"Ellie…" I give her a warning look.

"Fine," she frowns.

"You see! I knew it!" I point at her guilty features. She's been trying to buy me clothes ever since I met her.

Ellie just giggles. "Fine, fine! C'mon, we'll _both_ go shopping and I promise I will keep my credit card in my pocket if I see you fancy something pretty."

"Good," I nod. Since I'm not really planning on buying or trying on anything, all the shopping going on will be by Ellie…once again. I don't mind so much since it keeps me distracted from other things.

To my surprise, she doesn't take very long at all. "It is your turn to have fun, so you can decide on what you would like for us to do next," she smiles. "Did you want to eat? Go sightseeing some more, take a drive somewhere?"

"I'm actually kind of tired," I yawn. "If you don't mind I think I'll go back to the hotel for a little while."

"Are you sure? There's plenty more of Paris you haven't seen!"

"Yes, I'm sure," I nod. "We can do the whole Paris experience again another time. Don't worry about me. I know you want to do more shopping, so please, go ahead. I want to take a nap."

Ellie gives me another hesitant look. "If that's what you really want to do."

"Yes, it is," I assure her with a smile. "I promise I will still be in the room when you get back."

"Very well," Ellie sighs. I can't help but laugh a little at her sad expression. "I won't be long. Maybe we can have an early dinner when I get back?"

"Sounds good," I smile again. We say our good-byes and head in opposite directions. The hotel is right in front of my sights so there isn't a chance I could get lost. The streets are busy with people taking pictures of different monuments or window shopping as I make my way to the grand structure. They all seem so happy to be in Paris. I frown and wish I was as happy as them.

I'm lost in my thoughts again when I faintly hear people yelling around me. There is some sort of commotion going on. When I look up from the ground I was staring at, I see they are yelling at _me_ and pointing down the street. I don't understand why so I finally look and see an empty car charging at me! The people are trying to warn me to get out of the way but I didn't understand them because they were speaking in French. My first thought is that it was a runaway car until an old lady appears in the driver's seat. She must have dropped something and bent down to pick up, not realizing she was driving in a street full of pedestrians. Her eyes are stricken with panic when she sees me and tries to slam on her breaks.

But it's too late. The car is too close for me to do anything. I see the car coming and the vision of me jumping out of the way entered my mind but my body isn't responding. I'm frozen with panic, wide-eyed, preparing for the impact as the car inched closer. A sudden pair of strong arms grabs me and swings me around, almost tackling me, to the sidewalk. They flip their body over so I would land on top of them as a soft cushioning instead of both of us hitting the concrete on our sides. We make a short _thud_ on the ground, my body slightly bouncing on top of whoever it was, still in their arms, while he grunted from the impact.

My eyes are tightly shut, grasping their jacket as if I'm going to fall off them if I let go, which I didn't realize until their arms loosen around me. "Are you all right?" a man's voice asks in an English accent. My heart skips a beat. I slowly look up to meet a pair of blue eyes looking at me with a relieved and amused smile on his face. For one brief millisecond, I thought it was Legolas. But, reality sinks in when I realize it's not him. His smile fades when he sees my disappointment. He must have thought I wasn't pleased on being saved by him—which wasn't the case at all. It was a stupid thing to think that this man could have been someone else.

"How did you know that I didn't speak French?" I ask him.

He lightly chuckles at my serious sounding question. "Well, when I saw you weren't paying attention to the warnings people were giving you, I figured you had no idea what they were saying until you saw the vehicle approaching," he explains. "When you froze like that, I knew you must have gone into shock and that you probably wouldn't have gotten out of the way."

"It happened so fast," I reply quietly, reliving the moment in my head.

"Do you mind?" he asks politely. I give him a strange look at first until I notice I'm still lying on top of him on the sidewalk. People are gathered around staring at us and even some, taking pictures. I can picture this moment going up on YouTube for the whole world to see. Great. I get up off the man even more embarrassed, straighten my clothes, and check for torn clothing and bruises. I don't know what's worst at this point—being almost eaten alive by a giant spider or almost getting ran over by an old lady's car. My adventures would have made for a great story to share if my instructors back home ever ask me what I did this summer.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" the old woman keeps saying to me. That's all I understand since the rest of her words are in French. She's trying to explain herself to me and to the man that saved my life. We were both actually looking at him, waiting for him to translate. He places a comforting hand on her shoulder, saying a few words in French and smiling. She finally calms down, says a few words back in French, says sorry to me again, and then leaves.

"What did you tell her?" I ask as she gets back into her car.

"I told her not to worry and that you were fine," he answers.

"Thanks," I half-smile.

"I also told her that you felt that it was your fault and not hers."

"What?" I blurt out in surprise. I can't believe this man thought it was my fault for crossing the street and minding my own business when that crazy lady was the one who wasn't paying attention!

"Please, do not be mad, let me explain," he puts his hands up in defense. "I know it is not your fault. I only said that to her to calm her down. She is old and should not have things exciting her for she may have a heart attack. I didn't want to make the situation worse."

"Oh, I see…well, if you put it like that," I answer in a reasonable tone.

"I am Aromin Alaneas," he extends his hand to me.

"Isa Culver," I shake his hand.

"Isa…that's a beautiful name," smiles Aromin.

"Thanks…" I blush.

"Are you staying here, at the Hotel de Crillon?"

"Yes, with a friend of mine. Sightseeing for the weekend," I lie. I'd rather not mention I'm attending the ball since I hardly look like a celebrity who would be attending something like that. I barely have any makeup on with my hair tied back. I'm also wearing a jean skirt, a light blue tank top shirt with a white cardigan over it, and flip flops. You couldn't mistake me as a tourist even if I didn't have a camera in my hand.

"Well, I hope you take pleasure in your time here," he smiles again.

"I hope to," I nod.

"Sir, we are running late," his driver comes out of the car and points to his watch.

Aromin raises his hand and gives him a short wave. "I will be right there," he replies to the impatient driver then turns back to me. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Ms. Isa Culver. I hope the next time we run into each other it will not involve you almost getting hit by another car," he lightly chuckles.

"Same here," I laugh. "Thank you, though…for saving me."

"Any gentleman would have saved a beautiful girl like you. I just got here first," he grins.

I blush again. Was he trying to flirt with me? This guy's charms remind me of Legolas, which makes me wonder if he was his fraternal twin brother who I didn't know about. But, Aromin has darker features. He has brown hair that's cut in wisps down to his shoulders, a charming smile and was tall—much like Legolas, especially with the blue eyes. He's also dressed in a white button down shirt, no jacket, and slacks. He looks sophisticated, yet comfortable and casual.

"Sir, we really must be going," the driver insists more firmly this time.

"Yes, yes, one second," Aromin nods his head. "If it wasn't for Bernard, I'd be late to all of my appointments," he smiles.

"You should get going then," I reply. "I don't want to keep you from your appointment."

Aromin smiles one last time and finally says good-bye. I watch his expensive looking car drive away before I walk inside the hotel. I can't help but smile to myself that a handsome man like him was the one who saved my life. Not only is he handsome but he seems like a nice guy. Something also tells me I would possibly run into him again, which I didn't mind at all.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty!" Ellie shouts whimsically as she enters my room. "I'm starved. Let's go eat!"

I sit up and adjust my eyes on Ellie. She throws three bags onto one of the love seats in the corner and then hops onto my bed gracefully. "How was shopping?" I yawn.

"Great, like always," she smiles, satisfied. "Didn't buy as many things but I'm happy with my purchases. So, where did you want to eat? Are you hungry yet? How was your nap?"

"Ellie, I just woke up. One question at a time, please," I chuckle.

"Sorry. It's a habit sometimes," she says sheepishly. "Oh, by the way. Did you hear what happened outside?"

"No…what happened?" I ask hesitantly, thinking back to my semi-accident.

"Some poor girl almost got ran over by a car!" she exclaims. "Good thing some nice man saved her. I honestly don't know what she was doing out in the street with oncoming traffic like that."

"Crossing it, that's what!" I answer in my defense. "And it wasn't oncoming traffic. It was some old lady who wasn't paying attention to the road!"

"Oh, my!" Ellie puts her hands over her mouth. "It was you? Oh, Isa…I'm sorry. I didn't know! Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine," I say in low frustrating tone. "Some guy saved me then left in a hurry," I tell her, half-truthfully. I didn't feel it was necessary to go into details right now.

"I knew I shouldn't have left you alone," she shakes her head, almost looking mad at herself.

"Ellie, it was an accident! That lady could have run down anyone. You don't need to be so over-protective of me."

"I know. I just couldn't live with myself if something happened to you. I consider you like family and a best friend," she smiles sincerely.

I give her a hug. "Thanks. I need all the family and friends I get have right now."

"So, where do you want to eat?" she asks again.

"Anywhere. Is there a restaurant here in the hotel we can go to?"

"Yes, there are several downstairs. Let's go to the casual one. They have burgers, fries, and other American dishes at your disposal," Ellie smiles. I know she's lightly making fun of me since I told her I've been craving some of my comfort foods lately, which she thinks is absolutely unhealthy. One of the many reasons why I don't look at the calories.

_Le Americana_ is actually more of like a small café with some American décor and an Elvis picture on the wall. I guess it's supposed to make Americans feel more at home like they were at a real diner. It was a good attempt except the menu is also available in French with the food served on ceramic plates that probably cost more than the food itself. After we eat, Ellie has us get massages and facials in our hotel room. I hadn't realized how stressed I was feeling with all the knots in my shoulders. The full body massage therapy is heaven. Every inch of me is relaxed and my mind is finally calm again. My skin also feels healthier and more refreshed after the facial. The ball is in two days and Ellie says this type of therapy is the best way to get prepared for it. Tomorrow she has planned for us to get our hair done with manicures and pedicures. I never did so much to get ready for an event but then again, this wasn't just some event.

The doorbell to our suite suddenly rings. "I'll get it!" Ellie shouts from the living room. She told me earlier she's waiting for some kind delivery so I don't even attempt to go near the door. I go back to my room and leave my door open a crack. I want to get out of the robe we're in and put on some actual pajamas so I can get ready for bed. We are supposed to watch a movie on the flat screen television and I want to be comfortable in my own clothes in case I fall asleep on the couch. I can hear Ellie talking to some man and laughing, which makes me curious as to who it was. I open my door a little to listen in on the conversation. And yes, I know I'm eavesdropping!

"I hope you and Thranduil's goddaughter enjoy yourselves at the ball on Saturday," the male voice says.

"We are both very excited to be there," Ellie replies. I can tell by the sound of her voice that she was smiling. "Thank you again for dropping these off personally. You really didn't have to."

"It was a good excuse to see you again," he chuckles.

Who is this person? I'm becoming even more curious about this man flirting with her. I quietly step out of my room and peek round the corner to get a glimpse of him. As soon as I do, I have to put my hands over my mouth to muffle my shock. I quickly tip-toe back into my room, hide in the bathroom and lock it. I find myself suddenly hyperventilating.

What was Aromin doing here? And how does he know Ellie? Was there something going on between them? Did he know that _I'm_ Thranduil's goddaughter? All these questions flood my mind in waves. I didn't tell Ellie he was the one who saved me and the thought of him telling her himself is embarrassing. I have no valid excuse to give her as to why I didn't say I'm still alive because of this man. The thought of going to the ball is suddenly making my stomach turn and feeling sick. Maybe that can be my excuse for tomorrow? But, knowing Ellie, she probably wouldn't buy it.

My heart is racing. I prefer not to face Aromin again since the situation just turned awkward. I figure there could be a chance he'll be at the ball, but this type of encounter and him seemingly having a history with Ellie I didn't expect—at all. I have no idea why I cared so much? Maybe there are too many things happening in my life and everything is finally starting to get to me? I told Ellie I didn't really want to be here but she insisted. I wonder what kind of powers that female Elf has because she makes it difficult to say 'no' to her!

I sink down against the wall, whining to myself. Yes, I know I'm being a big baby about this, but I didn't know how else to handle it. We are allowed a few childish, bratty moments in our lives and I'm using one of those moments to deal with this. But, I also have to consider the fact Ellie might introduce me to Aromin if he didn't say anything about my near death experience. I can't afford to look like a hot mess in front of him, especially if I'm going to see him again on Saturday. Ellie will probably start questioning things, too, if she sees me acting strange. I finally stand, take a few deep breaths and unlock the bathroom door. I shake off my nervousness and open the bedroom door with my eyes closed, and step out—running into someone. We both slightly stumble backwards and something hits me in the head. It wasn't exactly the smooth introduction I was hoping for.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Not too much going on in this chapter, but I did want to introduce a new character. Hmm...wonder what role he'll play in the upcoming chapters? (hehe). Thank you again for your continuous reviews. I haven't abandoned this story, it's all about finding the time to dedicate to it. Let me know what you think! Please review!


	13. The Debutant Ball

**CHAPTER 13: The Debutant Ball**

"You can't even see it," says Ellie.

"Are you sure?" I look in the mirror again.

"Yes! Stop fussing over it or you will make yourself self-conscious all weekend!" she grabs my arm and makes me march of out the bathroom with her.

After my bold attempt to face Aromin yesterday, I bumped into Ellie who was walking into my room as I was walking out. The thing that hit me on the head was the invitations Aromin brought to us personally. The thick envelopes made red line marks on the side of my forehead and I was trying to cover it up with makeup concealer. Ellie tells me he left before I got the courage to greet him. She's excited about getting our invitations and wanted to show me, thus us colliding into each other. I stumbled backwards, while Ellie gracefully caught herself—and, of course, the blonde Elf would. If I'm allowed to awaken only one Elven ability, it would be their graceful stature as I'm a clumsy human by default.

She also tells me Aromin is the one overseeing the charity benefit, sort of the assistant for Thranduil. She confirms he's also an Elf who is very successful in my world. Ellie wrinkles her nose when I ask her if there was something going on between the two of them. She describes him as a childhood friend who is more like an older brother. "Aromin is very sweet but very over-protective when he sees me being courted by men I have no interest in."

"Who is he bringing to the ball?" I try to ask without sounding too curious.

Ellie shrugs. "He usually brings no one. It gets pretty hectic with making sure everything runs smoothly throughout the night, so we probably won't see him very much. But, if we do, I will introduce you to him," she smiles. "He is very handsome."

"I see," I nod and try to act uninterested. I feel bad for lying we have already met. I promise myself I will try to tell her before she attempts to introduce me…if I can.

"Have you been to any kind of ball before?" she asks suddenly. I raise an eyebrow at her. "Right…" she nods. "I forgot it's not something you would really attend very often here. Middle-earth, however, is another story."

"I couldn't imagine getting so dressed up all the time. It was hard enough being in a simple dress everyday while I was Middle-earth," I lightly chuckle.

Ellie also laughs. "Well, if you stay in Middle-earth long enough, you eventually get used to it. Have you thought about going back? I mean…when you're ready?"

"To Mirkwood?" my voice almost sounds as if the question is beyond shocking, which I didn't mean for it to come out in such a way.

"Well, not necessarily. I was thinking more about you visiting Lórien again since Galadriel is there. You haven't been to Rivendell either so I just figured you would like to see where your mother grew up. They lived in the Reunited Kingdom but your mother loved Rivendell so that's where she mostly spent her time."

"I think I _have_ been there…in a dream once," I tell her. "Galadriel showed it to me."

"It is very beautiful there, especially in the fall."

"Maybe one day I'll see it. I'm just not ready to go back or experience anything too far out of the ordinary right now," I reply.

"That's understandable," Ellie smiles warmly. "Maybe when you're ready we can go back together."

"I'd like that," I smile back. "Are you…planning on leaving anytime soon?"

"Back to Middle-earth?" she ponders on the question. "I haven't really thought about it much, to be honest. My parents have already sailed the Sea and, as you know, there is not a lot to do in Mirkwood. I spend most of my existence between Rivendell and the Reunited Kingdom. I only travel to Mirkwood from time to time to visit Legolas, but he's usually busy."

"So…is he…" I trail off.

Ellie already knows what I'm going to ask. "I'm not sure. He rarely comes to these things. But, if he does, don't let him get you down. I'll try to keep him away from you and we can leave anytime you want. But, just promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"Please _try _to have fun?" she looks at me exasperatedly.

"Yes, Ellie, I will _try _to have fun," I answer back in a monotone voice. I sigh and frown at the thought of seeing Legolas. I keep trying to picture how it would turn out and no matter what vision came to mind, it always results in me crying for one reason or another.

"Isa, don't think of him being there," she examines my features. I guess she can tell by my nonverbal expression that my mind is elsewhere again. "You will only stress yourself out even more and there are plenty of other bachelors can I introduce you to."

"As long as they're not Elves," I joke dryly with a smile.

Ellie gives me a squeeze. "Well, many of the guests will be Elves, but I promise I'll try!" she grins. "Now, let's go get manicures and pedicures! Tomorrow morning we'll get our dresses and get our hair and make up done in the afternoon."

I start laughing. "I thought for a moment you were going to say we should go shopping again!" All we did here in Paris was shop for clothes, shoes, makeup—whatever you could think of that a celebrity (or royal person) would do.

"We already did that today," Ellie reminds me as if I'm not aware of that fact. It was also kind of obvious with the multiple bags sitting all over the suite. I have no idea how we're going to take all these things home but I'm pretty sure Ellie has her ways.

"Wait a second. And exactly how much is all this costing you? Or is Thranduil the one who's paying for everything?" I fold my arms.

Ellie sighs and places her hands on my shoulders. "There you go worrying again. If you must know, neither one of us is paying for anything."

"What?" I give her an odd look. "What do you mean 'neither one of us is paying for anything'?"

"I didn't want to have to tell you this because I thought it might upset you in some way," the Elf-maiden sighs again.

"What? Tell me what?" I exclaim. What else was she not telling me?

"It really isn't a big deal, Isa, so please don't overreact. But, everything is free for us because we come from royal families and well…Thranduil _is_ the King of Mirkwood, after all. However, we do try to pay for things when we can or give generous tips. And, I promise. All the shopping I do I pay for myself!"

"Does every single Elf in this entire universe know who I am?" I say in a very frustrated tone. "You—I can understand because you have been around for centuries—but me…how do they know about me? Do you guys play phone tap or something?"

"Isa, everyone knows your mother or has heard of her. Celebrían made numerous trips to Paris with your grandparents. You are also the great-great-granddaughter of Lady Galadriel. Do you really think something like that can be kept a secret?"

"I just want to stay low-key while we're here. And—everywhere else for that matter." I let my body collapse on the couch.

"Elves are not like the paparazzi, Isa," Ellie rolls her eyes. "We are very respectful to privacy and are not the kind to show such hysterics in public. Elves are far more composed than humans."

"Good to know," I sigh, my words muffled against the couch's pillow. "Ow! What was that for?" I flinch away after she poked me hard on the side.

"Stop acting like it is the end of the world!" she scolds me.

"You try living as a human for twenty-one years then suddenly discovering a whole new world and that you're really half-Elf and some sort of princess—a secret your mother has been keeping from you—only to find out after she dies! Let's see how well you take the news!" I spat back, my cheeks feeling hot. "If I told my friends this back home, they would think I've gone crazy."

"I know how this has been such a whirlwind for you, but whether or not you accept the reality of who you really are, it won't change the fact that you were born half human, half Elf—a peredhil. Your Elven side is what makes your human side complete. It is what makes you—you. You don't see it, Isa, but you carry so many traits of your mother. Her stubbornness for starters."

I stand up and walk over to the window with my forehead against it. "I was a lot happier when I didn't know any of this," I say quietly.

"Were you?" Ellie questions me disbelievingly. "Or did you feel that a part of you was missing?"

I look up and stare outside, gazing at the view of the city. The sun is beginning to set. I hadn't noticed how late it was because we've been inside the hotel for most of the day after Ellie's morning shopping regiment.

Life outside the window seems normal, yet it feels like an illusion. There are people walking about, minding their own business, unaware of the Elves that occupy the streets with them. A race that probably helped built some of the most famous establishments known to Man. Ellie is still waiting for an answer when I finally turn around to face her. All I do is sigh. "Things have gotten so complicated and I feel like it's my fault. I should be handling this better. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blow up at you."

She stands, with shock spread across her face. "Isa! What are you talking about? None of this is your fault and you _are_ handling this well. Better than any of us could have imagined! It only seems complicated to you because you still haven't fully accepted who you are."

"Yeah…I guess," I shrug as if I'm not really listening.

"You are in a lower mood because of Legolas. I know," she replies softly. "You don't have to try to hide it or deny it because I can see it clearly in your eyes."

"I miss him, Ellie," I frown, holding back the tears that want to escape.

She walks over to me and leans against the wall. "Then why don't you just talk to him? See what he has to say?"

I frown even more. "I don't know if I can face him right now. Things weren't exactly like the sappy good-byes you see in the movies."

"I know my cousin. He is probably pacing his room thinking of different ways on how to apologize to you. If you give him a chance, I know he will do everything in his power to make things better. The way he goes about things isn't always the best way, but he is not one to give up. He can be very persistent."

"If he was so persistent, then why didn't he come after me when I left Lórien?" I question, challenging what she's telling me.

"Honestly?" she sighs. "He probably didn't have the heart to…"

"And what do you mean by that?"

"He knew you were mad at him and chasing after you when you were still upset might have made things worse. He's a complicated Elf, as I have said. He can be spontaneous one minute then strategic the next. Legolas tries to plan things out in his head at times—it's sort of in his nature being a prince and a warrior," Ellie explains. "Then, there's that other side of him, which can be very obtuse. Human or Elf, it is in the male genetics."

"I just want to put this behind us but I don't know how to even address it," I roll my eyes and let out a frustrated grunt.

"Then don't. Let him do it. He is the one who has all the explaining to do. He cannot blame you for the way you reacted."

"I don't want him catching me off guard," I make a firm point.

"Well, I am not sure if I can help you with that one. He can also be very sneaky."

"That does nothing to help my mood," I reply somberly.

"Don't worry about Legolas!" Ellie shakes the senses out of me…literally.

"Okay! Okay!" I try getting her hands off me. And I can't help but laugh a little because I know she's trying to make me feel better.

"Good," she smiles victoriously. "And sometimes, Isa…it's all about timing. Now, can we please get our manis and pedis?"

I sigh with a small laugh. "Fine….let's go!" I grab her hand. I didn't bother taking my purse with me since she says we don't need to pay for anything. I'm going to try to finally get used to this role of being a princess and not worry so much about being treated differently while we're here. We are on vacation, after all, and starting today I'm going to make the best of it!

"Isa, wake up! I had breakfast brought up to our suite." I hear Ellie open my door then walk away. We both slept late last night and I can't believe she's already wide awake this early in the morning. I open one eye and glance at the clock. 7:21 a.m. it reads. I groan and try to sway my body in an up right position. "C'mon, Isa! We have a long day ahead of us!"

"I know, I know! I'm coming. Just give me a sec…" I yell back to the living room. I remove the small strands of hair from my face and inhale then exhale. Today was the day.

The morning and afternoon seem to rush by in a flash. After breakfast we picked up our dresses, which are absolutely beautiful! My gown is apple green that is intricately beaded and sequined, with an elegant sparkling bodice. The twisted pleating at the empire waist has fantastic detail that carries around to the back of the dress where it meets the grand lace-up back. There are also lush ripples of fabric that flows down the skirt. The Elven-seamstress says she chose the color because she felt it would bring my emerald eyes and my fair completion out in the open to be "gazed upon," as she put it.

Ellie's dress is a strapless gown in jade satin. The A-line full length formal features contrasted with white rose embellishments, cascading asymmetrically from the shoulder to below the knee. The back had a Victorian style open lacing down highlighting a white under layer to the bottom hem. Both dresses took our breaths away. They hung on a rack until our make up and hairs were done. Ellie had makeup artists and hairdressers come to our suite to work their magic. We didn't have time to eat any real meals so Ellie has a tray of different finger foods and fruits brought up for us to munch on. But, it wasn't enough for me. I can't wait until dinner time. Ellie is used to barely eating or sleeping during events like this so she's fine letting me devour everything on the platters.

"You look so beautiful, Isa!" Ellie's eyes gleam when I finally put on the dress and show her how it looks.

"Speak for yourself! I can see why you get hit on so much at these things," I laugh.

"There's still something missing..." she looks at me, thinking to herself.

"Like what? You already let me borrow these diamond earrings and I told you I wasn't going to wear that necklace worth almost a million dollars," I place my hands on my hips. I'm trying to take this princess thing one step at a time. I can't imagine wearing something so expensive and breaking it somehow, or worst…losing it! The diamond earrings I have on probably already cost a few thousand dollars if not more.

Ellie puts her finger in the air as if a brilliant idea has stuck her, "I know!"

"Know what?" I give her a strange look. Ellie goes into her room and comes back out with an antique silver chest box with floral designs on it in her arms. "Where did _that _come from?" I examine the box she places on the table.

"It is the one thing still missing with your outfit," she answers.

"What is it?" I ask. Ellie looks at me and smiles just before she slowly opens the box revealing a gorgeous tiara. It has various silver shapes in the band that is accented with crystals and tiny pearls. I gasp involuntarily when I see it. It was absolutely beautiful.

She takes the tiara and weaves the comb into my hair, making sure it was secure in its place. "These are the finest crystals you will find anywhere—very valuable and very expensive in your world. These were mined from beneath the Misty Mountains in the dark Mines of Moria, courtesy of the Longbeard Dwarves that live there. The silver band was made in Rivendell and these kinds of pearls can only be found in Lórien."

I look at myself in the mirror and feel overwhelmed by what I see. I almost didn't recognize myself with the dress, the makeup, and the jewelry. I look like a totally different person. Even when I was in Middle-earth wearing those dresses, I never looked this elegant.

"Ellie…I can't accept this tiara. I don't feel worthy enough to be wearing it. Maybe _you _should wear it instead?"

I'm about to carefully remove it from my head when Ellie quickly grabs my hands. "No, Isa, don't take it off! I have my own." She walks back to her room again and comes out with another one in her hand. "This is mine," she smiles. It was just as beautiful as the one I'm wearing, only designed differently. Her blue eyes seem to sparkle as soon as it was in place on her head.

"You _do _deserve to wear that tiara, Isa," she smiles warmly at me. "It belonged to your mother. Lady Galadriel requested you wear it tonight."

"Galadriel gave this to you?" I ask bewildered. "How?"

"She had a messenger deliver it to the castle with a note attached saying for me to give it to you. I recognized it immediately when I opened the chest."

"How did I not notice you carrying around this thing?" I examine the sliver box.

"I have my ways," Ellie smirks. "Anyways, we should get going."

The ball started promptly at seven so we have to be there by six-thirty to find our table and be seated. I try to act cool and calm but deep down inside I'm a nervous wreck and I can't stop my palms from sweating. I pray I don't have to shake anyone's hand and can get away with curtseying and nodding politely instead.

"Are you ready?" she asks as we stepped out of the limo and into the banquet hall.

"Would you believe me if I said yes?" I reply nervously.

"You'll be fine, I promise. I'll do all the talking. Just continue to look pretty and smile," she says. The waiting area of the hall is full of rich looking people mingling in crowds with wine glasses in their hands. It looks like a costume party with all the ball grown dresses, tuxedos, and heavy jewelry draped around some of the older women's necks. I rub my own neck, feeling the weight of diamonds and rubies they are flashing. I'm glad I opted out of that necklace Ellie tried getting me to wear.

"Ellessia! Isa!"

Ellie and I both turn around and see Thranduil approaching us with open arms. He has multiple decorations on him and a sash. Ellie runs to him for a hug. I, on the other hand, am a little bit more hesitant than his niece. "It is good to see you!" she smiles.

I walk up more slowly with a forced smile on my lips. "Hello, kydaraes…"

"Isa, my child," Thranduil squeezes me lovingly. "I know you have been through a lot with many questions…questions I should have addressed a long time ago. I do not blame you for being angry with me as it was my fault for not having the courage to tell you sooner."

"I'm not mad at you, kydaraes," I sigh. "I know you had your reasons. I'm just still trying to absorb everything." I try making my smile more genuine. I can't bring myself to be mad at him after all he's done for me after my mother passed away. My godfather is a good person and I know he's only looking out for my best interest. And the more I thought about it, my mother probably tried to do the same thing.

Thranduil kisses me on the forehead. "I promise we will have a proper conversation about everything when I return to England," he smiles at me with his eyes.

"Okay…" I nod back.

"Go on inside and find your seats. I will be along shortly," he says, kissing me and Ellie on the cheek then disappearing.

"C'mon, Isa," Ellie takes my hand and leads the way to the entrance. As soon as we get there she stops and pauses.

"What it is?" I ask. I peek inside to see why she didn't want to walk in.

"I didn't mention this before but these things are somewhat a little more formal than regular balls," she tells me.

"What do you mean more formal? How?" I'm beginning to get even more nervous. I want to put my best foot forward and enter with a smile but now I didn't know if I can do that with this new information Ellie has failed to tell me beforehand.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it. I will take care of it. Just stand next to me," she replies without looking at me directly as she begins whispering something to the man standing by the door who appears to be an usher.

He nods and clears his throat. "Presenting Lady Ellessia Morningstar from the House of Greenleaves and Lady Isa Arwen Evenstar from the House of Gondor."

Everyone grows quiet and turns to face us as soon as they hear my name. I swear also heard a few people gasp. I guess the loud introduction is what she meant by 'more formal'. I stand there paralyzed with shock written all across my face as Ellie casually takes my arm into hers. "Isa, relax, and walk with me," she whispers, still facing the crowd, as she leads us to our table in the front. I must look like a deer caught in headlights while Ellie keeps a pleasant grin on her face with her head held high like someone who has years worth of professional training would do. I try mustering a smile and a nod as we pass by people who are staring and whispering in our direction.

"What was that about?" I quietly hiss at her when we finally sit down. "Isa Arwen Evenstar from the House of Gondor? Are you _crazy_?!"

Ellie gives me one of those motherly frustrating sighs. "That is your official title, Isa," she rolls her eyes. "I gave him your family name on your mother's side."

"Evenstar? Gondor?" I raise an eyebrow. "And where did _those_ come from?"

"You honestly need to brush up on your family history. To refresh your memory, your name comes from your grandmother, Arwen. Arwen Undómiel—also known as Arwen Evenstar," she says in her matter-of-factly voice. "Gondor is where your mother's family lived in the Reunited Kingdom. And, do you know what _Arwen_ means?"

"Umm…no?" I answer like an idiot.

"Her name—your name—means _noble maiden_. So, as I have said before, you come from a long line of great women in your bloodline."

"Well, you didn't have to make my 'bloodline' so obvious to everyone," I furrow my eyebrows. "People are still staring," I glance around the room.

"They are just surprised to see Celebrían's daughter. No one has really ever seen you before so you might get a few of the noblemen and noblewomen Elves approach you, but just be calm. Your mother was loved by many so there is a possibility they merely want to pay their respects to you. They are whispering how much you look like her with your great-grandmother's eyes. Beautiful," Ellie smirks.

"Wait a minute. Something doesn't make sense. If my grandmother's surname was Evenstar then why is my mother's surname Celebrían Elltaes if she is her daughter? The name I was given by my parents is Isa Arwen Elltaes Culver."

"Elltaes was given to your mother because she was the youngest daughter in her family. Celebrían Elltaes Undómiel Elessar."

"You Elves and your long tongue-twister names," I comment. "And I suppose you have a long name as well?"

"I am Lady Ellessia Adanessa Morningstar from the House of Greenleaves," she grins again. "Or Ellessia Adanessa Greenleaf Morningstar. It kind of all depends on who is asking," she softly laughs.

"So…you have the name Greenleaf also?" I ask curiously.

"Yes. Our names tell our history and those in our generational line. My father was Thranduil's cousin. Because Thranduil is king and my father was only a nobleman within his line of kin, I come from his House. The House of Greenleaves," Ellie explains. "Just like your grandfather was king of the Reunited Kingdom, you are from the House of Gondor."

"What about Legolas? What's his full title?"

"His is simple, really. He's basically known as Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood."

"Well, okay…but what's his given birth name?" I ask again.

Ellie eyes me with a smirk. "What's with the sudden interest in Legolas's name?"

"What?" I'm caught by surprise with her question. I can feel my cheeks going red. "I think your names are fascinating, that's all…"

"All rise!" the usher's voice booms throughout the room interrupting our conversation. I then noticed he has a microphone in his hand. Ellie and I both stand with the rest of the crowd and she suddenly grabs my hand and squeezes it. I'm confused by her gesture but understand as soon as I turn my attention toward the door. "Presenting King Thranduil and Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood."

Everyone claps as they make their way to the front toward us. My heart starts pounding in my ears. I haven't seen Legolas over a month and I knew there was a chance he'd show up tonight and actually seeing him after all this time makes my body feel like Jell-O.

"He's not sitting at our table is he?" I whisper in a panic in Ellie's ear.

"I don't know?" she shrugs.

"But you knew he was going to be here?" I glower.

"Umm…maybe Aromin might have mentioned it," she gives me a guilty smile.

I roll my eyes at the Elf-maiden. She knew if I found out that he was going to be here I probably wouldn't have attended. But, luckily, Legolas and his father sit at a table a few rows away from us by some other important, diplomatic people closer to the podium. This gives me some comfort after our table starts to fill with other people who Ellie introduces me to. All the tables are full and knowing Legolas wasn't sitting with us allows me to relax a little…but not much.

The people at our table are making small talk as I listen and smile politely. I glance at Legolas's table and he just so happens to be seated in the chair facing in my direction. Great. I wouldn't be able to look ahead because he's also in my direct line of vision. I have to avert my eyes anywhere but straight.

Just as I hope he wouldn't notice me, he does. My little glance seems to have sent him a signal that someone was looking at him because his find me immediately has he stands to shake the hands of the people around him. He appears stunned to see me. I slouch in my seat and turn to face Ellie.

"He saw me!" I whisper harshly. I slightly move my body to the side so I could use the people seated in between our tables as a shield from his glances.

"Well, I would imagine so. You _are_ directly facing each other."

"Did you plan this?" I ask, speculating.

"Plan what?" she gives me a baffled look.

"The seating arrangements!"

"Of course not! You moved your table name next to mine because we were sitting apart, remember? You could have sat on the other side of me or across from me. Your seating placements are pure coincidence."

"Great," I grumble.

"Just make the best of this night. You said you would try," she reminds me.

"Fine, fine," I huff.

Aromin is at the podium introducing Thranduil. My godfather thanks everyone for coming and starts with his speech. The handsome young Elf smiles at us as he heads back to his seat, which happens to be at Legolas's table. I'm not really paying attention to what is going on around me since my focus is elsewhere. Legolas has practically been staring at me the entire night. Whenever I sneak a glance at him, there he is, just gawking. There are multiple conversations going on in the banquet hall but they are all drowned out by my thoughts. Everything seems to be happening in the background.

"Are you not hungry, Isa?" Ellie asked. "You have been playing with your food all night. Earlier you were waiting for dinner to start the whole time we were getting ready."

"I suddenly lost my appetite," I reply dully.

"May I take your plate, mademoiselle?" One of the waiters asks Ellie.

"Thank you," she nods.

"And you, mademoiselle?" he asks me next.

"Yes, please," I smile politely and let him take the barely touched plate away.

"I know what will help you loosen up," Ellie suddenly smiles. She calls another waiter over and says something in French. He nods then walks away. When he comes back he had a bottle of red wine in his hands.

"Merci," she says.

"Wine?" I look at her then at the bottle.

"What else did you think it was?" she hands me a glass. "Let's make a toast." I sigh and take the glass in my hand and raise it up to meet hers. "To a good night full of laughter, handsome men, and dancing!"

I toast my glass with hers and say, "You know I don't dance, right?"

"I sense this to be a night full of surprises," she winks. "Excuse me while I say hello to a few people."

"Ellie! Don't leave me by myself!" I beg her to stay.

"Trust me, you won't be by yourself for long," she says with her attention on something else. I look up and see Aromin approaching our table. Ellie stands and gives him a hug as he kisses her cheek.

"How are you enjoying the night?" he asks her with a smile.

"It's been wonderful," she answers. "By the way, this is Isa Arwen."

I stand and say hello. This is the moment I was dreading. "Ah, yes. Isa Arwen. Good evening, milady," he takes my hand and kisses it. "And how are _you _enjoying the night?"

"It's been…lovely…" I smile shyly.

"Now that you two have been acquainted, I feel better about leaving Isa in your care. Excuse me for a while," Ellie says, smiling at the both of us. I throw mental daggers at her back as she walks away.

"Lady Isa, may I ask you in a dance," Aromin extends his hand out.

"I don't mean to be rude or impolite in anyway, but I'm sorry. I…can't dance," I say embarrassed.

"Neither can I," he whispers with a smile. It was the smile that got me. How can I say 'no' to that handsome smile of his?

Hesitantly, I take his hand and let him lead me to the dance floor where there is already a crowd gathering. We happened to pass by Legolas who was talking to some nobleman. He almost did a double take with his eyes when he saw me with Aromin. His face was cool and calm but I can tell by his eyes he wasn't pleased seeing me with him.

Aromin and I dance and talk about places Ellie and I have visited in Paris and he suggests other sights to see while we were still here. I interrupt our casual 'getting to know you' moment because of the guilt I'm feeling inside for not telling Ellie the truth about our encounter. "I'm sorry for lying to you when we first met. I should have told you the real reason I was here. You at least deserved that for saving my life. I also failed to mention to Ellie—err, Ellessia—that you were the one who kept me alive the other day. I was going to tell her but I didn't know you two knew each other and I guess I panicked? I don't know why and I _have_ been meaning to tell her, but—"

"Isa," he interrupts my rambling. I finally look up at him to see him softly chuckling. "There is no need to apologize. I sort of figured you didn't tell her when she introduced us. I might have saved your life but nonetheless, I was still a stranger. It's perfectly normal not to give too much information about yourself to someone you barely know anything about."

"Thank you for understanding," I smile, relieved. I'm glad he took it well. He's not only handsome and charming but has the sensitive qualities any woman would want. I feel like it would be easier to tell Ellie the truth now that Aromin understands the situation.

"Thank you for taking a chance and dancing with me," he smiles back.

"You know, you're pretty good at this for someone who doesn't know how to dance," I raise a playful eyebrow. While he moves gracefully, I basically have my feet spread apart and away from him to avoid stepping on his toes. That was a difficult task all on its own aside from me trying not to trip on my dress.

"Well…I might have gained some years of practice," he chuckles. "And I just needed to find an excuse for you to dance with me."

I blush and just smile since it's the only way I'm able to respond. Legolas appears in my peripheral sight again and he clearly did not look happy. Aromin is too busy enjoying our dance to notice Legolas's displeased mood. He storms off somewhere, leaving a queasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"I'm a little thirsty. Can we go to the bar?" I ask with a fake, cheerful smile.

He gives me a strange look that alcohol was my choice of beverage but he agrees nonetheless. We stay at the bar for a good amount of time, drinking and laughing about the different people he has encountered while he was in Paris. Aromin is originally from Rivendell and was one of the architects that worked in building the hotel we were in and other monumental buildings around Paris. He prefers living in my world because of the diverse cultures and there was always something new to learn about 'my' people, as he puts it. Apparently, he has lived here almost as long as Thranduil.

"You really should try to visit Rivendell. Although it cannot compare to the serenity of Lórien, it is still very beautiful," he tells me.

"Yes, Ellie has told me a lot about it. I might consider it one day and maybe even visit Gondor," I reply.

"The people of the Reunited Kingdom would get a treat in seeing you," he smiles.

"So…who runs the Reunited Kingdom if everyone has either passed or sailed the Sea?"

"The stewards, like before. They are like the guardians of the throne until a rightful heir claims his or _her_ birthright," he smirks with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, you're looking at the wrong _her _if you think…think that…that I'm going to run…a kingdom," I poke him in the chest, somewhat having difficulty with what I'm trying to get across. My mouth feels slightly numb and heavy, but I was happy. The multiple glasses of wine I had are doing their job.

"Maybe you should give me that," Aromin chuckles and takes my wine glass away from me.

"I'm fine! You don't need to be so over-protective. C'mon, let's dance some more!" I grab him by the hand and drag him to the dance floor. He appears amused by my more outgoing nature and follows along. The entire time I can't help but giggle at everything he's saying until I see Legolas talking to a group of ladies by the entrance. They are obviously flirting with him by the way they are touching his arm and the seductive looks they keep throwing at him. He stays smiling giving each female the attention they want. It makes me want to throw up on one of them.

"Prince Legolas, come dance with me! You promised to give me a turn!" I hear some girl with a French accent say. He barely has enough time to put his wine glass on the waiter's tray before she drags him on the dance floor close to us. She was tall with red hair, probably another Elf-maiden or a model. Either way, it upset me that she was so close to him. But, I remind myself I was with Aromin who is tall and handsome with a great smile, so I shouldn't complaint about my own company.

The tall red-head keeps caressing his arms and whispering seductively in his ear. Legolas has a grin on his face that I want to slap right off as he listens to her. He looks up in my direction, surprised to see me staring at him as if he was just caught sticking his hand in the cookie jar. If I had laser beams for eyes, he would have been incinerated by now.

"Why so quiet all of a sudden?" Aromin asks by my change in mood.

I change my expression and try to smile again. "I'm sorry. I'm suddenly not feeling so well. It might have been the wine. I think I'm going to retire for the night."

"Let me walk you back to your room," he offers.

"No! No…I'm fine, really," I smile again and inch away. "You have plenty of people who would be wondering where you were if you left. Thank you for the dance. Good-bye!" I practically run to the door, passing by Ellie who is talking to a young, dark-haired man, obviously infatuated with her beauty.

"Isa! Where are you going?" she asks confused.

"I'm fine, just tired. Going back to the suite! Stay and enjoy the rest of the night," I say as normal as I can without sounding agitated.

"But, Isa…" Ellie trails off.

"I kept my promise," I remind her, then continue on my way. I see her face fall into disappointment at my hasty departure but I know she understands. There is a crowd outside the banquet hall and some trying talking to me to give their condolences about my mother. I'm as polite as possible, thanking them, while still trying to escape. I feel fully sober now, thanks to what I saw from the dance floor. However, I can feel my cheeks turning hotter than before the closer I approach the elevators. I want to collapse and cry but I can't do that in public. I want to be back in my room, my refuge, away from the mass of people so I can comfortably remove my composed illusion.

"Isa! Wait!"

Hearing that voice almost makes me stop dead in my tracks. No. I can't. Not right now. I just want to get away! I pick up my pace and I'm now practically running away like Cinderella at the stroke of midnight, holding the skirt of my dress with my heels in my hand to avoid tripping and falling flat on my face. I press the elevator door repeatedly as if the more I pressed it, the faster it was going to open.

"Isa! Please!"

The more I hear my name the more panicked I feel. Closer and closer I hear the footsteps until the elevator doors finally open. I rush inside, pressing the close button repeatedly like I did when I was trying to get it to open. The doors are almost closed, giving me some relief. Only a few more inches and I can be on my way. But, as luck would have it…_he _is still able to stick his arm in the middle, the doors automatically opening slowly. Stupid elevator sensors!

"You have no right to be following me!" I say in a bitter tone.

"Will you just let me explain? Please?" his voice seems anxious and frustrated.

"Explain what, Legolas? I sure hope you're keeping a list because the things you need to explain to me are getting pretty long and I don't think I have the brain capacity to remember them all!" I spat out in one breath.

"I wasn't trying to flirt with her. She had too much to drink and I was merely being polite. I was going to have her driver take her home after that dance," he says.

"Whatever, Legolas. I don't care. You don't need to explain _her_ to me. Do what you want," I reply carelessly with my arms crossed in front of my chest. I don't want to look at him so I continue to face forward staring at the elevator numbers. The elevator couldn't move any faster to the 46th floor of this hotel. I'm beginning to get anxious.

"Are you…jealous?" he smirks.

"What?" I exclaim. "Stop being so delusional." I'm not going to admit _anything_ because there isn't anything _to_ admit. At least that's what I keep telling myself.

"She means nothing to me, Isa. None of them do," he replies softy. "The only reason I came here tonight was to speak to you. But then I saw you with Aromin…" I hear his voice turn bitter as he says his name.

"Yes, Aromin," I face him, "he's been nothing but a gentleman. He's polite, sweet, charming and handsome. Did you know he saved me from some crazy lady who almost ran me over in her car? If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now. So, you should be thanking him for giving you this opportunity," I say angrily. The elevator doors finally open to my floor and I try to make my way out before they fully open all the way. "Don't follow me."

I get halfway down the hallway when Legolas grabs my arm and spins me around. "I'm not letting you go that easily," he says and backs me against the wall. His arms are outstretched on either side of me, his palms pushing on the wall, trapping me in place. There's nothing I can do but stare in his eyes. They are surprisingly gentle and calm.

"What do you want from me, Legolas?" I ask with sadness in my voice. I avert my eyes to the ground to hide the tears that want to pour out.

"To stop running away," he caresses my cheek while catching a tear that managed to escape. I have one hand free but I don't have the energy to try to escape him.

"From what?" I look at him sternly.

"From the truth…" he says, keeping his voice gentle.

I frown and look away again. "I don't know if I can handle the truth."

He softly laughs. "Is that what you are afraid of? Me telling you something you don't want to hear?" I just shrug, which appears to amuse him. "My confessions to you are something I believe you will want to hear."

"And what if I don't?" I ask to see what he will say.

"Oh, you will," he smirks again, "and besides, I am not one to give up so easily."

I roll my eyes. "Yes, I've heard you can be very persistent." Legolas laughs again and then grows silent, examining my features as he often does when we're this close—practically inches apart. I stare back at him, clueless as to what he's going to do next.

"I have greatly missed you, Isa," he murmurs with longing in his eyes. He smiles and backs away after realizing what he has said. His attention strays away for a second to the elevator then back to me in an instant. I stay quiet, waiting for his next move. He takes my hand and flips it over, kissing my palm. "This isn't the proper place to have this discussion. I will wait until you return to England. Good night, my lady," he bows then walks away, leaving me flabbergasted.

The elevator doors open just before Legolas gets there and out comes Aromin. I'm more than surprised to see him and quickly wipe away any remnants of tears I might still have on my face and hope my mascara is still in tact. I fix my posture and turn back on my illusion that everything is fine.

"Aromin," Legolas slightly bows his head.

"Prince Legolas," he replies with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"And what brings you up here, my friend," Legolas asks with a prying smirk.

"I merely wanted to make sure Lady Isa made it safely to her suite," Aromin looks at me.

Legolas turns briefly to glance in my direction. "As you can see she is almost there. I will leave it up to you to walk with her the rest of the way. Have a pleasant evening," Legolas replies coolly and walks into the elevator.

I can tell Aromin is somewhat perturbed by the encounter as he approaches me. "Are you all right?" he asks.

"Yes, of course," I smile. "Legolas saw my earring fall off in my hurry to get back to the suite and just so happened to catch me in the elevator. Ellie would kill me if I lost them."

"I see," he nods, looking a bit skeptical. My lie isn't very believable but how else can I explain why the Prince of Mirkwood followed me to my suite? The situation isn't something I want to involve Aromin in, especially when things aren't resolved between Legolas and myself yet. If he didn't know anything about us, then I would rather keep it that way.

"What are _you_ doing here? What about the ball?" I suddenly wonder, intrigued.

He gives a somewhat embarrassed grin. "As I told the prince, I wanted to make sure you made it safely to your room. You had quite a few drinks," he reminds me.

"Oh, right," I blush. "I'm fine. Thanks for the thought. But, I really should go inside now. This dress is starting to make it difficult for me to breath," I chuckle.

"But, of course," he bows with head. "Good night, Lady Isa." He takes the same hand Legolas did before him and kisses it properly, which feels a bit awkward and strange.

"Good night," I smile politely and make my way inside.

"Isa…" he turns around again.

"Yes?"

"Since tomorrow is your last day with Ellie, why don't I show you around the other parts of Paris you haven't seen—you and Ellie, both?"

"Umm…sure," I shrug. "I'll talk about it with her tomorrow morning."

"Great. If there are no objections I will come by around 10 a.m.?"

"Okay…sounds good."

Aromin seems pleased with my answer as he leaves. I finally close the door and exhale loudly. That was…eventful. Stress suddenly starts creeping up to the surface with the overwhelming feeling of not only having to deal with Legolas but also now, Aromin. I need to talk to Ellie tomorrow and tell her everything to clear my thoughts and my conscious of some the clutter that are in there.

Legolas always stirs so many different emotions in me that our encounter and his touch are still lingering on me. I hug myself, wishing it was him. Aromin is sweet, but I hardly want to get mixed up with entertaining him when I still have feelings for Legolas. I'm glad he invited both Ellie and I on this little tour of Paris he wants to take. She also better be there or I will have her head for leaving me alone with him in the first place. I wonder if I will see Legolas again before we leave for England as well, and when exactly he's planning on surprising me again with trying to explain himself.

I carefully remove my mother's tiara from my head and place it back in the silver chest box it came in. I wonder when Galadriel had it delivered. I also carefully slink out of my dress and hang it back on the rack it was on. After washing away all the makeup on my face, I look into the mirror. I'm back to being plain old Isa. Not Isa Arwen or Isa Arwen Evenstar from the House of Gondor—just Isa. Even the red mark that is still on my forehead was all me. It's nice playing dress up for one day but I prefer the simpler me with less responsibilities. The girl that is less recognizable to the Elven 'community'.

I hug my pillow tightly and pray for some kind of miracle to happen. I'm not sure what miracle I want exactly, but I know I'll recognize it when it happens. Only two more months left until I'm due to return home to New York. And for some reason…even _that_ feels easier said than done…


	14. A Slice of Paris and Aeglos Flowers

**CHAPTER 14: A Slice of Paris and Aeglos Flowers**

I tell Ellie everything that morning before Aromin arrives to pick us up. I tell her I feel really bad for keeping everything from her but I just didn't know how to say it. Seeing Legolas last night and Aromin seemingly wanting my attention is beginning to be too much for me to handle and I need someone to confide in to ease the stress I'm feeling.

"Oh, Isa…I wish you would have told me sooner," she pats me gently on the back. "I could have been more sensitive to what you were going through and made you feel much better about your situation. Or, situations, I should say," she laughs.

I laugh along with her since I do feel better now that it's out in the open and that she understands. From here on, going forward, we promised not to keep anymore secrets from each other. Since Ellie also knows I'm not interested in Aromin, she will see to it personally that he behaves if she feels him getting a bit too close and comfortable.

"Thanks, Ellie," I smile appreciatively.

"I already knew you weren't interested in him, but…it was a nice try. And, I didn't think you could get over Legolas _that_ easily," she smirks.

"Har-har…let's leave him out of the picture," I roll my eyes. "Dealing with one male-Elf for today I think is enough."

Aromin arrives promptly knocking on our door at 10 a.m. like he said he would. He brings both of us fresh cut flowers and offers to stop by and get some breakfast before we start this little tour of his. He seems like he really wants to impress us for some reason. We leave the flowers in the suite under some water and grab a few pastries from the café across the street.

Ellie asks if she can sit in the front passenger seat and, of course, I have no complaints about that. She hops inside and winks at me. Bless her heart. I try keeping my smirk to myself when Aromin turns around and asks if I'm comfortable in the back. I smile and nod as his gaze lingers through the inside rearview mirror. I have a feeling he wanted me next to him but he wasn't going to admit that or have Ellie change seats with me. He's too much of a gentleman for that.

He drives us to Versailles on one of the guided tours of the Royal Apartments, Hall of Mirrors, Queen's Bedroom and the Gallery of Battles. They are all quite a sight to see. I wasn't aware

Paris and France in general had such a history. He's been here many times before and because he is well-known by those who run the tours, they let us roam around on our own.

Ellie and I take lots of pictures by the statues and different historical monuments all over the grounds. There are also a few pictures with me and Aromin Ellie takes with his arm around me. I feel somewhat uncomfortable at our closeness as if I'm leading him on in some way. And, I have to admit, the smell of his skin that close to me makes my heart beat faster. I think a part of me also feels intimidated by him and his handsome features.

After touring some of those places, we eat lunch at La Flotille restaurant in the Palace Park facing Versailles' Grand Canal. The view there is magnificent with its lush green grassy fields and the water. When lunch is done, we explore the palace gardens and take a visit to the Queen's Hamlet, where Marie-Antoinette played at being a shepherdess in the 1780s. We also check out

the tour of the Grand Trianon, a mini palace where Louis XV and Louis XVI were known for leading a quiet life outside the court of Versailles. The three of us wander around the garden's groves and pools and see the famous fountain show in the gardens. The display is accompanied by music composed at the time of Louis XIV's court.

Everything Aromin is showing us really makes me feel like a tourist who was seeing Paris for the first time. Even Ellie hasn't seen some of these places before, which surprises me. She jokingly says that Aromin was really more of a historian and tour guide than an architect. "So, are you ladies having a good time?" he ask as we head back to his Range Rover.

"Yes," we both smile.

"It was finally nice to see a different side of Paris," Ellie comments.

"Thanks for making me feel like a real American tourist," I chuckle.

"My pleasure." He and Ellie both laugh. "We have one last stop for the day."

"We do?" We look at him curiously.

"Yes. But, don't worry. I will have you back in time for your flight tonight."

"Where are we going now?" Ellie asks as she makes her way back to the front seat.

"To the city of Reims, capital of the Champagne region," he smiles.

"Oh, I have heard about that place!" she replies excitedly.

Ellie turns around to face me. "Rheims Cathedral is known as a gothic masterpiece, where kings of France were crowned."

"That sounds interesting," I comment.

"After the cathedral we will visit the world-renowned champagne houses," Aromin adds. Ellie looks even more excited.

The Rheims Cathedral is beautiful. It still has the old gothic feel to it as if you were actually walking through that time period. The three portals of the west front are laden with medieval statues and the central portal has a rose-window framed in an arch with statuary. The cathedral also has many fine tapestries. The north transept contains an old organ in a flamboyant Gothic case. The choir clock is also ornamented with curious mechanical figures.

"It sort of reminds me of Mirkwood," says Ellie, "when the kingdom was above ground some centuries ago."

"Ah, yes…now that I look at it a little closer, it sort of does," Aromin nods his head. "I have not been in here in many, many years."

"I remember Shohreh mentioning Mirkwood used be in the actual forest," I keep looking around, trying to picture what Thranduil's castle looked like back then. The underground fortress now has lighter colors and didn't look so gothic-like. The halls seem more vibrant than the dark statues the cathedral carries.

"If you ladies are ready we can head to the champagne houses?" says Aromin after a few more minutes of wandering around.

"Yes! Let's go!" Ellie grabs my hand. "You'll love it there. There are different champagne houses all around this beautiful vineyard. They are known for the production of the sparkling white wine that bears the region's name." I try to suppress my laughter as Ellie keeps talking about the champagne houses. She seems to know more about it than Aromin. I look back at him and see he's trying to keep his own mirth a secret. Ellie is apparently an expert in this field.

The sun is slowly beginning to set over the horizon by the time we have our third drink. There is a good crowd in the champagne house with music playing and people dancing. Everyone was having a good time. Ellie keeps flirting with the men, which is quite entertaining. "Ellie," I whisper loudly over the noise, "I'm going outside for a bit. It's getting stuffy in here. I won't be gone long."

"Are you sure? Do you want me to come with you?" she asks.

"No, it's okay. I'll just be right outside the door. Keep Aromin company when he gets back," I say. He's at the counter getting more champagne for us.

"Don't stray too far, Isa. I find that whenever I leave you alone, something eventful always happens to you," she gives me one of her suspicious looks.

"I know, I know," I roll my eyes. "I'll be right there," I point to the door frame with no door. "You can see me from our table."

"Okay, fine," she agrees. She hands me my half empty champagne glass to take outside, smiles, and then continues her conversation with one of the Frenchmen who keeps asking her over to their table. I laugh to myself as I walk outside. I never worry about Ellie since I know she can take care of herself around men. She might look innocent and fragile but she's a warrior at heart. If they knew any better, they would keep their hands to themselves or she would break them.

The cool air feels great on my skin as I feel my cheeks with the back of my hands. They are warm from the champagne. It's almost like drinking miruvor all over again. Wine and champagne appear to be choice of drink with the people here. The vineyard in the distance is a beautiful sight to look at with the different colors of purple, orange, and pinks in the sky. It was like a natural canvass—very peaceful and serene.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

I turn around and smile. "Yes, it is. I don't think I would ever have gotten the chance to visit something like this back home in New York."

"Paris has many spectacular places," Aromin smiles, gazing at the countryside. "I like Paris and England because it reminds me of home. I feel that I am never that far away when I come to places like this."

"When was the last time you went back home to Rivendell?"

"Almost a decade, I would say. My work keeps me pretty busy here, but I have no complaints. I am doing what I love and I make my own hours for the most part."

"Being your own boss must be nice," I smile on the thought. Aromin walks closer to me until we are side-by-side. "Did you leave Ellie by herself in there?"

"She's fine. She has the boys to keep her company," he chuckles.

"Does she know you're out here with me?"

"I am sure she can figure it out," he looks into my eyes. I return his look with an awkward smile and glance away.

"Let's take a walk in the vineyard," he says, taking my wine glass from me and putting it down on the porch ledge.

"What about Ellie? I don't want to leave without her knowing where we are," I reply, which really meant that if he tries anything, she can be there to save me.

Aromin takes out his cellular phone and starts typing on it. "There. I sent a text message that we are going for a stroll in the vineyard and will be back shortly."

"Oh, okay…" I still sound a bit apprehensive.

He must notice because his smile has slightly faltered. "We do not have to go if you are not comfortable in going? I would never force you be alone with me," he jokes with a soft laugh.

"No, no, of course it's not that," I try playing it off like being alone with him didn't make me nervous. "It's just that….it's starting to get dark."

"The sun will not be setting for a few more minutes and even then it usually doesn't get very dark until later in the evening."

This Elf sounds like he's using whatever subtle excuse he can think of to try to get me to go. But he also seems harmless enough…right? Maybe my imagination is over-exaggerating itself again like it did on numerous occasions—one very bad habit I have aside from my curious ways. Aromin has been nothing but a gentleman to us and I can't imagine him doing anything disrespectful toward me so I should just give it a go and see what happens. "As long as we're not gone too long," I finally say.

"I promise," he bows his head. He leaves his wine glass on the ledge with mine as we make our way down to the vineyard. I look back at the champagne house hoping Ellie is okay and she doesn't get too distracted with the attention from the men around her.

"It's really nice here…very peaceful," I comment, taking some of the grapes in my hands and examining them. "This would be a nice place to vacation when you want to relax and enjoy the scenery. But, I don't think I could live at a place like this."

"And why is that?"

"I'm used to the city with its busy streets, loud people, bright lights…all of that," I laugh softly.

"What if you meet the man of your dreams and he wants to settle down somewhere quiet like this? Or even somewhere in Middle-earth, say…Rivendell, perhaps?" he asks.

"Excuse me?" I'm caught off guard.

My response causes him to laugh a little. "There is a possibility that you may meet a man—or an Elf—that might prefer the quieter life with you. Once you see Rivendell you might even reconsider moving away from the city."

"Is it really that magnificent?" I ask curiously.

"Well, I believe it is. But, it is better you see it for yourself," he replies.

I stand and dust my hands off. "Yeah…maybe one day," I think aloud.

"Why don't you go with me?" he asks cautiously.

My eyes go wide when I hear what he says. "To Rivendell?"

"Yes. There are so many things I could show you there," Aromin steps closer. "I promise you won't be disappointed."

We are now standing face-to-face, closer than we have ever been before. My heart is starting to beat faster in my chest and know I'm probably blushing profusely at the small gap between us. "What about your work? I thought it kept you busy?" I manage to say. I wish I had said something else because it makes it sound like I'm actually considering it.

"I am my own boss, remember?" he smirks.

"Well…I sort of talked about it with Ellie and we were planning on going there together already one of these days," I say quietly. Hopefully telling him this will make him back off a little.

"When?"

"I'm not sure yet," I shrug and look away briefly. It's hard not staring into his hazel eyes, which is like staring at Legolas's but much darker.

"I don't think Ellie would mind if you came with me first before your trip with her. That way when you visit Rivendell again, you'll know all of your favorite spots," he tries to reason.

"Favorite spots?"

"There are many beautiful and secluded areas around _Imladris_. Places you can go to for solitude or…if you wanted to be alone with someone," he gently caresses my cheek.

I'm embarrassed at how he can probably feel how hot my cheeks are. I swallow the lump in my throat and laugh it off. "Or if you wanted to play hide-and-go seek," I joke.

Aromin laughs a little but continues to give me his intense stare. "You are very beautiful, Isa."

"I'm just like any other girl…" I reply quietly. I wish people would stop saying that!

"You're not. There's something special about you. You're different," he leans in closer. I know at that moment he's going to kiss me. It was happening in such slow motion in my head and I couldn't think of a quicker way to react so I just stand still, stiff as a board. I squint my eyes shut, not know what is in store for me.

"Isa? Aromin?" I hear Ellie's voice in the distance. "Where are you two?" Her voice seems to have broken his trance on me and I'm finally able to quickly turn my head away, making him miss his target, kissing my cheek instead. Aromin slowly opens his eyes and drops his hands that are cupping my face.

"Ellie is looking for us. We should go," I say, walking away swiftly before he can respond.

"There you are," she puts her hands on her hips. "I thought you said you were going to just stand by the door? Aromin went outside to get you and all of a sudden you disappeared."

"Did you not get his text that we were coming down here to the vineyard?" I ask. Aromin appears shortly behind me.

"No, I didn't," she gives me another one of her suspicious looks. She checks her cellular phone again and sees no messages.

Aromin takes out his phone and looks at it. "I do apologize, Ellie, I should have made sure it went through. It looks like there was an error due to some bad reception and it wasn't sent."

I raise a skeptical eyebrow at Ellie that I hid from Aromin. She sees it but doesn't change her expression. "No, worries. I'm just glad I found you both. One of the owners said he saw you walking down this way. We need to get going or we'll miss our flight."

The three of us walk back to Aromin's car in silence. In fact, the whole ride back to the hotel is quiet. I can see Aromin glancing at me through his mirror from time to time. He seems lost in his thoughts or concerned about something. Looking back at when he was about to kiss me, I don't know what the outcome would be if I let him. Ellie is definitely my savior for the day. I already told myself I didn't want to get involved with him and that wasn't exactly me sticking to _my _plan. This, of course, would be something I will tell Ellie when I get the chance.

My thoughts bring me back to Legolas and it makes me feel guilty. I feel like I'm betraying him somehow. I can picture him shooting an arrow through Aromin's head if things went differently in the vineyard. Legolas and I still care for each other, that was a given, and it isn't fair to Aromin to get involved in our situation. And it's not something he needs to complicate for me either.

"Thank you for the wonderful tour," Ellie smiles as we say our good-byes.

"It was my pleasure," he kisses her cheek. "I hope you have a save flight home."

"We'll try to visit again soon."

"Please do," he smiles at her then turns to me. "Isa…"

"Thank you for today. It was fun," I try giving him a casual smile as if nothing happened between us.

He takes my hand and kisses it tenderly. "Until next time…"

I nod and follow Ellie back into the hotel. Aromin stays outside by his car and watches us leave until we're inside. Ellie waves good-bye and drops her happy-go-lucky features as soon as we are out of sight. "So, what the hell was that about?" she grills me. "Didn't I say something always tends to happen to you whenever I leave you alone?"

I'm surprised by Ellie's choice of words, only because I've never heard her speak like that before. "Oh, Ellie," I whine. "He tried to kiss me in the vineyard!"

"He—what?" she exclaims.

"If you hadn't been looking for us when you did, I probably would have let him. I just got so lost in…whatever it was," I exclaim with my hands, shaking the feeling away.

"Isa, one thing you have to learn about the Elves is that we can appear to be very sweet and charming, sometimes almost enchanting to humans. You are only half-Elf so it is still easy for your human side to fall for those things."

"Well, if you people weren't so tall, gorgeous and handsome, then maybe I wouldn't!" I reply a little frustrated.

"It's not like we use it to our advantage," she rolls her eyes. "Well…maybe some do, but we cannot help the way we were created and the affects we have on other races. Your Elven side possesses the same qualities, don't forget, and Elves can also charm each other. You probably do it without even realizing it."

"You mean to say I have been charming Legolas and Aromin this whole time?" I give her a strange look. "I highly doubt that."

"With your looks, you don't need to," she grins as I roll my eyes at her.

"Aromin kept saying how beautiful I was and blah, blah, blah. I feel like that's all he sees in me."

"Aromin is a great catch, I can honestly say that. I love him like a brother and as his acting-sister I want the best for him. Now, let's say that things _did_ work out for you and him—I would be more than happy for the both of you. But," she stresses, "he does not love you like Legolas. My cousin would walk through the Halls of Mandos and back, just for you."

Hearing her say the word _love_ sends weird sensations to the pit of my stomach. "Well…I _still _do having feelings for Legolas."

"We all know that," she says sarcastically, which gets her a glare in return.

"But how do you know I'm not just 'charming' him with my Elven-Jedi powers?" I scoff with a chuckle.

Ellie puts the joking aside for a moment and gives me a sincere look. "Let him explain and you will know why."

"I should…shouldn't I?" I sigh.

"I think enough time has passed for you to finally hear what he has to say."

"I suppose you're right. He said he was going to wait until we got back to England."

"He could already be there waiting for you. I think Thranduil mentioned that he and Legolas were checking out last night to catch a red-eye flight back home."

"Why so late?"

Ellie shrugs. "Affairs of 'state' and things like that I suppose."

On the plane back to England, I reflect on everything that has happened since the night I left Lórien. It's really not fair to Legolas that I never gave him a chance to explain but I just wasn't ready at the time. Ellie is right in saying enough time has passed for me to forgive him. Well, the forgiving part is still a grey area but I should let him explain.

By the time we arrive to Thranduil's estate, it's raining again as usual. The sunny weather we left behind as we flew to Paris doesn't want to greet us back. I have to hide underneath my jacket, using it like an umbrella, as I ran inside the front door. Ellie didn't seem to mind the rain as much as I did. She says it rarely rains in Middle-earth and she loves the fresh smell of it. I, on the other hand, smell nothing fresh about it and scrunch my nose.

Once inside, I find my luggage sitting in my room after I step out of the shower. Henry must have quietly placed it there after he took everything out of the trunk. In my haste to get out of the foul weather, I almost forgot about it. I'm beginning to get used not worrying about my belongings and things I need. Thranduil, his staff, and those who now seem to know me have been taking care of me very well. It's a nice change from taking care of myself for most of my life since I wouldn't let my mother provide me with _everything_, even though I knew she could afford to.

It was about ten in the evening when I fell asleep from jet-lag and, instead of hibernating into next week, I suddenly woke up in the middle of the night. I glance at the clock that reads 2:31 a.m. I roll over and groan, trying to fall back asleep but for some reason I can't. I finally get out of bed and walk over to my balcony, noticing the rain has stopped. There are dark clouds up above with the moon brightly shining behind them, playing peek-a-boo. There are a few stars out tonight as well but none like the ones in Middle-earth. The stars there are brighter and seem to shine with more life as if they were alive. I guess that's how it was in those enchanted, fantasy places—or whatever you want to call those 'make-believe' lands.

I grab one of my thinner blankets I normally use when I study in the tower, wrap it over my shoulders, and make my way to the garden. I decided to sit there for a while on the bench to watch the stars. The nice thing about this place is that it's quiet and Thranduil's enormous garden makes for a nice surrounding backdrop. The water in the fountain is turned off, so it's even quieter. I prop my legs up on the bench, wrap my blanket even tighter around me, and look up into the sky. I guess I can sort of see why Legolas loves being out the forest. By just looking up at the stars, it gives you a sense of peace and tranquility. It makes me smile, actually.

Something catches my attention behind me but nothing is there. I stand and walk over to where I felt a presence of some kind and see one of the flowers in Thranduil's garden lying on the concrete tile. I pick it up and smell it. It smells of honey and lilac, which are very fragrant. The smell feels so familiar to me but I have never seen most of the flowers in his garden anywhere before. I figure it must be imported from Mirkwood or from somewhere in Middle-earth. The plant itself is tall with thorns and the flowers are white.

"Smells nice, doesn't it?" I turn around and drop the flower in my hand. I stand there not knowing what to stay. He comes closer and picks the flower off the ground and places it behind my ear. "There," he says with a soft smile.

"What are you doing out here so late?" I suddenly ask concerned.

I can see the mirth in his eyes. "I should ask you the same question. Shouldn't you be in bed sleeping? You and Ellessia only arrived a few hours ago, didn't you?"

"I couldn't sleep," I shrug. "So I came here for a while."

"Not your tower?"

"I didn't think of going there, actually. I felt like looking at the stars," I reply as he laughs a little. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," he shakes his head. "That's just something…an Elf would say."

"Well, I can see why. They're beautiful to look at…" I say quietly, looking up. When I look back at him, he's staring intently at me. I break my gaze away and play with the flower in my hair to get away from the uncomfortable moment.

"Isa…I'm sorry for being so persistent and aggressive toward you when I followed you to your floor. I couldn't just let you get away, and seeing you with Aromin that night…it drove me insane. It took every ounce of my being to not act violent toward him and do something impulsive like take you back to Middle-earth with me."

"Legolas…" I breathe. I had no idea he felt that way. I can see the pain in his eyes and how truly sorry he was.

"You have to understand, Isa, I am not like that. I have always been very calm and composed, even in the midst of battle. But with you…you bring about so many different emotions in me that I never knew I was capable of feeling for someone, and it throws my whole balance off. My way of life. It is such a new sensation to me that I am still having a hard time trying to manage it. When I saw you again in Paris, wandering the streets by yourself, and then that man's filthy hands on you, I almost lost it. I could have killed him right then and there. Everything rushed back to me. I did not know how to handle my emotions that is why I was always so up and down with you. For that, I also apologize."

"I saw you holding me as a baby in Galadriel's mirror," I reply quietly, which came out sounding more like a question.

I see his famous crooked little smile and walk a short ways away with his back toward me. "The aeglos flower you have in your hair is Elvish for _Snowthorn_, hence the white flowers. It grows in the slopes of Amon Rûdh in West Beleriand. The only remaining aeglos there is today is located here in my father's estate, where he had them planted, and…in Rivendell."

"Why are you telling me this, Legolas?" I ask, wondering.

"Does it smell familiar to you?" he asks back, turning around.

"Well, yes…sort of. But so what? What does that have to do with anything?" I'm even more confused by his cryptic question.

"I used to place them in your crib when you were a baby. In Rivendell. For some reason it helped you sleep at night when you would start crying," he says softly. "I was there visiting your family when your mother brought you to Middle-earth for the first time, and she wanted me to meet you. Your grandfather, King Elessar, was a very good and dear friend of mine. You were the most beautiful creature I had seen in a long time. Your emerald eyes when you were an infant were just as mesmerizing as they are now."

I am shocked, stunned, bewildered, confused, and anxious—everything you could think of as Legolas tells me this. I walk back to the bench and sit down again in case I was prone to fainting. "You've got to be kidding…" I say aloud to myself.

"I stayed there, helping take care of you," he continues cautiously. "I barely left your side. Everyone adored you, even Ellessia, Shohreh, my father…especially me. Because we were close with your family, your mother appointed Thranduil to be your guardian should anything ever happen to her. She knew my father preferred living in your world so she felt that he would be the best candidate to take care of you as your grandparents still had a kingdom to rule. Your uncle, Eldarion, was not ready to rule yet at the time."

Legolas pauses for a moment to look at the stars. "Because I was already next in line to rule Mirkwood, my father left me in charge of the kingdom since I had no desire to live in your world. There was nothing here for me," he looks at me again as if to make a point. "When I found out your mother decided to raise you in New York, my heart sank. I tried convincing her that raising you in Middle-earth was for the best and that you would have a better life there. I told her I would make sure of it. But, of course, I could not go against your mother's wishes."

"Wait a minute…I thought Thranduil was the one who tried getting her to stay?"

"He was. But I was a little more…persistent," he smirks weakly. "None of us wanted to see you or your mother leave."

"Oh, I see…"

"I remember the day you left. I was holding you in my arms as you were smiling at me. I didn't want to let you go. I kissed your cheek and when I gave you to your mother, you started crying and tried reaching out for me but I couldn't take you back…"

"I what…" I stand.

The prince closes the gap between us and hesitantly places his hands on my face, searching my eyes for something—a memory perhaps that I can remember? "My father felt it was better for you to not know I existed. Most likely for fear I would sneak you back to Middle-earth," he laughs softly. "That is why you never learned he had a son. I stayed in Middle-earth and away from you to let you grow up the way your mother intended for you. The past twenty-one years have been the most difficult decades for me. I have survived by burying myself in my duties to avoid thinking about you."

"So…what happened?" I ask in a low whisper.

"When we learned of your mother's passing, we all mourned her," Legolas frowns. "It was a very sad day in Middle-earth for all of us. We attended her funeral but we kept ourselves hidden from you to obey the wishes of my father. The first time I really saw you again was there. You grew to be much more beautiful and smarter than I could have ever expected. Something awoke in me that day and I just had to speak to you somehow. When I learned you finally accepted to visit my father, I knew that was my opportunity."

"So you followed us to Paris?"

"Yes," he nods. "My father warned me to keep my distance until he properly introduced me since I refused to stay away from you any longer. It just so happened we met again under that unfortunate circumstance in Paris."

"I owed you my life that day," I whisper. "My first trip abroad and already I was getting myself into trouble."

"You owe me nothing. It is I who owes you everything. I have done nothing but deceive you and hide the truth from you. I became too involved in our time together that I failed to give you real reasons behind it. It was selfish of me, I know, and I am sorry. But, one thing that has been true this entire time is my love for you, Isa…since the day you were born."

"This is a lot to take in, Legolas…" I laugh nervously, not knowing how else to react to the news.

"I know. But, I promised you the truth," he says softly, caressing my cheek. "I'm only sorry that it has taken me this long to tell you."

"Well, I didn't really give you chance in Lórien," I reply. "Sorry also for…slapping you."

"It's all right. I deserved it. So…do you forgive me?" he asks, giving me these puppy dog eyes.

I roll my eyes with a sigh. "Yeah…I suppose since I—" Before I'm able to get the next words out, or even inhale, Legolas's mouth claims my lips, startling me for a second. I finally relax into his arms and let him kiss me and touch me however he wants. He sweeps me into his arms and carries me back to the castle…calling it a night.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This has probably been my quickest update! Haha. So, there you have it. Legolas has finally explained himself. Might not be the explanation you were hoping for or expected, but that's what it is! Tell me what you think. I need reviews, people! Reviews feed my oven of chapters.

Thank you for your continuous reviews & support for this story. Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	15. Love Triangle

**CHAPTER 15: Love Triangle**

Waking up with the sun beaming down on my eyes, I keep them shut as I turn to my side. I've never had the sun be a problem before and wonder why it's now an issue for me. I try padding down my alarm clock to see what time it is but my hand can't seem to find the bedside table it should be sitting on. I groan and finally open my eyes.

The reason why I can't find the bedside table is because there _was _nobedside table. There is no clock, couch, coffee table, or even balcony in view either. As a matter of fact, there is nothing in this room I recognize! I raise the sheets I'm grasping in my hands and take a peak underneath, bringing my hands right to my mouth to muffle my shock. I guess it wasn't a dream after all. But, I did let out a sigh of relief since at least I still had my underwear on. The memories of last night bring a smile to my face as I snuggle deeper into the bed—Legolas's bed.

I take in as much of his scent and memorize it. His room has darker colors than mine with mahogany and red tones, champagne colored walls, and wooden flooring. His ceiling is even more amazing as it was painted like the Sistine Chapel with different paintings of Elves and places. Some of the artwork even trickles down to the walls as if painted columns and statues are holding them up.

His bed is located in the middle of the room with a velvet cushioned bench in the front, both placed on a nice Persian rug. The white canopy on his bed is the kind that is open at the top with the drapes hanging like curtains you can close on all sides for privacy. The bedroom is definitely fit for royalty but very simple at the same time. He has a table against the wall under the window, a full length mirror in the corner, a dresser, and a few lamps. The other room, however, isn't as simple. Legolas's bedroom basically looks like an expensive condo. The open doorway to the extra room has velvet drapes on either side and appears to be his lounge area. There are Victorian looking couches and a table with a desk. The bathroom is right beside it.

Searching his bedroom with my eyes, not getting up from my spot on his bed, I wonder where he is. Just as I'm about to call out to him, the bathroom door opens and out steps my handsome prince of an Elf only wearing a towel around his waist and another in his hands drying his long blonde hair. If I was walking, I'd slip on my own drool. His body is sculpted like a Greek god. Legolas has a slender physique but he built like a warrior with defined arms and a toned chest and stomach. If being a prince didn't work out for him, he could definitely be a male model or some sort of weapons instructor.

"Good morning," he smiles, chuckling. "Enjoying the view?"

Shaking myself out of my trance, I smile back, embarrassed and blushing. "Good morning…" I looked away.

"Did you sleep well?" he asks.

"Like a baby," I roll my eyes with a smirk. Legolas throws the towel in his hand on the velvet bench and crawls back into bed with me. I hold the bed sheet tighter around my chest area as the two of us practically naked makes me nervous and extremely shy. He props his head on he's staring at me in such a way. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I playfully try covering his eyes with my hands. He laughs and takes both of them and kisses my palms.

"Come here," he murmurs and moves my body closer to him and kisses me. I'm now supporting myself with my arms on his chest as he rolls onto his back.

"Now I know the monster that lives on this floor," I joke, lifting my head.

"What?" He gives me a confused look.

I laugh at his baffled expression "Your father said I could wander around the castle except for the third floor on this side. Something about the hallways being dark and scary monsters living up here or something," I chuckle.

"Ah, I see," he rolls his eyes with a smile. "That's because no one sleeps on this floor but me. I like my privacy."

"I like your privacy, too," I playfully stick my tongue out at him. The kiss he gives me turns into passionate exchanges of mouth and tongue and pretty soon I forget what it was I want to tell him. Legolas reaches under the blankets, tugging on my underwear when I suddenly stop him. "Wait!"

He immediately ceases and desists what he's doing and backs his hands away. "What's the matter?" he asks, looking concerned. "This isn't something we have to do if you prefer not to…"

"No, no, it's not that…" I shake my head.

"Then what's wrong, love?" he asks gently, making soft circles with his thumb on my cheek as he cups the side of my face.

"There's something I need to tell you and…I'm not sure on how you're going to react," I say hesitantly.

More concern graces his features. "What is it? You can tell me anything."

"Do you promise to stay calm?" I ask skeptically.

"I promise I will try to stay calm," he answers softly. "It all depends on what it is, Isa. I cannot promise you something I might not be able to keep."

It wasn't exactly the answer I was looking for but I have to tell him. "Aromin tried to kiss me this past weekend," I say quietly and brace myself for the impact of his reaction. After telling me how it upset him to see me with Aromin at the ball, I had no clue as to what he would do or how he would react once I tell him the news. But I'm tired of the secrets and the lying, and if we are to start a clean slate, everything has to be out in the open. Legolas remains silent for a few moments. He masks his expressions well so I can't tell how he's taking the information. At least he's not looking for his Elven blades yet and his bow and arrow are nowhere in sight.

He finally looks into my eyes and examines my features. "Did you want him to kiss you?" he simply asks.

"Of course not!" I withdraw my body back as my natural defense mechanism turns on. "I tried getting Ellie to stay close to us so that we were never alone. It just so happens she met these Frenchmen at the champagne houses and got too preoccupied with them, letting Aromin sneak outside where I was. And then he got me to follow him to the vineyard, and we started talking, and then—"

Legolas suddenly places a finger on my lips to stop my rambling. "I get it," he lightly chuckles. I finally calm down and sigh, placing my head on his chest. I guess it's my reaction I should have been worrying about! He wraps his arms around me, gently rubbing my back.

"I didn't want him to kiss me but because I didn't really know how to respond to his advances, I might have let him. And if I did, I knew I would have regretted it. I know it's not something you want to hear but I'm sorry, Legolas, I had to tell you."

"Look at me," he says, lifting me off his chest a little so we can talk face-to-face. "I'm glad you told me and I'm not upset," he gives me a reassuring smile.

"You're not?" I give him a doubtful look.

"Well…"

"See, I knew it!" I call him out, collapsing back onto his chest.

Laughing, he lifts me up again. "I am not upset, Isa. I am only a little _bothered_ that he tried to kiss you. But I can tell he was interested in winning your affections. Who wouldn't be?" he grins.

"Yeah, yeah…" I roll my eyes. "Can you just try to not make it awkward when you're around him and I happen to be there as well?" I ask, which isn't so much a request. It's more like a command. "He doesn't really know about us and I want to be the one to tell him. Got it?"

"Yes, my Lady Isa Arwen. Your wish is my command," he bows his head forward. I poke him in the rib. "Ouch!" he laughs and grabs my wrists. We are play-fighting until the bed sheets decide to expose my upper half. He pauses to look down at my breasts then back at me. He suddenly flips me over so I'm now underneath him, adjusting the bed sheets so we are both underneath it comfortably. He wears a mischievous grin, confusing me at first, but then I understand as soon as he takes off the towel around his waist, throwing it carelessly in the air.

"May I?" he asks politely. I shyly nod my answer and after that, is when I see my underwear flying in air as well. Since there was no bedside table or alarm clock, I had no idea what time it was, but it proved to be a very long morning.

"Just stay with me a little longer. Do your homework tomorrow," Legolas begs me on the staircase between the second and third floor of our side of the castle.

"I can't, Legolas. I have finals coming up next week. After that I'll be done and we can spend all the time you want together," I whisper to him to avoid being heard in the hallways. Elves have excellent hearing but it still seems appropriate to whisper to each other. "Besides, Ellie or Thranduil might be looking for me."

"Very, well," Legolas pouts, pulling me closer to him and kissing my neck. "I will let you start your day. I'm going into the forest for a little while. I should be back before dinner time."

"Okay," I smile. "Just don't stay out too late."

"Miss me already?" he smirks cockily.

Raising an eyebrow, I flick his nose. "Not as much as you'll miss me once I walk away," I stick my tongue out playfully and head for my room. I can hear him laughing softly behind me. I'm feeling giddy and have butterflies in my stomach. And, for some reason I can't keep this stupid grin off my face! But I have no complaints. I feel happier as if a huge burden has been lifted off my shoulders. I'm sure what was in store for us at this point, but I feel like Legolas and I can finally start getting to know each other more honestly.

It's hard to believe he's carried feelings for me since I barely knew how to crawl. I laugh at the idea that a three-hundred-something-year-old Elf had a crush on me when I was just a baby. I'm even more surprised he still loves me after all this time—and the word _love _gives me a weird sensation.

"Isa, there you are!" Ellie comes running up the stairs.

I've barely open my door when she stops me. "Huh?"

"I have been looking for you for the last ten minutes!" she exclaims.

"Why, what's the matter?" I can clearly tell something was wrong.

Ellie looks around to check if the coast is clear before answering. "Aromin is downstairs!" she hisses quietly.

"What?" I hiss back in disbelief. "What is he doing here?"

"I don't know, but you better go talk to him. He's been waiting for you."

"He didn't tell you anything?" I ask in a nervous panic. I grab Ellie and drag her inside my room since talking in the corridor isn't safe.

"He merely said he came to pay you a visit and wanted to talk to you about something. That was it. He's sitting downstairs in the lounge. Thranduil is keeping him company."

"Crap! Okay. I need to get to him before Legolas sees him and starts talking to him about…whatever." I change out of my pajamas and into something more decent to present myself in. I didn't care if Ellie is here. I have no time to worry about her seeing me undress. She even throws some clothes at me to help speed up the process.

"What do you think Legolas will do if he sees Aromin?" she asks.

"I already told him about the almost-didn't-happen kiss and he understands. Legolas also knows that I want to be the one to break the news to Aromin about us so if says anything before I do, he's dead! And, I'm worried he'll boast about it indiscreetly if he can. I don't want to hurt Aromin or have some kind of fight ensue between them."

"Well, then, you better hurry!" she replies. "Wait…when did you speak to Legolas?"

"Last night."

"Last night?"

"I'll tell you about it later," I say in hurry as I rush out the door. I stop at the top of the stairs and get myself together before heading down. I wish I took a shower first and maybe put on some light foundation but this is as presentable as I was going to get with this last minute surprise.

Cautiously, I walk up to the lounge area where I can hear some light laughter. Aromin and Thranduil stop whatever they're talking about when they see me. Thranduil smiles and walks over to me. "Isa, there you are," he kisses my forehead. "Aromin and I were just catching up. I will go ahead and leave you two alone."

"Thanks, kydaraes…" I half-smile.

"These are for you," Aromin hands me a bouquet of flowers. It would have been nice if Ellie warned me he had these.

"Thank you," I smile politely. "They're beautiful."

"I thought of you when I saw them," he says.

Blushing slightly, I just smile again. "So…what brings you here?"

"I was wondering if we could talk while—perhaps in the garden? If that is all right with you?" he looks at me for approval.

"Umm…sure," I nod. I place the flowers on the couch and walk with him outside. I figure going to the garden is a good way to avoid Legolas.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I sit down on one of the closer benches by the castle and casually look around. It's still surprising warm today given it's practically fall.

Aromin sits down next to me, hesitant to speak at first. "I came to apologize to you about my behavior in the vineyard this past weekend. That was inappropriate of me and I would never take advantage of you in anyway. I swear to you on my honor as a Rivendell archer and architect."

"You're an archer, too?" I'm surprised by his other profession.

"Yes," he smiles with a nod. "Most of us are. But, I haven't practiced in almost forever. Architecture is something I've always loved doing on the side."

"Oh, I see," I nod. "Well, anyway, don't worry about it. I think we just both kind of got caught up in the moment with the champagne in our system and the scenery…"

"Yes, I suppose you're right. But, I do have to be honest with you, Isa. I would have continued if you had given me permission."

"Oh...really?" I sound dazed, confused, and nervous. "Why's that?"

"You intrigue me," Aromin smiles.

"Yeah…I've been getting that a lot lately," I nod my head awkwardly, unimpressed by his words.

"If you think it has to do with your lineage, it doesn't. I became fascinated by you the day we met on the street. When you were about to get run over, remember?" he smirks.

"Yes, I remember," I roll my eyes with a half-smile. "But what is it about me that makes you so interested? You barely know me…"

Aromin thinks for a moment and nods. "Yes, that is true. But you seem like a very deep and complex person. You intrigue me because there is more about you than meets the eye. You have this aura about you that shows a strong side in you—someone who is very capable of handling herself."

"Wow, you read all that about me?" I laugh softly, somewhat amused.

"Yes, for now," he smiles, staring into my eyes. "I also came to ask if I could….perhaps get to know you better as well?"

Playing nervously with my hands, I stand. "Aromin, there's something I need to tell you…"

"I would only like to spend more time with you—get to know the real you. That is all I am looking for. I am not trying to rush you into anything you are not ready for," he takes my hands into his. Before I can open my mouth to respond, an arrow comes whizzing past us, landing perfectly in the center of a nearby tree.

"My apologies, I didn't mean for it to come so close," Legolas says as he approached us in a light jog. "I had that tree as a target and I never miss." Taking my hand back from Aromin, I glare at Legolas who seems to have a smug, cheerful look on his face. Aromin doesn't seem to appreciate his presence either.

"With so many trees out in the forest, I'm surprised you picked _that one_ by the garden," I reply as calm as I can without sounding too angry.

"Prince Legolas," Aromin says. I can tell he's annoyed at him for interrupting us.

"Aromin," Legolas nods his head with a small grin. "And what brings you to England, and here—in my father's castle?"

"I was paying Lady Isa a visit," he answers, keeping his cool. "We had such a great time back in Paris that I thought I would ask if she wanted to have dinner with me tonight." My heart skips a beat. Both Elves are looking at me, waiting for a response. I hate being put on the spot! Aromin gives me one of his intense stares as if trying to convince me with his look that I'll say yes. Legolas, on the other hand, is now glaring at him for asking me but remains silent.

"Dinner sounds…lovely," Legolas says with calm features, taking out an arrow and crossing his arms. He looks like he was going to take a shot at Aromin's head if he says anything else to me that involve a date or us being alone together.

I have to think fast! "Thank you, Aromin, but we just got back and I'm still feeling a little jet-lagged. I also have finals coming up that I need to study for," I give him an apologetic smile. "Maybe…another time?"

"You were also up late last night, weren't you?" Legolas adds. "I'm surprised you were able to get up so early this morning."

I give him another death glare but laugh it off for Aromin. "Yeah, still adjusting to the cold weather at night, I guess."

"It's understandable. If you change your mind I will be in England for another week or so, working on a new project," Aromin says.

"Okay," I nod. "I'll let you know…."

Aromin kisses my hand and my cheek. "I hope to see you again soon, Lady Isa."

I just nod and smile again. "Take…care."

"Prince Legolas," he turns to him with his words a little colder. Legolas nods his head with a satisfactory smile as Aromin heads back into the castle, leaving the two of us alone.

"What is wrong with you?" I punch Legolas in the arm. "What was that about?"

"What?" he tries to give me an innocent look.

"Don't give me that, Legolas," I reply angrily. "Funny how you just happen to show up…out of _nowhere _while Aromin was talking to me. And what happen to going into the forest? The forest is over there!" I point to the left. "You are nowhere near it."

"All right, fine. So, I _happen_ to overhear he was here. I just wanted to be sure he remained a gentleman to you," he says.

"He _was_," I stress. "Things were going just fine until _you_ showed up. I was about to tell him about us until you ruined it."

"Going just _fine_?" His eyebrows crease into a grim line. "I don't know if you noticed, Isa, but he was holding your hands and asking to better acquaint himself with you—meaning he is asking permission to court you. Is that what you want?"

"I wouldn't have said yes to it. I would have told him the truth before it got to that," I glare back.

"Are you sure about that?" he asks skeptically. "If he tried to kiss you again, would you stop him or be too caught up in the moment like last time and let him?"

"Of course I wouldn't let him!" I answer defensively. He can be so frustrating sometimes! "So, tell me, Legolas, which one is it? Are you jealous, insecure, or just flat out _don't_ trust me?" I place my hands on my hips.

We are both looking crossly at each other but then he relaxes his features and sighs. "Of course I trust you, Isa. It's Aromin I don't trust. Even if you told him about us, he might still try to pursue you. It is all fair game to him because you are not taken."

"What are you talking about? I _am_ taken…I'm with you."

Legolas lets out a small laugh. "I meant betrothed…or married."

"Oh…"

He puts the arrow back in its quiver, slings his bow over his shoulder, and wraps his arms around my waist. "You _are_ mine…but it doesn't mean I get to keep you. Not just yet."

"What do you mean by that?" I ask confused.

Legolas kisses me on the cheek and smiles. "I need to go. I also have to make a quick stop back to Mirkwood. I will see you tonight." He gives me a chaste kiss on the lips and starts jogging into the forest. "Oh, and tell Aromin if he tries to kiss you again like that, I will cut off his mouth," he yells from where he is with a smirk. "Try to stay out of trouble, won't you?" And off he disappears.

Rolling my eyes, I head back inside. 'Stay out of trouble' he says! I scoff at his words. I do _not _get into trouble. That has only happened twice—first with that giant spider and then that crazy old lady who tired flattening me like a pancake with her car. Oh, and…when I got scratched from that poisonous tree. But, that was it. I thought I was actually getting better about my clumsiness.

"So…what did Aromin say?" Ellie practically pulls me inside once I open the back door. "He didn't look very happy when he left."

"You can blame your cousin for that."

"What?" she quietly exclaims. "What did Legolas do? They didn't get into a fight did they?"

"No, nothing like," I sigh. "He was just acting jealous when he saw Aromin getting closer than he wanted him around me. And, because of his surprise debut, I wasn't able to tell Aromin the truth."

"Legolas can be so aggravating at times," Ellie rolls her eyes.

"Tell me about it!" I agree. "Aromin asked me to dinner tonight but I declined."

"He did!" she gasps. "Right in front of Legolas?"

"Yup…" I nod my head.

"How did Legolas take it?" Ellie asks curiously.

"Well, Aromin is still standing, isn't he? Legolas clearly isn't thrilled by him, but I don't think he really would have hurt him. And he can make all the empty threats he wants. If I had said yes, what is he going to do? Shoot us both? I still consider Aromin a friend and if I really wanted to spend time with him—as a friend—I will."

"You should be careful, Isa. Legolas and Aromin have been known to…argue over females," Ellie says reluctantly. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Legolas said that even if I told Aromin about us, he might still pursue me because I wasn't 'taken' yet. Is that true?" I ask.

"As I said, they have shared female mishaps in the past. Some say that chivalry in your world is dead. Well, in Middle-earth, it is quite alive and practiced daily. If a female is not betrothed yet to another, anyone can still confess their undying love for her. Elves and Men alike have been known to show their honor and fight for the affections of the one they love. But, once a female is promised to one she loves in return, the other usually backs off."

"That sounds so…medieval," I make a face.

"What did you expect? It _is_ Middle-earth, after all," she shrugs with a smile.

"True," I can't help but laugh. "But, really? They would do that?"

Ellie shrugs again. "If it came down to that, then yes…they might. They've both clearly expressed their feelings for you."

"I shouldn't be around Aromin then. Things have just started going well for Legolas and I, and I don't want anything else bringing us back to arguing again."

"That is probably a good idea. But, I think you still should tell Aromin so he knows for a fact that you are with Legolas."

"I know it will also make Legolas happy. Will you do it for me?" I beg with a smile.

"Oh, no," Ellie shakes her head. "I am not going to get involved in your love triangle."

"Fine," I sigh. "But, how am I going to tell Aromin without seeing him in person? Should I just call him?"

"Aromin can still be old-fashioned. I'm sure he would okay with you writing him a letter," she smiles. "Tell you what, I'll even deliver it to him."

"Really?"

"Sure."

"Thanks, Ellie!" I hug her.

"You're welcome," she chuckles.

"Ellie…I'm curious about something…"

"What?"

"You said Legolas and Aromin have fought over females. Has Legolas tried stealing other females from Aromin as well?"

"Well…because Legolas is the Prince of Mirkwood, he really doesn't have to do much. Many Elf-maidens dream of the chance to be with him. So, when he presents the opportunity, they take it. Aromin has been spiteful toward him because the females he has tried to court will sometimes stray away toward Legolas," she explains. "Like all young princes, Legolas wanted to have everything and would do anything to get it. He had his century of being childish, cocky, rude, arrogant, self-centered—basically all the makings of a spoiled brat."

"Really? Surprisingly, I can't see him being _any_ of those things," I raise an eyebrow sarcastically.

Ellie giggles at my remark. "He was even more annoying then than he is now. But…after Thranduil gave him the responsibly of taking care of Mirkwood and its people, he seemed to have magically grown up overnight into the Elf you know today."

"Hmm…interesting…"

"I am telling you all of this because I feel it is something you should know. I love both my cousin and Aromin but they have not exactly been the perfect gentlemen all their lives. Both have grown up to become more responsible and honorable, and I know both would treat you like a princess."

"Aromin doesn't know the history behind us…does he?" I wonder.

"No, I don't think so. If your mother and Thranduil tried keeping Legolas a secret from you all these years, I doubt they would go about telling others," she says. "I think Aromin also left Rivendell several decades after your mother brought you there."

"Do you think it would make a difference if I told him?"

"It might? But, I think regardless, Aromin still carries some bitterness toward Legolas."

"This is all so confusing and frustrating," I sigh again.

The blonde Elf-maiden places her hands on my shoulders and gives me a comforting smile. "Here are my words of advice for you, Isa. Be sure you know _exactly _how you feel for Legolas and Aromin—and do not confuse the two. If you are honest about your feelings and what you really want from this situation, everything will fall into place. As far as the letter to Aromin, I suggest you take some time to figure out what you want him to know and be satisfied with the outcome."

"I want to be with Legolas," I say quietly.

"Then make sure you tell Aromin that with conviction." She squeezes my hand and leaves me alone to think. Why did this seem more complicated than I originally thought?

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oh, what a tangled web she's in! Hope you liked. Please review!


	16. Over My Dead Body

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the reviews (as always!). You guys make me smile reaaaal big. :D Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER 16: Over My Dead Body**

As I slowly open my eyes, I feel something on my cheek and roll over on my back. I blink a couple of times to get my vision to focus in the dark. Someone is looking down at me, smiling.

"Hi, love."

"Legolas?" I ask groggily, sitting up. He moves over to the side of my bed. "Where were you earlier?"

"I'm sorry. I know I said I would be back before dinner but business back in Mirkwood took longer than I anticipated," he explains. "I didn't mean to wake you, but I had to see you."

"It's okay. I figured you got held up…or eaten by a giant spider," I smile. "Are you hungry?"

Legolas lets out a soft laugh at my joke. "Not really, but we can go to the kitchen and have something to eat if you like?"

"Yes, let's go!" I start to crawl out of bed. "I'll snack for the both of us." He stands and helps me get out of the confines of my sheets.

Instead of letting go of my hands, he pulls me even closer to him and wraps his arms around me. "I missed you," he gives me a tender kiss on the lips.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I squeeze him tightly. "You better have!" I give him a playful glare. But I quickly relax my features and smile, kissing him back. "I missed you, too. It gets kind of boring when you're not around."

"What about Ellessia?"

"Ellie has other things she likes to do by herself," I reply.

"Like what? Go machinegun shopping?" he chuckles.

"What?" I give him a confused laugh.

"When Ellessia goes shopping by herself and knows exactly the stores and things she wants to buy, she does it in rapid speed—throwing everything and anything onto the counter to be purchased. She gets into her little zone until she is satisfied."

"Oh…I get it. Machinegun shopping," I laugh again. "But she does other things, too, like read. I see her in the library sometimes."

"Ah, yes. The written word fascinates her and she likes to be well informed. Ellessia is very smart and a good delegate."

"Do you ever call her 'Ellie'?" I wonder as we make our way to the kitchen, hand-in-hand.

"Hardly. Her nickname is something she only adopted when she travelled here. The only time you will ever hear me call her Ellie is if I either want something from her or have done something wrong and need her to forgive me," he laughs softly.

"Does it work?" I ask with a doubtful smile.

Legolas shakes his head and grinned. "It used to until she caught on to what I was doing."

"You're terrible," I chuckle.

"We're cousins. It runs in the family," he points out. "You and I both know Ellessia is not as innocent as she seems."

I had to laugh at that one. "So very true." I sit in the same spot as the first time we had our little powwow in the kitchen, which seems eons ago. He takes out some milk, cheese, and bread, and places them on the counter in front of me. There are some apples in the basket near us that he decides to eat as his midnight snack. I put together a little sandwich and take a bite. Legolas sits down beside me, watching me eat while he bites into his apple.

"I never tire of watching you," he grins.

"Especially when I have food in my mouth?" I ask, taking a piece of cheese and shoving it into his mouth. He flinches away but I manage to make him eat it. I also snatch his apple away and take a bite out of it.

"Hungry?" he chuckles, very amused.

"I guess so?" I shrug. "I didn't really have much of an appetite during dinner so I guess I'm paying the price for it now."

"Why, what's the matter? Why didn't you eat during dinner?" he ask concerned.

"Don't know," I just shrug again. I don't want to tell him I had too many things on my mind. It wasn't exactly lying to him…I just didn't want to talk about it.

"Thinking about me, weren't you?" he smiles smugly.

I roll my eyes. "Yes, because someone was suppose to show up but never did."

"I told you why, love," he leans over and kisses my cheek.

"I know…I just wish you guys had cell phones or something in Middle-earth, or even the Internet," I reply.

"Wouldn't that be nice?" he smiles at the thought.

"Is it really all by horse and messenger when you need to deliver something to someone?"

"Unfortunately, yes. The inhabitants of Middle-earth are simple. We are more in tune with the land and work to build our civilizations through history and our crafts with using the natural resources around us. And, of course, with a little bit of…magic," he smirks.

"But you have lived here before haven't you? I can't imagine you driving around in fancy, expensive cars and riding your motorcycle without practice. You can't be _that_ good in everything."

He nods with a smile. "Yes, I visit now and again. I used to travel back and forth, almost as often as Ellessia did. I admit I do like the perks of living in your world. There is much more variety here with practically everything you can think of."

"Like cars?" I ask with a grin.

"Yes…like cars. Whenever I come back, I always have Henry investigate the best cars and motorcycles I can use during my stay. It keeps me up-to-date and current with my toys," he smirks again. "Cars for me are like clothes to Ellessia. Most of the cars in the warehouse we have belong to me. My father has a few vintage cars but he keeps those in a separate area to prevent me from driving them."

"Don't tell me you also know how to drive a semi-truck?"

"I probably could if I wanted to," he grins.

"So…Ellie told me you used to be different. She said you used to be self-centered and arrogant, always wanting your way."

He smiles at my descriptions of him. "Of course she would say that."

"Well, it is true?" I ask, hoping he was honest about it.

"Yes," he confirms after a pause. "I was a lot different about a century ago. I had no cares for my action or those who I hurt along the way to get what I wanted. I was always strong-headed and my father had a hard time keeping me under lock and key. He thought having me take a bride would calm my behavior but it was not something I neither was ready for…nor wanted. I was still too rambunctious, rebellious, adventurous, and couldn't sit still. But I was also smart, clever, creative, and a good leader. All those things I used to my advantage."

"So what changed?"

"Instead of sailing the Sea to be reunited with my mother, my father chose to live here. With him gone meant his responsibilities of taking care of our kingdom and people fell on me. I agreed but I was still too preoccupied with the way I wanted to live my life. One day, the kingdom was attacked by Orcs and instead of defending our home I was out in the forest, sleeping under a shaded tree. I was still able to help but only after much damage was already done. Luckily, there were no major injuries but still, I could have helped prevent it if I had our territory better patrolled."

"Is that when you finally realized your responsibilities?" I ask quietly.

"Yes. That day was an eye-opener for me. I couldn't carelessly live the life I wanted if it meant impacting the lives of others. No one should suffer unnecessarily by my actions and selfishness as a ruler." I give him a kiss on the cheek and smile. "What was that for?" he smiles back.

"For being you. For being _this_ Elf that I know." I'm very impressed with his story. I can tell by his eyes he regrets the things he failed to do in his past and is determined to right his wrongs.

"And it only took a century," he laughs softly. We put the remaining food back in the fridge and walk hand-in-hand again to his room. I tried to walk back to my bedroom, at first, until he yanked me to the third floor with him. I can't really argue much since I know he would just sling me over his shoulder and force me upstairs.

Legolas changes into a thin white t-shirt and pajama bottoms. He unbraids his hair and shakes his locks free before climbing into his bed with me. "I like your room. It reminds me of Mirkwood. It's also nice and cozy."

"Then you should sleep in here more often," he winks. "Even when I'm away."

"How long will you stay this time?" I ask with a hint of sadness in my voice.

He gathers me into his arms and kisses my forehead. "I will try to stay for as long as I can. I figured since you have finals next week, I can stay in Mirkwood until you finish?"

"What? But, why?" I pout.

"It's only because I don't want to distract you. But if you want me to stay, I will."

"I can't ask you to do that, Legolas," I sigh. "I don't want to keep you away if you need to be in Mirkwood."

"The captain can take over while I'm here. He's fully capable. It's been quiet lately so things in Mirkwood should be fine."

"Only if you're sure," I reply, lifting my head to look at him.

"Positive," he kisses my nose.

"If something happens over there while you're here, I'm going to feel like dirt."

"If something happens over there while I'm here, I am going to have Mirkwood blame it on you," he says, teasingly.

"Legolas!" I pinch him hard in the ribs.

"Owww!" he laughs. "I was merely joking!" he squeezes me in his arms and tries to playfully bite my cheek, causing me to laugh with him. "Stop worrying, will you? Everything will be fine."

"Fine," I finally agree. "I have another question for you."

"More questions? I thought we were passed this," he jibs. I give him another look that he didn't like. "Fine, fine…ask away."

"Tell me about your relationship with Aromin."

"Ah…I was wondering when you were going to ask about us. I knew Ellessia wouldn't have left that out," he adjusts his position in bed to face me.

"So, tell me."

"Aromin and I used to be good friends when we were younger. Best of friends, in fact. I would often travel to Rivendell to visit your grandparents and Lord Elrond. Aromin was a Rivendell archer who later became Second in Command. But, his love for building things and the opportunities your world held for him caused him to leave and pursue what he loved doing. There was an Elf-maiden who he had strong feelings for but she wasn't interested in his advances. One day he asked for my help in winning her affections and I agreed. Long story short, she ended up falling for me instead."

"Is that why he's so bitter towards you?"

"Mostly, yes. But it's not just that. It became a game for us after a while—to see if we can out-charm the other Elf. As I said, at the time, I did whatever was necessary to get what I wanted, and I am always up for a good challenge. More often than not, I was able to steal Elf-maidens away from him, more so than he did with me. Once I knew I had won, I would discard their feelings and move on to the next one."

"I can't believe you were like that!" I furrow my eyebrows at him. "It doesn't make me feel so bad now for slapping you in Lórien."

"I did deserve that in Lórien but please understand that was a long time ago. Anyone you ask, even Ellessia, can vouch for me that I am no longer that Elf. I apologized to all the Elf-maiden who I hurt along the way—even receiving a few slaps in my attempt—and even to Aromin."

"Wait—you apologized to him?"

"Yes. Out of everyone I apologized to, he was the only one that seemed to have a harder time forgiving me. Aromin always did have a way of holding grudges on things. And now with you in the picture, he is most likely thinks history is repeating itself."

"I really should tell him about us then," I sigh, mostly thinking aloud to myself.

"It is important that you do. I do not like his advances toward you," Legolas voice is stern.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Well, if you didn't interrupt us this morning, this might have been fixed already."

"Perhaps. But then again, I am not sure if he would have let you finished before making your statement."

"What do you mean?"

"What if he tried to kiss you suddenly?" he asks.

"He wouldn't have. He apologized for trying to do it in the first place. He would only try again if I gave him permission he said."

"Don't let Aromin fool you, Isa. He can also be very clever so never let your guard down with him," he warns.

"You mean like I did with _you_?" I tease, rolling my eyes.

Legolas snorts at my words. "Most of all me!"

Laughing, I bury my face in his cheek. "Stop worrying so much," I say in between my kisses. "An Elf once recently told me, "Stop worrying, will you? Everything will be fine.'"

He shakes his head at me for using his words against him. "Just be careful around him, please."

"Or what?" I ask curiously. "Are you two really going to fight over me? It's absurd!"

Legolas rolls me on my back and places himself over me, hovering close to my face. His piercing blue eyes are intimidating as he stares at me. "Do you not understand my feelings for you, Isa?" he asks softly. "I would fight until my last breath to show my love for you is not in vain. Even if you chose another…I would still protect you." His words bring tears to my eyes and I can't help but be emotional with everything I've been thinking about lately. I look away as a tear falls onto his pillow. "Isa…what's wrong? Is it something I said?" he asks gently. "Please tell me."

I look at him, wiping the tears from my eyes. "Legolas…I'm leaving in a month."

"I know…" he frowns. "I have not forgotten."

"What's going to happen to us when I'm gone?" I look into his eyes for a comforting answer.

"We will still be together," he smiles, trying to assure me. "The portals in Middle-earth can take me to where you are."

"They can?" I ask with some doubt.

"Galadriel can alter the portals to take me to your location."

"Will she really do that?"

"Yes, she will. I have already spoken to her about it," he smiles again.

"What? When?" I exclaim.

"Today. That is another reason why I took so long in coming back. I went and spoke with her," he replies.

"Doesn't it take three days to get to Lórien from Mirkwood? How could you have possibly travelled there in a matter of hours?"

Legolas gives me his crooked grin. "By horse it takes three days. I requested to speak with her so she opened a portal to take me to Lórien."

"Oh…I see. So, do you really think it will work? This long distance thing?"

"It won't technically be long distance if I am able to visit you wherever you are, whenever I can. Besides, wouldn't you call _this _long distance? You're here while I'm still in Mirkwood."

"Yeah…I guess," I answer quietly.

Legolas's smile never falters. "We'll make it work, I promise. You cannot get rid of me that easily," he laughs softly.

"I believe you, Legolas…"

Kissing me passionately, he dissolves all of my worries and anxieties. I fall asleep soundly, wrapped in the comfort of his arms. I believe him and I know he will do whatever it takes to keep us together. It's more imperative now than ever I tell Aromin the truth about my feelings for Legolas. In the morning, I wake up with the sun in my eyes again. I pat the sheets next to me but it's cold and empty. I turn around to find Legolas gone. I frown that he's left without me knowing. But then, I see a note on his pillow.

_Dearest Isa,_

_I am sorry for leaving you so early. You're just as beautiful when you are asleep. I have some matters to attend to this morning, but do not worry I am still here in England…just not on the property. Please take this time to study before I take you away in my arms again. I will see you later this afternoon._

_Yours forever,_

_Legolas_

I read his letter over again and trace his writing with my fingers. Legolas has really nice penmanship. His writing reminds of the way Elvish was written in this style of calligraphy. I put my clothes back on and head for my room with his note in my hand, placing it in one of my drawers as a keepsake. After a nice long shower, I decide to search for Ellie. She wasn't in her room so I head downstairs to look for her. I'm rounding the corner at the bottom of the stairs when I almost bump into my godfather.

"Kydaraes!" I say, alarmed.

Thranduil is able to grab me by the shoulders to keep me from colliding into him. "Well, good morning," he chuckles.

"Sorry about that," I apologize. "I was just looking for Ellie."

"I believe the last time I saw her she was heading toward the kitchen," he tells me.

"Thanks," I half-smile and continue on my way.

"Isa…" Thranduil stops me.

"Yes?" I turn back to face him.

"About the conversation we were supposed to have…"

"It's okay," I smile. "Legolas already told me…and I understand."

Relief seems to wash over him. "Please know your heritage was not something I wanted to keep from you or my son's identity but I made a promise to your mother. Believe me, I would have told you sooner if I could. I apologize for you finding out way you did and having to experience it all without having some kind of knowledge to go by. I can't imagine how overwhelming this has been for you."

"It was," I nod quietly. "But…I thought about it and I wouldn't change the way things happened if I had to relive it again. It was a good experience—to learn things first hand. It makes me less hesitant to return, already knowing what to expect."

Thranduil walks over to me and gives me a squeeze. "You truly are like your mother. You take the good with the bad and turn it into a positive. I am very proud of you, Isa, for the way you have carried yourself throughout these months with the knowledge you now carry."

"Thanks," I half-smile again. "There are still a few things I'm not quite used to, so I'm still learning. Legolas has been a big help with telling me about the race of the Elves and Middle-earth so I owe a lot of what I know to him."

"Has he been taking good care of you?" Thranduil asks with a small grin on his lips.

"Yes…" I blush.

"Thank you for accepting him as he is. I have put a great deal of responsibilities on his shoulders with running our kingdom in Mirkwood. In the beginning, I had mixed feelings about putting him in my stead, but Legolas never fails to rise to the occasion. He is a good leader, a better warrior, and…son. It is also nice to see him here more often," he smiles.

"Umm…speaking of Legolas, have you seen him this morning?"

"He came into my study earlier but I'm afraid I do not know his whereabouts."

"Okay, thanks. I guess I'll just go look for Ellie." I give Thranduil a hug and proceed to the kitchen where I see Markus.

"Hello, my young Miss. What would you like for breakfast?" he smiles at me, ready to cook something.

"Hi, Markus. I'm not very hungry yet so I think I'll just have a banana for now."

"Very well," he bows his head and hands one to me. "I bet you are not hungry because you were snacking again last night, weren't you?" he eyes me.

I laugh a little. "Yeah…sorry…"

Markus just smiles. "I know your late night habit that is why I put extra food on the tray for you," he winks.

"Thanks, Markus," I chuckle appreciatively. "By the way, have you seen Ellie?"

"Miss Ellie? Yes, I have. She came in here to get some water about twenty minutes ago. I believe her and Henry are at the tennis court."

"Great. Thanks again, Markus."

"Have a good day," he waves his spatula at me.

What was Henry doing at the tennis court with Ellie? I shrug at my own question and head outside through the kitchen door. As I get closer, I can hear a game being played. Markus is right. I see Ellie playing with Henry. They both seem to be really into it, especially Ellie. They are playing at such a speed that it's hard to keep track of the ball. Even professionals would have a hard time keeping up with them if they played doubles.

"Match point! I win!" Ellie jumps for joy.

Henry bends down, resting his hands on his knees, panting in defeat. "Good job, Lady Ellie."

"Great game, Henry," she call over the net. They shake hands and dry themselves with their towels.

Ellie finally sees me standing outside the fenced area. "Isa! What brings you here," she says.

I walk inside the court and said hello to Henry first before walking up to Ellie. "I think you're way better off playing tennis with Henry than with me," I tell her.

"Oh, Isa," she laughs. "We have been playing for years. I would have gone easy on you until you got better."

"Eh…maybe. Still trying to get over this clumsiness thing."

"I am heading back inside," Henry waves at us. We both wave back and sit on the bench so Ellie can catch her breath. Even glistening in the sun with beads of sweat on her forehead, she still looks beautiful.

"You look like you want to talk to me about something?" she assesses.

"Yes, I do," I nod. "Legolas left to go somewhere this morning so I thought it was best I did this now."

"Did what?" she looks at me curiously.

"Tell Aromin the truth," I reply.

"That's great, Isa," she smiles supportively, wiping the sweat off her forehead with a towel. "Do you have the letter ready for me to deliver?"

"No, I didn't write one…"

"What? I don't understand?"

"I gave it some thought and I want to tell him in person. He at least deserves that," I say.

"How will you tell him in person?" she asks even more curious.

"I'm going to have him come here while Legolas is out this morning. I'm just hoping he's available at such short notice."

"He might if he knows you're asking him over. But, it will be more of a false hope for him."

"Yeah, I know…" I answer quietly. I felt bad that I was probably getting his hopes up but, nonetheless, I have to be honest. And while Legolas isn't around.

"Are you ready for this?" Ellie asks.

"Thinking about it is kind of making me feel sick to my stomach, actually," I say truthfully. "Is there a bathroom nearby?"

"There's one in the changing room over there," she points behind us. I run inside and hunch

myself over the toilet.

"Isa, are you okay?" I hear Ellie's concerned voice knocking on the bathroom stall. "We don't have to do this today, not if you're feeling like this."

I flush the toilet, wipe my mouth with toilet paper, and unlock the door. "No, I need to do it now. I don't know when I'll get another chance like this without Legolas around."

"You don't look very well, Isa. You are a lot paler than usual."

"I wasn't feeling well this morning. I think it's the stress of this situation and my finals coming up."

"Are you always like this when you're stressed out?" she asks with worry, rubbing my back. "Let's go inside and get you a glass of water."

"Sometimes, but it's been years," I answer. Whenever I had a big exam to study for I would sometimes feel sick when I felt overwhelmed with stress. I thought I grew out of that phase a long time ago but I guess not.

"Are you _sure_ you can handle this?" she asks unconvinced.

"Well, we'll see I guess…" I say, drinking the water she gives me.

Ellie hands me his number and his secretary answers. She transfers me to him, Aromin picking up the phone in one ring, sounding very happy to hear from me. I make it simple by asking if he can come over as soon as possible so we can talk about things. He agrees as Ellie predicts and says he'll be at Thranduil's estate in twenty minutes. I ask Ellie if she can try to keep an eye out for Legolas in case he comes back and interrupts us again. I tell her it was okay to tell him I was speaking to Aromin but that he needs to stay put until we were done. Otherwise, he'll have to deal a very unpleasant version of me.

Henry answers the door and lets him inside. Twenty minutes flew by quickly. He's carrying a small bouquet of flowers this time, making me feel worse about breaking the news to him. "These are for you," he smiles, kissing me on the cheek. I become a little nervous because of how Legolas feels about him doing that.

"Thanks," I smile, handing them off to Henry. Henry looks at the flowers not really knowing what to do with them, but he takes them anyway as he leaves us.

Leading him into the lounge again, I sit down on the couch. "So, what did you want to talk about," he asks, sitting down facing me.

"Well, I wanted to talk about…us," I begin.

"So, have you reconsidered," he takes my hand into his. I slowly retract it from him and fold my hands on my lap. "I guess you haven't," he frowns.

"I'm sorry, Aromin, but I'm already with Legolas. When you met me in Paris, he and I were arguing at the time. That's why he had followed me up to my suite. I'm sorry for lying to you but I didn't want to get you involved. You're very sweet and charming, but my feelings lie with him."

"I see…" he furrows his eyebrows. "I gathered there might have been something between the two of you but you never confirmed it...and now you have."

"You seem like a great…Elf, so I'm sure it's not that hard for you to find someone."

"Tell me something…" he looks into my eyes. "If Legolas wasn't in the picture, would have fallen for me instead?"

I pause, unable to answer right away. It's a question I wasn't expecting to be asked. "I…I don't know?" I reply honestly. "I still barely know you but maybe if this was another time and place, who knows? What I've learned these past few months is that anything is possible. But, I don't want to keep your hopes up or lead you on in anyway by saying 'yes.'"

"No…I understand," he nods his head solemnly. "Legolas did always have the upper hand," he adds somewhat bitterly.

"It's not like that Aromin. To make a long story short, Legolas has been carrying feelings for me long before I even really knew he existed," I try to explain, only to receive a confused look. "I know it doesn't make much sense but I care about him in return."

Aromin stands. "If you are sure it is Legolas you want in your life, then I will stop pursuing you," he says politely.

"I'm sure," I stand as well.

He takes my hands into his again and thinks silently for a moment. "I will always be here for you, Isa…especially if Legolas fails to take care of you the way he should. He is a busy Elf, running a kingdom that is far away, while I am here, able to be with you every day to give you the attention you deserve. Remember that."

"I will," I nod my head. He kisses my cheek again and sees himself out. When I hear the door close, I slump back into the couch and let out a sigh of relief. I sit there for a while replaying the scene in my head.

Ellie comes rushing in like a gust of wind. "So, how did it go?" she asks anxiously.

"Better than I thought, actually."

"That's great. So…why do you look like something is still bothering you?" She's examining my features.

"It was just something that Aromin said," I tell her.

She sits down next to me. "What was it?"

"Well, he pointed out the fact about Legolas's duties back in Mirkwood. He was basically warning me that Legolas won't always be here for me and how he's just around the corner if I needed _him._"

"Oh, don't let Aromin play tricks with your mind. Everyone knows how busy Legolas is but he makes time for the important things, and you're one of them," Ellie tries to make me feel better.

"Yeah…you're probably right," I agree half-heartedly.

"The good news is that you don't have to worry about Aromin anymore," Ellie smiles, showing her shiny pearly teeth.

"True," I smile a little more genuinely. "And I know Legolas will be happy."

"Happy about what?" he walks into the lounge as if on cue. He's dressed in his civilian clothing, as I like to call it, when he's not in his archer uniform.

"I'll go see if lunch is ready," Ellie says getting up to leave us alone.

Legolas bends down to kiss me on the forehead before sitting down in Ellie's place. "So, what did I miss?" he asks.

"Where did you go off to this morning?" I ask back, ignoring his question.

"I had some business in the city to take care of."

"Like business you're not going to tell me about?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Yes," he stands, pulling me up with him. "Let's go eat."

"I'm not trying to pry…but why won't you tell me?" I ask my next question as we walk to the dinning room by the kitchen.

"Diplomatic type of things, love. I'd tell you but then, as the saying goes, I'd have to kill you," he smirks.

I roll my eyes at him. "Whatever, Legolas."

He lets out a soft laugh and kisses my hand he's holding. "So, what were you and Ellessia talking about before I arrived?"

We were already sitting down on opposite sides of the table, waiting for Markus to bring out our meals. "Oh, nothing much," I say nonchalantly. "Just how I finally told Aromin we were together and he understood."

"When was this?" he looks genuinely surprised. I thought that there might have been a chance he was eavesdropping on us before he walked in.

"Earlier today while you were out," I reply casually.

"He came over again?" he looks upset.

"It's not like that, Legolas," I rub his hands with mine. "I asked him to so I could tell him."

"And he really took it _that _well?" he asks in disbelief.

"Yes, he did. And, he said that if you screw up, he's going to take me away from you, so you better do a good job of treating me well," I eye him, but playfully, so he knows I'm only half-telling the truth.

Legolas leans forward into the table and squints at me. "I will be over my dead body before he does," he replies.

"Dead body?" Ellie walks in confused, sitting down next to me. "What dead body?" Legolas and I both laugh.

Feeling even better about things, now that I no longer had Aromin looming in the background, I finally relax. But, for some reason I still have a feeling he'll still be waiting for Legolas to mess up somewhere down the road. Legolas did say he holds grudges and I'm not sure if Aromin really understands my relationship with the prince or if he has other plans up his sleeves. But…I guess for now that's still to be determined…

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay...so I totally jacked a line from Twilight: New Moon! My bad, it was great line in the movie so I had to borrow it. Hehe. Let's see if you can find it!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Back to the Rabbit Hole

**CHAPTER 17: Back to the Rabbit Hole**

It's been almost four days since I last saw Legolas. He promised to stay with me during my finals week but his presence was needed in Mirkwood. I couldn't tell him not to go because they needed him, and because he was their ruler. It was his job to protect his people.

Apparently, the giant spiders trying to build their nests in the Eastern part of their territory are too close to their borders. When their offspring are born they will be looking for food to eat and the Elves don't want to risk them venturing anywhere near the kingdom. I told Legolas to be careful about being eaten alive. Although he laughed at my joke, a part of me worried about his safety. I have this last online final today then I would be done until next spring. I'm going to take that time to relax and focus on me and figure out what I want to do with my future. Well—that was the original plan anyway. Being here with everything that I've experienced sort of changes things a little. I have three weeks left in order to get my head together.

"Isa, are you done yet?" Ellie asks from the bottom of the stairs.

"Almost. Is there something you need?" I ask call down. I'm back in the tower, trying to hide from distracting things like staring out into the forest wondering when Legolas is going to return. I placed a blanket over the window where I usually sit to keep from looking outside every two minutes.

"Can come up for a second? I know your final is being timed."

"Sure. I only have four questions left," I reply. I still have about an hour before the clock hits zero.

Ellie comes up with a smile on her face. "I have a special delivery for you. I wanted to wait until you were finished but I thought you would want it as soon as possible."

"Want what?" I ask curiously, noticing she's hiding something behind her back.

"This," she says, handing me an envelope.

I flipped it over and see my name written on the back, instantly recognizing the handwriting. "It's from Legolas!"

"Yes," Ellie nods. It was delivered only a few minutes ago. I examine the envelope again and see it is sealed with a crescent of a leaf with Legolas's initials inside it. "Well, I should go. You still have your final exam. Put the letter away for now and finish what you're doing," she instructs me.

"Thanks, Ellie," I smile. I go back to my four questions, trying not to think about what is in the letter. These types of distractions are exactly the ones I'm trying to get away from. Instead of taking my time to make sure I answer everything correctly, I rush through just so I can be done. I quickly open the envelope and read his letter.

_Dearest Isa,_

_I miss you. I am sorry for not being there as I promised but pressing matters here need my attention. The offspring of the giant spiders were seen in other parts of Mirkwood, doubling our patrols. Food has been scares in the forest for many of the creatures, putting the kingdom in danger. I do not know when I can return to England, but please be patient with me. Not a day goes by I do not think of you and wish I was there with you. I promise we will be together again soon._

_All my love,_

_Legolas_

I smile and frown at the same time. I wasn't expecting a letter from him and I thought it was sweet of him to think of writing to let me know he's okay. But, at the same time, it makes me sad because he doesn't know when he's coming back. I only have a little bit of time left and was hoping to spend as many days together as possible. I put the letter back in the envelope and hold it close to my heart. It makes me miss him more than I already do.

"What's the matter Isa?" Ellie asks when I come out of the tower.

"Legolas doesn't know when he'll be coming back since they need him there," I sigh.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she rubs my back. "Are you done with your last final?"

"Yeah…I just finished."

"Let's celebrate and go to town and have an early dinner," she smiles. "What do you say?"

"Well…"

"Oh, c'mon, Isa. You have been cooped up in this castle for far too long. It's time for you to get some fresh air. I want to take you out, so will you please let me? Let me help you get your mind off things." Ellie gives me her pleading eyes again. I sigh once more and agree, receiving her squealing joy of happiness. We both change quickly and head outside to the barn area that reminds me of a warehouse.

"Where are you taking us, Ellie? Isn't Henry going to drive us?" I ask.

"Nope," she says, and unlocks the massive doors heavily chained up. "I'm going to drive us."

"You're going to use one of Legolas's cars?"

Ellie snorts. "I don't need to use his expensive toys! I have my own cars."

"Did you say _cars_?"

"Yes, I did."

She opens one of the doors and flips the light switch on. There are rows and rows of different and very expensive looking vehicles lined up in a perfect angle on both sides of us. My jaw drops open on how clean every car looks. There are bright lights above each car like it was a showroom with white marble floors. Some of Legolas's car I recognize, as well, especially his motorcycle.

"Which are yours?" I examine each one.

"Just the Ferrari 612 Scaglietti F1 Coupe, the Eclipse, and the Honda CR-Z Hybrid Coupe. Not so fancy as Legolas's," she answers. "We'll take the CR-Z since it is better on miles and we have

quite a drive."

"Your cars seem just as fancy as his if you ask me…"

"If you say so," she smiles. "C'mon." Ellie speeds down the road in the manual car, driving as gracefully as she walks. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you were a racecar driver, Ellie," I comment at her driving. She drives almost as fast as Legolas but with a little more edge.

"We are not allowed such spoils in Mirkwood so we try to specialize in the things we do here," she smirks.

We laugh and talk on the way to the city, passing by some of the handsome locals who want to race Ellie in their sports cars. She politely declines and won't tell them where we are heading. She makes up some excuse we are on our way to visit her ill father just so they won't follow us. I swear wherever we go, men are sure to appear because of her.

"What's the matter, Isa? Do you not like the food?" she asks, looking at my half-eaten plate. "You can order something else if you want."

"No, it's not that. The food is great. I just don't feel well. I haven't had much of an appetite lately and sometimes I can't sleep well at night, waking up with stomach cramps," I reply. And it can't be my because of my period. I'm not due for another week.

"It's just probably stress from your finals and you worrying about Legolas so much," she figures. "Do you think you're coming down with something?"

"I don't know," I shrug with a frown. "I haven't gotten sick in a while, but you're probably right. I'm always thinking about Legolas."

"How are your headaches?"

"They're getting better," I half-smile. "They still come and go but not as painful as before. Whatever that herbal tea is you've been giving me, it's been working miracles."

"You should thank Markus," she smiles. "He is the one who makes them. I just deliver them."

"I'll be sure to do that," I nod with a smile.

"I have been thinking, Isa. Since you're done with your finals and you are only here for a few more weeks…would you consider returning to Mirkwood for the remainder of your stay?"

"What?" I give her a shocked expression.

Ellie just smiles again. "I know how much you miss Legolas and not knowing how long he has to stay in Middle-earth, why not just visit him yourself? Of course I will be with you so you're not alone. What do you think?"

"I never thought about going back to Mirkwood so soon," I answer hesitantly. "And I don't want to get in the way of whatever Legolas's is doing."

Going back to Middle-earth hasn't crossed my mind at all, that's why I'm a bit surprised when Ellie brings it up. It makes me wonder if Legolas would be happy or upset to see me. I'm sure he wouldn't want me there while he's doing his princely duties. Then again, the thought did become quite appealing, now that she mentions it. I knew he wouldn't be very thrilled when I followed him into the forest the first time but it all worked out eventually.

"It was just a thought," she smiles understandingly. "Legolas might be busy but I know it would lessen the stress he was feeling if he saw you. I know how much he misses you, too. He's been going crazy not being able to see you."

"How do you know?" I look at her curiously.

"He told me," she chuckles. "I received a letter from him as well."

"What did he say?" I lean into the table. My eyes and ears are hanging on her every word.

"Not much. He told me about the giant spiders and how he wishes he could come back to England and be with you. Every time he tries to leave something else comes up. He truly feels awful for breaking his promise to you. He asked that I continue to keep you company while he's away."

"That's sweet of him," I say quietly. I frown even more he wasn't here. He's a whole world away and it makes me wonder if things are going to continue to be like this even after I return to New York.

"Isa? Ellie?" a familiar voice comes over to our table. "I had a feeling it was you. What a pleasure it is to see you again."

"Aromin," Ellie smiles politely. "How are you? What a chance encounter."

"I am very well, thank you. How are you two lovely ladies doing?" he asks, looking directly at me.

"Fine," I nod with a half-smile.

"Always in good spirits," Ellie answers.

"Where is Legolas?" he looks around the restaurant for him. "Is he not with you?"

I'm hesitant in telling him Legolas wasn't with us. I don't want Aromin trying to join us or asking us if we want to do anything with him. Our last encounter at the castle still leaves me feeling awkward and embarrassed for Legolas's behavior. "He couldn't join us today," Ellie simply states. Some relief washes over me. She must sense how I'm feeling and I smile appreciatively at her.

"Ah, well that is too bad," he says. I can tell he's only saying that to be nice since he didn't sound like he cared much for his presence right now.

"Aromin, there you are. Our table is ready," a woman with a Russian accent comes up and wraps her arms around his. She's brunette and skinny, with pouty lips. The look on her face clearly states she didn't like him being at our table.

"Ivana," Ellie says in a fake friendly tone, barely grinning at the woman.

"Oh, hello, Ellessia," she looks at her up and down with a condescending smile. "It is great to see you."

"Yes, it is," Ellie answers coolly. "I'm surprised to see you are still able to entertain Aromin by bringing you to a middle-class place like this. I hope you don't mind they don't carry thousand dollar bottle wines."

The woman slightly rolls her eyes but is still smiling. "And who is your date?" she also gives me the same look as she does Ellie. "Did your real date cancel on you?" she smirks.

"I am Isa Culver and I know how to speak for myself so you can address me directly," I tell her. "And who are _you,_ exactly?" This woman is beginning to get on my nerves. Just because she has a fancy outfit on with a fur coat doesn't make her any better than us. Knowing I'm actually a princess also gives me a little boost of confidence since she's probably just a snobby rich female whose wealth comes from her father who spoiled her with everything she wanted.

"Excuse me?" she's taken aback. "Aromin, are you going to let her speak to me like that?" She looks at him to defend her.

"Are you going to let _her_ speak to _us_ like that?" I look at him with an angry tone. "Who do you think you are, lady?" I stand. Ellie looks slightly panicked at my actions and stands with me.

"I am Ivana Kozlov. My family owns one of the largest jewelry stores in Europe, so you watch your tongue, you little American girl," she snaps at me.

"Ivana," Aromin grabs her arm to hold her off. "That is enough."

"That's it?" I scoff. "My family can buy your family's jewelry store along with ten others with the snap of my fingers. But, don't worry. If they need anyone with a charming personality to greet the customers walking in, I'll be sure to recommend you," I glare at her.

"Is there a problem here, Lady Isa?" The manager comes up to us.

"No, there isn't," Aromin says. "We were just heading to our table." He smiles apologetically at us and at the manager. Ivana wants to say something else but Aromin stops her from embarrassing them any further and drags her away.

"I do apologize for the intrusion, my ladies. If they become troublesome again, please do not hesitate to let me know and I will have them removed from the restaurant," the manager bows his head.

"That will not be necessary, Sir Weldon," Ellie smiles appreciatively. "I'm sure it won't happen again."

"Very well." The manager bows again and leaves.

I lose my balance for a second and have to put my hands on the table. "Isa! Are you okay?" Ellie stands to catch me in case I fall.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I reply, sitting down slowly. "I just got dizzy for a second."

"Here, drink some water," she hands me a glass. "I'm very shocked and happy on how you put Ivana in her place! I don't think anyone has ever really spoken to her like that before. I didn't know you had it in you," she chuckles.

"I really don't know what came over me," I shake my head at my actions. "She was being such an annoying little witch and I couldn't just sit here and not say anything. Normally, I would have held my tongue but something in me just snapped at that moment."

"Well, I'm sure she will learn how to bite her own tongue the next time she crosses you."

"Who was she anyway? Does Aromin typically hang out with females like that?" I scrunch my nose at the thought.

"She is exactly who she says she is. Ivana Kozlov. Her father hires Aromin to design his buildings for him and some of the landscaping on the different properties they have around Europe. She tries to wrap Aromin around her greedy, spoiled little finger whenever she can and he falls for it every time! I have told him before how I don't approve of her and how she just likes him because she knows he has a fortune. He tries to convince everyone she's not really all that bad and is only misunderstood," she rolls her eyes. "With an ugly attitude like that, it's not a wonder why people misunderstand her."

"So, she's not an Elf?" I ask.

"She is a peredhil like you," she answers. "Her mother was an Elf. Her father is human."

"So, naturally, she knows Aromin is an Elf?"

"Yes, she knows. But, either way, she probably wouldn't care if he was an Orc as long as he can still buy her whatever she wanted."

"Do you have a lot of peredhils here in my world?"

"Yes, there are some. But, not as much as you would think," Ellie tells me, taking a sip of her wine. "Most of the Elves that come to your world come here to fulfill their passions in life or to experience something new that Middle-earth cannot offer. Their mates have either already sailed the Sea or have died in battle. It is not very common for Elves to crossover looking for new partners."

"But it happens?"

"Yes, once in a while. Some of us travel for leisure or, if we have established an image for ourselves, we often visit to attend things and make appearances. Like your mother for instance. She wasn't planning on meeting your father here but she did."

"Aromin is single, isn't he? I mean, he hasn't been with an actual partner in his life like a wife or anything of the sort?" I ask, wondering about his status.

"Not that I am aware of? He left Middle-earth long before he could really settle down with anyone. Who knows if he thinks he will find someone here? I just hope he doesn't see a future with Ivana," Ellie rolls her eyes again.

"He's too good for her."

"Yes, he is. So…why the sudden interest in Aromin again?" she eyes me curiously.

"No reason," I give her a blank look. "Can we start heading out? I'm still not feeling that great and Thranduil's castle isn't exactly just around the corner."

"Okay," Ellie nods and proceeds to stand.

I fall asleep on the ride home and still tired and groggy by the time I get into my room. I feel so exhausted for some reason and I've barely done anything all day. Studying for my last final has probably caught up with me. I turn on the lights and kick my shoes to the side of the bed and sit down on something thin and kind of hard. I reach underneath me and pull out an envelope. It isn't sealed but has my name on the back.

'I've missed you…' Is the only thing written on the parchment. Quickly jumping up, run to the third floor, and practically barge into Legolas's room. "Legolas, are you here?" I ask, my heart pounding, turning on the lights. There is no answer and no Legolas. I frown, walking around his room disappointed, examining his things with my eyes. I haven't set foot inside since the day he left. Being in here reminds me of him and makes me miss him like crazy. I sigh and place the letter on his dresser.

"Why so sad, my love?" The sound of the voice startles me, hesitating to turn around. My heart immediately jumps to my throat when I do turn around and see a pair of blue gorgeous eyes and perfectly white teeth smiling at me. I run into his embrace, not wanting to let go. I was worried that if I did, I would wake up from my dream. He hugs me even tighter, kissing me wherever he can.

"I can't believe you're here," I say against his neck.

"I couldn't stand being away from you any longer. I had to see you," he cups my face and kisses me passionately on the lips.

"Are you staying longer this time?" I ask, hoping he would say yes.

"I'm afraid not, love," Legolas frowns. "I can only stay until the morning. We have some injured guards so we're a few bodies short."

"Oh, I see," I say quietly with my head down.

He lifts my chin up to meet his eyes and smiles. "The important thing is I'm here now. Let's make the most of it, shall we?"

Nodding solemnly, I wrap my arms around his neck again. He lifts me off the floor and carries me to his bed. He changes out of his archer uniform and into his pajamas. I didn't get a chance to change before I ran up here so he loans me one of his shirts that fit me like a short dress. We spend the next hour or so catching up and staring at each other, laughing, and enjoying the other's company.

"Legolas…"

"Yes, love?"

"Ellie and I were talking earlier today and how you need to stay Mirkwood for a while. Ellie suggested for me to go back to Mirkwood and spend my last few weeks there with you?" I tell him, unsure on how he's going to accept it but I have to throw it out there.

Legolas furrows his eyebrows. "Isa, you know I would love for you to stay in Mirkwood with me but it's not that safe right now. I cannot protect you as well as I can if you were to stay here."

"But, I'll be underground with the rest of the Elves! Ellie can keep an eye on me and I promise I won't poke my head outside at all," I try to reason with him. "I'm leaving soon Legolas and who knows when the next time we'll get to see each other again? I want to spend as much time you as we can. I don't like this one day here, one day there, deal you have us doing."

"I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you," he murmurs. "You mean everything to me, Isa."

"Then let me _be_ with you," I kisses his hand softly.

"I will have to think about it. Even the road to and from the portal in Mirkwood isn't very safe."

"Is it really that bad?"

"In some parts—yes. The giant spiders have grown hungrier and thirstier since they cannot find anything in the forest and we will not let them into our borders."

"Why not just throw random food in different parts of Mirkwood to keep them away?" I ask.

"We have tried that. But once the food runs out, they come back looking for more. We also need to be able to feed our people as they are my top priority. However, we planted whatever seeds we could around their territory and hopefully by next season, they will grow into food that the giant spiders will be satisfied with."

"I hope so, too," I nod. "I don't like it when you're in harm's way."

Legolas chuckles. "Well, I don't like it when _you're_ in harm's way. I think I've done pretty well for myself over the last couple of centuries. You, on the other hand, I think needs a little bit more practice," he grins.

I roll my eyes. "After you teach me how to use your Elven blades then you won't have to worry about protecting me all the time."

"I will always worry about protecting you," he kisses my hand. "You do not know how hard it was all these years not knowing if you were safe and being taken care of properly."

"I think I turned out okay, wouldn't you agree?" I smile.

"Yes, very well, I would say," Legolas grins mischievously and rolls himself on top of me, making me giggle from the goofy kisses he's giving me on the neck.

Cupping his face, I stare into his eyes for as long as I can. "You promise when I wake up, you'll still be lying next to me?"

Kissing me gently on either side of my cheeks, he whispers, "I promise." He kisses me passionately again as our bodies connect once more that night. I fall asleep in his arms with a content smile on my face.

The next morning I wake to find him still sleeping right beside me like he said he would. I lean over and kiss him softly on his temple. A smile formed on his lips as he embraces me again, blinking his eyes. One thing I had to get used to is how Legolas sleeps with his eyes open—a trait he says Firstborns have. They call it a waking dream. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Prince Legolas," I jib. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, milady. I had a wonderful dream that I was sleeping next to the most beautiful female in all the lands. But, I wonder where she went?" Legolas pretends to search the room.

"Har-har," I roll my eyes and pinch him playfully on his side. He lets out a laugh, gives me a quick kiss on the lips, and hops out of bed. "Are you planning on leaving soon?" I ask as he puts his shirt back on.

He comes over and kisses my forehead. "Yes, darling, I have to. But, let us have some breakfast first. Come," he smiles, pulling me out of bed.

I wrap my arms around him to keep him from taking another step. "So, have you decided if you'll let me come with you?"

Legolas is giving me a weird pensive look, eyeing me. "No, not yet. Maybe after breakfast." He takes my hand again and leads me to the kitchen.

Ellie is already there chatting with Markus when we arrive. "Legolas!" she exclaims. "When did you return?" she hugs her cousin.

"Hello, Ellessia," he returns the hug, kissing her on the cheek. "Just last night, but I need to return to Mirkwood this morning."

"I'm trying to convince him to let me go back with him," I tell her.

Ellie's eyes lit up. "I want to come along, too! It's not as fun here without either of you around."

"Don't start, Ellessia," Legolas gives her a warning finger as he takes a bite of the toast Markus has placed in front of him. "I haven't decided if I am going to let her yet."

"Well, if she does, I should be able to come as well," she crosses her arms. "As a matter of fact, why am I asking for your permission? I can come and go as I please."

"She's right, Legolas," I smirk. "And it's not fair to me if she ends up going back to Mirkwood with you, while I'm stuck here by myself with nothing to do. I might as well just go home early," I say, trying to see if he would buy into it.

Legolas rolls his eyes. "You two make terrible rationalists."

"Oh, come _on_, Legolas!" Ellie rolls her eyes at him exasperatedly. "The underground kingdom itself is still safe and standing. Your father build its cavern walls to make sure creature, such as, the giant spiders cannot enter his domain.

"Speaking of my father, Markus, where is he?" Legolas ignores her, Ellie finally sighing in defeat.

"I believe he is in his study, sire," the cook says, trying to hide his grin.

"Thank you," he replies, looking at both Ellie and I. "Enjoy your breakfast, ladies." I can't help but laugh a little as Legolas is avoiding saying yes or no, leaving Ellie frustrated more than I am.

"Don't you dare leave for Mirkwood without saying good-bye!" I warn him as he goes and looks for his father.

"Yes, milady," he gives me a chaste kiss on the forehead before leaving the kitchen.

"I swear that cousin of mine sometimes…" Ellie squints her eyes in his direction.

"Tell me about it," I chuckle.

"So, you're not upset if he says no?" she looks at me skeptically.

"I wouldn't be upset. Disappointed—but not upset. I know he wants me there but I understand why he would rather have me stay here," I sigh, taking a bite of my muffin.

"Very well," she finally shrugs. "If you stay, then I'll stay with you."

"If you really want to go, Ellie, you can. I'll be fine," I assure her.

"And be bored out of my mind without you around? No, thanks! I was going mad here all by myself when you followed Legolas to Mirkwood. I kept dragging Henry everywhere just to keep me company. Shopping isn't really his strong suit," she whispers.

"No, it isn't," Henry walks into the kitchen with his eyebrow raised. Ellie and I both laugh. "Lady Isa, there is someone here to see you. He is waiting outside the main door."

"What? Who is it?" I begin to stand.

"It is Sir Aromin Alaneas," he says.

Ellie looks stunned and confused. "Well, why didn't you let him in?"

"I offered him to come in but he insisted on waiting outside," Henry shrugs his shoulders.

"I better go see what he wants while Legolas is busy," I say, taking quick steps out of the kitchen. Ellie is following close behind. I open the door while she stays hidden inside. I leave it opens a crack so she can hear our conversation. I see him pacing outside on the gravel, thinking of what to say.

"Isa," he looks up from his pondering state and smiles.

"What brings you here, Aromin?" I take a step outside while he meets me halfway.

"I just dropped by to apologize about Ivana's behavior yesterday. She was out of line and I should have said something sooner. I did not mean to cause a scene."

"It's okay. I think she knows better now than to carry that attitude she has when she's around us," I give a satisfying smile.

Aromin chuckles. "Yes, I have spoken to her about her…charming personality, as you put it. I won't make up any excuses for her behavior because it was inappropriate and unacceptable. But, I do hope you will forgive us."

"Yes, I forgive you," I nod.

"Have you…had breakfast yet?" he asks, looking at my wardrobe.

Crap. I forget I'm still in Legolas's shirt with no bottom pants on and feel embarrassed that I'm practically half-naked outside without realizing it. I try covering my body with my arms as best as I can, crossing my legs. "Well, actually, I was in the middle of eating my muffin," I reply shyly.

"Can I take you out to breakfast? I would like to make it up to you. I don't mind waiting for you to change."

"Umm…well, Legolas is here and…" I begin. I didn't know how to tell him that I wasn't interested in going.

"He can come as well," Aromin quickly adds. "And Ellie if she likes."

Just then, the door swings open behind me. "I'm afraid we cannot join you for breakfast," Legolas comes out and stands next to me; already dressed back in his archer uniform. He wraps his arm tightly around my waist, pulling me closer to him. "We are leaving for Mirkwood shortly."

"Yes, we are," Ellie pops behind us with big grin plastered on her face. "We are all going so no one will be home except for Thranduil and his employees."

I have to do a double take at Legolas because his words don't register clearly in my ears. "We are?" I sound unsure.

"Yes," he smiles. "You are the one who keeps insisting on coming back with me," his eyes are sparkling at me. "And of course, where you go, I know Ellessia goes."

"Correct." Ellie nods with a smile.

My confused look turns into a pleasing expression. "I'm glad you made the right decision."

"It's always hard to say no to you," he smirks. Aromin has to clear his throat as we momentarily forget anyone else around us. "Maybe some other time, old friend," Legolas grins at him.

"Yes, maybe..." Aromin keeps his cool, but you could tell he wasn't happy about Legolas's never faltering intrusion. "Good day to you all…" he bows his head and leaves the castle grounds.

"So, you're really letting us go to Mirkwood with you?" I ask after Aromin disappears, placing my hands on my hips. "Or was that all just for show?"

"Mostly for show," he smirks again.

"Legolas!" Ellie hits him in the back of the arm.

"I was merely joking. Yes, you can come back with me," he laughs softly. "But, on one condition," his tone becomes more serious.

"And what's that?" I ask.

He looks me square in the eye and say, "You do exactly as I tell you—no whining or trying to compromise with me. If I tell you to stay put, you stay put. If I tell you to go back inside the castle walls, you go back inside the castle walls. I know how stubborn and curious you can be and I don't want those things to get you into trouble or put you—or Ellie—in danger while you're in Mirkwood. Any resistance from you and I will have the guards send you back through the portal. Am I clear?"

"Yes, crystal clear," I nod with a playful stern look and salute him.

"As for you," he turns to Ellie, "don't let her wander off by herself. I want you to be with her wherever she goes since you know Mirkwood almost better than most of my guards. I am putting you in adjoining rooms and appointing you her guardian when I am not around."

"Your wish is my command, Your Highness," Ellie playfully curtseys.

"Very funny," he rolls his eyes. "Hurry and get ready, the both of you, before I change my mind and leave you here," he orders. He pushes us back inside the door, giving my behind a squeeze as we run past him. I look back and roll my eyes at the smug look he has on his face. But, still, it makes me smile and I'm too excited to leave to be mad at him right now.

"Isa, remember to pack light," Ellie says just before we part so she can gather her own things from her bedroom. "And don't forget, no type of electronics."

"What happens if I accidentally bring something, like my cellular phone?"

"It will disintegrate into dust as soon as we set foot into Middle-earth. So, if you want to save it, I suggest not accidentally bringing it. Besides, you won't get any type of reception anyway. Same goes for your iPod."

"Got it," I nod.

"Oh, and only wear undergarments. I have your dress for Middle-earth in my closet. Come by when you're ready."

"You have a dress for me?" I give her a strange look.

"Well, yes, silly. You cannot enter Middle-earth wearing that or present yourself in your favorite pair of jeans. You must look the part and blend in."

"Fine," I sigh and saunter to my room. "I hate wearing dresses all the time." I mumble under my breath. I can't believe I'm going back to Middle-earth! After I left, I thought it would be at least another year before I set foot in their world again. It was like another vacation from my vacation. Even though I've been there before I didn't exactly know what to expect this time around since Legolas says some of the forest area was destroyed due to the giant spiders digging and searching the trees for food. He says I might not recognize some parts of it.

But, he's probably making it sound a lot worse than it seems. I don't see the point in trying to scare me now since I'm set on going with Ellie. I pack whatever clothes I have that I can pull off wearing, some of my makeup, and toiletries. I look silly standing in front of the mirror with only my bra and underwear on and these weird looking satin shorts that hang down to my knees that Ellie tells me to wear.

One final look in the mirror, I nod to myself and sigh. Was I really going to do this? My heart is quietly beating in my chest as my nerves began to creep up on me again. I don't understand why I'm so nervous. I mean, Ellie is going to be there this time so at least I have a friend with me during my stay. Even Shohrae will be there, which makes me smile a little but not much. My stomach suddenly starts feeling queasy. My feet dash to the bathroom as quickly as they can. After discarding my breakfast in the toilet, I shake off my nerves and rinse my mouth with water and brush my teeth. I can't let Legolas see I'm feeling sick or he might change his mind. Hopefully, they'll have more of that tea Ellie gave me to settle my stomach.

I let out a deep breath and gather myself together. I take the small backpack I have and head for Ellie's room. Nothing is going to stop me from going back with Legolas—even if I have to secretly follow him again and go through all the hardships I did the first time. Giant spiders or no giant spiders—either way, we are going to spend my last weeks…together.


	18. The Perfect Day

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the continued support and reviews!

* * *

**CHAPTER 18: The Perfect Day**

Mirkwood didn't look the same when we arrive. It seems darker and less vibrant than it did when I last saw it. Some parts of the forest also seem barer like a great battle has broken out. Legolas tells us to stay close and be on our guard. It was nighttime in Middle-earth, the perfect time for a spider to seek out its prey. He gives both Ellie and I small Elven knives to protect ourselves with in case we need them.

"It is good to see you again, sire," one of the guards bows as we reach their gates.

"How are our warriors doing?" he asks, handing another guard his bow and arrows.

"Good, sire. We have not received any new casualties."

"Very good," Legolas pats his back. "Go and get some rest. I will take over."

"Thank you, sire," he bows again and heads to the underground kingdom.

"Darcien," he calls to another guard, "please escort the maidens to the palace." I turn to Legolas with a frown. "Don't worry, love. I'll see you again soon enough." He kisses my hand and resumes the post.

"Lady Ellessia?" the guard walks up to her.

Ellie smiles shyly. "Hello, Darcien."

"It has been many moons since we last saw you in Eryn Lasgalen," he takes her hand and kisses it.

"Yes, well…I have managed to keep myself busy," she smiles again.

He looks at me and smiles politely. "And who is your lovely maiden-friend?"

"Darcien, this is Isa Arwen. Lady Celebrían's daughter."

"A pleasure to finally meet you in person, Lady Isa Arwen," he also kisses my hand. "You've become quite well-known in Mirkwood."

"I'm sure I have," I roll my eyes with a smile. "And please, just Isa, is fine. And it's nice to meet you also."

"Darcien, stop flirting and get going," Legolas gives him a commanding look. Cleary he's not happy with our introductions. I don't understand why he has to act so possessive sometimes.

"Yes, sire," Darcien smirks at Ellie, who I swear I see blushing in the dark. "This way, my ladies," he extends out his hand, leading the way.

"Wait," I turn back and run to Legolas.

He smiles and caresses my cheek. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. As I said, I will try to join you as soon as I can."

I can't help but still worry about him. "You better," I say.

"I promise," he kisses my hand again and gently pushes me toward Ellie and Darcien who are waiting for me. They're trying to hide their smirks, which are clearly visible on their faces.

"Do not worry, milady. Master Legolas knows what he is doing," the guard assures me.

"He better," I mumble. It wasn't so much Legolas staying outside. I thought that once we go to Mirkwood we we're going to continue to spend time together—but nope. He jumps right back into his duties. I tell myself to have patience because he needs to protect the Elves and everyone is only doing their part to help.

"Legolas wanted Isa and me to have adjoining rooms…" Ellie tell Darcien.

"Very well, I will take you to the Southern wing of the palace," he nods.

"But—I do not want us to have adjoining rooms," she add to her sentence.

"What?" I look at her confused.

"We don't need adjoining rooms, Isa. We are no longer children and I know you will keep Legolas's orders in mind about venturing out on your own. You deserve some privacy, especially when Legolas is off duty. That's the only reason why we came here—for you to be able to spend more time together. It's not going to be an easy task if I am always around," she explains.

"So, that is my lady's reason for returning," Darcien grins. "And thought this entire time you had missed us."

"Well, yes…that, too, of course," she hesitates to say. For some reason she can't look him in the eyes. I notice the flirtatious vibe between them and try not to smile too much at their interaction.

Darcien turns around to face us just before the hallway opens into what looks like a foyer with multiple staircases leading in different directions. "So, where would you ladies like to sleep?" he asks us.

"I will sleep in my own room. Please escort Isa to Legolas's chambers," she turns and smiles at me with a mischievous grin.

"Where is your room?" I ask her.

"My room is in the Northwestern wing of the palace. I don't know why he wanted us to have adjoining rooms knowing I have my own chambers here," she rolls her eyes at his request. "Legolas's room is in the Northern wing. There is a walkway between our areas so you can find me easily."

"Are you ready, milady?" Darcien asks me.

"Come to my room after you have unpacked," Ellie smiles again. "Darcien will show you the path. See you in a bit!" She waives good-bye and takes a different set of stairs.

"This way, please," he motions.

"It's so quiet here," I say, looking all around me.

"It is late in the evening. Most of the inhabitants of the kingdom have retired. The Elves have also been advised to stay underground and close to their homes until the giant spiders have settled back into their territory," the guard explains.

"Oh, I see…"

"It is an interesting time you have chosen to return, Lady Isa."

"What do you mean?" I ask bewildered.

"I have heard from the other guards that you have this fearlessness about you—a perfect match for Master Legolas. Most Elves and Men would stay away from Mirkwood at a time like this."

"How dangerous are these spiders?"

"A few here and there are not so bad, especially if they are young spiders. But, get a dozen or so of them together—they can tear down a whole field in a matter of minutes. And, it is their venom you must be careful of. If not treated in time, the venom will seep into your blood stream causing you to break out into a fever, entering an endless sleep that you might never wake up from."

"Yeah...I know," I reply quietly. "Legolas almost died from a spider's venom because of me."

"Well, I'm sure you were well worth the effort," he smiles politely, trying to make me feel better. "I can tell by the way he looks at you that he would cross through time and space for you."

"So, I've heard," I laugh softy. "Thank you."

"I only speak the truth," he smiles kindly again.

"So, tell me, Darcien…what do you think of Ellie?" I grin. "I promise I won't say anything."

Darcien laughs, embarrassed. "Am I that obvious?"

"You both are!" I laugh my response. "But, I think it's cute. So, what's your story?"

"Lady Ellessia and I have known each other for a very long time. I used to serve under her father before he sailed the Sea. I always thought her to be beautiful but stopped pursuing her due to my duties to Lord Ellphas. She thought that it was also best that we wait to be together."

"How come? It looks obvious enough you two like each other."

"She wanted to travel to your world and see what it had to offer. She was not ready to give me what I wanted and Ellessia did not want to be unfair to the both of us. She enjoys travelling, that is why she was also always elsewhere, visiting our other Elven Realms or Gondor. Because of my occupation, I could not freely join her," he tells me.

"That's kind of…sad," I reply.

Darcien only smiles at my comment. "It can be, depending on how you look at it. I would rather have her enjoy her days doing what she wants than to try and tie her down to be with me. She knows how I feel about her and when she is ready…I know she will stay with me until the End."

It makes my heart smile hearing how passionate he is about his feelings for her. Elves really did possess the patience that humans couldn't begin to fathom. I don't know if I could wait a lifetime for someone to decide if they were ready to be with me. I would probably have moved on years ago—but that's what I admire about the Elves. They not only think with their minds but with their hearts as well. They seem to have a passion for nature, life, and for people that I have never seen in anyone in my world.

"Well, here we are…Master Legolas's chambers," he opens the door a little. "There are candles and matches on the side table when you enter. To get to Ellessia, walk back down the hallway and make a left at the end. You will eventually enter the Northwestern wing. Her room is the fourth door down."

"I think I can remember that…" I repeat his instructions in my head.

"She will have a crescent mark on her door to help you," he smiles.

"Thank you," I smile back.

"Have a good night, Lady Isa," he bows and walks back the way we came.

I push Legolas's heavy door open, peeking inside before I step in. The room is dark and cold as if he hasn't slept in it for weeks. I feel around the walls until I run into a desk. I can't see anything so I squint to try to get them to focus better. Elves are known to be able to see well in the dark and right now felt like it's the best time as any to test my Elven traits—if I had them.

As I concentrate, the room slowly starts to appear lighter. After a few more minutes of trying, I can see the outline shape of the items in his room. I laugh victoriously, scanning the area. I see his bed, table, chairs, couch, mirror—everything! He even has a balcony on the far side of the room with a glass opening. I can see the thick candles on the table that Darcien told me about and light two of them, giving the room a warm glow.

His room here in Mirkwood is bigger and has darker colors than the one at his father's estate. Mostly dark reds and browns. The same décor is also present with the heavy velvet drapes. I put my bag on his couch and sit on his soft bed—bouncing a little on it to get a better feel for the mattress. I kick off my shoes and decide to rest on it for a second.

I actually wasn't feeling sleepy until my head hit his pillow. The dark night outside gives the false impression it was time for bed when, really, it's only about ten o'clock in the morning, my time. Everything is peaceful and calm, and Legolas's bed is so warm and inviting. I can't help sink in deeper under the covers. I end up bringing them up to my chin, telling myself that Ellie wouldn't mind if I take a little nap. She knows where to find me anyway.

My eyes close immediately as I fall into my slumber. In my dream there are children playing around a patio chasing after each other. My mother is also in the dream, wearing a traditional Elven dress with pointy ears, telling them to slow down. But, the children don't listen and keeps laughing, as they run around her in circles. She laughs in defeat and finally joins in their merriment. I have no idea who the little boy and girl are, but they're adorable with long, traditional Elven hairstyles.

Seeing my mother feels good, even though I know she's only a dream. They didn't seem to notice presence, playing their games, so I walk over to the edge of the patio and look up, seeing the waterfall from the mountains. I must be back in Rivendell. Rivendell is the only place I know in my dreams that has it. Being here feels like home. Even though I don't remember anything from my very short years here as a baby, everything I touch feels like it has a memory attached to it. My past in Middle-earth is as every bit a part of me as my life was back in New York. I smile, thinking how this could have potentially been my life as well.

"This is for you," the little Elven-girl tugs on my dress. She looks to be no older than seven-years-old.

I look down and see she has a flower for me. I smile at her and bend down to her level. "Why, thank you," I take the flower and place it in my hair.

"It is an aeglos flower," she says shyly. "My mother puts them by my bed every night when I sleep."

"How very sweet of her," I smile again. She nods and giggles, making me want to squeeze her for being so adorable. "And what is your name?" I ask.

She giggles once more and runs a few feet away from me. "You already know my name, silly!"

"Do not bother her!" the other little Elven-boy scolds. He looks to be around the same age but more mature. She immediately runs to him. He whispers something in her ear in Elvish I can't understand. They both giggle and run back to the area where they were originally playing.

"Do be careful," my mother yells out to them as they pass her.

I stand, somewhat confused. "Mother, who are they?" I ask her curiously.

"Those two can never sit still. Beautiful aren't they," my mother smiles.

"Yes, they're adorable."

"Oh, my dearest, Isa," she caresses my cheek with a sadness in her eyes. "I am sorry for keeping so much from you. I didn't think you were ready, but you were. You were always ready to learn the truth. Perhaps it was me who wasn't ready to tell it."

Cupping her hand into mine, I hold my back my tears. "I forgive you, mother. I know you had your reasons so don't regret anything you did. I'm just happy to be able to see you again…" I try to keep my tears at bay as best as I can.

"You were always a good daughter, Isa—strong and beautiful at the same time. I am very proud of you, my darling, and whatever path you choose in life know I will always be with you in spirit."

"I miss you so much," I say in between my quiet sobs that I can no longer control.

"I miss you too, sweetie. But, I am never far," she smiles at me. "My time is up, I must go…"

"Wait!" I beg. "Can't you stay with me a little longer?"

My mother just continues to smile. "I'm afraid not, dear. But, we will try to visit you again soon."

"We?" I ask. "Who's 'we'?"

"Children! We have to get going!" she calls out to them.

"Coming!" they answer back.

"Mother, who are they?" I try asking her again. "And how do you know them?"

"I love you, Isa," she says, repeating my name over and over again.

"Isa…Isa…Isa…wake up…" My eyes flutter open to the sound of Legolas's voice. I sit up, gathering my senses back together. "Are we still in Mirkwood?" I ask him, looking around in the dark. The candles are almost exhausted.

Legolas chuckles with a sigh of relief. "Yes, we are. Are you all right?" he looks at me concerned. "You were in such a deep sleep that I wasn't sure if you were ever going to wake up. You were also crying…"

"I was?" I feel my face wet with tears.

Legolas helps me wipe them off my cheeks. "I hope your dream wasn't a disturbing one," he says quietly.

"No, it wasn't. I saw my mother," I half-smile.

"That is wonderful," he kisses my hand. "So, it was a pleasant meeting?"

"Yes, it was…but she couldn't talk to me for very long," I frown a little.

"Some Elves can possess the gift of visiting us in our dreams to communicate after they have entered the Halls of Mandos. This gift runs strong in your family. However, it takes a lot of energy to project oneself for long periods of time so it does not happen very often. Lady Galadriel is the only one known who can project herself frequently in many forms and in multiple dreams," he says.

"My mother wasn't alone in my dream…"

"What do you mean?"

"She had two small Elven-children with her. And one of them, a little girl, gave me an aeglos flower. She had the prettiest blue eyes with long thick lashes. The boy had a pair of bluish-green eyes with a dimple on his left cheek. I kept asking my mother who they were but she wouldn't tell me," I shrug, still puzzled by their appearance.

"Sometimes dreams cannot reveal everything, especially if the purpose of the visit was for something else," he tells me. "Other times, what you see are just images that have no real significance to anything."

"Have you had dreams like that before?"

"A few times in the past, yes," Legolas nods. "They didn't make sense then but they do now."

"What were they about?"

"Well…that's for me to know," he smiles mischievously and gives me a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Fine," I roll my eyes, yawning and stretching my limbs. "Are you done patrolling?"

"For now. The captain and the rest of the guards kept insisting I leave them to spend time with you," he smirks.

"I'm starting to like them more and more," I grin. "So, you're not mad I'm in your room are you? Ellie prefers to sleep in her own chambers."

"Yes, that's fine," he gives me a small smile. "I'm glad you were brought here instead. I also knew Ellessia wouldn't really listen to me about the room arrangements I made anyway."

"Then why did you say it in the first place?" I give him a strange look.

"I didn't want you to be alone while I was gone. At least with Ellessia, you have some company," he explains.

"True," I nod, "But…I like your bed. It's big and comfy like your other bed," I grin even wider.

"I can tell," he softly chuckles. "You were sleeping quite soundly."

"I've just been so tired lately…and I have a small headache again," I say, rubbing my temples.

"Again?" he looks at me curiously. "How long have you been having these headaches?"

"About…a week or so now," I reply. "They're not that bad. It might just be a little bug I have. I don't think I'll get sick or anything. I've been drinking tea," I try smiling to show him that it wasn't a big deal. I forgot Legolas wasn't aware of these symptoms and by the look on his face I should have kept my mouth shut.

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?" he asks, looking a little frustrated with me.

"Because, Legolas," I lean my head against his shoulder, "it's nothing. I get headaches and things like that when I'm under stress. With everything I was going through with you, Aromin, and my finals, things just kept piling up on me. But, I'm a lot better now."

"What tea have you been drinking?" he adjusts himself so he's now cradling me in his arms.

"Elven tea, I think. Markus had been making it for me. Ellie brings it to my room," I say.

"Does it help?"

"Yes," I smile. "So stop worrying, okay?"

"You knew if I found out you weren't feeling well I would have reconsidered letting you come to Mirkwood, didn't you?" he eyes me suspiciously.

"Maybe…" I smile sheepishly. "But, you knew I would most likely still end up following you again, regardless. And will Ellie's help this time."

"Yes, I know. That's why to avoid an even bigger headache for the both of us, I just took you with me," he says, smirking playfully.

"Oh, of course," I nod as if agreeing one-hundred percent with what he's saying. "And Aromin wanting to have dinner with me had absolutely _nothing_ to do with swinging your decision into letting me come with you. No, no, of course not." I huff my chest out to make a point.

"Exactly," he laughs into my hair, squeezing me. "And, correction, dinner with _us_."

"Right…" I roll my eyes. The sun is now beginning to rise over the horizon, illuminating his room with rays of light coming in through his balcony doors and windows. "It's morning here already?"

"Yes," he nods, kissing my cheek.

"But, you haven't slept at all," I look at him concerned.

"I'm fine, love, don't worry. We don't need as much sleep as your kind, remember?"

"Yeah…but, you should still get some sort of rest," I say and got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" he asks confused.

"I'm going to see what Ellie is up to, if she's awake already. Take a nap and come find us later."

"But, Isa, I'm not tired," he states. "Come back to bed and keep me company." He tries to keep his voice even but he ends up sounding like he's whining like a little boy.

I blow him a kiss and smile. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay inside the palace like I said."

"I thought you wanted to come here so we could spend more time together?"

"I do."

"So why are you leaving me?"

Sighing, I drag my feet heavily back to his bed and kiss him on the cheek. "Stop being such a big baby, Legolas. It's only for a couple of hours. I'm here so that we can spend more time together but I also want to spend time with Ellie. She hasn't been back to Middle-earth in months and I want to walk around with her."

Legolas rolls his eyes at my reasoning and throws his body all the way down on his bed, his head bouncing on the pillow. "A mere few months is barely a week to an Elf," he grumbles like an old man.

"Then a couple of hours should only be a few minutes to an Elf," I throw back at him with a grin.

"Fine, fine," he sighs, kicking off his boots. "You better do as much as you can with Ellessia while I'm asleep. When I wake, I am stealing you back from her."

"Deal," I nod in agreement and blow out his candles. I close his door behind me, making my way down the hallway where Darcien told me to go. I was pouting earlier about not being able to spend time with Legolas when we first arrived, but then I realized since we're finally in the same place for a while, I can still do other things with Ellie since we have never been here together.

The fourth door on the right has a crescent on it just like the guard said. I lean my ear against her door before knocking. I don't want wake her up in case she's still sleeping…or has company. I gently tap on the door and wait for her to answer. The door swings open with Ellie in a different dress and her hair tied in loose curls. "There you are!" she says, stepping to the side so I can come in.

"Nice room," I walk inside, admiring her belongings. It's a similar color to the room she has back in Thranduil's estate but bigger like Legolas's. Every room here is huge, remembering the previous room I slept in during my first visit.

"Trying to stick to a theme," she laughs quietly.

"Sorry I didn't come sooner. I fell asleep in Legolas's bed then we talked a little after he came back from patrolling."

"No, worries. I figured travelling would exhaust you," she says, sitting back on her dresser to fix some of her curls.

"How did you figure?" I'm curious to know because the path we took to the portal didn't actually take as long as I originally thought. It's designed to be a complicated path to avoid people like me from discovering it. But once you know the secret pathways, it was a piece of cake to find.

"I just meant you not feeling well and all," she smiles her explanation.

"Yeah…I have a small headache again," I say, rubbing my temples like earlier.

Ellie turns to face me. "You shouldn't exhaust yourself, Isa. If you are coming down with something, you shouldn't use up too much of your energy."

"I haven't even done anything!" I laugh. "It's not like I've been running marathons and working out in the coalmines or something."

"Yes, but the difference in climate and atmosphere all together here in Mirkwood is different than it is in your world. If you're not used to it, you could potentially get sick until your body learns to adapt," she tells me.

"I was fine the last time I was here. This is all recent," I remind her.

"Yes, but the change in worlds again could trigger something in your system. It's like when you're travelling to another place or country. Sometimes you get sick when you return home. Same difference."

"Yes, Mother Ellie, I promise to watch my health while I am here," I reply playfully.

"I'm just saying…" she rolls her eyes. "You don't want to spend your last weeks in Mirkwood being sick."

"Do you have that tea here that Markus makes for me? Those usually help my headaches."

"We can ask one of the cooks. They should have the same herbal ingredients here but it might be a little stronger. Markus doesn't normally use a lot of it in his homemade remedies."

"That's fine by me," I smile. I figure the strong the better. My headaches are becoming more and more frequent now and I just want them to go away.

"We can stop by the palace kitchen as we stroll through the market," Ellie smiles, pinning the last strand of her hair on the side.

"You look beautiful, Ellie," I comment. "I don't think I've ever seen you this dressed up before, even your hair...and your pointy ears."

"No need to flatter me," she chuckles. "This is how I normally look when I'm back at home. Have to keep up the royal appearances and all, which can be so tiresome!"

"Well…I'm sure Darcien doesn't get tired of seeing your beauty," I wink.

"All right," she turns around again, "what did he tell you?" she eyes me.

I put my hands on my hips. "More like what haven't you told me?"

She finally sighs. "Well…there was nothing to tell…because you never asked."

"Well, I'm asking now. So, tell me."

"Well, I don't know what he has told you, but he used to court me a long time ago. He was one of the head guards under my father, and back then, the lands in Middle-earth weren't as safe as they are now. All the guards were always kept busy protecting the walls or scouting the area for enemies. But, whenever he had a moment, he would come visit me and we would go for walks," she smiles at the memories.

"I don't get it, so what happened? Things seemed to be going okay, didn't it?"

"Yes, it did for a while but then I started to see him less and less. My father knew how we felt for each other but duty always came first for him. Because Darcien was one of the best warriors we had, my father constantly put him on the front lines," she frowns, her gaze a million miles away. "They would be gone for weeks or even months on end. It was also during that time I spent most of my days in Rivendell and in Gondor with your family. After the One Ring was destroyed and Galadriel opened the portal to your world, I just had to see what else was out there."

"And Darcien didn't stop you," I assesses from what he tells me.

"No, he didn't," she shakes her head quietly. "He has always been very understanding. He said he would wait for me until I was ready."

"Well, from the looks of things he's still waiting for you," I smile supportively.

"Yes, I know…" she half-smiles.

Ellie still didn't look as happy as she should have. "Are you still not ready?"

"I don't know, Isa. I still do care for Darcien but I don't know if I can tie myself to Middle-earth alone. I have also made a life for myself in your world and prefer the life there than here. I don't know if Darcien is ready for something like that. And after my father sailed the Sea, he continued his duties under Legolas."

"Well, you won't know if you don't ask him," I say.

"He's also very loyal to Legolas, but…you're right. I should speak to him about considering it," she sighs. "But, that can wait. We're here to enjoy our vacation so let's go see Mirkwood."

"Are you sure, Ellie?" I ask.

She nods with a smile. "Yes, I'm sure. I have a whole lifetime to be with Darcien while you only have a few weeks left here. C'mon, let's change you into something more fitting for a princess," she says and takes me by the arm.

The Elf-maiden opens her enormous walk-in closet that can pass for a small studio and picks out a dress for me to wear. "Here, try this on," she hands it to me. "It's nice that we're about the same height." I put the gold and cream dress on and let her do my hair. She puts pins with pearls in it that is partially in an up-do. The rest of my hair flows down in soft curls. "There. Now you look like a true princess," she smiles, satisfied with her work.

"I don't think I could pull this off everyday," I make a face at myself in the mirror. "I don't know how you do it."

"Years and years of practice, my dear," Ellie poses behind me, making me laugh as I watch her reflection.

"We better get going before Legolas wakes up from his nap. He wants to steal me back from you when he does."

"Only if he can find us first!" she moves her eyebrows up and down mischievously. We both laugh and head outside the palace. I tell Legolas I would stay in the palace but technically, being outside the palace walls still counts as being underground since we weren't outside in the forest.

As we walk around, the Elves still seem happy as if there is nothing to worry about outside. They smile politely at us, and some even bowing as we pass. Ellie smiles back and bows with her head in return as I follow in pursuit. The only thing wrong with this picture is there are guards posted every thirty feet or so in case something was to happen with the spiders.

Ellie and I look at almost every cart there is in the marketplace, trying not to pay attention to the extra security. We look at different scarves, jewelry, wooden carvings, hats, shoes—everything. We try some of the big hats on, looking ridiculous, and laughing at each other. One of the vendors also gives us shawls for free and refuses to have Ellie pay her. But, of course, Ellie insists, receiving a very grateful thank you from the old Elf-woman. It makes me smile knowing their family's generosity also extends to the people here.

"That is a very fine piece of material you have there," one of the guards approaches us.

We both turn around and smile. "Yes, it is. Would you like to try it on?" Ellie asks, smirking.

"No, thank you, my lady. I look terrible in peach," he shakes his head and grins at her.

"Hmm…yes. Peach was never really your color," she jibs back. I watch them quietly as they flirt with each other.

"And how as your day been, Lady Isa?" he turns to acknowledge me as well.

"It's been fun," I smile. "How has your day been, Darcien?"

"Quiet so far, thank you for asking," he smiles back, bowing his head politely. I glance at Ellie who is smiling at him the entire time.

"Can you join us for a while are you still patrolling?" I ask.

He looks at Ellie then back to me before responding. "I believe I can spare a few minutes," he nods. "Only if Lady Ellessia does not mind if I tag along on your market adventure."

"I have never minded your company," she slightly grins. He smiles back almost shyly, and nods again.

"Darcien!" someone calls out to him from the crowd. We all turn and see Legolas making his way toward us.

"Master Legolas," he bows his head.

Legolas wraps his arm around my waist, his focus still on the guard. "Why are you not at your post?" he asks calmly.

"Balen and Cedolur are on post, sire. They are fully capable of watching the area as it has been quiet all morning. I was not planning on being gone long. I merely wanted to check to see if Lady Isa and Lady Ellessia needed anything while they were taking a stroll in the market," he explains.

"Yes, Legolas," Ellie gives him an annoyed look. "He was just about to join us to help carry some of the things we purchased. Surely you have enough guards on duty this morning."

"I cannot let you join them," Legolas shakes his head disapprovingly.

"Yes, sire," Darcien nods coolly, hiding his disappointment. He didn't seem the type to argue about a direct order. "I will relieve Balen and Cedolur," he bows while Ellie is throwing death glares at her cousin.

"There is no need. I have already done it. Rudigar and Galir have replaced them," he replies.

"Sire?" he looks at him confused. As a matter of fact, we all do.

"I cannot let you join them because I am stealing Isa away. So, your duty now lies with keeping Ellessia company as she will be by herself," Legolas finally explains himself.

"Yes, sire," Darcien slowly smiles. "I will do my best."

Ellie tries hiding the huge grin forming on her lips. "I won't keep Darcien long," she tells Legolas.

"Very well," he keeps his cool façade in tact. "We will be heading off then."

"Bye, Ellie," I give her a hug. "I'll see you later." We all say our good-byes and leave in opposite directions. "That was nice of you," I say to Legolas as we walk away.

He smiles and holds my hand. "Everyone knows how they feel about each other. Darcien has been nothing but loyal to our family. He's also good for Ellessia. And besides, she would have my head if I didn't let them spend time together," he lightly chuckles. "You saw the look on her face when she thought I was going to make go back on duty."

I laugh with him. "Do you know their story?"

"Yes," he nods. "We all do."

"So, you would let him leave Mirkwood and Middle-earth all together to be with Ellie?" I ask.

"Well, yes, of course. If that is what he wants? Darcien is a good Elf and an even better warrior. Although it would be a great loss to us if he left, I cannot stop him from following his heart just as no one can stop me from following mine," Legolas kisses the back of my hand.

I close my eyes as his kiss sends butterflies to my stomach. Even though Legolas has his ways of making me want to strangle him half the time, he always finds ways to fix it by making my heart smile in other ways. Everything Shohrae and Ellie have told me in the past about him seems to be coming true. He really is very sweet and sincere.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he finally asks, grinning, but giving me a strange look at the same time.

"Nothing," I shake my head, trying to hide my own little happy thoughts. He laughs out loud and places his arm around my shoulders, kissing my cheek, as we continue around in the market. I kiss him back and intertwine our fingers together. "So, where are we going anyway?"

"Oh, I don't know," he sighs. "Thought we could walk around and see where we ended up."

"You mean you have no surprise for me or anything?" I ask skeptically. It wasn't like him. Legolas is the type to always have something up his sleeves.

"No—none. I wasn't expecting you to return with me and because you made me take a nap," he rolls his eyes, "I didn't have time to prepare a surprise."

"You didn't need to prepare anything. Time with you is enough. That's all I want," I pinch his cheeks playfully.

"Did you eat already? I'm starved," he rubs his stomach.

"No, not yet."

"Let us head to the kitchen and see what the cooks are up to, shall we?" he smiles excitedly.

"Sure," I laugh. Legolas also has his ways of acting like a little boy sometimes, which was amusing to see—something I would never have expected from him.

"I know of a short cut through the palace gardens. We'll take the servants' entrance. The kitchen is usually busy this time of day so it's better we try to stay out of their way as much as possible."

"Legolas, why are we sneaking into the kitchen? Won't they just serve you in the dining hall?" I ask confused about his plan.

"Yes, but I don't want them to have to prepare anything formal. And, it's all right. The servants are used to seeing me in the kitchen," he smiles again. "They enjoy it when I help out from time to time."

"You? Helping out in the kitchen?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Don't look so surprised," he pretends to be offended. "I know how to cook a dish or two."

"I'll believe it when I see it," I grin.

"Deal," he nods. We go around the marketplace and take a turn toward the gardens, which is on the side of the palace. There is a concrete walkway with different flowers scattered around similar to the garden Thranduil has on his estate. Some of the flowers here I recognize as well.

"Look, aeglos flowers!" I smile, pointing to the bushes near us.

"Yes, they are," he kisses my hand again. "Come, we're almost there."

"Legolas, I don't see an entrance into the palace anywhere." I begin to wonder where we're going after a few minutes. The garden is opening into a green field with the flowers splitting into circled designs. We are also moving farther and father away from the palace itself. He doesn't say anything and keeps dragging me along. I'm getting even more and more confused by the minute. I want to ask where he's taking me again when we finally stop. He steps to side so I can see what he's hiding. I open my mouth in shock. "Legolas…"

"I hope you're just as hungry as I am," he smirks. He's prepared a picnic for us in the middle of the garden. "Surprise!" He presents the food lying on a blanket in front of us.

"I thought you said you didn't have time to prepare anything?" I raise another eyebrow.

"Well, technically, I didn't…the servants did," he gives me a goofy grin.

"Mm-hmm," I roll my eyes.

He moves closer, wrapping his arms around my waist. "You should know me better by now," he smiles lovingly.

I cupped his face and kiss him. "Yes, I should," I smile back, resting my nose against his.

We sit down and eat, trying all the dishes made for us. I tell him to be sure to thank the cooks and the servants who helped make this possible because I am truly surprised and everything tastes delicious. We spend the next hour talking and laughing like we usually do. We also chase each other around the garden like little children and pick flowers I can bring back to his room for decoration. Today was perfect and nothing could have ruined it.

"Master Legolas!" Darcien waves at us from the distance.

"I will be right back," he says and runs where Darcien is waiting. From what I can see, Darcien is telling him something he doesn't look very pleased to hear. Legolas appears concerned and somewhat upset. He runs back to me while the guard stands his ground.

"What's wrong, Legolas? You look angry," I say quietly.

"A matter has come up I need to oversee. Darcien will bring you back to Ellessia, so please go with him," he requests.

"Is everything okay?" I start to worry.

"Yes, love," he smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes. He gives me a kiss on the cheek then disappears.

"What was that about, Darcien?" I ask the guard who meets me halfway.

"Do not worry, my lady. It is nothing to be concerned about," he smiles like Legolas, motioning for me to follow him. I follow Darcien back toward to marketplace, looking back every so often at the direction Legolas has left, hoping everything was in fact okay. My gut feeling tells me something is off—that something isn't right. My headache returns causing me more misery than I want right now. My perfect day is ruined.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hmmm...wonder what got Legolas's leggings in a bunch? LOL... Want to find out? Stay tuned! :)


	19. New Revelations

**CHAPTER 19: New Revelations**

"So, he didn't say anything to you?"

"No, not a word. He and another guard were talking in secrecy and merely said he has to find Legolas. He told me to stay in the marketplace and he would be back as soon as he could," Ellie explains. "Next thing I know, here you are."

"I wonder what's going on?" I thought about the giant spiders but why are they being so secretive about it? Everyone in the kingdom knows the threat they have over the people here. It just didn't make sense to me or Ellie.

"The guards have their oath of keeping things going on outside our walls a secret to the public to keep the Elves from panicking. Even Darcien hasn't once given me any information on anything all the decades I have known him."

"I know they're trying to protect everyone but it would be nice to be kept in the loop," I sigh in frustration.

"I'm sure they will eventually," she shrugs.

"Aren't you worried?" I ask.

Ellie places a comforting hand on my arm. "Yes, I'm concerned, but I know Legolas and the guards will do their best to protect the kingdom. We have some of the best warriors in all of Middle-earth. They have not said anything because there is no immediate threat. If there were, an announcement will be made. From my experience with my father, they like to seek council amongst themselves and find the best solutions before getting the public involved."

"Well…if you're confident that everything's okay…" I reassess the situation.

"I don't have an inkling of what's going on, but there's no use in worrying if Darcien said it's been quiet all morning."

"Yeah, I know…" I sigh for the millionth time. "I just don't like being kept in the dark." I already have my fair share of people keeping things from me these last few months.

Ellie smiles. "Yes, I understand."

"Can we try to get some of that tea? My head's hurting again," I say.

"I already got some for you," Ellie unfolds a cloth handkerchief to show me.

"Thanks," I say, taking it from her. It looks different than the herbs I'm used to seeing since these aren't in a teabag. The herbs are dry and rolled into a mossy type of paper.

"Remember what I said, Isa. These are a lot strong than the one Markus makes for you. Only put a little in each cup you drink with hot water."

"What happens if I take more than I should?" I ask curiously.

"Since your body isn't used this type of plant, your stomach will be aching for days," she warns. "And that should be the least of your worries. Just don't take too much of it, all right? It's a good temporary cure, but it can also be painful remedy."

"Sure," I nod. Although, I thought about it and a stomach ache would feel a lot better right now to me than these stupid headaches.

"So, what do you want do to now?" Ellie breaks my thoughts. "I'm afraid there's not much to do here, especially since we cannot go out into the forest or even to the outside courtyard."

"I don't know," I shrug. "We've pretty much been all over the marketplace and I've seen the gardens already. Is there anything to see inside the palace?"

Ellie's eyes suddenly light up. "Follow me," she motions with her head, making a quick beeline back inside.

"Ellie, slow down," I request, as I try not bumping into anyone in order to keep up with her. I don't know why this Elf-maiden is in such a hurry! It wasn't exactly that easy trying to run in a ball gown dress. We walk into the main patio where there are nobles lingering, talking about whatever matters amongst themselves. Ellie finally slows down and begins acting sophisticated and regal again as we make our way through the crowd, smiling and bowing. Once we're in the clear she grabs my hand and picks up her pace.

"We're here," she smiles, after stopping in front of two massive doors. It seems like every room here has one of these. There is no door that was simple. It was either too big or thick and heavy. "I don't know why I didn't bring you here before," she shakes her head at herself.

"Bring me where, exactly?" I ask, mystified by her cryptic words. "All I see are big doors in front of me. There's nothing special about big doors, Ellie. I see these here all the time," I say sarcastically.

"Yes…but only if you do not know what's inside," she grins excitedly. She pushes the doors open with ease revealing a long room that looks like a hallway full of covered paintings on the wall.

"What's all this?" I ask curiously.

"Go walk inside and find out," she smiles, motioning with her arm.

I give the room a long hard look before stepping in. Ellie follows right behind me. I glance around and see the outline of huge paintings covered in white sheets and a tall ceiling with a skylight above our heads. Ellie walks ahead removing the sheets from each one so I can see them. I stop at the first one and examined it. "Whose castle is that?" I ask.

She walks back to the front to see what I was looking at. "That used to be Thranduil's kingdom on Amon Lanc—before Sauron took over that region."

"Really?" I can't believe I'm looking at Woodland Elves' first home. It was built on top of a hill surrounded by an encircling wall and patrol towers. There are also two, big metal gates in the front with Elven-guards standing on either side of it. The way Mirkwood is painted was nothing like the way it looks now. It seems more of a peaceful time when the artist had captured it.

"Keep looking around. I think you will enjoy some of the other paintings," she smiles again.

I do as I'm told without hesitation. Ellie shows me paintings of where their gods lived and the physical forms they carried. Their gods appear strong and powerful, handsome and beautiful just like the Elves are. There are also paintings showing the events of the battle with the One Ring. I recognize the painting of Frodo Baggins and the companions he was with from the journal. I smile when I see Legolas portrayed in one. Some of them have so much detail that it seems the artist was actually painting it as he stood there watching everything taking place in that moment.

"These are amazing…" I gently brush my fingers on one of the pieces.

"Besides written and oral stories, this is how we keep a log of our history—through paintings," she explains.

"I remember a painting in Thranduil's office that is similar to this one," I point out. There were Elves on a boat getting ready to leave.

"The one in Thranduil's office is his favorite. The boat carrying the Elves back to the Blessed Realm had Queen Lelania on it—his wife."

"It did?"

"Yes," she smiles. "Would you like to see what Legolas's mother looks like?"

"Yes, please," I nod anxiously. She brings me down a little ways and stops in front of a painting of an Elf-maiden sitting in a garden. "That's Legolas's mother?" I ask in awe. "She's beautiful…"

"Yes, she is," Ellie agrees. "Everyone loved her. She was sweet, kind, generous—always wanting to know what was going on in the kingdom so that she could help in any way she could. She was basically the handle to Thranduil's sword, his right hand."

I walk over to the next painting and see a family portrait of the Greenleaf family. My godfather is seated on a throne while mother and son are on opposite sides of him with their hands on his shoulders. His hair is dark brown, looking strong and determined—much different from the silver hair and gentle eyes he has now. Legolas looks very serious as well as if he was all business and no fun. His mother's features are a little softer than theirs with a hint of a smile on her face.

"How long ago was this painted?" I ask, also lightly touching the brush strokes with my fingers.

"A little over two centuries ago, I believe. Queen Lelania sailed shortly after this painting was done. Legolas loved his mother very much…"

"It must have been hard for him when she left…" I say quietly.

"It was. He didn't want her departure to affect him so his arrogant and irresponsible personality came out after she sailed. I think it was his way of acting out and pretending not to care about anything to keep himself from grieving. Although she is still alive, it was a great loss to him and Thranduil."

"I see…" I look at the painting more closely. Legolas has his father's built, jaw line and nose, but the rest clearly belongs to his mother. They have the same blonde hair, lips and blue eyes, and the softness I see in her I see in Legolas sometimes, too. He resembles his mother more than his father now that I've seen what she looks like.

"There are more to see," Ellie points with her eyes.

I keep walking down and see paintings of other Elves I didn't quite recognize. Ellie tells me they are portraits of my own family—my grandparents, aunts, and uncle. I recognize my mother and Lady Galadriel in a bigger portrait, also seeing what my grandmother's father looks like, Lord Elrond. The pictures in the journal don't compare to what these paintings captured in each of them. There is so much to see and I start to feel overwhelmed. I keep trying to picture that moment when my family's portrait was being painted. How they were feeling and what they were thinking about I tried imagining. The one I concentrated on the most was the big group painting where everyone was smiling and laughing, just really enjoying themselves. It was my favorite because it looks like a candid picture.

"They all seemed so happy…" I half-smile, still thinking quietly to myself.

"They were," Ellie comes behind me and gently wraps her arms around my shoulders. "We all loved your family…and still do."

I wipe the silent tears from eyes and take a deep breath. "Thank you, Ellie…for everything."

"There's no need to thank me," she smiles sincerely. "You are as every bit a part of these paintings as we are. Our families are practically one."

I give her a hug and wipe the rest of my tears away. "I just wish I knew what they were like."

She gives me another comforting hug. "They were great people and never forget that you carry a piece of them inside you."

"Do I have any cousins at all?" I wonder.

Ellie shakes her head sadly. "I'm afraid not. Your aunts returned to Aman before they married and your uncle's wife was not able to conceive an heir to the throne. Lady Celebrían was the only one who ever gave birth—that is one of the other reasons why her parents wanted you to be raised here in Middle-earth."

"Are you telling me that I'm really the only one left in my family?" I ask with a heavy heart.

"No, of course not," she smiles. "There is still Lady Galadriel that remains in Middle-earth. The rest of your Elven family is only in the Blessed Realm. There's a chance you might now have cousins there if your aunts have finally married, even nieces and nephews."

I shake my head at the impossibly. "But I will never get the Blessed Realm, will I, Ellie?"

"You still can…" she takes my hand. "What life you choose is yours to make. But, there's still plenty of time so let's not worry about that now," she says gently. "C'mon, there are a few more for you to see."

There are a couple of more paintings left at the end of the room. Ellie lets go of my hand and allows me to venture ahead of her. Shock suddenly graces my features at the painting I am now standing in front of. I look at Ellie with my mouth open, unable to say anything. She just smiles and walks beside me. "That's…me. And…Legolas," I whisper.

"He really loved you," she laughs softy. It's a painting of us when I was a baby. He's holding me up in the air with a huge smile on his face. I seem to be enjoying my time with him as I was also smiling. I can see the waterfall in the background, and even the patio where we are I recognize from my dream.

"This was in Rivendell wasn't it?" I say, still looking at the details.

"Yes, it was," she confirms. "There's one more painting."

"There's what?" I turn my attention toward her. She points with her eyebrows as I follow slowly with my head. There _was_ one more painting as she says.

"I believe this one is new."

I walk over to it leisurely. As soon as I see it, I start laughing, shaking my head. "So, I guess this is supposed to be us now?" I ask.

Ellie also starts laughing. "It must have been put up recently."

It was a beautiful painting of us in the present, holding hands and staring at each other lovingly. I turn to Ellie again with a curious look on my face. "Who painted this?" It was painted with such great detail that whoever painted it must have a clear image of us in their mind.

The Elf-maiden merely smirks at me. "Who do you think?"

"No…" I stare at it again in disbelief and can't help but laugh at the notion. It just can't be! Can it?

"Oh, yes…it's true," she nods her head with a grin. "I'm also requesting a painting of the two of us so that I can place it in my room."

"I really cannot believe that Legolas painted this," I place my hands on my hips, still in shock.

"He's actually painted most of these. The battle scenes with the One Ring, our family and your family…" she reveals.

"I wonder why he's never told me?"

"He doesn't really like to brag about his talent. I have known him to lock himself in this room for days on end."

"When he painted this?" I look at it again.

"You should go and ask him," she suggests.

"I think I will," I smile. We leave Legolas's studio—as I now like to call it—and make our way back to the main area of the palace where most of the nobles are always gathered. "I think I'm just going to go back to Legolas's room and take some of this tea. Hopefully, it'll make my headache go away."

"Sure," Ellie smiles. "Some of the nobles from earlier wanted to talk to me and find out how my stay in your world has been."

"I'll try to meet you for dinner," I smile back. She waives good-bye and off we go our separate ways.

Ellie stays at court while I walk back to the Northern wing. I'm lost in my thoughts about the paintings and about Legolas and how he's captured so many events over the last few decades—centuries, even. The depictions of the different battles are so vivid because he was actually there in the heart of it. I can't imagine how it must have felt to be there. Ellie says Elves had a pretty good memory and can easily recall people, places, and events from the past. I smile again and couldn't wait to see my prince. With any luck he's almost done doing whatever he's doing and is already looking for me. If we couldn't find each other, his bedroom is the easiest place to look.

Almost at the landing of the stairs, I hear footsteps approaching. "Legolas?" I turn around, hoping it's him. Whoever is coming toward me is still in the shadows of the grand hall so I can't see who it is. I squint a little and walk toward them. The footsteps become louder and soon the Elf in the shadows steps into the light. I drop the bouquet of flowers in my hand that I picked from the gardens earlier today.

"Hello, Lady Isa," he smiles warmly with a bow of his head.

"H…Hi…" the words almost come out as a whisper.

"How has your day been? Well I hope," he smiles again.

I try to say it was 'okay' and my day was 'fine', but for some reasons I can't form the words. I am too confused, bewildered, and shocked. "Aromin, what are you doing here?" concern spreads across my face.

He lightly chuckles at my expression. "I know you are surprised to see me back in Middle-earth, and in Mirkwood, no less."

"Yes, I am" I nod feverishly, trying to shake my distress away. "Why are you here? Does Legolas know about this?"

Aromin nods. "Yes, he does. We just spoke earlier today in a meeting when I arrived."

"So, you were the urgent matter that Legolas had to attend to," I say. It all makes sense now. Legolas didn't look upset over the giant spiders—he was upset because Aromin was back in Middle-earth.

"Yes, I presume that was me," he nods quietly, picking up the flowers I dropped, handing them back to me.

I take them but still feel confused. "You still haven't told me why you're here?"

"I am here on behalf of King Thranduil's request. He received word that because of the attacks by the giant spiders, some of the outer structures have become unstable. If another attack were to happen, these walls could collapse, possibly injuring those protecting the area. Thranduil wants to prevent the creatures from getting into the underground kingdom so my job here is to design a better frame and protective wall to prevent this from happening."

"I see…so that means you will be staying here for a while," I reply.

Aromin nods again. "Only until my work here is finished. After my layout design I will stay to make sure that everything is built properly."

"I thought you had other projects back in Paris and in England that kept you busy?" I ask curiously. It was nice of him to drop everything just so he could be here, which seemed a little suspicious to me.

"I cannot refuse a king's request," he slightly smirks.

"Isa," Legolas finally appears in the hallway.

I smile with relief, "There you are."

He comes up to me and gives me a chaste kiss on the cheek. "I apologize. I had a few other things to take care of." He glances at Aromin.

"Well, then…I should probably start working on this new project," Aromin says coolly. "Good day," he bows and walks away.

"I see you've already met our hired architect," Legolas says in a somewhat a bitter tone.

We enter his room, both feeling exhausted from the long day we've had so far. I put the flowers in a vase he has and arrange them as best as I can, showcasing the aeglos flowers more than the rest. "Aromin told me your father asked him to be here."

"Yes," he sighs. "Shohrae never fails to keep my father updated on things going on in our lands. Sometimes I think she knows more of what's going on in the kingdom than I do half of the time."

"Are you…okay with him being here?" I ask, wondering how well they'll actually get along.

"Well," he starts to take off the first layer of his archer uniform, "whether or not I enjoy his presence, he is a good asset to have in rebuilding some of the outer walls we have. They have not been updated since the War of the Ring. And, I cannot disobey my father's wishes. He still king and owns this kingdom."

I wrap my arms around him from behind as he throws his jacket on the couch. "What would you have done if you were king?" I wonder.

"Honestly?" he asks me, turning his body sideways so he can see me from the corner of his eyes.

"Yes."

My Elf-prince turns back around and sighs, "Probably the same thing. We might have our disagreements and differences, but when it comes to protecting our kin, none of that matters. Aromin is the best at what he does and I would not trust the rebuilding of our walls to anyone else."

I walk over to the hearth he has that acts like a fireplace to boil some water for my tea. "So you promise to be civil with him?" I ask.

"When have I not been civil?" he laughs, sounding offended.

Turning to him, I raise an eyebrow. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

Legolas rolls his eyes and changes into a clean undershirt. "For the sake of this project—yes, I will be. And after all is well, I would prefer Aromin to be on his way as quickly as possible. Does that satisfy you?"

"Coming from you that will have to do. Just be nicer when we're all in the same room," I say.

"Yes, milady," he replies mundanely. I pour the hot water into a cup and add some of the herbs Ellie gave me earlier. I watch them turn a dark green color the water. "What are you drinking?" Legolas comes over and takes a look.

"Tea," I simply reply.

"Do you have another headache?" he looks concerned.

"I'm fine. It's not that bad," I lie. Actually, my head's been throbbing for a while. I've just been trying to distract myself from it.

"Isa, maybe you should let one of the healers see what could be the cause if it," he takes my hands and kisses them.

"I don't need to see your Elven-doctors, Legolas. Do I look sick?" I ask. "I promise if it gets worse, I'll go see them, okay?"

"Always so stubborn," he gives me his crooked grin. "Very well. But please take care of yourself. I don't want some sort of illness to befall you while you're here."

I roll my eyes. "You sound just like Ellie."

"Well, we both care about you," he kisses my forehead.

"And you both worry too much," I point out.

"Call it whatever you like," he chuckles. He goes over to the couch and picks up his jacket, putting it on again.

"Where are you going, Legolas?" I'm confused by what he's doing.

Legolas gives me an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, love, but I have to go on patrol. Some of the guards have been on duty since last night and they need to rest."

"But we just met up again," I whine. "I was look forward to spending a whole evening with you."

Sighing with a heavy heart, he gathers me into his arms. "I know and so was I. But, with the reconstruction of the new wall, more guards are needed to secure the area while it is being worked on. Since Aromin's plans haven't begun, we need to make sure there isn't anymore damage to it before then. If I really wasn't needed, you know I would never leave your side."

"Yes, I know," I bury my face in his chest. "I just don't like the fact they get to spend more time with you than I do," I frown like a little child.

"I promise once things seem a little safer outside, I will let you spend the day with me on patrol," he half-smiles to lift my spirits.

"Really? You're not just saying that to get to stop whining…are you?" I eye him.

"Well, yes, but I really _would_ love for you to spend the day with me," he chuckles.

"Fine," I sigh after a long pause, finally giving in. "Go on patrol. The sooner you leave, the sooner you'll be back."

Legolas grabs my face and gives me a hard kiss on the cheek, practically squeezing my face off. "I will be back as soon as I can!" he calls from the door.

I said, "Bye," only after he's actually out the door. I sigh again and go back to my tea that's finally cool enough for me to drink. I take a sip of it and make a face. It was horrible! It tastes nothing like the one Markus makes. Maybe I used more than I should have and the tea isn't supposed to look so dark? Oh, well. Either way, I have to drink it. I can't think straight.

Little sips are the only thing I can do to avoid spitting it out. After I got near the bottom of the cup where some of the remaining herbs were, I threw the rest away. My head is feeling better but weird at the same time. I'm somewhat delirious but happy. Then suddenly, I felt like crying. I cried and cried as if the pain was so great in my chest that I couldn't contain it anymore.

"Isa? Isa, are you all right?" I hear Ellie's voice on the other side of the door. "Can I come in?"

"Ellie! I don't know what's wrong with me?" I continue to cry.

She opens the door and immediately is by my side. "Isa! What's the matter?" she asks in a panic.

"I—I just drank the tea and was feeling fine then all of a sudden…" I cry even harder. She wraps her arms around me, rocking me back and forth.

"Oh, Isa, I was afraid that this was going to happen," she says quietly. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. Just let it out."

"Wha—what do you mean?" My outburst is turning into little sobs. "What didn't you tell me?"

The Elf-maiden looks guiltily at me. "I forgot to mention this particular type of herb can also heighten your emotions—either emotion you're currently feeling or emotion you have been suppressing."

"Suppressing?" I ask puzzled. My crying finally ceases. I'm only now wiping away the tears as I wait for her response.

"It could be anything, Isa," she shrugs. "Please don't be upset at my guess but it might be emotion you've been suppressing regarding your mother's death. Or even not seeing Legolas as much as you would like…"

"You think so?" I ask, reflecting on her words.

"It's only a guess, Isa. It could be anything, like I said," she rubs my back. "Don't listen to me."

"No, Ellie. You're right. It hurt so much to lose my mother yet I couldn't mourn her like I wanted to. I always had to show a façade of being strong and that I was able to handle her death when in reality, I felt lost and alone without her. She was all I had until recently. And with Legolas…I guess I'm afraid of losing him as well…" I tell her. This is the first time I've ever opened up to anyone about my true feelings.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Poor Isa. Hope things get better, don't you? We'll see...

Thank you again for your reviews. Please don't forget to continue **REVIEWING!**


	20. Duties & Promises

**CHAPTER 20: Duties & Promises**

The last two nights I've spent in Ellie's room. I told her a room close to her would be fine with me but she refused to listen. She says it's better for me to have company around as much as possible. And I'm not really in the mood to argue. Plus her company always did make me feel better so I agreed. I haven't seen Legolas around or heard anything from him. I wasn't sure if I was feeling worried or more disappointed he's nowhere in sight.

"Let's take a walk in the marketplace. The Mirkwood festival is going on today with different plays, games, and lots of food," Ellie smiles and extends her hand to me.

"Sure," I try genuinely smiling. Anything to distract me from Legolas. Ellie says I should hold off on the tea for a while since my emotions aren't really on a good page right now. My head is still throbbing on and off but it helps if I think about other things to distract myself.

As we get outside, the marketplace is even more packed than it usually is. There are banners, streamers, and balloons all over the place. Even the Elven-children are out, running all over the place with candy in their hands. Some I see are also wearing masks and watching magic tricks. Seeing Mirkwood so happy makes me smile. Everyone appears to be enjoying the festival. Ellie buys us masks to wear and caramel covered apples so we can blend in nicely.

"Are you having fun?" she asks with a smile.

"Yes," I smile back. "I'm glad we're here. Do you guys do this often?"

"A few times in a decade. From my understanding they have been planning this for weeks now."

"Ellessia! Isa!" Darcien calls, waving to us.

"Hi Darcien," I smile.

"Good day, ladies," he bows.

"I'm glad you can join us," Ellie smiles at him, handing him another mask she bought.

"Thank you," he takes it from her and puts it on. "I cannot stay long—many of us are still needed by the southern wall."

"I was just telling Isa how this festival had been in the works," she tells him.

Darcien nods. "It was postponed due to the giant spiders but many in the council thought it was a good idea to go ahead and let it start to show the people that there is nothing to worry about outside."

"Have you…seen Legolas?" I ask.

"Yes, earlier this morning. He was in a meeting with Aromin and the council for most of the night then came here at dawn to help with the set up of the festival. I believe he is in a meeting with some of the generals as we speak," replies Darcien.

"He was here this morning?" I look around, trying to picture Legolas setting up the marketplace to what we see now. "Has he slept at all?"

"A little here and there. Many of us sleep in small rooms with beds at the bottom of the towers when we need to rotate shifts. Only a few us have seen our own beds the last couple of days," he sounds weary.

"Well, we appreciate all you do in order to help protect us," Ellie gives him a warm smile.

"When was the last time you slept in your own bed?" I wonder.

"Roughly three days ago," he laughs to lighten the mood. "Master Legolas advised me to take a break but I could not leave him on patrol by himself."

"What do you mean?" I ask again.

He looks hesitant to tell me. "Master Legolas has been relieving those who have families to go home to while he covers their shifts. He doesn't like their families worrying."

"Oh, Legolas…" I whisper.

Now I understand why he's been missing by my side for the last two days. He puts his warriors and their families before him, which makes my heart go out to him for being so kind and generous to them. No wonder why he's loved so much by his people. A small part of me feels selfish for even considering and wondering why he can't put me first for once because who was I compared to hundreds—even thousands—of Elves who need him more than I do?

"He often thinks about you, Lady Isa, and would be here in my place right now if he could," Darcien tries to make me feel better.

"Thank you, Darcien," I smile. But, I know Legolas. He could be in Darcien's place right now, he just chooses not to. Legolas still puts his duties above all else and that I understand. Sometimes I wish he's not a prince but a simple farmer or something along those lines. But, I suppose even then he would be too busy attending to his crops.

Keeping my thoughts to myself, I continue to distract myself with the festival. We go through the different booths and games the marketplace holds. Ellie and Darcien walk a few feet in front of me talking and laughing while I browse with my eyes, smiling at the Elven-children playing. Marriage isn't something on my mind but having children someday was something I wanted. I couldn't even begin to think about how to explain my mother's side of the family to my future children when they got older if they were raised in my world.

"Isa?" someone calls my name.

Aromin is heading in my direction. Ellie and Darcien are too busy in their conversation so they keep walking. "Hi…" I say, unenthused by his presence.

"May I join you for a short while?" he asks. "I would take no offense if you rather not have me intrude."

"It doesn't matter," I shrug and start walking again. Aromin bought a mask for himself and put it on, catching up to me.

"I miss these festivals," he smiles.

Suddenly, I stop and turn to him. "What are you doing here, Aromin?" my voice sounds like I was accusing him of something.

The Elf is taken aback by the change in my attitude. "I have already told you, I am here to help with the rebuilding of the outer wall."

"That's not what I meant. I mean what are you doing _here_? Why do you get to enjoy yourself when there are others who have been out there for days, helping protect these people? They're the ones who should be here, not you! You haven't contributed to anything!" I spat out at him in anger.

"Isa…" Ellie comes back to find me. She has a look of concern on her face. Darcien is silently standing next to her.

"It's all right, Ellessia," Aromin tells her.

Regaining my composure, I feel as if someone else has said those words. "I…I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me," I place my hand on my forehead.

"Isa, are you all right?" Ellie places her hands on my arms.

"Yeah, I think I just need to lie down for a second," I reply, feeling a little dizzy.

"I'll take you back to my room."

"No, it's okay. Just go and enjoy the festival. I'll be fine," I half-smile and walk into the crowd. I try to walk as quickly as I can to avoid them following me. I just really want to be alone and rest. I've been feeling a little off the last few days but mostly keeping it to myself.

"Isa, please wait!"

"Go away, Aromin. I'm fine like I said," I tell him, somewhat irritated he's following me.

"Your ill mood suggests otherwise," he counters, easily keeping up with my steps.

"What do you want from me?" I finally stop and look him dead in the eyes.

"Why are you so angry with me, Isa?" he searches my eyes for a possible answer. "What have I done to offend you so gravely? Please tell me so that I can try to remedy it. Whether or not you or Legolas welcome my stay here I have a duty to perform for the king and these people. Once the outer wall is secure, I promise I will take my leave and no longer cause you unhappiness."

It takes me a second to soak in his words. I really don't know why I'm so mad at him. He hasn't tried anything suspicious since he got here and as a matter of fact, I rarely see him as well. I suddenly feel bad for being such a jerk to him. "I'm really sorry, Aromin. There's just so many things going on in my head and this whole thing between you and Legolas isn't helping. I don't like the feeling of being caught in the middle of it," I confess.

"Isa," Aromin smiles, "you are not caught in the middle of anything. I know Legolas deeply cares for you and that I probably never had a chance in the first place given your…history that I just recently discovered."

"How…did you know about that?" I ask, intrigued.

"Thranduil debriefed me about what to expect when I returned to Middle-earth and how you and Legolas couldn't stand being away from each other. It was during that conversation I found out about Legolas's feelings for you—the bond between you I do not wish to break."

"So…are you telling me that you're going to stop pursuing me?"

"I really have no choice," he chuckles. "I would still very much like to get to know you and if it only means that we can better acquaint ourselves as friends then I would still very much like that."

I slowly give in and nod. "I would, too. I'm really sorry for my behavior earlier. I didn't mean anything I said. I really don't know where that came from."

"I have already forgotten about it," he smiles again. "May I please escort you back?"

"Sure," I nod.

We turn to head back inside when Legolas startles me. He's a few feet away looking as if he didn't want to interrupt our conversation. I can't read his expression about seeing me with Aromin. I smile so he knows I'm glad to see him. He approaches us and finally smiles. "Are you enjoying yourself?" he asks me, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes, it was fun," I answer.

"I was just escorting Lady Isa back inside but you are better suited for the task, Your Highness," he bows at Legolas.

"Thank you," he bows back. Aromin nods and leaves to join Ellie and Darcien.

"Wow—that was…nice of you," I pretend to examine him. "Your Highness." I couldn't help but sneak it in.

Legolas rolls his eyes and picks me up in a tight hug. "I said I would be civil, didn't I?" he gives me a small kiss on the lips.

"Yes, you did," I roll my eyes back at him with a grin. "So, are you finally going to spend some time with me? I'm getting tired of not seeing you. I may as well go home…" I say sarcastically.

Legolas puts me down and gives me a look. He knows my threat is empty but it's still something he doesn't like to hear. "I'm sorry, milady, but you are under house arrest and therefore cannot leave."

"Oh, yeah? Says who?" I challenge him.

"Legolas Greenleaf, of course. He is a very powerful Elf in these parts. He's been said to have eaten Orc flesh and dined on spider legs for breakfast," he looks at me seriously.

"_Ewww_," I make a face. "Remind me not to kiss him when I see him…"

"I will pass along the massage," he smiles and plants a hard kiss on my lips. I tr to squirm away but I can't break free until he lets go of me, laughing.

I hit him in the arm. "That's disgusting, Legolas," I wipe my mouth.

He slowly gathers me in his arms again, still laughing. "I was merely joking. I would rather have them slain me than do that."

"You're so weird sometimes," I roll my eyes again.

"One of the many things you love about me," he replies smugly.

"Yeah, yeah. Can we go back inside? I just want to rest for a while."

"Are you still getting those headaches?" Legolas grabs my hand and leads the way.

"Not really," I lie again. I don't want to be forced to see their doctors or healers, or whatever you want to call them. "I just drank too much of that tea Ellie gave me and it's making me kind of sleepy."

He stops in the shadows of the hallway and turns to face me, his expression serious again. He lets a few Elves pass us by before speaking. "I'm sorry for not being present lately. The rebuild of the outer wall is taking longer than expected and everyone is tired. I'm trying my best to keep Mirkwood safe and happy, Isa…even you, which I know I am failing at miserably."

I sigh and looked away. "I know you have your responsibilities, Legolas. You know I would never have stopped you from leaving England to be here just so we could spend more time together. That's too selfish of me. I knew what I was getting myself into—you being busy here and all—but a part of me hoped that with me close by, you would try harder," I tell him honestly.

"Isa," he murmurs, looking at me sorrowfully, "I _am_ trying harder. I have many who are relying on me—the people in Mirkwood, my guards, my father…you…it is not an easy task for one Elf, prince or beggar."

"I know that Legolas!" I answer frustratingly in a low voice. "I know you have a lot on your plate but when will you have time to balance us into the equation and our relationship that's barely begun? If things are like this now, how will our future be? How many nights, how many days will I have to sit around waiting for you to come home?"

Legolas furrows his eyebrows. Clearly he's just as frustrated as I am. More Elves quickly pass us by as they can tell we are in the middle of an intense conversation. They hurriedly bow to him as they scurry off. "I cannot change the life that I was born into, Isa. If I could renounce my birthright, forget this kind of lifestyle, and hand over my responsibilities to someone else without feeling the burden and guilt of it—I would. I would…for _you_. If that is what it takes for you to be happy."

"That's the problem, Legolas," I say quietly, the lump already forming in the back of my throat. "You want me to be happy by making all these sacrifices for me but what about you? Even though you tell yourself you'll be content once you've given me what you think I want, it still won't make either one of us happy."

"You're leaving me very confused," he feverishly searches my watering eyes.

"Like you said, Legolas, this is the life you were born into and I know you take pride in your kingdom. You should because you're doing a great thing by being a good ruler and providing for these people who look to you for protection. Yes, I want you to drop everything for me when I ask you to, but not at the cost of ruining the relationship you have built with your people. That's not what I want…"

"Then tell me…what _do_ you want?" he looks at me desperately.

I wipe a tear away and sigh. "I don't even know anymore…" I say shaking my head and feeling so exhausted. I can't do this right now so I walk away. He balls his hands into fists and remains where I leave him. We are both hurting so I know he isn't going to follow me. I don't want him to. I hear him punch the wall in anger and leave in another direction. It breaks my heart even more, so I start running to Ellie's room.

"Isa?" I hear Ellie's soft voice. She's rubbing my back as I was waking up.

"Ellie?" I ask, my eyes finally focusing on her face. They feel sore from crying myself to sleep.

"Yes, it's me," she smiles warmly. I sit up and give her a hug. "I heard you and Legolas got into an argument," she says, still rubbing my back. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," I answer quietly. "I don't know what I'm doing here anymore, Ellie," I frown. "I have less than two weeks left and half of the time I've been here I feel like I've just been wasting my days away. Maybe I should just go to Rivendell and see what it's like before I leave for New York…"

"Don't say that, Isa. You know you won't be any happier in Rivendell knowing this is the place where you really want to be."

"I wanted to be here because of Legolas. But, he's been a ghost half the time. I tried preparing myself before we came here but now that I'm actually experiencing it—it's a lot harder to deal with than I originally thought."

"I'm sorry, Isa," Ellie looks unhappy. "I came along to try to make things a little easier for you but I haven't been doing a very good job, have I?"

I smile at her. "Of course you have, Ellie. You've been wonderful. If you weren't here to comfort me right now, I would still be a mess."

"If you say so," she smiles back appreciatively.

"Have you seen Legolas?" I ask out of curiosity, not that I really want to talk to him right now.

"Yes," she silently nods. "He looked upset as well. Last I heard he was going out into the forest to cool off, most likely shooting at whatever he can find," she shrugs.

"What?" I exclaim. "What the hell is he doing out there? Is he trying to get himself killed by those spiders?" I look outside the window and see the sky is already dark. I scramble out of bed and put my shoes on.

"Isa, what in Eru's name are you doing?" she asks bewildered.

"I'm going outside," I say and head for the door.

"What? Are you _mad_? It's too dangerous to be outside, especially at night! I'm sure Legolas is back already. Let me send word to find out where he is so you don't have to do this," she tries to reason with me.

I shake my head. "That will take too long. It'll be quicker if I ask one of the guards outside."

"Isa, please," she begs. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"I'm already hurting, Ellie…" I say disheartened.

She nods with much hesitation. "I know…at least let me go with you?"

"Okay…"

The guards at the entrance won't let us get past them. I recognize one of them to be Herill, the guard I met on our journey to Lórien. They say every Elf is ordered to stay in the underground kingdom until further notice. "Well, clearly, she is not an Elf," Ellie points out. "So, let her through!"

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, Lady Ellessia. It is too dangerous for anyone to be outside. Please understand this is for both your own good," says Herill. "Master Legolas will also be very displeased if he found you, Lady Isa, outside of the kingdom."

"I don't care!" I yell at him. "Do you know where your Master is?"

"No, my lady…" he answers.

"Do you?" I ask the other guard.

"No, my lady," he shakes his head, looking afraid of me.

"Then get out of my way so I can find out!" I try shoving passed them again but I was blocked. They're a lot stronger than they look.

"What is going on here?" Darcien appears from the corner.

"Darcien!" I smile with relief.

"What you two doing here?" he looks at us confused.

"Sir, they are trying to leave the underground fortress to see Master Legolas," Herill bows.

"What for? Is something the matter?" he asks me.

"Yes! There is. Please, just let me talk to him for a second," I plead with my eyes.

"Lady Isa…" he says, looking as if he's going to reject my request as well.

"It won't take long, I promise!" I beg some more.

Darcien takes a moment before responding. He looks at Ellie who is also giving him her blue puppy dog eyes. He sighs heavily before answering again. "Please do not try anything foolish out there," he says in a serious tone. "The prince will have my head for letting _you_ outside." He's looking at me directly.

"Thank you, Darcien," I smile.

"Let them through," he tells the guards.

"But sir," Herill starts to protest.

"Do it." Darcien tells him in a commanding tone. I push pass them as Darcien leads us to Legolas. "He is right over there," he points to a corner where Elves are standing around a wooden table. Legolas is busy giving orders with a map sprawled out on it.

"I will stay here with Darcien to give you some privacy," Ellie says, smiling supportively at what I want.

Marching up to Legolas, my heart is pounding in my chest. He stops in the middle of his sentence when he sees me. I stand a few feet away, not saying anything. I've never seen him look this surprised before. "Will you please give us a moment?" he asks the guards. "Get yourselves familiarized with the new outline." He gives one of them the map, not taking his eyes off me.

"Yes, sire," they bows and disperse.

"Isa, what are you doing out here?" he asks, looking puzzled and upset, closing the distance between us since I refuse to take another step forward.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Legolas?" I hit him with both hands in the chest. Something he undoubtedly wasn't expecting. Those around us freeze at my outlandish outburst toward their prince. If Captain Palos had permission, I'm sure he would have shot me with an arrow already. "Are you trying to get yourself _killed _out there? Do you think you getting hurt will make me feel better?" I look angrily at him, my eyes starting to slightly water again. "Do you think I want this? You are so—"

Suddenly, Legolas grabs my face and is kissing me before I can finish my ranting. It clearly wasn't the reaction I was expecting for him to do and my disobedient body let him. I'm sure everyone is now staring at us but he didn't care. I finally open my eyes to him caressing my cheeks with his thumbs, just looking at me. "I am truly sorry for neglecting you, Isa," he says with sadness in his eyes. "You are the last person I ever want to hurt…"

"I know, Legolas…" I place my hands on his neck. He feels cold for being outside for so long, but I know he's not bothered by it.

"I promise once this new wall is built, I will give you all of my undivided attention," he places his forehead against mine. I take his right hand and notice the bandage. "It's fine, love. It will heal in the morning."

"This wouldn't have happened if we never had that argument," I frown at the dried blood and bruise I see after I remove the bandage to see how bad the damage is. "You also didn't need to go out into the forest."

"I didn't go far," he assures me. "Being out in the forest, no matter the risk, calms me. I'm sorry if I worried you."

"Just don't do anything stupid like that again," I warn him, "because if you come back alive I might just have to put you under."

"Yes, milady," he tries suppressing a smirk.

"Well, okay then," I nod. "I just wanted to make sure you were safe."

"Thank you," he smiles, taking my hand and kissing it.

I look around for Ellie but I don't see her. Darcien must have known it was her that I was searching the area for with my eyes since he came over to us. "Lady Ellessia has retreated back underground. I can also escort you back when you are ready," he says.

"Actually, Captain, that will not be necessary," Legolas replies.

"Captain?" I look at the both of them.

"I promoted Darcien this morning," he says. Darcien smiles proudly.

"Well, congratulations!" I give him a hug.

"Thank you." He stiffens at my sudden action and slowly pats my back awkwardly in return.

"Sorry," I say, embarrassed. "But I'm sure it was well deserved."

Legolas nods. "It was."

"Thank you both," the new captain bows. "I will go ahead and dismiss myself if you no longer need my services."

"You are relieved," the prince bows his head. Darcien says one last good-bye before disappearing.

"So, were you planning on walking me back then?" I ask Legolas.

"No," he shakes his head. "I do not plan on going anywhere."

"So…you're going to have someone else escort me?" I ask again. He shakes his head again. "You're going to make me walk back by myself?" I gape at him. He wants everyone to be careful and cautious yet he's going to make me head back inside unattended. What if an unsuspecting spider gets me? So much for chivalry!

"You're not going anywhere either," he states.

"Huh?"

"I said I would take you out on patrol with me one of these days and since you're already here why not make it right now? I am not actually patrolling tonight but I would be very pleased if you stayed with me for a while."

"Really?" I can't help but have a huge grin on my face.

"Yes, really," he smiles. I squeeze him tightly for my answer. He laughs out loud kissing my hair. I couldn't have asked for anything more…

* * *

**Author's Note:** I wanted to make this chapter longer but I think it ended perfectly fine here. I'll just save the rest of the stuff I want to write in the next chapter. Hang on to your seats! Thanks again for the reviews, of course.

Keep clicking that **REVIEW **button! ;)


	21. More to Learn & More to See

**CHAPTER 21: More to Learn and More to See **

I fell asleep outside while watching Legolas give orders on where to post his new guards. Some of them have only been on patrol for a few days and are still learning the ropes. I see a handful of them being trained in hand-to-hand combat and archery. That other guard with Herill by the entrance must have been new otherwise he wouldn't have shown he was nervous about being threatened by me. We also see Aromin from time to time when he would check on the reconstruction of the wall on our side. He's mostly on the southern wall like he had said.

The sun's rays are hitting my eyelids, which causes me to briefly open my eyes. When I'm a little more conscience I discover Legolas is carrying me in his arms back to the underground fortress. "Legolas…where are we going?" I ask groggily with my eyes still half-closed. To get more comfortable, I wrap my arms around his neck.

"I am taking you to bed," he kisses the top of my head. "You have been up for most of the night."

"Stay with me," I whisper in my sleep.

"Yes, milady," he murmurs back.

The warmth of his room makes me feel better. I can feel him taking off my shoes and dress, leaving me in my undergarments. My mind is somewhat awake but the rest of me wasn't responding. He's basically handling me as if I was dead weight. The covers tucked around me make me want to fall back into my dreams. Legolas crawling into bed and wrapping his arms around me from behind also brings a smile to my face. I manage to scoot my body back a notch so I can feel his body there. He holds me tighter, giving me the extra warmth I want.

My dreams aren't of anything in particular. There are faces I know, faces from the paintings Ellie showed me, and places I've seen before all jumbled into one. The only thing disturbing is a giant spider chasing Legolas in the forest. He's running toward me as if to save me but then he runs right past me. I try to call his name but he's already gone. By the time I turn back around, the spider is right in my face with its fangs dripping with venom and hissing at me. I shot awake in his bed.

"Legolas?" I search his room with my eyes. Again, he's nowhere to be found. I did, however, find another note beside me.

_Sorry, love, but I had to leave early again. Please forgive me for not being with you when you woke up this morning. I will try to find my way back to you later today._

_Yours forever,_

_Legolas_

I sigh at the note and fold it, placing it in the pocket of my dress. Being with him last night felt like another dream as he disappeared again when I opened my eyes. I sit on his bed pouting. I don't know what to do with myself. It's times like these where I would normally hang out with Ellie but I remember her saying she's planning on spending some time with Darcien. I suppose the only thing I can do today is wander around alone.

I gather my things and walk to Ellie's room to change. Whatever clothing I'm wearing belongs to her since I don't carry any style of the clothes they wear here in my wardrobe. She also isn't in her room when I knocked, as predicted, so I take my time. Breakfast isn't all that exciting either so I pace myself.

After that, I head outside and walk around with no particular destination in mind. I pass by the gardens and pick new fresh flowers for Legolas's room. I'm still debating whether or not to spend the night there in case he's a no show again. If Ellie is busy with company I can always use the room next door to hers. I have my options so I'm not too worried about tonight, even though I want to spend it with Legolas.

The aeglos flowers are easily becoming my favorite. I quietly hum to myself as I pick my bouquet from the many different varieties the garden carries. Some where white, orange, pink, yellow, purple—almost all the colors of the rainbow were present. "What tune are you humming?"

I was so lost in my own little world that I didn't notice anyone else there. Then again, Elves have a way sneaking up on you unsuspected. "Umm…just something I remembered from a long a time ago. There are no lyrics, just a melody."

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" he asks.

"Well, of course, Legolas is busy as always and Ellie has other plans. So, I'm on my own today. What are you doing here? I don't really picture you as the picking flowers kind of guy?"

Aromin laughs. "No, that I am not. Legolas is forcing me to take a break so this is me taking a break," he smiles.

"Have you been there all night yourself?"

"The tower bunks have practically been my home since I arrived," he chuckles. "I am trying to get the outer walls' design built and completed as soon as possible. By staying close to the construction I am able to monitor and inspect everything right away, which helps with determining if the original blueprints need to be tweaked."

"When do you except to finish?" I ask.

"Well, if we have continuous uninterrupted work without the spiders, hopefully sometime next week," he smiles hopeful.

"That's great news!" my eyes light up. If they finish the wall by next week, Legolas can spend my last few days with me without sneaking off again to attend to the construction of the wall.

"Yes, it is. Everyone is looking forward to it. The Woodland Elves are getting restless not being able to be out in the forest and in fresh air."

"Tell me about it," I roll my eyes. "There's only so much you can do and see underground."

"What things have you done so far?"

"You're looking at it," I extended out my arms, slowly walking around in a circle.

"Really? That's it?" he chuckles again.

"What else is there to see?" I shrug.

"Have you seen the Temple of Melian?" he asks.

"The what?"

"Come, follow me," he motions with his head.

We travel through an underground forest where there are hidden caves and streams. We enter one of them with light beaming down into the cavern with small ponds that we have to step through and around. Up ahead looks to be another cave but as we get closer, it looks like some sort of temple with pillars and statues of Elves carved around them. Some of the carvings are tarnished from time taking its toll on it but it still looks like an amazing place.

"Aromin, what is that?" I ask curiously.

"That is the Temple of Melian. Come," he takes my hand and has me follow him. We enter the temple with more statues of Elves and in the middle of the altar area sits a female Elf pointing to the heavens with a crown on her head. She's wearing a long flowing dress, so long that you can't see her feet. Around her are other carved drawings like Egyptian hieroglyphs.

"Who is that?" I look at her more closely.

"That is Melian," he says, walking over to the one of the carved walls. He touches the illustration with his hands and begins reading me the story. "Among the many Ainur that entered the World long ago, there was one of the order of the Maiar named Melian. Alone of all the Ainur, she wedded one of the Children of Ilúvatar, King Elu Thingol of Doriath. From her, a strain of the Ainur entered the bloodlines of the Elves and Men, passed down through generation after generation, and was still present at the time of the War of the Ring."

"One of your gods married an Elf?"

"Yes," Aromin nods. "Elrond, your grandmother's father, was Melian's great-great-grandson, and Aragorn, as well, was her descendant, but through many more generations than Elrond."

"Wait, wait…" I'm beginning to get confused. "You mean to tell me my grandparents' families came from this god of yours?"

"Essentially, yes…and so do you," he replies. "Why do you think everyone keeps telling you about the strong bloodline you have?" he grins.

"Hmm…interesting. That was definitely something I wasn't expecting," I look around the temple again. At this point nothing about this world or my Elven background surprises me that much anymore. It was either believe it or call them all liars. Since everything they're telling seem too big to orchestrate—if they were lying—believing the stories are more fathomable.

"Look more closely at her features, Isa," he says.

I look up at the enormous statue and stare at her. "She sort of looks like…my mother," I look harder at the carved face.

"She looks like you," he chuckles again. "The Ainur can travel through Middle-earth as spirits and when they present themselves to us, they take on a physical form like that of an Elf. This is the form and body Melian chose when she entered the Outer Lands, so your features stem from hers through many generations. Did you know she also had green eyes, much like yours?"

"Really...so that's who we get from…" I comment, not so much in the way of a surprised response, it was more like a response for the sake of conversation. "So, what is this temple used for exactly?"

"Prayers for protection, good harvests, marriage, battles—basically whatever comes to mind. It gives the people here a sense of peace that no harm will come to them and that Mirkwood will continue to prosper throughout the Fourth Age."

"Is she the only god you worship or are there other gods?"

"There are others, for example, Manwe. But, because Melian was the first to unite with a Firstborn, she is the most revered among us."

I stare at Aromin with a question on my mind. "Shouldn't her temple be in Rivendell or in Gondor given that Elrond and Aragorn are her descendants? It doesn't make sense to me that it's in Mirkwood—especially underground."

The elf nods with a smile. "Good observation," he says. "The Temple of Melian was originally established in Rivendell but with the War of the Ring and Elrond returning to the Blessed Realm, they didn't want the temple to be destroyed if Imladris was overrun by Sauron and his minions, even by the Orcs. So, they relocated the temple here, underground, to Mirkwood, where they felt it would be safer."

"Ah…I see," I nod in return. "But, aren't there still Elves living in Rivendell? How did they feel about the temple being moved?"

"They understood. Mirkwood still has a lot more threats given it's location than the people of that realm. Prayers to Melian happen more often here than they ever did in Rivendell from my knowledge." After a few moments, Aromin looks at me curiously to see if I'm actually listening to him. "Isa?"

"Yes, I heard you," I answer. "I was just thinking about how the Elves have such a long history that it amazes me you can still remember all of it. I barely remember what I did last week."

"Well, if you practiced your Elven abilities more often, you might. And I'm guessing that it has been mentioned to you that we are taught to learn the history of our origin."

"Yeah…I've been told," I reply. "There's just so much to learn, even from my own family's history."

"If you ever get a chance to visit Rivendell one of these days, there are many scrolls you can go through about your family's history—from the days of Melian, Lúthien, and Eärendil, to even Lord Elrond. And, Arwen Evenstar, of course. They are in written in Elvish, but I am positive that anyone there would be happy to translate them for you."

"Did you just mention Eärendil? The Mariner in the skies?" I ask, puzzled by this Elf.

"Yes. You have heard of him?"

"Legolas has told me about him but I didn't know that I was related to him in some way."

"You have many ancestors from your mother's family that has made a mark in our history. You might not have noticed, but everyone you pass by stares at you and your striking resemblance to Melian," he smiles. "They try to be discrete about it to not seem so rude."

His words make me think back to the ball in Paris where all those people were whispering about me after my name was introduced out loud. I start to feel some kind of great expectation is required of me because of this long line of great Elves I came from—so as they say. How many Elves can really say one of their relatives was a god? It was a crazy idea to me. I still didn't feel like anyone special, not really even a princess, even though the title and the perks are fun to have from time to time. No one treats me that much differently here, which is nice.

"Do Elves still come here?" I finally look at him.

"Once in a while, yes. I'm assuming more so now than the last few decades given the spiders and the threat they have over Northern Mirkwood. But, we should get going. Legolas might be looking for the both of us," he laughes jokingly. "I should also really be getting back to the southern wall."

Following Aromin out of the cavern, we are greeted by more light once outside the main part of the underground fortress. My eyes have to readjust again, not realizing how dark it was in the temple. It's somewhat quiet around the marketplace. Usually you can hear the Elves mingling and trading their goods.

"Aromin! There you are!" Herill comes running toward us.

"Is something the matter?" he asks. Herill seeing I was with him makes him hesitant to say anything. So, he says it in Elvish instead since he knows I can't understand their language. Aromin replies back in Elvish and off Herill goes.

"Isa, you should go back into the palace. If you can, find Ellie and stay with her," he instructs.

"What's going on Aromin?" I ask confused. "What did he tell you?"

"I need to get outside to help attend to the wall. Please, just do as I say."

"Not until you tell me what's going on first!" I demand. "Where are all the Elves? Why does the marketplace look so empty?" Aromin gives me the same look as Herill did. "The spiders are outside attacking again aren't they?" I guess from his lack of response.

"Some of them have destroyed the new foundation that isn't quite solid yet. I need to help in defending the outer wall and to keep them from destroying the entire thing. So, please, Isa…go back into the palace," he asks me as politely as he can. "If any harm came to you, Legolas will never forgive me."

"Isa!" I hear Ellie's voice in the distance. She's running toward me in full speed. Darcien is running the opposite direction, signaling for Aromin to follow him. Aromin gives me one last look and follows the newly appointed captain. "Here you are! C'mon, we need to get back inside! It's not safe out here."

The heavy doors of the palace with a big wooden lever handle that I never really noticed before are closed shut as soon as everyone appears to be accounted for. There are also a few more blocks used to keep the door stable and from unwanted intruders from entering. I also see guards posted on every wall tower with bows and arrows. They all look ready for battle with their warrior outfits and helmets on, looking much like the way they did when I first met them when I stumbled into their forest.

"What's going on Ellie? Are the spiders attacking again?" I whisper, almost out of breath, as we ran into the main hallway where a few more guards are directing Elves inside. Ellie shushes me and grabs my hand, moving us along further into the hallway than the rest of the crowd. The Elf-maiden leads us to one of the smaller and darker hallways, looking around to make sure no one has seen us. "What you doing Ellie?" I whisper again.

She looks around one last time and pushes one of the stone bricks in the corner. A secret door suddenly opens. Ellie takes one of the torches off the wall and walks inside. "C'mon," she motions for me to follow her. The door immediately closes behind us. I hold her arm since I can't see anything in the dark. She then lights the other torches on the wall with the one she's carrying so we can see the path in front of us. There is a long set of concrete stairs leading upwards somewhere.

"Ellie, where are you taking us?" I ask, even more confused.

"You'll see," she replied. "C'mon then," she takes the first few steps. I didn't think the stairs at Thranduil's estate could top any other staircase but I was wrong. We seem to be walking on endlessly until the floor leveled and a door finally appears ahead. Ellie pushes it open and also lights the torches that are inside.

"What is this place?" I gaze around. There are cobwebs all over the place with a few dusty weapons lying around with a desk and a lantern.

"This was a secret tower the guards used for spying outside without being seen by the enemy and during drills for the new recruits. They closed it off a century ago after the outer wall and the gates were expanded. We are right directly under one of the towers outside. It's no longer used since you cannot see past the wall structure, only behind the front gates," she explains.

Ellie removes one of the smaller cinderblocks and tells me to come over and look. I see guards running around with their Elven weapons, and some with bows and arrows in their hands. They are dressed like the guards that are protecting the palace. I also see the southern wall cracked and some of the concrete sitting in a pile of rubble. My heart sinks knowing fixing it will set back the completion date.

On the northern side lays a giant spider on its back by the hole in the wall. It appears to be dead but the Elves are still treading cautiously. As soon as one of the guards turned his back to it, the spider came alive and stabbed him with one of its legs, carrying the poor guard over its head, flinging him outside into the forest. It was finally able to turn over, hissing at everyone. This one looks bigger than the ones I had the pleasure of encountering in the forest.

The guards make a circle around the creature, shooting it with their arrows, which only made it angrier. It keeps shooting its web out and trying to stab them with its legs, some actually getting caught and being thrown like the first guard. The arrows aren't doing much to slow it down. I keep looking around for Legolas but I can't tell who is who with their helmets on.

We suddenly see an Elf come out of nowhere, running up to the spider and jumping swiftly onto his abdomen, sheathing his Elven blades. He stabs the creature right in the middle making it screech out in pain and knocking into the remaining derbies it was in. The Elf finally throws off his helmet so he can see better. "It's Legolas!" I exclaim.

He was the one riding the spider. Another Elf soon comes rushing to his side, also discarding his helmet before mounting the creature. This Elf is Darcien. He takes out his blades like Legolas and stabs the spider in another spot on its abdomen while the other Elves are still piercing it with their arrows. One of the Elves by its legs slices at it, crippling the enemy. He doesn't see its other leg coming for him and is stabbed in the shoulder. The Elf screams out in pain. Legolas jumps down and slices the other leg as two of the guards tries to remove the broken piece from his shoulder. He jumps back on the spider by its head while Darcien is still trying to disable it.

"Hold him steady Darcien!" Legolas yells, finally slicing its head off with both blades, its head tumbling down on the ground along with its body. "Take him to the healers! Now!" he commands as he lands gracefully on the ground. "He only has minutes left!" They take the Elf's helmet off and hurry him onto a gurney, rushing him inside.

Ellie and I both gasp. "It's Aromin!" I breathe, my heart pounding in my chest. He face grows pale very quickly and doesn't look like he's going to make it. My body is shaking as I watch him lying there helpless.

"Isa, just breathe," Ellie tells me, making me focus on her eyes.

"That could have been Legolas, Ellie!" I exclaim in distress. "What if Aromin doesn't make it? Legolas almost died like that because of me!"

"This isn't your fault, Isa!" She tries to shake some sense into me. "Aromin will be fine. There are great healers here in Mirkwood. He'll be back on his feet in no time," she says calmly.

"I…I don't know if I can stand to watch something like this again," I reply, my heart rate finally slowing down a little.

This is the first time I've really seen Legolas in a battle. People getting hurt and dying in war shouldn't be an experience for anyone to go through. The way he moves and how determined he was to take down his enemy sends goose bumps all over my body. It's very different from the sweet, gentle Elf I know him to be around me. It's also difficult watching him take down the spider knowing his life was in danger. I feel terrible for Aromin and how he tried to protect these people and getting into harm's way. I pray silently to whatever god of theirs can hear me that he really is going to be okay.

"We should get going before they find out we're up here," Ellie finally breaks my thoughts.

"Okay," I nod quietly. Some of the Elves are making their way back to the patio area with one of the gates slightly open. They must have opened it to let Aromin through. More of the Elves outside are now pushing both gates open, carrying more injured guards, and some dead. Most of them look tattered and worn out. Legolas and Darcien are among them. "Legolas!" I call out. I run up to him, practically crashing into his arms. He cringes a little from the sore bruises he has from fighting off the giant spiders. "Oh, sorry," I back away a little.

"It's quite all right," he smiles lovingly, even though I know he's in pain like the others.

I hug him, but much gentler this time. "Are you okay? I saw the whole thing."

"You saw the whole thing?" he gives me a bewildered look. I blush and bite my lower lip. Busted! He quickly turns to Ellie, very displeased. "Ellessia, you weren't in the hidden tower were you?"

"Umm…" She smiles sheepishly. "We merely wanted to make sure you were all right…"

"Don't be mad at her, Legolas," I place my hand on his cheek, drawing his attention back to me. "I would have gone crazy if I didn't know what was going on out there."

"Things like that are not for you to see," he says wearily. "Causing you distress is not something I want."

"You cause me distress every time you go out there," I counter. "I'm just glad you're safe. I almost had a nervous breakdown earlier. By the way, I saw what happened to Aromin. Will he be okay?"

Legolas nods with a heavy sigh. "Yes, he should be. They should have gotten him to the House of Healing in time. That scar will remain with him throughout the rest of his days, though. Spider wounds do not fade so easily as others."

"For once, will you just please take a break and rest. I miss you…" I look sadly into his eyes. "You can't just go jumping back into the middle of this fight. You need to take it easy. I saw how hard you fought out there. You deserve to have some peace and relaxation. Please? For me?"

"We will need to restart the reconstruction of the outer wall that was destroyed today," he says. My face falls into a pout with his typical answer. "But—since Aromin is out of commission for the time being and how we all need to regain our strengths back, I think we can spare a day or two recuperating," he smiles at me. I can tell how exhausted he is.

"Really?" I raise an eyebrow.

Legolas continues to smile. "Darcien," he calls him over.

"Yes, sire?"

"Tell our warriors to rest. We will resume reconstruction within two days," he tells him

"Are you sure, sire?" he looks apprehensive.

"Yes, I am. Tell those who have been in training to keep a lookout from the underground entrance and the palace watch towers until then."

"As you command," he bows and gathers the guards into a circle to tell them what Legolas wants. I see many of their faces light up, some relieved. However, those who are rookies look nervous to take on their first mission alone.

Legolas gives his weapons to another Elf to take care of. I see the blood stains on his blades, clothes and face, hoping that none of it belongs to him. I gently start patting down his body to make sure he isn't bleeding anywhere. "What are you doing?" he laughs softly at my actions.

"Checking to see if you're injured or have any wounds on you," I say, still examining him.

He gently grabs my wrists with amused grin on his face. "I'm fine. None of this blood is mine, I promise." He then leans in closer to my ear, "I will let you thoroughly examine me later," he smirks. That definitely tells me that he's okay. I roll my eyes and lightly pinch him on the side, which causes him to laugh out in pain. "Be careful or you might never heal." I give him an empty threat.

"Yes, milady," he smirks again, tickling me on my sides, and running back inside the palace.

"Legolas!" I call out to him but he's still running so I chase after him. I can hear some of the Elves laughing at our childish behavior as we leave them. It was as if none of the gruesome battle outside ever happened.

When we arrive to Legolas's room, I can't be as rough as I want with him because he keeps reminding me to be careful about his bruises, which I know is just an excuse for me to not hurt him with my pokes and pinches. "I give up! I surrender!" he says, throwing his hands up in the air. He then gathers me into his arms. "I need to wash this mess off me. Want to help?" he asks mischievously.

"I suppose," I reply, rolling my eyes again, and blushing a little. It's been a while since he's made me blush and those old familiar feelings of when we first started flirting are back. I used to be so nervous and shy around him and now, I'm threatening him, playing with him, and doing other things I would have never imagined.

We both get into his marble tub with the soap bubbles covering us as I wash his bare back, still checking to see if he has any cuts on him. But all I see are mostly bruises and tiny scrapes here and there—nothing to be too concerned about. He turns around to face me before I finish with the sponge. "This day would not have been the same without you," he smiles warmly.

"What do you mean?" I ask, not really paying attention as I clean his chin with my thumb to get some of the dirt off. I have never seen this Elf this dirty before!

"For being here…for being you," he answers. "No one has ever been this concerned for me. I have always been so used to taking care of others and their needs, that it is a nice change to be cared for…for once."

"Everyone needs someone to care for them. It's a universal law don't you know?" I grin playfully. "Now, stay still so I can get you cleaned. You look like you've been rolling in the mud or something." Legolas laughs whole-heartedly giving me a short, sweet kiss on the lips. It was moments like this that I miss. Spending time together, regardless of what we are doing, always makes me happy.

After he's finally clean he has someone from the kitchen bring us food so we can have a private meal in his room. There is a velvet rope with a bell tied at the end which rings down to the servant quarters so they knew when he needs something. This is the most we have ever spent together since I've been here and I keep praying we will get another day like this. My departure is coming up fast and soon I will only have a week left until it was back to reality.

"Are you enjoying your day so far?" he suddenly asks.

"With you? Of course I am," I answer as it was such an obvious question.

"You know I'm trying my best, don't you?" Legolas looks at me sincerely.

"I know," I quietly nod. "It's just been hard knowing I'm only here for a short amount of time and it's not like having me here means you can take a vacation from what you're doing."

"Well, what if you stay a little longer? You even said so yourself that you won't be starting your classes again until next spring. That gives us another five months or so…."

I'm stumped on what to say. Believe it or not, I actually haven't thought about extending my stay here or in England at all. My goal has always been to return to New York and resume my life there. "Legolas…I…."

"It's all right, love. You can think about it. Even if you decide not to stay here, I can still visit you wherever you are," he half-smiles. "I know Mirkwood is a far cry from the city," he chuckles softly.

"I'll let you know…" I half-smile in return, and I know this is enough for him…for now.

We spend the rest of the night on his balcony watching the sun set, which is absolutely beautiful. I also bring up his painting skills and he genuinely seems embarrassed by it. "I was eventually going to tell you," he smiles shyly. "But an Elven-prince who slays giant spiders and Orcs, and who also happens to paint when he can sort of destroys the whole warrior motif I have."

I have to laugh. "Well, at least it shows you're strong yet still aristocratic at the same time."

Since we are talking about his painting, he remembers Ellie asked for a portrait of us so we head down to the room where his other masterpieces are stored. I sit, watching him paint away. I enjoy seeing him engrossed in his work, taking his time and picturing how he wants to portray it on the canvas. It's starting to get late so he leaves it unfinished as we go to bed. But, I know Ellie is sure to love it once it's done.

In the morning, I wake up as I normally do with the sun ruining my slumber. I feel around the bed for Legolas but he's not there. Again. I sit up very disappointed because for some reason I was certain he would be next to me like he promised. I let out a long sigh and look around his room. It's strange that his archer uniform is still hanging on the arm chair of his couch.

Draping one of his bed sheets around me like a towel, I walk over to it, picking it up. The garment is the same one he wore the day before with the holes and the dirt and blood stains on it. Maybe he's changed into a different pair and just left this one sitting here? Even though it's dirty, I still fold it neatly and go over to his balcony to open the doors. Looks like I'm on my own again for today. The little R&R Legolas talked about sure didn't last very long. Then again, it's to be expected from a workaholic.

In the middle of putting my dress back on, door unexpectedly opens. Legolas walks in still in his pajamas, carrying a tray of food. "Good morning," he smiles. "I thought you might like some breakfast in bed. But, I see you're already awake."

"What are you doing here?" I ask confused.

"Last time I checked this was my chambers," he laughs, amused. He comes up to me and gives me a peck on the lips, setting the tray down on a table.

"No, I meant, I thought you left for the outer wall again."

He shakes his head, popping a grape in his mouth. "I told my warriors in a day or two and I intend keep my promise to them…and to you."

"I get you for the whole day?" I look at him skeptically.

"Yes," he nods, taking a bite of cheese.

"Really?"

"Really. Now, have some breakfast with me," he puts the rest of the cheese in my mouth. I start laughing at his appearance. "What?"

"Did you really walk out in public like that? To the kitchen?" His pajamas look like a cream colored dress with a v-neck and strings. Only his calves are exposed. The sleeves are also puffed out.

"Well…yes," he answers as if it isn't out of the ordinary. "I normally wear a robe when I leave my chambers but I knew I wasn't going to be gone long."

Dismissing my amusement, I dig into the breakfast he's provided. We sit outside on the balcony table, eating and smiling at each other. The day is already off to a great start. All of his bruises and scratches were also fully healed. He no longer looked like he was thrown and beaten around like he did yesterday. The only drawback to this day is that the outer wall will never be finished in time before I leave. I was apprehensive that I would get another day like this.

"What are we going to do today?" I ask after I'm full.

"I was thinking to finish the painting for Ellessia if you don't mind?" he says.

"That's sounds good," I smile. "I think she'll really like it."

"Well, she better," he chuckles. "She has been bugging me for days to get it done and using Darcien as her messenger."

"Speaking of your cousin and the captain, what's the story on them these days?" I ask curiously.

"Not sure," Legolas shrugs. "They seem to be getting along better and enjoying each other's company. That much I know."

"Hmm…I need to remember to talk to her about it," I reply.

"Why don't you see what she's up to now?" he suggests. "I'll only be in the History Room finishing her painting. You can join me after, but do not bring her with you. I don't want her seeing it before it's finished."

"Umm…okay. Yeah, I'll do that," I nod. At least I can find him easily enough after I spend a little bit of time with Ellie. I haven't really gotten the chance to catch up with her since she's occupied with other things as well. "Wait…did you call it the 'History Room'?"

He grins widely. "I didn't know what else to call it at the time. The name seems fitting given that they are portraits of our history and past events in Middle-earth."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense…"

"Go find Ellessia, but don't take too long," he kisses the top of my forehead. "I'm going to go set up and hopefully you'll be there before it's complete."

"Okay, I'll see you in a few…" I smile. He quickly changes, takes his painting supplies from the drawer he has, and leaves.

Putting on a simple dress I previously borrowed from Ellie's close, I take my time in changing. When I get to her room, she isn't there so I decide to try to look for her outside the palace. If she is with Darcien I won't take up much of their time since I also want to spend the day with Legolas. I'm in the hallway outside the palace when I see an Elf in a dark brown cloak with silver hair carrying a bowl with blood dried bandages and a damp cloth. He didn't look like a typical servant.

"Excuse me," I say, "were you just in the Houses of Healing?"

"Yes, milady," he bows.

"Can you please tell me how Aromin is doing?"

"He is still very weak, but much more stable than yesterday, milady. I have just finished cleaning his wound and on my way to get more clean bandages."

"Can I…see him?"

The Elf gives me an uncertain look. "He is a friend of yours I have heard. I normally would not let someone in his condition have any visitors but seeing how it is you, Lady Isa, I can make an exception. I am sure he will be glad to see a familiar face. But, please, do not stay long. Lord Aromin needs his rest."

"I won't, thank you," I smile appreciatively. The older Elf bows again and proceeds to his destination. I know exactly where the Houses are since I'm familiar with that place myself.

When I get there, it's full of Elves busy attending to the wounded and walking in and out of the rooms. It looks almost like a real hospital. I ask one of the healers where I can find Aromin and he says his room is at the end of the hallway. There are no doors so I knock on the side of the wall before disturbing him. His eyes are closed when I stepped inside. "Who's there?" he asks weakly.

"It's me, Isa," I approach him slowly. "I just wanted to see how you were doing? You took quite a blow to the shoulder…"

"Oh, you mean this little flesh wound?" he jokes, trying to sit up so he can see me better. He's having some difficulty so I assist. Aromin is also shirtless with his shoulder, his bandage looped around his chest and back. I never knew how fit he was. I feel kind of awkward talking to him while he's practically half-naked. "Please, come have a seat."

Grabbing a nearby chair, I place it close to his bed. "They told me you were doing a little better today."

"If they meant 'not dead' then, yes, I am," he softly chuckles and suddenly cringes from the pain.

"Aromin, you should take it easy," I tell him sternly. "You were just stabbed by a spider not more than twenty-four hours ago for crying out loud."

"Yes, milady," he smirks.

I roll my eyes and change the subject. "So, how long do you think they'll keep you here for?"

"It might be a few days, a week at the most. They won't let me leave until the bruise lightens enough to where they no longer need to put medicine on it. Until it fades by itself, leaving an unsightly scar, I'm sure."

"So…what about the outer wall?"

"I will have to try to manage things from here with the help of Legolas the other Elves I've been consulting with. The type of resources we have here aren't as advanced as far as brick and concrete material goes in your world. That's why it's taking longer to fully solidify and be stable. We are hoping the giant spiders eventually roam south of Mirkwood to Rhovanion, into the Brown Lands, and see if they can find other sources of food there."

"What if they don't?"

"Then that just means we need to be quicker about finishing this project."

"One of the healers that attended to you earlier called you Lord Aromin," I say, changing the subject since it is still lingering in my mind.

Aromin grins. "Did he now?"

"I thought you were a Rivendell Archer who later became Second in Command? Who are you _really_?" I lean in, eyeing him. He gives me a look as if silently asking if I'm sure I was ready to hear what he has to say. I stare right back at him, giving the answer with my eyes.

"Like you…I am a peredhil."

"A what?" I almost forgot what the word meant.

"I am a descendant from Lord Elrond's brother, Elros, through the generational line of men—like your grandfather, King Elessar. My father, who was a warrior from Gondor, went into Rivendell with his company one day to rest before heading back home from a great battle. He saw my mother, an Elf-maiden from a noble house in Imladris, and fell in love with her. I stayed mostly in Rivendell and chose the life of a Firstborn. That is where the name Lord Aromin comes from, but I prefer to keep the formalities to a minimum."

"Are you really an archer then?" I ask, now confused by the stories I've heard.

"I assume Legolas was one who told you this?"

"Yes, he was…"

"Rivendell at the time was short on archers and because I was capable of holding a bow and arrow, I was recruited to help defend our home. After my mother was slain by an Orc, I vowed I would become the best archer in all of Imladris and kill every enemy that sets foot into our realm. Because of my bravery and dedication in protecting our people, I was promoted to Second in Command."

"So, that part is true?"

"Yes," he nods with a smile. "But, I quickly grew tired of war and felt my knowledge and hands were made for something greater other than killing the enemy. That is how I got into designing layouts for building structures. It was a different way for me to help protect those who were important to me without needing some sort of weapon to do so."

"I guess sort of like how Legolas likes to paint," I chuckle. "But, please don't tell him I told you that!"

Aromin laughs. "Yes, I know about his paintings. Many of us who have known him have seen his work."

"Oh, crap!" I suddenly shot out of my seat.

"Pardon?" he looks confused by my panicked expression.

"Aromin, I need to go. I forgot I need to meet Legolas! I hope you have a quick recovery. I'll try to visit you again when I can, bye!" I fly out of the room without even giving him time to think about what I had just said. I lost track of time talking to Aromin and was there longer than I probably should have been. I didn't even get a chance to look for Ellie. I bolt inside the room where Legolas is painting, only to find him already finished. He's packing up his belongings as I approach him.

"I'm sorry, Legolas," I say quietly. "I lost track of time…"

"It's all right, love. There wasn't a lot left for me to do so I finished earlier than I thought I would. Did you get a chance to find Ellessia?" he asks, still putting away and cleaning his brushes.

"Umm…no. I didn't," I confess.

"Then why were you gone for so long? Don't tell me you got lost?" he smirks.

"I paid Aromin a visit. I saw one of the healers and asked how he was doing and got lost in our conversation. I hope you're not mad." I look at his features to see if he was unhappy about what I was telling him.

But again, his face is unreadable. "No, it's fine. It's good he has visitors. He did well yesterday."

"Really? You're not mad at me?"

"Yes, really, I'm not mad at you," Legolas smiles sincerely.

I exhale a little better. "He still looks very weak though."

Legolas turns to me, "So, what did you talk about?"

"Him being a peredhil like me and his love for designing structures…things like that."

"I see," he nods as if trying to really understand what I'm telling him. "I should see him tomorrow and figure out how he wants to go about the outer wall. We need to start the reconstruction of the damaged sides before the colder air and rain hits us."

"And you have a lot of people who want to be outside before then," I remind him.

Legolas half-smiles, "Yes, we do."

"So, can I see your finished masterpiece?"

"No, not yet," he blocks my way. The painting is covered with a sheet over it so I can't see what it looks like. "You will have to wait for the unveiling when it is presented to Ellessia."

"Why can't I take a peek at it?" I pout.

"If you were here before I finished it, I would have let you," he gives me a slight grin. I roll my eyes thinking this is his punishment for me talking to Aromin. But, whatever. Legolas knows he can't stop me from doing what I want unless he locks in me in a tower somewhere. I would gladly talk to Aromin all over again. "Now, let's leave this here and go do something else."

"Like what?" I ask.

"Well, what have you seen already?"

"Well…I've seen this place, the marketplace, the gardens, your special place outside, the Temple of Melian—"

"You've already seen the Temple of Melian?" he looks surprised.

"Yeah…" I slightly look away. "Aromin took me there yesterday. I didn't have anything to do since everyone was busy and he happened to be taking a break as per your orders and so…that's where we ended up."

"I see," Legolas looks disappointed. I think he wanted to bring me there but Aromin beat him to it.

"It's a really nice place. We can go back there if you want? I don't mind," I try smiling to let him know he can still show me around.

"No, that's all right. You should venture to other parts of Mirkwood, other places where you have not seen before. There's not much else I can show you there and I assume he's already told you the history of that place."

"Yeah…he has," I answer quietly. "He also told me I'm related to Eärendil the Mariner?"

"Yes, you are," he confirms. "I didn't tell you at the time since there was much you still didn't know about your family."

"I'm sure there's still a lot I don't know about my family," I sigh.

Legolas merely smiles and holds my hands in his. "Well, I promise the next time I think of something to tell you about them I will let you know immediately." I smile back and place my head by his neck. "There is a place I can show you but it's quite dangerous."

I quickly lift my head with a curious look on my face. "What's dangerous?"

"It's an interesting place but not many set foot in that area. Ellessia might get upset with me if I bring you there."

"Well, what she doesn't know won't hurt you," I smile mischievously. But Legolas still looks hesitant to tell me what or where this place was. "C'mon, Legolas! Let's do something fun and daring for once. Either you bring me to this place or I will continue to come outside while you're fixing the walls," I give him a stern look.

"Always so stubborn…" he shows me his crooked grin in return. "I do not jest when I tell you this is a dangerous place so you must do as I say and be very careful. I know you have a problem with following orders, but if you do not want to be in the Houses of Healing you will not disobey me in this." I become nervous for a second. Where does he plan on taking me exactly? "Are you still up for it," he smirks again, noticing my hesitation.

"Yes," I nod confidently.

"You must not tell Ellessia or anyone I have shown you this place. Being the prince, bringing maidens here is very frowned upon. If my father also finds out, he will have my head."

"Then why are you bringing me?"

"Well, you said you wanted to do something fun and daring for once, didn't you?" he challenges my words. "And besides, I know you can handle it."

"If I can come face-to-face with a giant spider and live, how bad can this be…right?" I shrug with doubt.

"Well…I guess we'll see," he chuckles. "I know you're brave but I promise I will not let anything happen to you." He grabs my hand and takes me to the lower depths of the underground kingdom. It's another cavern we walk into, similar to where Aromin took me to see the Temple of Melian, except it's much more hidden, darker and colder. He takes one of the torches off the cavern wall to light our way down the winding Elf-made stairs.

"Where are we going Legolas?" I ask in a loud whisper.

"We're almost there."

The narrow walkway is still dark and droplets of water keep trickling down above us. I assume we are in a tunnel under one of the waterfalls. I keep picturing the place collapsing with water gushing in our direction, drowning us in its attempt to escape outside. I hold onto Legolas's hand even tighter. He looks back at me and smiles, squeezing my hand to tell me not to worry. Suddenly, a gust of wind blows our way with the cavern hall echoing at us, blowing out the only means of light we have. If I wasn't scared before…now I was.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ooooh...I wonder where Legolas is taking her? Any guesses? ;) ...Stayed tuned as always to find out!

**Please REVIEW**


	22. Enchantments & Goodbyes

**CHAPTER 22: Enchantments and Good-byes**

"Legolas…don't you _dare_ let go of my hand," I say in the dark, my heart starting to pound even louder in my chest.

"I'm sorry for the small fright but we don't normally travel with light down here as we can see well enough in the dark," he replies, caressing the back of my hand with his thumb. "The colder it feels, the closer we are. Just be careful when you step down."

"No wonder how you can be so sneaky, creeping up on people in the dark," I comment with sarcasm in my voice. I know they can see in the dark, I've tried it myself. I just didn't think their vision was _that _good. I can't even see myself waving my hand in front of me! Now is not the time to practice this ability since I'm afraid I'd step on my own two feet and go plummeting down. But after a few more steps, I finally see a speck of light becoming bigger and brighter as we draw nearer.

"Here we are," Legolas smiles as we exit the opening that leads to an even bigger cavern with a river. "Watch your step and be very careful."

Legolas is right—it _was_ colder and windier in this part of the underground fortress. On the side of the rocky walls is a waterfall, crushing down on the river's surface. This cavern almost looks like a port for ships or small boats with several docks. There is one small ferry-like boat tied to one of the pillars at the end of it that doesn't look very sturdy. We walk down another flight of wooden stairs that leads us to it.

"So, mind telling me now what this place is?" I ask.

"This river is known as the Enchanted River," he says, holding my hand tightly as we steppe down together on the last step.

"I thought you said this was a dangerous area?" I give him a skeptical look. Naming this place the Enchanted River didn't sound so threatening. There is nothing about it that frightens me once I see where we are. The scariest part for me was the journey down here.

"It is," he promises. "Notice how the river is black?" He points toward the water.

"Well…it _does _seem darker than normal waters I've seen. But it's dark in here to begin with since there's not a lot of natural light from the outside," I reply.

"This actually used to be one of the clearest waters in all of Middle-earth. It was so clear that the bottom appeared to be glowing as you looked down upon it. No one really knows how deep it goes except for the Valar. It could be endless. Many have tried to swim to the bottom of it but always failed."

"So what happened to it?"

"The Enchanted River flows northwards in a great loop to meet the Forest River under the canopy of the trees of Mirkwood. Enemies used to try to use the Forest River to gain access to this river. As you can see it sits within the underground kingdom. It was always heavily guarded. During one of the great battles with Sauron, our warriors were distracted in leaving this area unprotected to help with the front lines. We lost many great warriors that day," he explains with a heavy heart. "To protect us, Galadriel put a curse on this river turning its waters black. It now carries a curse that puts anyone into a long, deep sleep as soon as they come into contact with it."

"So that's how it's dangerous…" I say, taking a closer look at the slow, calming waters.

"Do not lean in so much in case you fall into it," he warns. Legolas moves me back further from the edge of the docks as the wind picks up.

"Has anyone ever fallen into the river?" I ask curiously.

Legolas nods sadly. "Yes, many have. Only those who are experts with oars and can steer boats have been the only ones to survive. It looks calm is peaceful now, but once the river detects someone floating on its waters, it gets choppy and tries to tip them overboard."

"Scary…" I make a dismayed face. It was eerie to think this river has a mind of its own. "Has anyone ever gotten out of that enchanted sleep?"

"No one can survive the grasps of this river if they are not close to shore. You have but mere seconds before the curse takes over, dragging your body down into its dark, murky depths. Even getting out of the boat once you've docked is a task. Any part of the river touching you, may it be a finger or a foot, it will put you to sleep. A sleep which there is no cure for."

"But, Galadriel put the curse on this river so she should be able to break it…right?"

"One would think that," he answers, "but no. She has no control over this river. Possibly one of the Valar can break it but no one has ever tried finding one of them before to ask if they could."

"If I fell in here, would you try? Or will you leave me to my ill fate, young Prince of Mirkwood?" I playfully ask, grinning.

"Of course I would try. Don't be silly," he rolls his eyes at me. "I would ask Melian for her help and guidance. Knowing who you are, I know she would bring you back to me."

"But…have the Elves ever considered that there might not be a cure the gods have for this river?" I wonder.

"Yes, of course. But they are known as great beings and therefore are capable of such a task. At least, that is what the Elves _like_ to believe."

"And, what do _you _believe?" I look at him.

My dear prince quietly returns my look. "I believe the same thing. If you remember me telling you, our gods have control over these lands. All of Middle-earth could be wiped out by Eru if he merely thinks it. That is the kind of power they hold."

"Wow…" I mouth the words.

Legolas seems to be amused by my reaction. "Come, before the river start playing with your mind to lure you into its waters," he smirks.

"Har-har…" I roll my eyes. Hopefully he's joking, but the look on his face suggests something else. I quickly stop to think if he's actually telling the truth. This _thing _did have a mind of its own. Maybe it was another way the curse got the lives of the people who came here. But, before I can think of other possible imaginings, Legolas grabs my hand again and takes me to another place.

"Stop thinking so much about this river," he tells me knowingly. He says I get this look on my face when my brain is up to no good—meaning too curious for my own safety. Whatever that means…

"Where are we going now?" I look up at the staircase that is slowly disappearing in the distance. Legolas is taking us to a different part of the cavern around the docks I didn't notice before since it was hidden in the shadows. We come face-to-face with a wall when the path we're on ends.

"This is the place where I really wanted to bring you," he smiles. "This area has been long forgotten, even by Ellessia."

I look around confused at the structure. "But, there's nothing here, Legolas? It's a dead end. Is that stone wall supposed to be a secret door or something?"

"Or something…" he keeps his secret smile. "It's more of an illusion."

"An illusion?" I question, still lost. I'm picturing a holographic wall I can put my arm through.

We walk closer to it and suddenly make a right turn. My mouth drops in awe at how clever it was built. The wall we're staring at is more of a background to fool those from finding the real entrance. If you walk close enough to it, you can see a part of the stone wall is actually built further back than the adjacent walls next to it where there is an opening path on either side.

It's a short narrow hallway where I follow Legolas. There is also something glowing at the end that doesn't seem like natural light coming from the outside. When we reach the end, the cavern opens to another secret place with miniature ponds that are glowing and sparkling. "So, what do you think?" he extends his arms out, presenting this magnificent place to me.

"This place is….amazing!" I marvel at my surroundings. Everything here has a magical feel to it.

"The sparkling walls are from the waters' reflections," Legolas tells me, watching me run my fingers on its surface.

"What is this place exactly?" I sit by one of the smaller ponds.

"This used to be a part of the Enchanted River that Galadriel blocked off in secret. Only a few of us know it still exists. Many believe it was destroyed by a cave-in centuries ago. Galadriel didn't want to completely destroy the river so she hid a part of it here," he explains.

Leaning closer to the water, I'm mesmerized by its clarity. The water is a clear blue color with a hint of green toward the bottom that sparkles upward like diamonds. "Is it okay if I put my hand in the water?" I ask.

"Yes, these waters are safe." He bends down and takes a seat next to me.

I gently glide my palm in the water feeling how cool it is. It feels great as if the water is massaging my hand, taking the stress away from my fingertips. "That feels really good," I smile.

"Take your hand out," he smiles back.

I do as he says and find two tiny looking Elves with wings, dangling on my fingers. I shake them off in a frantic state, almost stumbling backwards. I take my hand back, holding it close to me. "What the heck are those?"

"Don't be alarmed," chuckles Legolas. Whatever those little things are, they begin to hover over the water, giggling at me. They appear as almost see-through spirits sparkling like the water with wings on their backs. They have pointy ears like the Elves and their hair is like a foggy mist on top of their heads. Whatever clothing they are wearing looks like they are painted on their bodies. They are also no bigger than the size of my pinky.

"_Quel andune."_ One of them says to me.

I look immediately at Legolas to translate. "She says, 'Good afternoon,'" he smiles. I just smile at the little creature since I didn't know a lick of Elvish. "They are the water sprites that live in these ponds. They protect whatever remaining pure water there is from the river. They might be small, but they are very powerful at the same time."

"_Vedui'_," Legolas says to it, bowing his head. They both bow at us in return.

"_Saesa omentien lle. Lle quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie?"_ the other one says, tilting its head to the side, examining me from head to toe. It seems like everyone in this world is always doing that, like I was some sort of science project gone horribly wrong. I look to Legolas again since I wasn't sure if she was talking to me directly. He shakes his head and starts speaking back in Elvish with a grin on this face. He's speaking too quickly and fluidly that it all sounds like a gibberish melody to me. But, I think I hear him say Melian's name in there somewhere.

"Oh, you are Isa Arwen," she says, flying closer to my face and looking at every inch of my features.

"You…you speak English?" I look at her surprised.

"We speak many languages," the other water sprite joins her.

They start whispering to each other and nodding. "Very much like Melian. Like Celebrían."

"Yes, very."

"Her eyes tell her bloodline."

"Very long, powerful bloodline."

"And future."

"Interesting future."

"A great royal family."

"One of the highest."

They are going back and forth talking about me like I wasn't even there. I look at Legolas once more wondering what they are doing. "It's very common with them," he whispers. "They can tell a lot about someone by just looking into their eyes, which many say is a way to the soul."

"I want to tell her!" one of them says excitedly.

"No, I do!" the other protests.

"Why don't you both tell her?" Legolas suggests. They immediately stop bickering and begin giggling again. One flies to one ear, while the other flies to the other side of me. They are both whispering simultaneously but I don't quite get what they mean? It sounds like they are telling me a cryptic message I can't decipher.

"I…I don't get it?" I tell them, puzzled.

"Well, what did they say?" Legolas asks.

"No! No! You must not tell the prince!" One sprite makes circles around his head.

"Not yet! Not yet!" The other does the same thing.

"Well, may I ask when she can tell me?" he asks politely.

"She will know when." They both nod in unison.

Legolas bowed his head. "Very well."

"_Vanimle sila tiri,"_ the sprite closest to me kisses me on the cheek. I smile at her sweet gesture.

"_Lissenen ar' maska'lalaith tenna' lye omentuva, _Legolas!" the other says. "Take care of them!" She says before both disappeared back into the water.

"What did they say?" I'm lost and confused for the hundredth time.

"The one talking to you says you are beautiful," he winks.

I roll my eyes. It's a nice a compliment but I don't understand why _everyone_ has to tell me that. It makes me start to dislike the word. "Well, what about the other one?" I ask.

"'Sweet water and light laughter till next we meet,' is what she said," he tells me. "It is basically a blessing for good fortune and happiness."

"What about that last part about taking care of 'them'?"

"That's a good question. I'm not certain what it means? Perhaps they are referring to the people of Mirkwood. Sprites never really give you a straight answer. They are known for speaking in many riddles. I'm assuming what they told you sounded like one?"

"Yes, it did. I'll figure it out one of these days…I guess," I chuckle. "I'll let you know when I do."

"I'll be waiting," he kisses my hand.

After spending most of the day there, we leave the secret cavern and make our way back to the palace. My eyes have to readjust to the brightness outside of the caves again since we've been underneath the palace for so long. Joining the Elves, the underground kingdom appears to be slowly getting back to its usual routine. There are still guards posted around the marketplace but at least they are trying to make the best of their situation.

"Master Legolas," Darcien bows to him then greets me. "Hello, milady."

"What can I do for you, Captain?"

"The council and your generals would like to discuss with you about the new plans on restoring the damaged walls. Aromin is very anxious to get things underway. Given his condition, he cannot leave the Houses of Healing therefore we must bring the meeting to him."

"Very well. When are they looking into having this meeting?" Legolas asks.

"Right away, sire. Now...if possible," Darcien gives me an apologetic look.

"As you can see, I have other engagements today," he replies. "Tell them that—"

"No, it's okay, Legolas, you should go," I gently place a hand on his arm to interrupt him. "I know everyone wants to get that wall taken care of—especially the Elves that have been cooped up for so long underground."

"Isa…are you sure?" he looks apprehensive to leave my side.

"Yes," I smile assuring him. "You got to spend almost two whole days with me, which is more than I thought you'd be able to. I'm fine with you leaving since you were able to give me that. I especially had fun today."

"If you're really all right with it," he kisses my cheek, "I'll be leaving with Darcien."

"That's fine," I nod, still smiling.

"Thank you, milady," Darcien bows again to me. "Ellessia, I believe, is in the main patio if you would like to see her."

"Thanks," I reply.

After they leave, that's exactly where I head off to. Ellie is laughing with some of the nobles who are telling her some sort of story. She excuses herself when she sees me. "Hi!" she does a little hop on her last step to greet me.

"Hi, Ellie," I give her a hug.

"Darcien told me Legolas and his council is going to meet today to discuss the outer wall."

"Yeah…he's with Darcien right now," I tell her. "I think they're having the meeting in Aromin's room since he can't go anywhere."

"I'm sorry he's off doing his princely duties again," Ellie gives me a comforting smile.

"It's okay. I told him I was fine with him going. I'm just happy we got to spend more time together. I'm content for now…or at least I was," I frown, crunching my nose.

"What the matter, Isa? You suddenly don't look very well," she says with concern.

"My stupid headache is back. I was fine for a while and almost forgot I even had them," I rub my temples.

Ellie looks even more concerned as if there is something else on her mind. She quickly changes her expression into something lighter. "Have you continued drinking the tea I gave you?"

"Well…no. I mean, I hadn't had the headaches so I didn't think to drink it."

"I'm sure you'll feel better once you start again," she half-smiles. "I'll send some back with you before you leave for your world."

"Okay…" I nod quietly.

"What's the matter, Isa?"

"It finally occurs to me that I'm leaving in less than a week now..." I actually have to leave Mirkwood in about five days to get my belongings together that are still in my room at my godfather's estate and to make sure my itinerary hasn't changed before my flight. Plus, I have no idea where my passport is. It makes me wonder if I'll get to see Legolas before then. I hop he hasn't forgotten when I'm scheduled to leave.

"Oh, Isa," Ellie hugs me, "don't think about that now. Just enjoy the next few days with or without Legolas."

"Can we do a picnic or something outside? I really don't want go back into the palace just yet," I sigh, not really responding to what she said.

All she does is smile. "Sure, let's see what the kitchen has, shall we?"

Ellie and I spend the rest of the day out in the gardens, catching up and laughing at our ideas about building the wall ourselves and fighting off the giant spiders with our bare hands. Of course, none of that would happen, but if it did, everyone would be much happier. It must be a tiresome job to always be defending your territory—never getting a day to relax and constantly worrying about your home being destroyed or loved ones getting injured. Middle-earth makes the medieval times in my world look like an amusement park. Things here are much more raw and dangerous with the types of monsters and creatures these lands hold.

It's not very late but I can't stop yawning so Ellie and I part early so I can get some rest. I guess the day's activities wore me out more than I thought. She suggests I drink some more of their herbal tea before going to bed but only a little this time. The Elf-maiden doesn't want me having another emotional fit in the middle of the night.

Putting a few pinches of the dried looking moss into my tea cup, I smile at the tingling sensation it sends throughout my limbs. It's very soothing and relaxing, the way it's supposed to make me feel, I think. The familiar state of happiness I feel when I drink Markus's tea finally kicks in. I go to bed calm and relaxed. But, when I wake the next day, sure enough…I'm alone in bed. Again. The short-lived 'honeymoon' with Legolas is over. He's back to work and back to me…alone. He probably was up all night discussing how to make the outer walls better and wanting to put Aromin's plan into action right away. I roll my eyes and get out of bed, taking a long soak in the tub to ease my thoughts. I start gazing off into the distance when a light knock comes on his door. I get out of the tub and put one of the thick bathrobes on.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"It is me…Shohrae."

"Shohrae!" I exclaim. I run to the door and open it.

"Well, hello there, Miss Isa," she greets me with a warm smile.

"Shohrae, it's so good to see you!" I give her a big hug. "Where have you been this whole time? Please, come in."

She sits down on the couch next to me. "I'm sorry I haven't seen you sooner. It's been quite busy around here as you can tell. I've also been travelling back and forth, giving Thranduil updates."

"Legolas says you probably know more about what's going on in Mirkwood than he does," I chuckle.

"I probably do," she laughs. "But, it is my duty to know just as much as Legolas—being his father's assistant and overseer."

"Overseer?" I ask.

"I speak on behalf of his father and if I do not agree with something, Legolas, his generals, and the council must reassess their plan strategies."

"So, you sit in meetings with them?"

"Yes, once in a while. They are required to give me updated reports of their meetings if I am not present. As I said, I have been doing a lot of travelling."

"It's nice to see a woman with power in a place like this," I smile.

Shohrae winks. "And I am the only one. That is until a queen in named."

"What do you mean?"

"All authority falls to the king and queen, of course. Since Legolas's mother is now in the Blessed Realm, I am only acting in her stead. Once Legolas takes a bride and becomes king, Thranduil will step down as ruler and turn his kingdom over to him. At that time, I will also step down from my role and be the queen's advisor," she explains with a smile.

"So…you're saying the queen doesn't need any sort of political background?"

"No, not at all. Legolas is free to choose any bride he wants—may she come from a noble house or be a famer's daughter. My duty is to provide guidance and to help the queen see what's in the best interest of our people. However, the ultimate decision comes from the king. She is the heart and he is the shield."

"Can you explain that?" I ask her curiously.

"Of course," she smiles again, being patient with all my questions. "The queen is the one who shows compassion and understanding to the needs of the people. She also gives them encouragement, motivation, and helps when she can; therefore she is the heart. The king is strong, courageous and brave, and will do anything to protect the people. This makes him the shield."

"Ah, I see," I nod as it all finally makes sense. "They both have a role to play."

"Yes, they do. They help keep balance in our kingdom. But, for now, we do our best," she softly laughs.

"Can you tell me anything about the outer wall? Are they starting to rebuild it?"

"The new plans were implemented this morning. Everyone is trying their best to finish before another attack occurs by the spiders or other close enemies. If the Orcs find out a part of our defenses are down, they might try to march into Mirkwood."

"Really?" I ask surprised since I completely forgot about them.

"Now, Isa…I am telling you this because I know you can handle this information. Normally, it is something we like to keep out of the public so please be careful when mentioning certain things to other Elves. We do not want them to panic when there is no reason to," she says with authority.

"I understand. But…is it okay if I tell Ellie?"

"Yes," Shohrae nods. "But be very discreet about it."

"Can I ask you one last question? …Have you seen Legolas today?"

"No, I'm afraid I haven't. But, I did hear that he was working with the rest of the guards and, the willing Elves who wanted to help, with the reconstruction."

"How's Aromin doing?"

"He seemed better when I saw him earlier this morning. He still cannot get on his feet but at least he is able to review his sketches," she replies.

"Is he in a meeting right now with anyone?"

"He shouldn't be? They had their meeting a few hours ago. Legolas will most likely send a messenger to ask his questions or to get another draft of his blueprints. Why? Are you looking into visiting him?"

"Yes, maybe, but a little later. Legolas will be busy today and Ellie has a few other agendas of her own so I thought I'd see how he was doing," I answer.

"That's a good idea. He should have healthy distractions to take his mind off his work every now and again or he will never heal. His body needs to rest and the stress of this wall won't help speed up the process. But, until then, why don't we have some breakfast? Have you eaten already?"

"No, I haven't. And, breakfast sounds good," I smile. My stomach suddenly feels so empty. Shohrae waits patiently as I change out of the bathrobe I'm wearing and after I'm decently dressed, we make our way to the dinning hall. It always seems so empty since there aren't a lot of Elves in Legolas's family to gather during meal times. It's normally him and I or and Ellie and I. The table can sit about twenty people comfortably, but I've never seen it full.

After breakfast Shohrae leaves to attend to her own duties so I head to the Houses of Healing visit Aromin. I'm surprised to see a wooden door built outside his room. I press my ear against it to see if he might already have other company and gently knock. "Yes, who is it? Come in," he says through the door.

Slowly opening the door, I give him an awkward wave with my hand. "Hi…it's just me," I half-smile. "I can come back later if I'm disturbing you…" I see blueprints on his lap he's going over.

"No, no, please come in," he smiles. "It's always a pleasure to see you." He puts the prints on the floor and readjusts his sitting position. He finally has a shirt on this time but the v-neck of it drops low, still exposing his chest and bandages. "So what brings you here?"

"Just thought I'd come and visit. How are you?"

"Much better but still stuck in this room," he sighs with grin. "So, I suppose I could be better."

"What's up with the door?" I ask, slightly turning my head to it. "That wasn't here last time."

"I had them built it for me so I could have some privacy. I needed a quiet working area and this place isn't really fit to be an office so Legolas was nice enough to do me the favor."

"Ah, I see. So did your meeting go well?"

"It went all right. We changed a few things around to make the wall more durable during attacks. Some of the other Elves have also volunteered to help outside so that we can finish quickly."

"Shohrae mentioned it to me," I nod. "That's really nice of them."

"Yes, it is. Everyone is trying to do their part to bring some peace back to this area. Scouts have seen some of the giant spiders moving south so they are most likely starting to finally search for food in other parts of Mirkwood."

"And that's good news I assume?"

"Very good news," he smiles. "It will give us time with the reconstruction and for the wall to stabilize once complete."

"Did they do a lot of damage?"

"I'm afraid quiet a bit. That is why we are trying to make the walls thicker, which mean more time and more hours for those helping with it. I feel very useless being confined here."

"You're not," I give him a supportive smile. "What I said before about you being useless wasn't true. You've done a lot for the Elves here. Without this project of yours, the giant spiders that attacked the other day could have gotten underground. I think it's great what you're doing for them."

"Well, thank you," he bows with his head. "I do what I can. Thank you also for keeping me company. You're really the only one that has visited me."

"I'm sure Ellie will when she gets the chance," I blush. He's staring at me again like he used to.

"I hope so. If she doesn't, tell her I will never speak to her again," he jokes with a smile.

"I'll be sure to do that," I chuckle. "I should get going and let you get back to work. Don't work too hard or you'll be stuck in here forever," I warn, grinning.

"Only if you visit more often," he replies.

"We'll see," I smirk. "I'm only here for a few more days."

He nods, understanding. "Well, I hope you stop by to say good-bye before then, milady."

"Of course," I playfully curtsey, which makes him laugh. "I'll see you again soon. Bye."

"Enjoy your day," he bows with his head again.

Seeing Aromin somewhat lifts my spirits. We don't talk about a lot of things—or at least it didn't seem like it—but the time usually passes by rather quickly. He's actually good company, very easy to talk to. It's different when I'm around him compared to when I'm with Legolas. I feel more like I can be myself with Aromin, only because I don't feel like I have to impress him in any way. Of course I don't need to impress Legolas either but just knowing he's a prince makes me more aware of his authority and how people behave around him. Everyone is very polite and quick to obey his wishes. Legolas has the power to do whatever he wants here, which sort of in a way makes me feel…helpless. Helpless in the sense I can't do anything about the amount of time we can spend together.

This entire ordeal is something I'm beginning to get used to but it's still disappointing. I know better than to whine and fuss about it but there's still so much we didn't know about each other personally. I know enough about him to know the type of Elf he is, his beliefs, morals and what he stands for—yet there is still the other side of him I haven't gotten to know very well. I want to see the uglier side of him where all of his flaws reside, the shocking aspect of a person, you could say. I guess that's what I get for dating an Elven-prince.

The following days are basically the same. Ellie keeps me company when she can but she is also trying to spend time with Darcien, regardless of how minimal their time is together. I'm beginning to get a little jealous that they get to see each other, whether actually spending time together, or just passing each other in the halls or by the outside patio. Darcien would pass letters to Ellie from Legolas saying how sorry he was for not being able to see me. It didn't really make me feel any better every time she hands me one because I'd rather I see him in person.

"Why don't you write him a letter yourself?" she suggests.

"What's the point, Ellie? I know he doesn't want to hear how miserable I am that he's not around. Why make it worse?" I reply. "I leave tomorrow. Maybe then I'll write him a letter if he forgets."

"I'm sorry, Isa," she frowns. "I wish there was more I could do for you…"

"Oh, Ellie," I give her a side hug. "How many times do I have to tell you you've done more than enough for me? It's not you who needs to cheer me up, it's your cousin."

"I know. But, the whole reason why we're here is for you to be together and things haven't really gone according to plan. I feel that it's partly my fault for even suggesting coming to Mirkwood."

"Don't say that, Ellie. It was a great idea. I might be sitting in Thranduil's castle right now wondering 'what if', if I didn't come here. I probably would have ended up following him anyway," I smile. "I knew the downside of coming here. I just wish...things turned out a little differently than how I thought they would, that's all."

"So…what are you going to do if you don't see Legolas at all by the time you're ready to leave?" she asks.

"What _can_ I do?" I shrug sadly. "He has his responsibilities and they come first. If he wants to find me once I leave, he has the means to."

"You know you're just as important to him."

"Yeah…I know," I nod quietly. "I'm going to start getting some of my things together so I can leave first thing tomorrow morning."

"Are you sure you want to leave so early?"

"Yes…I'm sure."

"Very well. I'll stop by your room in the morning so we can head to the portal together," she replies.

"Ellie, you don't have to leave. Stay if you like. You're not obligated to come back with me, I'll be fine," I tell her.

"No, I want to," she nods. "There's nothing for me to do here without you."

"But, there's Darcien? I thought you wanted the two of you to become closer? I don't want to ruin anything between you especially since things seem to be going so well."

"I do want to be with him, but I have a lifetime to do that," she smiles. "And I know he'll understand. Besides, there are no escorts to and from the portals because everyone is busy. I don't want you getting lost in the forest on your way back to Thranduil's estate. We all know what happened the last time."

"You really don't have to do this for me," I try putting conviction into my words.

"Of course I do," she smiles again. "Now, stop trying to convince me otherwise. You're terrible at it." Ellie doesn't want to hear another word out of me and shoos me away to Legolas's bedroom.

She truly is a great friend, probably the best I ever had. I didn't really have close friends back home I can confide in since some of my interests are a little different from theirs. They are into shopping, fashion, movies, boys—you name it. Ellie is a better fit with them. As I've mentioned, I'm more the one who wants to study all the time and read, and not so much into the partying scene and drinking like normal people my age would get into. I always felt different and now I know why.

However, it still feels surreal how I'm actually leaving in the morning. I'm uncertain how to feel about Legolas not being here either on my last night. My emotions are making me numb. I can't tell if I'm angry, sad, hurt or disappointed. I quietly put my things together in my back pack and walk around his room to make sure I didn't leave anything behind. As I do this, I also try to memorize what this place holds and what it looks like.

Tears suddenly fill my eyes. They flow freely as I continue to walk around the room, picking up miscellaneous belongings I accumulated during my stay. I place them all in my backpack while I sob. I try to stop the tears but I can't help but let them fall. They just keep coming down like waterfalls, although I still wasn't quite sure on what emotion I'm feeling at the moment.

Burying my face in Legolas's pillow, I take in his scent. I don't want to leave but I know I have to. It's something I can't explain but I feel it in my gut—I'm not meant to stay. I eventually fall asleep with people vaguely laughing in my dream. There are children running around people I recognize but can't make out who is who—I just know they are all familiar to me. The quick images look like I'm at some kind of Elven picnic, just watching everyone.

When the images vanish, I open my eyes. The sun appears to just be coming up over the horizon. It's the first time I've woken before the sun's light beams down into the underground kingdom. Today is the day. I take my time getting out of bed and fixing his sheets to make it look like no one has slept in it. I also sit in the tub for a while, just letting my mind wander where it wants to. After getting dressed, I do one last sweep of his room and start to pack the rest of my things.

"Isa! Great news!" Legolas suddenly barges in, letting the door swing open. His face falls when he sees what I'm doing. "What's going on?" he asks confused.

"I'm leaving Legolas," I simply reply, not bothering to look at him.

"Leaving? But you're not supposed to leave until two days from now?"

"Yes, back to New York. But, I'm due to leave Mirkwood _today_. I told you that, remember? I still need to get my things together back in England before my flight." I continue to pack, still avoiding eye contact with him.

"Isa," he says quietly, walking over to me and grabbing my hands. "I know you're probably upset with me right now for not spending your last days here with you, but we've completed the wall. That means I can now give you my undivided attention. I was trying to get everything done as quickly as possible so we wouldn't have anymore interruptions. Just two more days, Isa…please…" he begs me with his eyes.

I look away shaking my head and let go of his hands. "I can't Legolas. I'll miss my flight. And I told you I still need to pack my other stuff that's in England."

"Catch another flight out, I will help you pack myself," he says.

"Is the wall sturdy enough yet or is it still unstable?" I ask.

"Well…" he hesitates to answer, "it hasn't completely hardened but it should in a matter of days. Why do you ask?"

"Because you'll still need to protect it in case the same thing happens again with the spiders. All that hard work you and the other Elves put into it will be all for nothing if they destroy it again," I explain to him.

"Darcien and the rest of the guards can handle it," he draws my attention back to him by cupping my face into his hands. "I want to spend my time with _you_…"

"It's too late, Legolas. I'm leaving," I gently take his hands from my face.

He doesn't look very happy at all. "At least let me escort you back to England so I can spend the remainder of your time there with you."

"Ellie is escorting me back. And besides, you're still needed here whether you admit it or not," I counter.

"Why are you being like this, Isa?" Legolas is now looking hurt and very frustrated. "I said I was sorry and trying my best to make it up to you. Why won't you let me?"

Something inside of me finally bubbles to the surface. "It's a little too late, Legolas. If you were going to put the burden of taking care of your walls on the shoulders of Darcien and the rest of your guards then why didn't you do that before? Your letters and apologies don't make up for the time lost of being here and not seeing you. You only saw me when it was convenient for _you_. You _never_ tried hard enough to let this relationship grow! If you really cared enough about me, you wouldn't leave me hurting and feeling stupid for coming here." I take a step back after realizing what I just said. My words came out in such rapid fire that I can't believe those things came out of my mouth. I feel like a different person again, just like the time when I yelled at Aromin during the festival. I'm breathing heavily as the tears begin to flow again.

"Isa…"

"I'm leaving, Legolas," I shake my head, wiping my tears away.

Ellie quietly knocks on the open door. She looks as if she didn't want to disturb us but has to before things escalate. "Whenever you're ready, Isa…I'll be out in the hallway waiting for you," she says quietly.

"Thanks, Ellie," I try to smile and zip up my back pack.

"Isa, please, don't do this. Don't leave," Legolas places his arms around my waste, embracing me tightly. "Please, just give me a chance to make it up to you. I know I haven't been the best at giving you what you want and what you need, but you have to understand it's not always easy balancing my personal life from my duties. You mean everything to me and I don't want to lose you. Just give me a chance to make things better…please."

"Your duties will always come first, Legolas. There's no point in trying to lie to ourselves. You have so many people that rely on you and I know you can't please everyone. Constantly worrying about you, wondering if you're safe or if an enemy has gotten you is too much for me to handle," I slowly step away from his arms and put my backpack on. "I don't want something bad to happen to you or to anyone in Mirkwood because of me, because you failed to protect them. I can't have that on my conscious."

"It will never come to that," he tells me, his voice straining.

"You can't be sure, Legolas. Staying here in Mirkwood is something I never planned on doing. I don't belong here, this isn't my home. I belong back in my world. I had plans for myself and the life I wanted to live. None of this was meant to happen to me."

"So, what are you saying, Isa?" he quietly asks. I see the pain in his eyes that are slightly blurred by tears that I know he won't release. It was a look I'd never seen before.

"I'm saying maybe we should just continue to live our separate lives…before we met each other. Even if you come to New York, you're still tied to Mirkwood. You can't give me what I want and I don't think I can give you what you want either," I frown. "There's just no compromising since it's unfair to the other person...mostly to me." Holding back the rest of my tears, I begin to walk away. Where did all of _that_ come from? It wasn't something I was really thinking about—it all just happened to come out of my mouth. Did I really just end things with him? Was this really what I wanted? Would I regret any of it?

"Isa…please…I love you…" he says, almost in a whisper, the pain still clearly ringing in his voice.

The flood gates concealing my tears are broken again as they start to fall once more. I stop in my tracks with my back still facing him. I turn around and said something I thought I would never say, "I _don't_ love you, Legolas…" and ran out the door. That was the last thing I said to him before I disappeared from his life.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Before you freak out...don't! It's NOT the end of the story. There's still a couple of chapters left, but coming close to wrapping up. I guess Isa just couldn't stand coming in second? Who knows? Want to know what happens next? **Then REVIEW!** :)

Stay tuned...


	23. Preperations

**Author's Note:** Like I said, the story isn't over just yet! ;)

* * *

**CHAPTER 23: Preparations **

_**Legolas POV**_

"Sire, you should retire for the night."

"I am fine. Go relieve some of the other guards. They are the ones who need their rest."

"Master Legolas, if I can be forward with you, it is _you _who needs it," Darcien places a concerned hand on my shoulder. "You cannot keep going on like this."

"You know very well I cannot sleep," I move away from him and stare out into the darkness of the night. Some of the Orcs were spotted a few yards from our borders and I intend to keep them from moving any closer.

"Are you still having nightmares?" he questions.

I furrow my eyebrows and give him a short nod. "If I am to keep my sanity and from perishing from this world, I need to keep busy. I need to stay focused."

"There are other ways, sire," the captain tells me quietly. "Man or Elf, this is not healthy for anyone."

"Did I not give you a direct order earlier, captain?" I say in a stern voice. I don't need him to tell me what to do. I do what I pleased and those around me are the ones who need to obey my commands. I am the prince and acting ruler of Mirkwood and do not need to yield to anyone!

"Very well, sire," Darcien bows, knowing he cannot get through to me. He leaves my side quietly and tells some of the guards they could go back inside for the night as I instruct.

Standing there with my bow in hand, I continue to watch the forest. The trees keep swaying in the breeze, the wind echoing as it passes through their branches. I'm looking for signs of a campfire anywhere in the vicinity. A fire means the Orcs are staying in the forest and possibly thinking of ways to attack us. They always did try to move at night thinking they can get the upper hand, but that is when our patrols usually double.

However, there have been no signs of any movements from them in days. The Orcs seen by our scouts could merely be looking for firewood since the cold months are upon us. But, it is always better to be safe. I look around the tower wall where I am and see no one else standing by the boardwalk. I'm virtually alone. Frustrated, I pinch the inside corners of my eyes.

"Herill!" I call out.

A few moments later, Herill comes running up the ladder. "Yes, sire?"

"Take over for me. I am going back underground. Inform me if anything changes."

"Of course, sire," he bows.

Walking back inside, I do not acknowledging anyone I pass. They all seem a blur. The guards and the people of Mirkwood know the foul state I am in and are cautious to approach me for anything. Of course I appreciate many of their concerns, but for the most part, I want to be left alone. It was understood that _her _name was not to be mentioned in my presence unless they want some sort of undesirable punishment.

But, the more I thought about it, I am not only punishing them, but myself as well. For days on end, I stay outside or in the forest riding until my horse can no longer carry me. I'm abusing those around me, making them work harder than I ever would push on anyone. I know my behavior is not accepted well by my kin but they still allow me to have total control without any complaints. Direct complaints, anyway.

Any one of the generals have the power to act in my stead if enough voted I am unfit to rule, but none yet stand against me. Not even Shohrae who seems the most concerned next to Darcien. She has the highest authority other than the prince. If she so chooses to have me step down, no one would question her. None of their own behaviors I understood. It's as if they are waiting for me to completely snap before making any sort of decision to overthrow me. It has been over a year now since she left.

No matter how hard I plead with Galadriel she will not allow me through any of the portals. I am banned from entering Lórien unless called upon after my hundredth attempt to convince her. The Lady of the Wood knows Isa didn't want me following her so she keeps me hostage here in Middle-earth. Everyone else is allowed enter one of the portals but whenever I try, the magic it holds does not work for me. "You and Isa have different destinies. Only time will tell if they will cross again," Galadriel told me when I first visited. "What happens with your fate is not for you to decide." It frustrates me to no end that I have no say in how I want to live my own life without her or the power of the gods meddling it in!

Still on a course to my chambers, it is now barely recognizable. There are clothes all over the floor and on the couch, candle wax dried on my tables, my paint brushes scattered everywhere leaving paint marks on my things, and my drapes are always shut tightly. I have not let the sun inside in months. The dark, gloomy setting fits well with my mood. Even my bed looks like a great struggle happened on it from the way my sheets are crumpled in with my blankets. No one is allowed in my room—ever. Servants that are instructed to leave trays of food outside my door

I hardly touch. I only eat enough to keep up my strength. Since she has left, I have become harder, colder, than I was before. There is no life in me; I have nothing in this World left to look forward to. Everyday is an on-going struggle and I feel as if any day I would perish.

Soaking my weary bones in my tub, I let a long sigh escape me. Being alone to think is never a good idea. It makes me feel weak and miserable. I have been through the grieving process before with my mother and I am not going to let something like this get the best of me. This is by the far the hardest battle I have yet to deal with but I know I have to survive it—for my people's sake besides my own.

Word came to me from Shohrae that my father is willing to come back to Middle-earth to run things for a while, until I have some time to recover. But, I would not allow him to leave his affairs in England. I tell Shohrae to inform him I am strong enough to continue my duties and uphold my responsibilities to our people. My father eventually gave in to my wishes. She said it took quite a lot of convincing on her part but she did it because she has faith in me. I appreciate all that she attempts to do but I know she only has so much patience for my behavior…as they all do.

What really makes me furious are the whispers around the kingdom that Aromin has visited her in New York while he was there for business and, apparently, has begun courting her again. Other whispers say they are now secretly married and expecting a child. It is absolutely something I refuse to believe! I cannot accept it and never will. Aromin and I had our differences in the past but he knows how I love her too much to stoop to such a level. I can easily have him beheaded if he ever steps foot into Mirkwood again—an authority I am willing to exercise if it comes to that.

He left shortly after the outer wall was complete. After that, I never heard from him again. Those who are able to get information to me say he has left England and only stayed in Paris for a couple of months then travelled to New York for another project. My sources also say he still makes frequent trips to New York even after his contract was done, eventually buying a flat on the upper eastside. Things point to the speculation of the Elves but I still refuse to believe any of it until I hear it from _her_ directly.

Ellessia as well seems to have disappeared. After she escorted Celebrían's daughter through the portal, she never once came back to visit. Darcien informs me she is no longer staying at my father's estate as she decided to travel around the other world. That must have been true since no one has seen her…unless she is trying to hide from me. There are many things that do not make sense.

Dipping my head underwater, I stay under for as long as I can, slowly surfacing for air. The words, "I _don't _love you…" keep echoing in my head, making things even harder for me. It is like a thousand arrows piercing through my heart, destroying my soul. I stood there for what seemed like a century before I could move. But, by then, she had already left through the portal.

All I want is for her to be happy. I want to give her anything and everything she wants—all that she can ever hope and dream for. But, none of that matters because I cannot give her the one thing she truly wants…_me_. She wants me and only me, but I could not do that for her because I always prioritized something else above her. I should have given her the time and attention she deserves but I was too blind to change.

Prince or not, she treats me like any other Elf and makes me feel like I can be myself. Not Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood, but just Legolas. I have been so used to doing things my way and having it done _my way_ that I forget to take the time to really appreciate those around me, especially one such as her who cares for me, who sees me for _me. _Since then, maidens far and wide have begun to visit once more, trying nonstop to win my affections again since she is no longer in the picture. Normally, I would welcome their advances but that kind of attention no longer satisfies me. Since her, I never wanted to look at any other maiden again. She is the one and I let her get away. I suppose I should be thankful I was able to love her for a time and that it seems she did as well…or at least she tried. That is all I could have ever hoped for.

I still think of her every second of every day, which for an Elf is an easy tasks given we have all of eternity. I always wonder what her life is like, if she is happy, and if she even still thinks about me in the back of her mind. Human thoughts, I call them. If we ever meet again and she has not found another love in her life, I promised myself I would do everything in my powers to win her back and prove to her she belongs with me. If it means giving up my crown—I would do it. I would relieve myself as prince and bestow the honor of ruling Mirkwood after my father to Shohrae since she is a natural born leader and everyone respects her.

The only way I would ever stop pursuing her is if she tells me she has found another and loves him in return. She might have said she did not love me but her eyes say otherwise. I would leave her alone forever if she really did not have the same feelings for me, but I would need to hear those words straight out of her mouth. A lot could have happened during this time but I am willing to take a chance and find out what her true feelings are. The only problem that stands in my way is Galadriel not allowing me to leave Middle-earth, which aggravates every inch of my being!

Quickly I stand from the tub, the water splashing violently against its sides and onto the floor. But I do not care. I step out and grab a towel to drape around me, slapping away one of the candle holders on the table in my frustration. I feel like a prisoner here. A part of me wants to ride out into the forest alone to start a fight with the Orcs and have them slain me and be done with it. Maybe then, I can escape this miserable existence of mine. Another downside is the Blessed Realm is not open to me since it is not yet my time to return. I pray to Melian and Eru for some sort of miracle to happen. If Galadriel will not help me, maybe one of the gods will?

However, to this day, my prayers still go unanswered.

I am also having trouble with the reveries in my waking dream. Almost every night I wake in a cold sweat from some kind of nightmare. I cannot explain them to anyone since the images would disappear as soon as I become conscious again. I only know I am in a lot of pain as if I am being ripped apart. The pain is so excruciating that I sometimes wake with sore muscles like I had been in an actual fight. It is very unusual. Staying awake for as long as I can keeps some of my sanity in tact.

Finally changing into a robe, I open one of the locked drawers I have and pulled out a small box I keep inside. Isa never noticed the drawer since it did not have a traditional key hole with a handle, and it blends in with the rest of the wood carvings on the wall. I take the box with me and sit down on the couch, brushing my pile of clothes to the side to make room for myself. I stare at it, running my fingers over the top. Opening it, I took out the small, black velvet bag I keep hidden inside.

It is something I picked up in England on one of my first days there when I arrived after meeting her again. It might have been a hasty decision at the time but I was willing take a leap of faith. I have not told anyone of what this small bag contains and the one who helped me with it gave me his oath he would not breathe a word to any living soul. Looking at this now, I wonder if it will merely become a memory of what could have been. Placing the contents back in the velvet bag, I place it back in the box and into its secret hiding place. I change into a clean pair of my archery uniform and find a letter slipped underneath my door. A servant must have sent it while I was not paying attention. I read it and roll my eyes. I crumple the parchment and throw it into the fireplace, watching it turn into ashes in seconds.

The letter is from Shohrae. She asks I take a day off to myself and do whatever it is I wished, as long as I do not do anything foolish or reckless. She knows I hate it when I am not on duty or shooting at something other than targets for practice. Did she not understand that those are the few things that keep me going? Keeps me alive enough to have some sort of purpose in these lands?

Pacing my room, I do not want to sleep. I stop in front of my velvet drapes and ponder for a second. I finally walk over to them and swing them open. I look away for a brief moment, adjusting to the light of the moon beaming down into the underground fortress. The moon is full and high in the starry night. Eärendil must be sailing his skies again, bound to this World for all of eternity. Looking up to the heavens stirs something inside of me, suddenly giving me the urge to go on an adventure.

The only Elves awake this late are those on patrol. There are a few walking the hallways so I make sure I stay hidden in the shadows. I know this palace's secret entryways better than anyone and travel undetected. I finally end up at the Enchanted River, its waters still shimmering from the light outside. It actually looks beautiful at night if you do not consider the curse it carries. But it is something I am used to. I also used to come here when I want to be alone. It is the last place anyone ever looks for me. Walking over to the end of the docks, I take off my boots, slowly dipping my feet in its black waters, feeling the coolness against me, closing my eyes. The water remains calm as I let my feet sway a little. One thing I failed to mention to Isa when I brought her here is my father and I are exempt from the curse.

The enchanted sleep does not work on those who are direct rulers of Mirkwood, meaning my father, myself, my son and his son after him would not be affected. We could also save bodies from being consumed to the bottom of the river without falling into the enchanted sleep ourselves. It is a secret my father and I kept that never had to be revealed since no one has been down here in a long time. I always warn Ellessia to stay away because she does not have the special grace we do.

Finally taking my feet out, I carry my boots in my hand. My feet are making water imprints on the docks but they will soon fade and not be seen by anyone. I wander into the secret cavern that is always full of light from the waters it carries. One of the other sprites greets me as I sit down by one of the farther ponds. There are many different kinds of these little creatures, some as old and wise as Galadriel. Some say they were placed here by the Valar. The two Isa met are younger, about five-hundred-years-old. This one, Kalmia, is one of the eldest yet she still looks young and innocent.

"Prince Legolas, what brings you here at such a late hour?" she asks. "You have not visited us since you were here with Isa Arwen."

"Good evening, Lady Kalmia," I bow my head. "I am currently on house arrest and lucky enough my punishment extends here," I lightly joke.

"Still having nightmares are we, prince?" she says with a hint of a smirk on her face. "That is why you visit our waters."

"How…did you know about my nightmares?" I give her a strange look.

"The prince forgets we know many things. Many things indeed," she nods, walking on the top of the water, closer to me.

"What do they mean, my lady?"

"So many internal struggles you have," she nods again, sadly to herself. "Not the same since she left."

"And nothing ever will be again…" I sigh heavily, lying down on my back on the rocky ground with my arms stretched outward on either side of me. Kalmia flies to the top of my chest and sits down cross-legged facing me, looking at me curiously. "Maybe I should just hand over the kingdom to Shohrae now before I do something to jeopardize those around me…maybe travel around Middle-earth for a while. Be a nomad."

"No, no," she shakes her head. "She will not agree. Melian still smiles upon you, you must stay here."

"What?" I lift my head. That quickly got my attention. "What did you say about Melian?"

Kalmia merely smiles and flies back to the pond, hovering over the water. "Honestly, Prince Legolas, you act as if you are not an Elf! Many changes of the moon you have experienced yet you treat your distance like time itself is against you."

Laying my head back down, I fold my hands on my stomach. "Grieving for her feels like time itself has stood still," I sigh again. "I go through the motions but still feel like I am not doing anything. It all feels so…monotonous."

"_Yenearsira_ is approaching in a week's time. When the moon is full and shining blue in the dark night, where the Forest River and Enchanted River meet, is where you will find what you seek."

"The Winter Solstice?" I ask, baffled by her words. "The day which is also one of the coldest nights of the year in Middle-earth?" I raise a questioning eyebrow.

"You must go now, Prince Legolas." She flies to me and kisses my eyelids one by one. "I promise you rest in your waking dream." Before I can even exhale, I am back in the dark confines of my chambers with my boots at the foot of the bed. I look around extremely confused by what just took place. How in Eru's name did she do that? Or was the entire thing just a dream? It is hard to tell.

But, dream or not, I lay thinking about what she said regarding the Winter Solstice. It is a sacred time in the Elven Realms where we pray to Ilúvatar and the Ainur when the moon turns a shade of blue—tradition passed on since the First Age. Regardless of where you are, even in battle, all Elves have to pay homage to The One, who made the first the Ainur—the offspring of his thoughts. Eru created the World through the Music of the Ainur, and through their music is how the Firstborn came into existence. Melian is one of the fifteen most powerful of the Ainur who also became one of the great Valar. I wonder if she has kept watch over us this entire time, watching Isa and me go through our lives from when we first met so many years ago, up until now. My thoughts suddenly bring me back to her, wondering again.

It will be about springtime in her world so she is most likely back in school. Our months are longer and years shorter in Middle-earth so our calendars differ, but the seasons are about the same. If I could send a letter to her apologizing for everything, at least that would put a part of my soul at ease…even if she did not read it. But, how could I? I have no inkling of where she might really be. Turning to my side, I stare out the balcony for a while and eventually fall asleep into my waking dream. It is a calm night for once like Kalmia said it would be and so are the following nights thereafter. My spirits lift a little knowing have one less thing to concern myself with. But that is not the end of it.

Snow has fallen on the forest when I wake one morning, which is five days after my meeting with Kalmia. The sky covers Mirkwood in its white powder and even the underground kingdom witnesses it as it seeps into the openings of the mountain top. Everything outside has to be thawed out or dug out of the snow. Some of the weapons we keep outside also need to be stored inside so they do not stick to their casings.

Shohrae sees me making my way to the watch towers and is very clear she does not want to see me helping the guards. Apparently they were all given direct orders by her to snitch on me if I do. I am in the dark about what she has planned for me if my intentions are given away, and figure it is better I not find out. My bow is in my hand and my arrows are in its quiver on my back. I exit the gates and tell Darcien I will be back later in the day. He seems concerned for my well-being like he usually is but lets me go without any form of distress. I place the hood of my cloak on and head straight into the forest.

There is not much to do out here but watch the snowflakes fall. I prop myself on a broken log, brushing some of the snow away. I take off my hood and let the snow make cold droplets on my face. The changing weather is not much to an Elf since we are immune to mortal sickness. We make the best warriors because we can withstand being in different climates and are light and nimble on our feet. I barely make a dent in the snow compared to a human whose footprints can clearly be seen. We are also hard to track in different terrains. Living in the forest is the best place for an Elf…or at least, in my opinion.

Two days henceforth is the Winter Solstice or the, _Yenearsira_, as we call it. The outside patio is also being cleared of snow by the servants to prepare for the ceremony. Every Elf in Mirkwood is going to be there except for one. I will be by the rivers as instructed by the sprite. I am not definite on what to expect but the gods know what I want. It is up to them to grant my wish or to continue to keep me prisoner here, which I find ironic—kept prisoner in my own world. And it is not like I am trapped in a foreign place. This is my home but I want to escape from it.

Throwing a few pebbles in the frozen pond in front of me, my thoughts continue to wander in their own place in my mind. I keep throwing them mindlessly, not realizing the surface is beginning to crack until I hear the ice breaking. I finally snap out of my daydream to see what will happen. Curiously, I watch the lines multiply until something explodes from underneath, bringing a wave of water into the air. I shield myself with my arms as it gushes toward me.

"Always disturbing things, Prince of Mirkwood!" A voice booms in my ear.

I stand on the broken log and quickly bow, "My apologies, your Grace."

He smirks, floating on top of the water, using the element to form his body. "My sprites tell me of your dilemma."

"Can you help me, my Lord?" I ask, almost anxiously.

"I remain faithful to the Firstborn, but what you ask of me, I cannot do for you. I am not the Vala you seek for this request," Lord Ulmo says. Ulmo is also one of the greatest of the Valar. He is the Lord of Waters, more powerful than Melian, ranked behind Melkor, the First Dark Lord, and Manwe, the Elder King. He rules the waters of the World and has the power to move islands. He also has a soft spot for the Elves, revealing a form of his being to those lucky enough to be in his presence.

"Yes, I understand," I sigh quietly.

"We all hear your prayers, young prince. You know I favor you, as often as you come to my waters to reflect. Have faith in what you want."

"Yes, sire," I bow my head. "It's just been such a frustrating time for me." I confess.

"Yes," he nods. "Your aura is darker than usual. But…you are a child of Ilúvatar with such a grace bestowed upon you—different from the Afterborn. Struggles for the mortals are for them to overcome, learn, and grow from. Your immortal soul will never perish therefore all of your experiences you carry with you…forever. A constant reminder of your time in the Outer Lands."

"Never such pain I have ever dealt with before," I furrow my eyebrows. "It makes feel weak and useless…"

"Something you must also overcome. Your design was meant to be a work of art through our Music that I still carry with me throughout my waters. You are perfect beings to many, those who are jealous of the attention Eru has given you. Perishing from this World into the Halls of Mandos is the test that was created to give you your own sense of freedom as mortals are not bound to your fate."

"I understand the design of the Firstborn and the fate we have in this World and the next. But I do not want to exist in any realm without…her," I say firmly. "May she grow to be an old woman I would still love her and look upon her as if she has not aged a single day."

"Then stay true to your feelings."

"But what good will that do me, my Lord?" I ask, still burdened by my never changing mood.

"The moon makes its full circle therefore I must tend to my own watery realm and prepare my oceans for the Yenearsira. You have two days, Prince Legolas. I suggest you use this time to meditate…"

"Meditate?" I ask myself aloud. Lord Ulmo disappears and the cracks in the pond are gone as if I had never disturbed it. Some of the Valar make themselves visible the closer the Winter Solstice approaches. I know I would not see him again until the following year or when he chooses to speak to me. Seeing a god is sign of good fortune. There have also been other accounts of Elves getting glimpses of other gods in the forests and around the kingdom at night during this time. Having a god actually interact with you means watch you more closely than others, and only the Firstborn can see the Valar as they are quickly forgotten by the Afterborn.

Besides Lord Ulmo, Lord Oromë, the Huntsman of the Valar, spoke to me once. In ancient times he was known to ride through the forests of Middle-earth, particularly Mirkwood. I was chasing a deer on my horse and refused to give up on the hunt. After several attempts to kill it for food, I finally won, crippling it with an arrow in its hind leg. As I tied its legs together to bring it back with me, Lord Oromë came by in a great wind and congratulated me on the catch. Never again did I see him.

I shoot at random things in the forest for the remainder of the day until I grow weary of not doing anything worthwhile. Finally deciding to head back to the kingdom, I was going to mediate as Lord Ulmo suggests I do. The only place where that is possible for me is in the Temple of Melian.

"Good to see you back, sire," Darcien greets me at the gates.

"How are things fairing?"

"Good. Most of the snow has been cleared and the weapons are now stored inside the towers. There is supposed to be a windstorm tonight. We are telling everyone to remain inside the walls to avoid getting trapped in it."

"Very good. Seeing how you have everything under control, I will go about doing…" I pause for a moment, "something."

The captain laughs a little, "You do that, sire." I nod and go on my way. Not bothering to change out of my uniform, I discard them outside the entrance to the cave and take only my weapons with me. It is not necessary, of course, but they are a part of me and never leave them lying around in the open where I cannot see them.

About a century ago I build a meditation cavern behind Melian's temple. Most Elves only stand close enough to gaze at her statue and pray on her altar, but if they walk closer and around her, they will see the entrance. Anyone standing close enough can feel the wind echoing through the cracks. I spend a lot of time here, building this sanctuary. Those who knew of it never really travel here since it is deemed as the prince's private refuge. I also come here a lot to think and to clear my mind. Here is where I pray to Melian. It always gives me a sense of peace. Maybe that is why I am able to keep myself from perishing completely.

It looks like a beautiful paradise with a pond and a grassy walkway with flowers leading halfway into the water with a tree at the end that one can sit under for shade. It is lighter than Melian's temple since light comes in better through the small openings in the mountain. Nothing reaches this place other than light as it is deeper underground so I should not be bothered by the windstorm while down here. Taking off the first layer of my archer uniform, I expose my tunic underneath. My bow and arrow I lay down beside it. Slowly, I walk to the end of the grassy walkway and sit myself down with my legs crossed. I slow my breathing until my muscles are relaxed. I focus on the calmness of the pond and the waterfall in front of me. With my hands in position on my lap, I close my eyes and let my reveries take over.

My body starts to tingle and my head feels light on my shoulders. Visions flash before me. The Solstice moon is in the sky, bright blue and shining. Elves are chanting outside with the wind blowing at them, but have no affect in breaking the gathering. I see the Forest River and the Enchanted River flowing violently at each other. There is something else there but my visions will not tell me who or what it was. I try to concentrate harder but I still cannot get a better glimpse of what is in front of me.

Suddenly, light appears to blind me. Laughter and different voices surround me. Voices I recognize, some I do not. There are also children in the background, but I have never seen them in Mirkwood before. One looks at me then runs away to a figure that is not familiar to me either. She is dressed in a long white robe with her hair sparkling in the light, looking like silver moonbeams. "Who are you?" I ask, waiting for her to turn around.

Her head perks up at the sound of my voice. The Elfling runs off again leaving us alone. My eyes will not adjust to the light so I still cannot see her face. Slowly she turns around with light still emitting around her, covering her features. She steps closer toward me, the light softly fading away as she draws nearer. Patiently, I wait to see who she is. I can almost see her but, just then, a gust of wind knocks me down.

I try picking myself back up but she throws me down again with a wave of her hand. Why does she not want me to see her face? What is she hiding? My body is swiftly dragged across the grass I am standing on. I recognize the area to be my sanctuary, where I am meditating. I attempt to stop myself by digging my hands and nails into the dirt but nothing works as I continue to slide on my back.

Up ahead is the end of the walkway, but instead of falling into the water, I stop midair and brought high above it. My arms and legs are flailing around as I struggle to see where she is below me. Before I have another chance to think, gravity takes hold of me and drops me straight into the water. I inhale deeply as if I just had the life sucked out of me. I wake from my meditation, still sitting in the same position I have been in. I also look around me only find everything untouched and still the way things should appear to be like none of those events have happened.

The Winter Solstice, I am hoping, will enlighten me and explain what all of this means. I also wonder if it is Melian in the vision. But why would she not want to be seen? I start to understand what Isa felt like with all the questions swimming in her head she wanted answers to. It makes me miss her, causing me chuckle at my thoughts. I start to thinking if she is still as clumsy as ever. She really would make a terrible Elf.

After what seems like days of lying down on the grass and looking up at the cavern walls, I finally gather my belongings and head back to the palace. I highly doubt anyone will be looking for me since I am supposed to remain low key from any princely type of duties outside. The marketplace is still full of Elves, mingling and enjoying whatever company they have when I pass by. Some of the older children are also out, listening to stories. Darcien must have told them to stay inside. I look up and see the windstorm forming in the forest through the mountain's opening. For some reason it makes me want to be outside and just to sit in it.

"How is your night, Master Legolas?"

"Oh, hello, Darcien," I acknowledge him. I sit down by one of the tables on the side of the street. The captain joins me and on the opposite side, the table belonging to the only tavern in Mirkwood. The guards usually come here after they are relieved from duty to unwind after a long day of patrolling the borders.

"May I get you anything to drink, my Lord and sire?" the owner asks.

"Miruvor," Darcien says with a nod.

"Bring two glasses," I add. The owner nods and walks back inside to get our Elven liquor.

"You seem to be adjusting better to Lady Shohrae's wishes today," Darcien points out.

I nod with a bit of sarcasm. "I cannot really disobey a lady with power."

"True," he laughs kindly. "But you know she does it for your well-being."

"Yes, yes," I nod, rolling my eyes inwardly. The owner returns shortly with a jug of miruvor and two glasses like I asked for. We thank him and begin to drink. The warm liquid in me hits the spot. It relaxes us both as Darcien and I smile.

"I really hate to be the bearer of bad news, prince, but, Shohrae asks you continue to find other means of…entertainment—away from your duties—until the Solstice is over."

"What?" I give him a very displeasing look. "And what in Eru's name am I supposed to do for two days? Think about _her _until I wither away into nothingness? Surely, she knows she cannot ask me to do that!"

"I know this is not to your liking," he sighs, "but, these are direct orders from your father. Shohrae left early this morning and cannot return until the storm has passed. We predict it will last until the night of the ceremony."

"Great," I slouch into my seat, "I am given direct orders by someone who is not even here."

Darcien takes a sip of his wine. "She asked me to step into her duties until she returns. Apparently she trusts me more than your generals."

"You?" I point at him. "So, you currently have more authority than I do?" I laugh in disbelief.

"Not necessarily. You are still Mirkwood's rightful ruler. I am merely…subbing for the time being," he tries to put it lightly. "The guards are instructed to only obey my commands so even while she is not here to keep an eye on you, our warriors will not take your orders."

"So…everyone is finally against me," I gulp down rest of the wine in my glass.

"Prince Legolas, no one is against you. We all know you are still struggling with this and merely looking out for your best interest. You may think your duties will distract you from what you feel inside since she's left, but you are only making it worse for yourself. Have you looked in the mirror lately? You are running yourself ragged," the captain says with frustration. "You are my Lord and ruler and will do all that you ask of me as your warrior and humble servant. But you are also a dear friend to me and I will not let you do this to yourself."

I bury my face in my hands for a moment and slouch back into my seat. "I trying my best, I really am, my friend. There is something in me that continues to build and if I do not let it out soon, I feel as if my insides are going to explode!" I confess.

"For what it is worth, you are doing very well, sire. We are concerned for you, but also commend you for not let this defeat you," he tells me with sincerity. "Shohrae is cautious of your behavior but you know she still trusts your judgment, as do I. No Elf can fathom what you feel because it is not a common trait we share with the Afterborn. You are one of the few Elves to survive the grieving process, aside from your father."

"And what do you really expect me to do for the next two days?" I shake my head, pouring more miruvor into my glass.

"Paint?" he shrugs his shoulders. "You have not painted a masterpiece in over a year. Surely there are other accounts you can depict on canvas?"

"I suppose," I reply, not sounding very thrilled on the idea. The reason why I no longer paint is because whenever I close my eyes to envision what I want to capture, her face is the only thing that appears in my head. I can still draw her features as clear as this glass was in my hand, as if she is standing right in front of me.

"Prince Legolas? Are you listening to me?"

"What?" I look up from my glass.

"I said Elves are beginning to spot the Valar wandering around in their _fana _throughout the underground kingdom. They are hopeful the upcoming year will bring these lands good fortune," he repeats.

"Oh…really?" I ask, uninterested. Most of the Valar travel as spirits but are able to appear in an embodied form, called a fana, at any time they wish. The one Lord Ulmo showed me is his chosen fana.

"Have you come across any of the gods yet?" he asks.

"No," I lie, choosing not to disclose what Lord Ulmo and I had discussed. "Have you?"

"Lord Oromë. He was riding in the forest last night, while I was on watch. He was there for mere seconds then vanished."

"He always did love riding through the forests of Mirkwood," I comment.

"I am surprised you have not seen any of the gods? The Elves know how they favor you," Darcien smirks, taking another sip of his wine.

I grin a little. "As to why? I have no idea."

"It might be due to…_her_…" he suggests.

"And what makes you say that, Captain? Because she is a descendant of Melian?" I snort at the idea.

"Why else?" he makes it sound like even an Elven-child knew that. "The gods watch Arda on a day-to-day basis. I speculate they can see how much you care for her, not because of her bloodline, but because of the pure love you have for her. Even as a baby, we could tell she adored you just the same. Her eyes revealed everything. I know this because I only saw her once and already I knew your destinies were meant to cross again after Lady Celebrían left."

"Well, that is not so much the case now, is it?" I reply bitterly. Standing, I throw a few coins on the table. "I am retiring for the night. Enjoy the rest of your evening, Captain."

"You, as well, sire," he says calmly. _"Naamarie…"_

Darcien stays at the tavern to finish the rest of the miruvor as I walk the underground streets. The rest of the Elves are also beginning to turn in for the night, their lights going off in their homes. I take the longer route back to the palace as I really did not want to be reminded of how unruly my sleeping quarters are.

As I stroll to my destination, more of the gods appear before me in their chosen fana, standing on the sides of the stone buildings as if they are just ordinary Elves I pass. Some fly in front of me, others behind, not saying a word. I know they are there but pay them no mind. We could always distinguish the gods from our kin by the aura they carry.

One thing the Elves did not know is that most of the Valar have already revealed themselves to me at one point or another, since Isa was a baby. Melian specifically asked me to take care of her because Celebrían's daughter would rely on me the most, she says. I did not understand what she meant back then, but time always has a way of revealing things one cannot comprehend during the time if inception. I not only failed Isa but Melian as well. She is the only Vala who had not revealed herself to me again in the last twenty-one years. And I cannot blame her.

The nights are colder and I only know this because of the way the wind sways and hollers outside. Our body temperature rarely fluctuates so we never can tell how hot or how cold it really is. I keep to my path and finally enter the palace walls. Inside my chambers, I discard my clothes on the floor, as I usually do, and sleep in only a pair of thin pajama garments, no shirt. I have to think of something to do for the next two days but I cannot come up with anything. My waking dream finally takes over and my thoughts are lost again in my subconscious…

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, what did you think? Legolas wants to go on a rampage it seems doesn't it? LOL. Also - in case some of you are confused, the Ainur are comprised of both the Valar and Maiar.


	24. The Winter Solstice

**CHAPTER 24: The Winter Solstice**

_**Legolas POV**_

"This too shall pass…" The words echo in my mind when I wake. I sit up in bed, thinking upon the words. There is fresh snow outside in the underground streets, the children playing in it while the rest of the Elves are trying to clear a path. I have one more day until the mark of the Solstice. Sitting here, thinking about my daily routine, I take no pleasure in the things I used to enjoy. The way they make me feel is as if I am only wasting my time even though I have all the time in the World. I still do not know how to make today or tomorrow go by smoothly.

My eyes glaze over my chambers and see how badly it needs to look more presentable. This is the first time I actually realize how careless I have become with my own belongings. I cannot let the others see how dreadful things really are for me. And so, at last, I find something to do this morning. I call down to the servant quarters for clean sheets and something to dust and mop my space with. I give the servants that come to the door my laundry and tell them to leave the clean clothes outside when they finish. They are trying to peer inside to see the disaster I have built but I keep the door ajar, only enough to give them my clothes and to get what I ask for.

Natural light is not a favorite thing to have in my room but that has to change today. I open all the curtains I have so I can clearly see what I am getting myself into. I look around again and roll my eyes at the mess before me. No one else is responsible for cleaning this place since I am the one who created this monster of a room. I mop and dust my wooden floor, tables, couches, and replace the sheets on my bed. Manual labor such as this is somewhat new to me. Usually the servants have my chambers clean and spotless. I even go as far as fluffing my pillows, something I thought I would never do. Cleaning my bathtub and fireplace are not the highlight of my chores either. There is ash and soot all over the floor, which I have to clean up again.

After that task, I scrape the dried candle wax off the tables and place fresh new candles in the candle holders. Luckily, the paint smeared on the table and floor easily comes out as well. I pack my brushes, tools, and color palette cups and put them back into storage. I think about what I can paint next, but nothing comes to mind. All I want to create are paintings of _her_ and that really would not help my cause.

I spend almost half of the morning cleaning and making sure everything is back to its original state. The clean clothes the servants bring back I hang in my closet and fold in my drawers. I am quite proud of myself, thinking I did a better job than some of the servants that do this on a regular basis. Then again…they are cautious about touching my things in case I think something in my room is missing. The next step is to keep this place looking organized.

Also, I do not think I would admit this to anyone before, but cleaning is a good form of therapy. It helps keep my mind off her…for the most part. Doing different things I never tried before I find keep my mind occupied longer without worrying about my troubles. My next brilliant idea brings me to the kitchen. The servants and cooks are surprised to see me in their area. I smile politely and ask to help make the midday meal for the nobles. They all look at me strangely like I was sick with fever, but they eventually give in to my wishes. And they have to. I am the prince! However, I am sure it is strange for the cooks to be giving orders to their prince. They have me stir the pot and cut the vegetables. I also do other things such as chop firewood for the stoves and pour out old water with clean water in the jugs.

I receive many unbelievable stares from the Elves that see me there, but after they grow used to my presence, they treat me as one of their own. Some are even comfortable enough to joke around with me, which makes me feel more welcomed. The best part about helping in the kitchen is that I also get to serve some of the dishes made for the nobles. The looks on their faces are priceless! This is definitely something I would gladly do again.

Saying my 'thank you's' for allowing me into their world, I head off on my next adventure. I find myself at the stables where some of the other servants are grooming our horses. My own horse is happy to see me. I have been neglecting him for weeks since I did not want to repeat the way I treated him during the lower points with my thoughts of her. However, he seems to have forgiven me. I stay in the stables a while, brushing his mane and helping the stable master clean out the area.

This day has made me feel more connected to my people—the Elves I swore to protect. It was the first time they greeted me as I pass them by with genuine smiles on their faces. I am happy to know I am still contributing somehow even if I am not allowed to go out on patrol with the rest of the guards. I can finally find another purpose in the Outer Lands. The burden on my shoulders is less heavy by the time I make my way to Darcien.

"Master Legolas," he bows.

"Do not worry. I merely came to see how things are under your care," I say.

"Good…and to be honest, quite boring, actually," he chuckles. "There has not been much of anything going on outside the forest except for the snow falling. I went ahead and reduced some of the guards."

"Well, then…since you are not that busy, how about we spar a little? We do not want to be rusty if an enemy suddenly appears, now do we? Unless you think you can take them all on your own?" I try to use that reverse physcology trick on him.

"I will only spar with you to make sure _your _skills are on point, sire. You _have_ been laying low for the last couple of days. We should make sure you have not forgotten how to pick up a sword," he jibs back.

"Dulien!" I call to one of the other guards.

"Yes, sire?"

"Give us two weapons," I say with a smirk.

He gives Darcien a hesitant look. "Do as he says," he replies, not breaking eye contact with me.

"Right away, sir," Dulien bows his head, running to the weapons room. He comes back with two Elven swords for us to spar with. I suddenly wish I have my own Elven blades with me. An Elf's personal weapon is better in battle because he knows the feel of it as if it was a part of him.

We were drawing in a crowd with some of the guards also watching us from the towers. Darcien and I have not sparred in decades. The last time was a draw after a real fight with the Orcs broke out. I suppose you could call this a rematch or a tie breaker from the previous fight. Slowly, we walk around each other in a circle before he makes the first move. Our swords clash—steel against steel. We use whatever is around us to try to distract the other opponent. I am hopping on carts and ducking around poles, as so is he. We even try blocking attacks by throwing random things in each other's paths. The crowd is highly entertained, cheering us on. It has eventually turned into a big spectacle.

Darcien is able to get me on my back by swinging the flat part of his sword at my leg, but I quickly roll over and get on my feet again before he can claim his victory. There are close moments when we think we both had the upper hand but the other would always find a way to get out of losing. "I see you still have it in you, sire," he grins, backing away from me to figure out his next tactical move.

"I never said I lost it," I smirk and lunge at him. Our swords continue to collide, both of us trying to overthrow the other. Darcien manages to get the sword out of my hand so I am now weaponless. It lies in the snow covered ground a few feet away from us. He grins at me as if I have nothing left to do but to surrender. I back away calmly as he follows me, the sword directed at my throat.

"Do you admit defeat?" he asks, his smirk never faltering.

I grin back with my hands in the air. Before he knows it, I sheathed Herill's sword from its holster and resume the fight. I was merely backing away to try to buy some time so I could find another weapon to use. And Herill happened to be near me. I come at Darcien at full force, maneuvering the sword in my hand to distract him enough for my other hand to grab his weapon. Within minutes, my sword is now at _his_ throat with his sword in my other hand behind his head. One wrong move and I can easily take his head off.

"Do you admit defeat?" I ask, breathing heavily.

"Well, done, sire," he slightly bows his head. "I admit defeat."

I relax from my stance and hand back his sword. He pats me on the back and gives the weapon back to Dulien. The crowd cheers again for show we put on. "Thank you," I say to Herill, returning his own weapon.

"That was brilliant, Master Legolas!" he comments. I nod my 'thank you' and fix the coat of my archer uniform, walking back to Darcien.

"That is probably the most action I have had since our battle last year," Darcien says to me.

"Aye," I agree.

We both sit by one of the carts near us. "How else have you been spending your time? I hear the nobles whispering how you have been acting strange today?"

I cannot help but chuckle. "Not strange, just different."

"In what way exactly?" he raises a curious eyebrow.

"Not being a prince. By just being any other Elf in Mirkwood," I reply casually.

The captain nods his head but I am sure is unclear about what I mean. But he does not pry any deeper and continue to watch the snow fall. "The Winter Solstice will soon be here. I have a feeling this year will be different."

"And what makes you say that?"

"By the way the wind blows, how much more violet the rivers are, and all the gods that are here," Darcien keeps staring into the distance. "Something about this Solstice just feels…unusual." I nod, agreeing. I wish I could tell him what Lady Kalmia told me but it is a task only meant for me without the knowledge of others. I do not want to spoil whatever it is I am meant to witness. And, Darcien is right. The Solstice would be different this year.

There are other things my newly appointed captain needs to attend to so we say our farewells. The crowd has mostly dispersed already as well. I head back to my chambers and smile. This is the place I am used to seeing—clean and organized. It no longer gives me that feeling of despair whenever I set foot inside.

Outside the balcony I see the Elven-children playing in the streets. They are chasing one another and some throwing snowballs at others. I pay close attention to them to see if any one of them l recognized from my visions. I thought I knew most of the children we have in Mirkwood but I also know some of them travel to other Elven Realms when they reach a certain age. So, maybe I do not know all the children we have here after all?

Taking a small block of wood from the forest earlier, by the gates, I place it on my table. Searching for my carving knives, I finally find them wrapped in cloth in a bottom drawer I rarely open. I close my eyes, trying to envision what I saw during my meditation. For hours I sit trying to capture the details in my head before each piece of wood I carve off. I eventually do a carving of the Elf-maiden in the white robes but I leave her face blank since I did not get a chance to see what she looks like. She could have been anyone. On the side of her body I carve the small Elfling that ran to her.

I never did much carving since painting is more my passion, but for some reason I have to get the visions out of my head somehow. I place the carvings I made in the middle of my round table and suddenly…I begin to miss her again. No matter how much my mind blocks her out with the

different activities I do she always finds a way to seep back into my thoughts. Her scent, the way her hair flows in the breeze, her smile, even the way her green eyes sparkle are still vivid and clear in my mind. I slouch in my chair and let out another long sigh. I have one more day, just one more day until the Solstice.

When it was finally dark out, I decide to try to get some sleep. If I cannot come up with something new to keep myself occupied with in the morning, I will repeat what I did today—minus sparring with Darcien. It is more of a spontaneous idea I had and the guards have the ceremony to prepare for as well. Shortly thereafter, my waking dream takes over.

My dream takes me to a meadow somewhere with purple and white flowers. There are leaves and other flowers floating around in the sky and a great, grassy hill at the top. Someone is walking toward me but my Elven vision does not reach their face. I find it strange since Elves can see for miles ahead. She is in a thin, long flowing dress. Ivory, is the color. Suddenly, she is right in front me as if she quickly ran to me without me even noticing. I take a step back, eyes wide with shock. I cannot believe it…

"I missed you…" she says, caressing my face. I involuntary close my eyes, missing the way her touch feels on my skin. I gather her tightly in my arms, hoping she is not just an illusion my mind has made up. I am too afraid to speak in case she vanishes. Instead, I continue to hold her, savoring the moment. She slowly takes a step back from my arms and stares at me. She looks as beautiful as always.

"What lifeless eyes you have, my prince," she examines me. "I barely recognize them…"

"After you left, my existence has not been the same," I softly tell her.

"Your existence will continue on forever. Don't let despair grab a hold of you. You are meant for a greater purpose. Think about the others—others who you do not know but will soon rely on you."

"Who are you referring to? What others?" I am confused by her words. She has the appearance of Isa but her stature and the way she speaks does not sound like the girl I fell in love with. "Who are you _really_?"

She smiles and places something in my hand. "You are always in my thoughts…" she kisses me on the cheek and disappears. I blink awake from the dream, finding myself still lying in my bed in the dark. I sit up, trying to make sense of her message. I then notice my right hand is still balled in a fist. I slowly open it, surprised to find I am holding something in it. It is a petal from a flower. I look at it more closely, smelling it. It was a petal from the aeglos.

I know Isa loves them and often places bouquets of them in my chambers. No matter what kind of flowers she picks, there are always these flowers present. I take the petal and put it with the small statue carvings I did on the table. I start to wonder if she really did miss me like the dream has said. I am not sure if I should believe it or not, given it could just be an image of her I want to see.

All I have to do is survive today and a part of tomorrow until the ceremony in the evening. There was not much left to do but to repeat yesterday since I cannot bring myself to paint anything yet. I keep thinking about it but something still holds me back. Today, I decide to wear a regular tunic with my outfit, something a little more informal. By the time I arrive in the kitchen, the servants barely recognize me in my new attire. They allow me to help out like the day before, adding other tasks to the list. A feast is also to be prepared for after the ceremony so the kitchen is busy. I end up spending half of the day there.

"Master Legolas, Captain Darcien is requesting your presence outside," a servant comes running up to me.

"We can finish up here, sire," one of the other helpers says.

At the front gates, I look for the captain. I find him staring at something with concern on his features. "One of the servants said you were looking for me?"

"Look outside, sire. What do you see?"

"I see…the forest, looking calm for once. Why?"

"Now look up to the sky."

I do as he says and furrow my eyebrows. There are dark clouds forming and the wind howling above, yet it does not reach us or the forest floor. The trees do not move at all nor is the snow on the ground being swept by the current. "The gods are preparing for something greater than the Winter Solstice," I assume. Even the moon is nowhere to be seen. It remains hidden in the clouds. "I suggest you gather everyone inside, even the guards. I say it is safe to bet that no enemy would dare be out there tonight."

"Have you ever seen a phenomenon such as this before?" he asks, still looking onward.

"No…not once in my existence," I reply.

"Tremir, tell the guards who are on patrol in the watch towers to retire early for the night," Darcien tells one of the head guards. "I do not want to see anyone out here past twilight, is that understood?"

"Yes, captain," he bows his head.

"Hopefully this strange occurrence will end by tomorrow morning," he says aloud to himself.

"The gods tend to play by their own rules." I look up once more.

"Do you think this has to do with Lord Manwe?"

I shake my head. "Lord Manwe hasn't appeared to anyone since the First Age, and only to great kings and rulers. He has left everything up to the other Valar and Maiar ever since."

"To see the Elder King would be a treat though, wouldn't it?" Darcien grins.

"For anyone lucky enough," I slightly nod. The Ainur never tell us who they are when they appear to us. Our instincts always tell us who they are from an image from the initial awakening of the Firstborn instilled in us. If we ever see Lord Manwe, we would know it was him.

"Well, with the strange weather, we might just be lucky enough…" he winks.

"If that is that case, if you _do_ see the Elder King, I will promote you to Lieutenant General. How is that?" I chuckle. Lieutenant General is one rank from becoming a General in our Mirkwood army. He would get to pick the Elves he desires for his warriors. But, even if he does not see Lord Manwe I would probably still promote him as he works harder by far than any of the current generals we have who sit behind the frontlines.

"You have a deal, my friend," he nods, us shaking to seal the deal.

Heading back inside, I soak in my tub, throwing in a few herbal flowers to ease the tension in my muscles. My room is soon filled with steam as I continue pouring hot water inside. The last two days have been the most productive I have been in months. I am really proud of myself. I did not think I could escape the sorrow and pain that throbs in my heart, but I am able to find ways of numbing it for a while. If I could just continue to do this, then hopefully over time, the pain I in my heart would disappear. It was all wishful thinking, of course.

Her memory and everything about her would always remain with me. I have to accept the fact I am never going to get her back. If our destinies ever cross again and she genuinely smiles at me—not the kind of smile to be polite—but a real, 'It is good to see you,' smile, only then would I know that by some miracle I still have a place in her heart.

It has only been less than two years since I have been coping with this when it took me over a decade with my mother sailing the Sea. I honestly did not know if I could endure the Outer Lands for that long seeing how much it pains me to think about her. But, I suppose I brought this upon myself and could I really blame her for leaving?

When the water finally cools, I get out of the tub and change into a one piece garment to sleep in. I am tired of looking out the balcony and how everything appears peaceful in the underground kingdom, knowing what it is like out in the forest. I shut my velvet drapes again, bringing back the darkness to my room that I do not really miss.

The following morning the entire kingdom is even busier than the previous days. The streets and stone buildings are decorated with streamers and banners, in addition to the Elves' houses. Everyone is contributing in some way to the ceremony. I think I will take this day to do something else since it seems the servants have things under control.

Like my usual routine of the day, I go outside to see how things are coming along. The guards are also preparing the outside patio. Big overhead tents are put in place to cover the carpet from the falling snow. It would be removed once the ceremony actually commences.

"Just as I predicted, the strange weather yesterday has finally lifted," Darcien smiles.

"Yes, but how long will it last?" I look around skeptically.

"Hopefully until the end of the ceremony. By the way, an Elf-child told me to give this you," he says, pulling out something from his inner coat. "I tried to be careful with it."

"An Elf-child gave you this?" I look at him with a raised eyebrow. "An aeglos flower?"

"Yes, earlier this morning. It seems that a petal is also missing from it," he points.

It is strange that I woke up with one in my hand this morning. Could it have been the same Elfling who snuck in my room and placed it in my hand? "Do you remember what this Elf-child looked like? Or who they belonged to?" I ask.

"I am afraid I do not know, sire. It was a small Elf-boy. He gave it to me and vanished right after. I was busying giving orders when he approached and so I did not see the direction he went off to."

"An Elfling? By himself out here?"

"Yes, I know that no children are permitted without a guardian this far outside, but he _was_ here."

"I wonder why he did not give it to me directly?" I look again at it.

"It is quite interesting he even had this flower," replies Darcien.

"Why is that?"

"The aeglos do not bloom this time of year. They are summer flowers. They immediately die in this kind of weather. But yours…yours looks like it just blossomed."

"Yes…it does," I also find it odd. Darcien is right in saying there should be no aeglos growing this time of year. "Did the boy say anything else to you?"

"No, sire. He just asked that I hand this to the prince and that he would know what it meant."

"He said that to you?" I give him a question look to reconfirm.

"Yes."

"Well, I have no idea what it means. The only one that ever favored these flowers was…her."

"I would like to help you in solving this mystery but I am afraid I have no other leads to give you, sire."

"It is quite all right. Maybe I will end up figuring it out after all," I shrug. I take the flower with me and place it in a small bowl with water, adding it to the collection on my round table.

I do a quick glance around my chambers and sit on the edge of my bed. I am quickly running out of things to do. All I need to do was occupy myself for a few more hours before the ceremony and so, I ponder. Finally standing, I walk over to my drawers. I take a deep breath and open the bottom one.

Staring back at me are my paint brushes I have hidden. I am hesitant to even attempt to paint again but I have no other choice. Darcien's advice about painting other events echoes in my mind—but of what? Tucked under my arm, I make my way to my History Room. I am determined to paint whatever cones to me, regardless if it is her.

Pulling out a clean canvas, I set my brushes and tools in place. I close my eyes and let my hand take over the brush strokes. By the time I am finished, I am surprised to see the outcome of my new creation. And I usually do not take a step back and admire my work until it is complete. I have painted my father's castle in England with me stepping out of the forest towards the back entrance. I have done this many times before but I do not recall this particular event. Another questionable part of the painting is that I have the aeglos flower in my right hand.

"Master Legolas, there you are," a servant bows as he enters the opened door. "Everyone is preparing for the ceremony."

"Is it time already?" I ask, clearly losing track of the hour.

"Yes, sire. Your robes have been prepared and hanging on your door. Would you like the servants to assist you?"

"No, thank you. I will manage on my own." I normally do not allow the servants to dress me or wait on me hand and foot. I prefer to do things on my own. "I will be outside shortly," I add. The servant bows again and quickly leaves.

Packing my things, I head back to my chambers. Just as he said, my formal robes are hanging outside my door. I have to remember to tell them it is safe again to enter my inside. After putting my brushes back where they belong, I put my robes on over my tunic. We all have to wear something formal for the ceremony, even the servants. Traditional clothing for the Winter Solstice is long, light blue robes to match the reflection of the moon.

As I step foot outside the palace walls there is already a gathering of Elves making their way to the outside patio. Parents are holding their children's hands, friends meeting each other so they could stand side by side, and others just trying to get through the crowd. I have my hood on so no one recognizes me as I blend in with my kin. The tent cover is removed so everyone can clearly see the moon. I stay in the back corner by the palace doors and let the others who want to be closer to the front ahead of me. This will allow me to make a discreet disappearance once the ceremony begins.

"My fellow Mirkwood Elves," one of the elders says on the podium. "Tonight we begin the Yenearsira. A tradition passed on for centuries, since the early years of the Awakening of the Elder Children of Ilúvatar. The first Elves that awoke by Cuiviénen, the Water of Awakening in the far east of Middle-earth, long before the rising of the Sun or Moon, have witness this day since the beginning. Tonight we give praise and homage to Eru and the Ainur who watch over us from the Blessed Realm."

Everyone begins to chant with their hands positioned in front of their chests, eyes closed. The full moon is still bright yellow in the sky, slowly dimming into a different shade. I make my escape to the side of the palace, discarding my robes on a nearby tree. Taking the small boat on the docks by the Enchanted River will take too long so I run as fast I can through the opening on the other side of the mountain where the river meets the Forest River. There is a long meadow with trees surrounding it before you can see where the rivers meet. Only an Elf or someone with a trained eye can tell which river is which since they are not easily distinguishable. Only the black waters of the Enchanted River flow under the underground kingdom.

Finally reaching a great boulder, I stand upon it with a grand tree next to me. I keep my hand near my small Elven knife since it is the only weapon I brought with me. It is always better to be prepared than to think nothing will harm you out here. This is Mirkwood, after all, and on this mystical night is the best night to stay on your toes.

The wind suddenly begins to pick up, blowing against me. The two rivers do their violent dance as the moon soon changes colors. Once it is bright blue in the sky, I close my eyes and pray. The wind starts to get stronger so I have to brace myself better on the boulder, holding onto a tree branch. However, that does me no good as the tree branch brakes, sending me flying backwards onto the meadow. I land with a loud _thud_ on my back, the branch rolling a few feet behind me. I slowly get up and dust the grass off my clothes.

Light from the moon unexpectedly beams on my hand causing me to look up at it. And still, I have to shield my eyes from the howling wind. The light grows wider, like a search light on me, as something comes from around the moon, making its way in my direction. I stand back and watch in awe as it comes closer. It is a white ship sailing down from the heavens—Eärendil's vessel, Vingilot, sent to him by the Valar. He laughs when he sees the expression on my face. Never once have I seen him in my all my centuries since he is not considered a Vala or a Maia. He is known to live in the Undying Lands, seen by few who remain in Middle-earth with the Simaril gleaming on his brow.

"So we finally meet, Prince Legolas, son of Thranduil Greenleaf of the Woodland Realm," he says, leaning on the stirring wheel of his ship. All of Melian's kin knows about you," he laughs again. "May good tidings befall you this night…you will need it." The plank on the ship automatically lowers to the ground near me. A glowing figure appears, walking down to the meadow, slowly and gracefully. The plank rises again and off sails Eärendil back to the heavens, stars forming behind him as he vanishes into the moon. The harsh wind also finally ceases.

She looks at me with soft eyes and a small grin forming on her features. "Milady," I bow.

"We meet again, Prince Legolas…"

"Why was I summoned here, Your Grace?" I ask.

She walks around me, examining me before she answers. I also notice she is barefoot in her white, shimmering dress. "Everyday for almost two winters, you pray to me to give you what your heart desires. Why?" she asks calmly in an even tone.

"Because…I love her," I answer quietly but with conviction. Thoughts of her are starting to bring pain back into my heart.

"What if she truly does not love you? Has the thought not entered your mind?"

"Yes, it has. But, my heart tells me otherwise. If she does not love me, I want her to honestly tell me the truth," I stand firm of what I want.

"But she did. Did she not? Right before she left you standing alone in your chambers that day."

"Her words rang false in my ears," I shake my head.

Melian smirks knowingly. "Although your heart felt it like a thousand daggers."

"No one wants to hear those words, true or false," I avert my eyes to the ground. "It was a natural reaction."

"What can you really offer Isa Arwen? She is by far one of the highest ranking nobles with my Maia blood flowing through her veins that still exists outside of the Undying Lands. She possesses a power that even she is not aware of. If she harnesses these powers, she can grow to be more powerful than Galadriel," she reveals. "Her children would make for a great new lineage if mixed with pure Elven blood…"

"I do not care of what she is capable of or that she comes from your lineage," I tell her firmly. "None of that matters to me. It never did."

"Then tell me, young prince, what is it about my sixth generation granddaughter that intrigues you so?" She gave me an inquisitive look.

"I cannot tell you the exact words you want to hear from me, my lady. All I know is that in all my years of existence she has finally given me something to look forward to—a different reason to live here in the Mortal Lands of Arda. Not to satisfy others and do what it takes to protect them, but something for myself. Something I can hold close and call my own. Surely you had your own reasons for marrying Lord Thingol."

"I did…" she smiles, her eyes distant and full of memories, "because I loved him. After Thingol was slain by treacherous Dwarves, I departed from the halls of Menegroth and returned across the Great Sea to Valinor for I no longer had a purpose to stay here."

"Our reasons are not so much different…" I reply.

Melian smiles at me as if what I say has amused her. "You have a great love for her there is no doubt about that. But, still. There is so much pain you keep inside—pain that will eventually eat away your soul. A pain you must release." Her eyes begin to glow as she floats upward into the air. The wind picks up again, blowing her hair wildly around her with her arms outstretched on either side of her. I fall to my knees, my hands pushing against the grass so I can hold my body up to keep from completely submitting to the ground. I suddenly cannot breath.

A sharp pain pierces through me. It is the most excruciating feeling flowing throughout my entire being. I feel like I am being set on fire. I scream out in horror, my mouth watering and tears streaming from my bloodshed eyes, chest heaving violently. My nails dig even deeper into the soil. I can hear my screams echoing in the blustery weather, which any Elf within a mile could hear. My body finally gives in as I collapse in the meadow. The last thing I remember is Melian's voice telling me to sleep before I fall unconscious.

I can feel light against my eyes and voices around me. "Take your time," someone says.

"Where…where am I?" I manage to ask. My throat feels dry as if I have not spoken in days.

"The Houses of Healing…"

"What…?" I breathe. With all my might, I am able to open my eyes to see a female watching over me. When my vision finally focuses, I see it is Shohrae, sitting on a chair, smiling wearily at me.

"What I am doing here?" I ask, trying to sit up.

"Darcien and the guards went to look for you when you went missing the night of the Winter Solstice. They heard a cry in the distance and found you lying unconscious in the meadow. You have been asleep for four days, Legolas."

"Four days?" I rub my temples.

"You tore a piece of your tunic. It was found in your hand when they brought you here," she informs me. I vaguely remember wanting to tear my heart out with my bare hands. "What happened to you out there?" she asks with concern. "Better question, _what _were you doing there?"

"I'm not quite sure," I answer quietly. "It is all a blur."

"Some say the gods were playing a trick on you," she softly laughs at the idea.

"It's a likely story…"

Shohrae sighs and looks at me with some relief. "Well, whatever it was that caused you to be out there during that windstorm, although immortal, we are all very thankful you are still alive."

"Barely," I joke dryly.

"Now that you are awake, you should hopefully be back to normal by tomorrow."

"Four days?" I ask myself aloud again. I cannot believe I was unconscious for that long. Finally more alert, I feel better…lighter almost. My shoulders feel less tension and stress.

"Legolas? Legolas, are you listening to me?" Shohrae tries to get my attention back.

"Yes, Shohrae," I politely smile at her.

"I need you to come back to England with me, as soon as you are able to travel."

"Are you toying with me? You know that is not possible," I scoff.

"Galadriel has reinstated your portal privileges."

"What?" I ask baffled. "For what reason?"

"Your father wishes to see you," she says with a serious tone. "Matters only meant to be discussed by him."

I still cannot believe her words. The one thing I have been praying for was finally answered. However, a part of me cannot fully rejoice. Something inside tells me this is a temporary arrangement. "How long am I able to stay in the human world?"

Shohrae stands. "For as long as you desire," she smiles sincerely. "There are a few things I need to prepare before we leave. Rest, Prince Legolas. We will depart in two days time …"

My father's assistant exits the room, leaving me alone. I start to wonder why my father wants to see me. He chose to stay in England instead of returning to Aman so could he have changed his mind? Could he wanting to speak to me be the only reason why Galadriel is allowing me back through the portal…or could there be another reason as to why? My mind is racing with questions.

Every time I try to come up with my own answers, I feel a sharp pain in my head and the visions in my mind would disappear. Obviously, I am not meant to ponder on such questions. Melian most likely did something with my thoughts. I lie back down and focus on the aeglos sitting by my bedside table. I did not notice it there before but staring it at makes my mind hazy. Two days from now I will be travelling to place where I thought I would never be allowed to enter again. _Sleep…_ the voice echoed in my reveries. _Sleep… _ My mind and body fall limp as I journey back to my waking dream...

* * *

**Author's note:** *suspense music!* Wonder what Legolas's father has to say?

**REVIEW** and I'll tell you...in the next chapter. ;)

Btw, thanks for the previous chapter reviews!


	25. Wishful Thinking

**CHAPTER 25: Wishful Thinking**

_**Legolas POV**_

"Are you almost ready, Legolas?"

"Yes," I nod apprehensively. My body is ready but my mind is not quite there yet. Two years is no time at all, but the days I spend in agony make it seem like it has been decades. Getting information out of Shohrae has also proved to be a difficult task since she is known to be built like a steel trap when it comes to divulging anything. She continues to repeat she is not at liberty to tell me.

Although I am the prince, I cannot force it out of her. It is that kind of power she possessed over me. Shohrae has become very dear to my family over the many years we have lived in Mirkwood, and I honestly do not know how the delegating and political side of running our kingdom would be like if she was not in charge of it. I thought of her as almost a mother-figure and feel very lucky to have her to keep me grounded when it came to my behavior.

I also do not pack anything with me since I do not know how long I am to stay in England. Mix feelings of travelling back makes me think it best to only bring myself. I always leave a few things in my room anyway so there is no need to carry any belongings I have here except for my bow and arrow.

"May I come in?" Darcien knocks on the open door. Shohrae has left to finish gathering what she needs and was going to come back for me when it is time to depart. "So, tell me…how are you feeling?"

"Much better. Still a little stiff but back to normal for the most part," I reply. Darcien starts to laugh softly, shaking his head. "What?"

"That is not what I meant."

I roll my eyes and sigh. "I do not know? Whatever news my father has to tell me could be good _or _bad. Either way, it is not something I want to speculate on. But—I know it is something important. Why else would Galadriel allow me access back?"

"If you see Ellessia at all while you are there, will you send her a greeting from me?" he asks.

"Why not come with us?" I suggest. "It has been quiet in Mirkwood and there are plenty of other captains and generals to give orders while you are away. Put Herill in command until you return? He is a capable Elf. Captain Palos can also resume your duties."

"Yes, Herill is capable of giving orders, and Captain Palos has years of experience ahead of me, but this journey is meant for you, Master Legolas. I have no business of being there. I am only here to escort you to the portal."

"I need no escort, captain. And, I am sure my father would be happy to see you. If Ellessia is there, so will she. You really have no good excuse for not going. I could also command you," I chuckle. Darcien only shakes his head with a smile.

"Ready?" Shohrae returns to my chambers. "I must say, Legolas, I do not think I have ever seen your chambers this organized before?"

"It is a lot harder than you think," I grin to myself.

"I will meet you outside," Darcien bows.

"Do not take too long, my friend. Pack light," I smirk at him.

"Pardon?" he slowly looks up with a confused look in his face. And so does Shohrae.

"Darcien was telling me before you came how he wishes he had the opportunity to see England, so I suggested he come with us. For all the hard work he has put into protecting our lands, he deserves a short vacation, would not you agree?" I ask Shohrae.

My father's assistant and advisor is surprised by the idea. "Well, of course, you are more than welcomed to join us. Had I known sooner I would have invited you personally," she smiles at him. "We will wait for you at the portal."

The captain cannot do anything but obey and so he leaves to gather a few of his belongings. I am sure he is muttering obscene things under his breath. I try hard to suppress my smile after the foul look he gives me. He never likes to be tricked into anything, but I have my ways. And it was not as if Darcien disliked the other world, he just is not accustomed to it as the rest of us.

"I have no clothing to wear in the other world," he says as he approached the portal. "I really do not mind staying behind."

"There are extra clothes on the other side you can wear," Shohrae smiles. "Do not be nervous, Captain."

I am still trying my best not to break out into laughter. I guess she knows he is hesitant about travelling but will not allow him back out now. Darcien straightens his posture and states he is not nervous. He only wants to make sure he blends in well. "I think you will blend in just fine," I grin.

Shohrae open the portal and steps through, vanishing in seconds. I am suddenly the one who became hesitant to follow. What if none of this is real? What if once I step through, I will wake from my dream? "What is the matter, Prince Legolas?" Darcien asks.

"Nothing."

"Do not tell me you are scared to enter?" he raises an eyebrow. "You have been waiting for this moment."

"What? Scared? I have no reason to be scared. I have done this a million times," I roll my eyes as if he is talking nonsense.

"Then why do you not enter?" he slightly grins.

"Why do _you_ not enter?" I challenge him.

"Because you know I have no real desires of going. You tricked me into this," Darcien points out.

"All the more reason why you should step through first—in case you back out," I reply, motioning for him to enter. "Ellessia will be very disappointed if you do not show up."

"Why do we not step through…together?"

"There is not enough room for the both of us," I show him. The portal is only wide enough for one individual to enter. The other would have to squeeze through it if they attempt to enter at the same time.

"Then we will both enter it sideways," he says.

"Oh, very well," I roll my eyes.

Once Darcien's back is to me, I push him as hard as I can until he disappears inside the portal. He is not going to be very happy with me once he reaches the other side but I can no longer stifle a laugh. I take a deep breath, close my eyes, and jump through after him. Within minutes, a different forest appears before me. I smile at the familiar scent of this forest and have not realized how much I missed it.

"I was wondering when you two were going to get here," Shohrae gives us both lecturing looks. She is back in her business attire that she wears in this world.

"That was quite unnecessary and uncalled for," Darcien furrows his eyebrows, looking very bothered by my actions.

I politely smile and pat him on the back. "But you're here now, aren't you?"

"Whatever you two have going on, save it for later. Here, Darcien, put these on," Shohrae instructs. She hands him a button down shirt, slacks, and shoes. There is a secret closet shaped like a tree near the portal where we keep different types of clothing depending on which world we are travelling to.

"Why does he not have to change?" he asks her.

"Because I always come here dressed this way," I smirk.

The people of this world know me to be an archer and so my outfit is nothing out of the ordinary. Darcien, however, they have not seen before. It might raise questions as to why we are dressed in similar uniforms. However, I laugh at the idea because it does not really matter what the people at my father's estate think since they know our true identities. It is merely one of those 'special privileges' I like to use.

The three of us swiftly make our way out of the forest and into the field behind the castle. Every other year my father holds _futbol _or soccer tournaments back here since it is big enough to be a sports field. I become more anxious as are almost at the back entrance. "Master Legolas!" Markus greets us. "It is good to see you," he gives me great hug as usual.

"It is good to see you, as well, Markus," I chuckle in his grasps.

"Miss Shohrae, welcome back," he smiles at her.

"Hello, Markus," she smiles back.

The cook glances at Darcien. "And who is your companion?"

"I am Darcien Dridcas," he bows his head.

"He is one of my captains and a good friend of mine," I tell Markus.

Markus smiles and extends his hand. Darcien is unsure on the gesture but mirrors him as Markus shakes it in return. It is uncommon for us to shake anyone's hand so I have to grin at the captain's questioning look. "It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. Any friend of Master Legolas is a friend to us here."

"Thank you," he half-smiles, still looking slightly confused.

"Please, come into the dinning room. You must be famished from your journey. I have food waiting to be served to you," Markus says, practically dragging us to the table.

Shohrae tells me my father is in the city and will speak to me once he returns. I take Darcien to the southern wing of the castle so he can get situated into the room he will be staying in while we are here. He wants to roam the property to get familiar with the area after he unpacks and agree to let him do as he pleases. I head for my wing of the castle and stop short on the second floor. I look down the hallway and stare at Isa's room. My heart wants me to go there, just to see it one last time, but my feet will not move in that direction. I clinch my jaw tightly at the familiar feeling my heart is telling me—that she is gone and not coming back. With remorse still filling my insides, I turn my head away and continue to the third floor.

My room is the exactly the way I left it two years ago. One of the maids comes in here every few weeks to dust so it does not look so ancient when I return, although I do not like anyone coming in here without my permission. Again, I am sure it was something Shohrae overrode. Everything always remains untouched and sitting in its exact spot so I have grown used to expecting it to look fit for a prince.

I take a shower and open my drawers for something clean to wear to blend in more. Rummaging through my shirts, I see a garment that does not belong to me. I pull it out and see it is a satin nightgown—which clearly is not mine. It was _hers._ She must have kept it here before we left for Mirkwood. But, what was it doing folded under my shirts? Maybe one of the maids accidentally placed it with the rest of my clothes by mistake when they did the laundry. Whatever the case was…it still smells like her. I can smell her scent on the garment even with the products used to clean it. I grip it tightly, closing my eyes. There is so much here that reminds me of her. I refold the nightgown and stuff it in the very bottom drawer I have, hoping to forget about it.

Darcien is most likely outside, sightseeing around the castle walls and the strange things my father has on the property like the pool, tennis court, and driving range—things he has never seen before. I thought I'd join him and answer any questions he has about the estate and what human things are here that my father has acquired.

I am back at the second floor, staring at her room again from the staircase. For a moment, I forgot where I was going. I know I should keep to my destination but, instead, my stubborn feet finally lead me directly in front of her room. Out of habit, I almost knock until I realize it is a foolish thing to do since no one would answer. There is nothing audible to my Elven ears that tell me someone was in there either.

Still, my heart beats its steady pace very loudly in my chest. I envision her by her bedside, turning in my direction once I open the door, smiling at me. However, when I finally do muster up the courage to open it, it is not the scene playing in my head. The room is empty as to be expected. There are no traces of her anywhere. All her belongings are gone, drawers empty and racks only filled with lifeless hangers. Her scent still lightly lingers but that, too, is quickly fading.

Closing the door quietly behind me, I go on my way. Coming back here no longer seems like such a great idea now that all these emotions are trying to make their way back to me. After I speak to my father, I contemplate on returning to Mirkwood with Darcien. I want to find her and tell her everything that is in my heart, but I do not want to ruin her new life if she is finally happy. Perhaps I will consult with my father once we discuss the matter he wants to address and see what his thoughts are.

Not much here has changed. Things are still as quiet as ever since not many stay at the castle. They only come when summoned or when something needs to be done. Everyone here lives a quiet existence when appearances are not so necessary. I search around for Darcien, hoping I will spot him sooner or later. Suddenly, I step on something. I remove my foot and see one of the aeglos flowers. I pick it up and look around me, seeing a row of them planted nearby. Many are starting to finally bloom as the air is warming again from the colder months. I keep it with me, putting it in my inner coat pocket.

"Legolas!" a female voice calls my name. I turn around to see a familiar face. "It's so good to see you!" she practically jumps on me.

"Ellessia?" I laugh in disbelief. I'm overjoyed to see my cousin again. "What are you doing here? Where have you been?"

"It's only been about two human years, Legolas. You have gone for decades without seeing me," she rolls her eyes with a smile.

"Yes, I know," I smile. "But…given the circumstances when you left…"

"I know," she nods with a sympathetic smile. "I arrived three days ago. I also did some travelling for a while around Europe, Asia, South America—all over the continents!" she laughs. "There are so many wonders in this world. I currently reside in the States."

"The States?" I ask, meaning they still had some sort of connection. "So, have you spoken to…her?" I am almost afraid to ask.

"All the time…" she nods slowly.

"How is she?"

"She's good…happy."

"I'm glad to hear that," I half-smile. There is more I want to ask but I cannot bring myself to do so. Not yet. I can hide my mood and facial expressions easily but when it comes to her, it is something hard for me to master. It is like someone torturing you with a hot poker and pretending that you do not feel a thing.

"So…how are _you_? You have no idea how good it is to see you. You're looking well, cousin," she gives me a warm smile.

"Thank you," I bow politely with my head. There is no need to get into the pain and suffering I endured for Ellessia to think I have been doing well for myself since the day they left. "So, tell me. From all the wonderful places you have visited and you now living in the U.S., what brings you back here?"

Ellessia gives me a mischievous grin that I have known her to have. She is up to something, I can feel it. "You," she finally smiles.

"Me?"

"Well, I knew your father was summoning you and thought it would be a good opportunity to see how you were doing," she explains.

"Ellessia?" Darcien comes around the corner.

She turns to him with shock written on her face. "Darcien!" she exclaims, then looks to me for some sort of explanation.

"In case you were here, I told him he should say hello himself," I laugh softly. My cousin runs to his open arms as he picks her up. You can see the genuine love they have for each other. I am happy for their reunion yet sad to see them content in one another's arms as I want what they have. They finally remember my presence and compose themselves again to avoid my jealousy.

"Prince Legolas, your father has returned and wishes to see you in his study," he informs me.

"Very well…you two enjoy yourselves," I grin. Ellessia rolls her eyes at me and grabs Darcien by the hand, dragging him to another part on the property. I try to mentally prepare myself for what my father has to say.

"Come in," he says as I knock on his study door.

Slowly opening the door, I show my head inside first. It is dark and very noble-looking as it always is. "You summoned for me, father?"

My father stands from his desk and walks over to me, giving me a tight embrace. "It is good to see you again, my son," he grips my shoulders firmly.

"You, as well, father," I smile.

"Have a seat, Legolas."

I sit on one of the couches he has transported here from Mirkwood as he goes back to sitting behind his desk. "So, what is it you want to discuss with me?"

"You," he leans forward with his hands clasp together on the desk.

"Me?" I give him a quizzical look. It appears all the attention is focused on me. But why?

"Tell me what is on your mind, Legolas," he replies softly. "Not what you think I want to hear but what you really want to say."

I stand and do a short pace around the couch, jaw clenched. I cannot find the right words to describe what I am feeling but my father remains patient as he waits for me to say something—anything. This entire thing has caught me off guard…which is very rare. Something inside of me is bubbling to the surface, something I cannot explain. I try to stay calm for as long as I can, but I cannot contain myself any longer.

"I am angry!" I finally blurt out, my hands balled in fists. "I am angry that she left and that I did _nothing_ to stop her when I had the chance! I am angry that I have had to suffer like this with my heart constantly eating away at me! I am angry that I will forever live a miserable existence and eventually wither away into nothingness…" I sit back down burying my face in my hands from the frustration I've released, then leaned back into a lazy slouch and looked toward the ceiling. "There. Is that what you wanted, father?" I ask quietly.

"I summoned you here, Legolas, because you have been through a great deal of suffering—first with your mother and now with her. I want to do what is best for you to keep you moving forward in the Outer Lands. There is no need to punish yourself for the actions you wish you could have altered because they have already come to pass. Do not dwell on the hurt but embrace the opportunity for the other things that lay ahead of you," my father says.

"What is it that you wish for me to do exactly, father?" I reply, with frustration still in my voice.

"Live, my boy!" he answers with a commanding, pleading tone. "You are my only son, Legolas, and I do not want to see you leave this world before I do. I want to give you the opportunity to decide if you want to stay in Mirkwood or live your ageless life in this world. Why not travel like Ellessia did? There are plenty of things to discover in other countries, which you may find interesting—sights, food, people…"

"I cannot just leave Mirkwood, father," I shake my head.

"I have already discussed it with Shohrae. She will take over as ruler while you are away. If you so choose to return, she will hand the title back to you. We both know she is the best candidate to take your place."

"Yes, I know that, father, I have considered it myself, but—"

He raises his hand up to stop me. "Just take some time to think about it, Legolas. Do something for yourself for once. You do not have to carry these responsibilities alone, not when you have others willing to help. You have done more than I could have ever hoped for in a son and ruler to our people, and I will always remain proud of you and support you regardless of what you decide to do," he says with sincerity.

"So, is this the real reason why I am here? Why Galadriel opened the portal for me?" I ask, wanting to get to the bottom of the truth.

"A part of it, yes," he nods.

"What do you mean?" I furrow my eyebrows. I can tell there is something else that he is not telling me.

"Really consider the options I have given you. Stop by my study around this same time tomorrow for more will be explained to you. It might not make much sense to you now, but it will," he smiles, assuring me.

Leaving my father's study, I am more confused than when I entered. He is basically having me decide if I want to stay in Mirkwood to rule or live my endless existence in this world instead. But why would I? Being here is a constant reminder of her. Travelling to different places sounds intriguing but what if I ran into her somewhere? Would I be able to handle it? It seems too risky since I would be carrying this heartache with me until the End. I would rather not have that false sense of security that I am truly over her because I know for a fact that if we run into each other, all those emotions I have been suppressing will only resurface again.

He also says more will be revealed to me tomorrow, but what else could my father say? I doubt he wants me to make a decision so soon, so I put the thoughts of it in the back of my mind. What has me more curious is Ellessia presence here. If my cousin knows of my arrival, would she have told her as well? I want to find her and the captain but then I realize they most likely want to be alone to catch up. Many things have happened in the two years they have been apart. It also makes me wonder what new things have happened for Isa. Ellessia says she is happy so she may be doing things for herself that she loves.

And since there is no company I can enjoy but my own, I head back into the forest with my bow and arrow and sit against one of the trees. I always feel more at home and peaceful whenever I am inside the thicket of the trees and branches. If I do decide to travel around this world, I would greatly miss this. But, then, I suddenly laugh because I told myself I was willing to give this up for her—all of it, which meant my crown and the only life I have known for almost three centuries. I suppose it would not be so difficult having someone to spend a different life with but, spending it alone in a foreign land, that is going to be challenging.

I also know I can never love anyone again as much I do her. Elves are known to have one mate, one true partner, for the rest of their lives—no substitutions. I have heard the human phrase, "Date around," to figure out what type of partner an individual wants, but in my case, I did it to see if I want someone else…and I do not. All those previous maidens I courted held no weight in my heart. Not like she does. And none ever will. My heart will be tied to her forever.

With not much else to do, I make my way back to my room until dinnertime. There is a television set in my living room that I rarely use since I did not spend a lot of time here, but I finally turn it on. This world's technology is amazing and has all sorts of ways to make life easier. I can imagine the many things we could do with it if we were allowed to bring it back to Mirkwood. But I also understand the simplicity Galadriel wants to keep in our lands.

Continuing to flip through the channels, nothing catches my interest. I finally give up and decide to see what Markus is up to. He is in the kitchen as usual, preparing one of his many dishes. I sit on the bar stool and watch him create his masterpieces. "Oh, hello there, Master Legolas," he says. "I barely heard you enter."

"What are you making this evening?" I ask.

"I thought I would make something special tonight. I am preparing some steaks and lobster bisque. I hope your companion, Darcien, enjoys it."

"I'm sure he will," I smile. "I haven't known anyone to dislike anything you make."

"Well, I try my best," he chuckles. I continue to sit and watch the different things he has on the counter. Markus seldom has another cook help him with his preparations as he likes to do everything himself. He spends hours in this kitchen. Everything here belongs to him and we consider it his domain.

"Are you making your special salsa again?" I ask, seeing a bowl full of ingredients.

"Ah…yes. I will," he seems hesitant to answer. "But, this is not a part of the salsa. I am making something else for that."

"Like what?"

"Oh…you know…an experiment. I have no name yet for it," he shrugs. Markus is acting slightly strange with his answers and I do not know why. He also has barely looked at me and more quiet than usual. He normally has a lot to say.

"Well, is there anything I can help you with?"

"No, no, I'm fine. But, thank you," he smiles.

Darcien and Ellessia come in through the backdoor laughing about something. "Oh, hello, Legolas," she stops short. "What are you doing here?"

"Last time I checked, the kitchen was a public place in this castle," I reply sarcastically. "Is it really that strange to find me in here?" The three of them glance at each other before Ellessia laughs it off. I notice she has a nervous ring to her voice.

"Prince Legolas, I hear you have a few paintings here as well," Darcien breaks the awkward moment. "Would you be willing to show them to me?"

"Yes, that sounds like a wonderful idea!" Ellessia beams.

"I agree," the cook chimes in. "I am almost finished here. By the time you come back, dinner will be served."

"I'll go freshen up while you show him your paintings," she smiles again. My cousin seems very eager about Darcien's request for some reason.

"If I didn't know better, it would seem you are trying to get rid of me," I slightly joke. Although, that is the feeling I am receiving. But I quickly laugh to show I am not very serious about the remark. If they want me gone, then fine, I have no complaints—for whatever reason it is.

Taking Darcien to the room where my father keeps our paintings, I show some of them I did myself. The paintings are gifts to my father to have a piece of our Woodland Realm here with him so he was never far away from home. I asked him once if he missed Mirkwood and he says he did, however, he has now made his new life here in England. Mirkwood was also never the same without my mother. I know he eventually wishes to return to Aman to be with her, but for now he has postponed the calling of the Sea.

Dinner goes by quietly. Ellessia is mostly talking about her many adventures and different things she has experienced on her travels. "You should really try to ride a camel one of these days. They are such fascinating creatures!" she exclaims. Darcien asks most of the questions while I nod my head every now and again to show some interest. My father appears to have other things on his mind as our meal goes on. And, Shohrae, well, she excuses herself early to take care of…something? Ellessia shortly follows after her not really giving an excuse. I am not sure if everyone here is really acting strange or if it is just my imagination? After dinner, we all head our separate ways.

Being in my room somehow feels different tonight. Perhaps it is because the last time I slept in here was with her. It feels too much out of the ordinary so I leave and head outside. I am always more comfortable outside than inside anyway. The stars in the sky are beautiful. I can see a dozen shooting stars flying by on my way to the field. Humans only see them in rare sightings since their vision are not as sharp as ours.

The night air is cool and comfortable. I lie down on my back with my hands propping my head like a pillow, just watching the heavens. This is something I do not get the chance to do very often since we always have to stay alert in the forests of Mirkwood. But, here, in my father's estate, one could be a little more carefree with their activities. I begin to wonder if Eärendil visits this side of the world as well. Humans do say, 'skies the limit'.

After a while, I start glancing at my surroundings. Things here are a lot calmer than it is back in Middle-earth. You can almost literally hear the crickets chirping. Back home, any sound you hear could mean an enemy is close by—very different from how the people here perceive sounds in the woods. And up ahead, I can see my father's tower…which later became known as _her _tower. No one used it for years until she came here. I focus my attention on the structure and the countless hours she spends there studying or reading.

Taking a closer look, something suddenly catches my eye. I sit up to get a better view of it. I could swear I see someone or something by the window watching me. The figure quickly vanished as soon I notice. I shake my head thinking I must be imagining things again. Nothing about today is normal.

The night is getting late so I finally head back inside. I tell myself travelling through the portal must have started to play tricks with my mind. I also have to remember not to treat this as some sort of vacation as my father is looking into me giving him a decision about what I want. Hopefully, he will be able to shed more light on the subject when we meet again.

In the morning I hear someone knocking on my door. I roll off my couch, opting from sleeping on my bed, which was not such a great idea on the uncomfortable cushion. I stretch my limbs as I open the door. "Good morning! Hurry up and get dressed. We have a long day ahead of us!" she smiles.

"What are you talking about, Ellessia?" I ask, as she pushes pass me to let herself inside my room.

"Did you…sleep in here last night?" she looks at my perfectly untouched bed. "Because I know for a fact you cannot fold bedding that well."

"I slept on the couch. Thought I would try something new," I reply sarcastically.

Ellessia rolls her eyes. "Well, whatever makes you…comfortable. Anyway, go get dressed. We are taking Darcien into the city today. We can pick up breakfast there."

"Why am I joining you? I thought you wanted to spend time together? Besides, I have to meet with my father later today," I tell her.

"Darcien has never been to the city and I thought it would be nice if we _both_ showed him around. He's also your friend, you know. We'll be back in time before your meeting with your father. I already told him what we were doing today," she answers, examining my things. I forget she has not entered my room in decades. I eye her with a smirk. "What?" She gives me a questioning look.

"You only want to me to go with you so when you go off shopping, you wouldn't have to subject Darcien to it. With me there, I can keep him company while you disappear."

She looks at me, shocked at my assumption, but she knows it is true. I can tell she is trying to think of an excuse to say but ends up confessing. "Fine," she sighs. "I haven't gone shopping in an actual store in so long! And, all of my favorite stores are here. The selections of styles in the U.S. are so limited so I always have to get them shipped to me."

"I knew it," I chuckle.

"Please, Legolas," she begs. "I do want to show Darcien around but I don't want him to get bored waiting by the dressing rooms for me. It's his first time here and I thought there would be places you could show him that he would also enjoy." I ponder for a bit, making her beg some more as she hardly asks me for favors. "C'mon, Legolas…please? I'll tell you what. You do this for me…I'll tell you something about Isa!"

"What?" I have to ask her to repeat her bribe.

She smiles knowing she got my attention. "So, what do you say? You show Darcien around while I go shopping and I'll give you a piece of information on Isa."

"What if I don't want to know any information on her?" I challenge, crossing my arms over my chest.

She gives me a skeptical look mixed in with a little sarcasm. "I know you, Legolas. You forget we are related. You and I both love a good intrigue."

"Fine, tell me something about her," I roll my eyes.

"Only if you agree to show Darcien around while I wander through my stores," she says firmly.

"Yes, fine, fine," I sigh.

"Very well," she smiles widely. "Isa is not seeing anyone," she whispers, giggling out of my room. "Don't take too long!"

"Wha…?" I ask her retreating form. She cannot tell me that about Isa and expect me not to ask other questions! My heart skips a beat at the information. So, if Isa is not seeing anyone then does that mean her and Aromin are not together? If that is the case, then the rumors around the palace are false. My heart smiles a little knowing she is not with him. And if not with me, anyone else but _him_!

I quickly change and meet Ellessia and Darcien downstairs, my mood somewhat lighter. Whether or not they were together at some point, what matters to me is they are no longer an item. The stubborn, pouting side of me says she deserves better than that Elf. The calm and rational side says he probably has remained a gentleman to her. But, of course, I am going to stick with the negative aspect of the likelihood of them.

We take two separate cars to the city so Ellessia has more room to throw items in her car without suffocating us in the mass of handbags. Darcien rides with her as I drive my own car. The captain is very impressed by the kinds of vehicles we have made out of 'metal and steel' as he puts it. The wonders of this world are starting to entertain him.

After breakfast, we show him the sights and famous places around London and have him try other foods that are not available in Middle-earth. We also go into an electronics store and show him computers, flat screen televisions, and cellular phones. What he thought was highly entraining are the Apple iPods. He has never heard music in such a fashion before, his reaction amusing Ellessia and myself. He is like a child seeing the world for the first time.

When my cousin finally decides to make her escape to go shopping, I show Darcien other places and monuments around the city—even the subway tunnels. It is not hard finding things to capture his interest since the way of life here is so different from back home. I know he will definitely want to visit again.

The afternoon is soon getting late and we have a long drive home. I also still have to meet with my father so we leave the city without Ellessia. She says she will meet us back at the estate when she is done making her rounds. On our way home, I receive a text message from Shohrae asking me to stay in my room until the meeting. It is an odd request since I never had to do that before but I said I would obey, nonetheless.

"Any thoughts as to what my father will say to me today?" I ask Darcien for some ideas.

"Maybe he is going to tell you your decision will determine what he will do with his time here in England?" he speculates.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, let us say you decide to stay? Maybe he will let you take over a part of his business here? Or maybe even travel with you?"

"What if I choose to stay in Mirkwood?"

The captain shrugs. "Perhaps he will stay here in England until he is ready to come home himself? I really do not know, sire...it could be anything."

I only hope my father does not want an answer from me today as I have not given my full attention to it. I keep throwing around different ideas and what my life would be like if I remained in this world. Back in Mirkwood, my life would continue as it did until the Sea calls for me. If required, I will still give the throne to Shohrae. But, I honestly believe my father does not care what I choose as long as it is something I want for myself.

When we arrived back to the estate I notice Ellessia's car already parked by the front entrance. I am surprised she beat us home, thinking we had left before her. I place my hand on the hood of the car and find it strange the engine is cold. If she has only gotten here, the engine would still be warm—but it is not—meaning she has returned some time ago.

The palace is oddly quiet as I venture to my room. Darcien has entered the castle before me so he was long gone before I set foot inside. I stay in my room as Shohrae asked me to do, trying to see what else is on the television. However, I never had the attention span for it because it is not something I am accustomed to. People here spend too much time indoors while there is so much to see outside.

"Legolas?" Shohrae knocks.

"Come in!" I yell from the couch.

"You can go to your father's study now when you are ready," she half-smiles.

"Is he ready for me?"

Shohrae merely chuckles. "You do not have to knock, just walk right in," she says.

Her reply seems strange to me. But, then again, I still feel like I am in another alternate universe aside from this land. "When did Ellessia get home?" I ask curiously.

"I am not sure but she has been back for at least a couple of hours or so," she answers. "Why do you ask?"

"No, reason," I smile. "I must have gotten caught up in showing Darcien the city that she got home before us." I just smile again and make my way to my father's study without waiting for Shohrae to respond.

I am about to knock until I remembered her saying to walk right in. My father never likes anyone entering without announcing themselves so I wonder what made him change his mind. "Father?" I call out, opening the door slowly. I can see his desk but there is no one here. "Father, are you in here?"

His room is quiet like the hallway. I invite myself inside, closing the door behind me. As soon as I turn around, I freeze in place. No, this cannot be…it has to be a dream. A dream is the only plausible explanation for everything that has been off since I arrived in England. Yet, I know my eyes are not deceiving me. It feels too real.

"Hello, Legolas…" she half-smiled. "It's been a while…"

* * *

**Author's Note:** How's that for a cliff hanger? LOL. We're nearing the end, folks.

Please continue to feed me with **REVIEWS!**

*bows*


	26. Writing Our Own Future

**CHAPTER 26: Writing Our Own Future **

_**Legolas POV**_

"Please say something," she asks quietly, her eyes averting away. I can tell she is uncomfortable at my staring. I just cannot believe she is actually here.

"What are you doing here?" These are the first words to enter my mind. I am not trying to be rude, just merely shocked to see her.

"I came to talk to you…about things," she replies. "I'm probably the last person you want to see after our last encounter, but I hope you'll give me a chance to explain. If not, I completely understand and won't hold it against you."

There is something different about her presence. Her appearance is the same, her hair a little longer, but somehow she seems more mature. I am still trying to figure out if this was all a dream again as I continue to examine her. "Well, I would be lying if I said I wasn't curious to find out as to why you want to speak to me after all this time," I answer coolly.

She nods her head, understanding my indifferent response. She sits on my father's couch as I slowly follow her. Her hands are in her lap, head down, still thinking of what to say. "I would ask how you've been but I'm honestly scared to know the answer," she chuckles nervously.

"You don't need to try to make things comfortable for me. Just say what's on your mind," I say again more softly, still confused why she is in my father's study and not him.

Her eyes are still the brightest emerald green I have ever seen as she looks at me. "I know Galadriel closed the portal when I left. She told me in a dream. She said when I was ready she would reopen it for you. A lot has happened, Legolas. Things you should know…" I almost see sadness in her eyes.

"From what Ellessia says, you have been happy in your life. That's all that really matters to me," I tell her, the throbbing pain in my heart I try to silence as I say these words.

"You've always been very sweet," she half-smiles again. "And yes, I have been happy with what I have but…it's never felt complete," she looks away.

"What do you mean?" I give her a questioning look. Things still are not making sense to me but I know I have to be patient with her explanation.

"I know I hurt you, Legolas. I wish I could go back and do things differently, but it's all in the past now. The only thing _I _can do _now _is try to correct it somehow by being honest with you. Whatever your reaction might be after I've shed some light into my behavior, I will understand if you're still upset and won't accept it. But you need to know the truth. You deserve at least that…"

"Then what is the truth?" I furrow my eyebrows. I am anxious to know what is going through her mind.

"The day I left Mirkwood with Ellie, I wanted to come back and make things right. I didn't want to leave things on a bad note between us. But, Galadriel wouldn't let me. She wouldn't open the portal for me either, saying it was for the best. I tried to reason with her but she said to give it time and all would reveal itself to me. And, eventually it did. When I finally understood what she meant, I agreed to keep the portal closed until I was ready to face you," she explains.

"So, what finally brought us…together?"

"I had dreams about you, Legolas," she frowns. "Disturbing dreams of you in agony. It hurt me to see those visions but I knew they held some truth in them…"

I clench my jaw. I see no reason to explain to her how difficult it has been for me. Whether or not it was only me being stubborn or not wanting to let go of my pride, I do not want her to see me in a vulnerable state. "The last two years haven't been easy but I managed to keep myself in tact." It is the simplest way I can put it. I even gave her a little smile to throw her off that it was not as bad as it seems.

"Well, I'm glad that you're well," she tries smiling more genuinely at me. "There were still things I was going through, things I was still sorting out before I could come here."

"Such as?"

"Well, I went to campus for a while but due to my schedule, I ended up finishing my classes online instead. I took accelerated courses so I was able to finish a lot sooner than expected. Thranduil wouldn't let me work and insisted he still provide me with the necessary means to pay for school and my living situation—until the trust fund my mother set up for me was finally available for me to use."

"I don't understand, Isa," I say, shaking my head. I stand with my back to her, pondering on her words. "Is this what you really came here to tell me?" She is telling me things about her life yet I feel as if she is telling me nothing at all. This is still so baffling to me.

She stands as well and sighs again. "No, Legolas. Telling you about my life is only a part of the reason why I'm here. There's still a lot I haven't told you."

"Then tell me what it is?" I ask, my voice begging. "You can't understand how frustrating this is for me. To see you, here, now, after I've finally began to accept that…" my words trail off. I do not have the courage to finish what my heart is saying.

"I know, Legolas," she says softly. "It might be easier if I just show you…"

"Show me what?"

Isa smiles a little more cheerfully and leads me out of my father's study and into the one of the living rooms we use to hold visitors. I can hear Ellessia making strange noises as we enter. She slowly turns her head when she sees us, embarrassed about what she is doing. "Oh, hello there," she chuckles sheepishly. Darcien is sitting next to her. I look wide-eyed at what she is holding in her arms. More importantly, at what is staring back at me.

"I'll take her, Ellie," Isa says, carrying the baby in her arms toward me. I stand there speechless. "Legolas, I would you like to meet Aleigshia. Aleigshia, this is Legolas," she introduces us. The baby girl stares at me curiously with blue eyes like the ocean, covered with thick lashes. She suddenly smiles and giggles, burying her face in Isa's shoulder. "I think she likes you," she chuckles.

I smile at the adorable child in her arms. It reminds of how she was when she was that young, full of curiosity in her eyes. I suddenly hear someone else cry out by Ellessia. "Aww, it's all right," my cousin says as she picks up another baby that I did not see. I take a step closer to find there are two small car seats by her feet. Darcien lets the second one play with his finger to calm him down.

"He's usually cranky after he wakes up from his nap," Isa tells me. "His name is Leonell."

"Are they both…yours?" I hesitate to ask.

"Yes," she nods. "They're twins." I look at the boy who has a pair of bluish-green eyes with a dimple on his left cheek when he smiles. "Aleigshia, don't put that in your mouth," she tells her daughter who is trying to suck on a bracelet around her wrist.

"That is a beautiful bracelet," I comment. "It looks…Elvish."

"Yes, it is," she nods again slowly. "Aromin gave it her…"

"And look, Leonell has a matching pair!" Ellessia points out with a smile. She suddenly turns quiet after she notices the look on my face. It is not something I am anxious to hear, knowing who they came from. Even Isa is giving her a look.

"He gave it to them when they were born," Isa explains. "He tends to spoil them every chance he gets…"

"They're always so happy when they're around him," Ellessia adds, my mood about her comment going unnoticed as she continues to pay attention to the baby boy in her hands, making the same strange noises I heard when I walked in. She is trying to make him laugh by making goofy sounds with different faces, which seems to work.

"Ellie's been staying with me…ever since she found out I was pregnant. She refused to let me raise them on my own," Isa softly chuckles.

"I thought you were travelling around the world?" I ask my cousin.

"I did for a short while. The stories I told you are true and how I was now living in the States. I just didn't tell you _who _I was living with," she smirks sheepishly.

"But, what about Aromin?" I am once again confused. I turn to Isa, "Is he…the father of your children?" Both Isa and Ellessia start to laugh like I am the center of the joke.

"He's their godfather, Legolas," she explains. "He was in New York for work and we ran into each other during my pregnancy, when I already showing. I told him that only Ellie knew about it and he wanted to help out so he stayed even after his contract ended." Things finally began to make sense. Aromin bought a flat in New York to be closer to her so he could be there for her and her children. No wonder the stories of them being married with children were circulating throughout the palace. It eases the burden I feel to know Aromin is still a gentleman and could be counted on.

"So, if Aromin is not the father, then who is?" I have to ask.

Ellie and Isa exchange quick glances. "We'll go ahead and leave so you two can talk," Ellessia says and stands with Darcien.

"Thanks, Ellie," Isa smiles. "You can leave Leo in his car seat, he'll be fine. It's this one who likes the attention," she smiles at her daughter who is still in her arms. Her baby girl is pointing toward me, trying to get out of her grasps. "It looks like she wants you to hold her."

I smile at her adorable little features and hesitantly take her from her mother. Little Aleigshia giggles immediately in my arms, pulling on my hair. "She's her mother's daughter, all right," I say, gently removing her tiny hands from my strands. "You used to do the same thing, but harder." Isa laughs and goes to check on her baby boy. I follow her and sit on the couch beside her, bouncing her daughter on my lap who is now proceeding to eat her fingers. "They are quite loveable…"

"Yeah…they tend to grow on you after a while," she jokes with a smile.

We stare at each other for a few moments, those old familiar feelings engulfing the air. She does not look like she has aged a day since I last saw her. More mature but her sweet, young complexion is still there. She finally looks away, blushing. I have to smile at her old habits that she still has not managed to control. But, then, I suddenly remember why we are alone.

"You still haven't told me about their father…"

She slightly frowns and is hesitant to answer. "Well, he's stubborn for one thing," she rolls her eyes. "But, he's sweet and very caring. Tall and handsome," she lets out a quiet chuckle. That is when I inwardly roll my eyes. It is details like that I do not need to know. "But…very busy. The children hardly know him but I guess that's my fault."

"Ellie had mentioned that you…weren't seeing anyone? So, are you…not married to this man?" I ask since I do not see a wedding ring on her finger.

"No," she shakes her head, softly laughing. "We're not married."

"Is he planning on marrying you?" I ask with concern. I am concerned because a man—or Elf—who brings a child into this world should seal the union with his mate. I know it is not something consistently practiced in their world but in _my _world, it is highly frowned upon if the mother is left unmarried, caring for her children without a husband. Middle-earth is very traditional with the ceremony of marriage then children, especially the Elves.

"Umm…" she looks away, seemingly to laugh at my question. "We never got that far."

"What do you mean?" I look at her confused.

She looks back at me with all seriousness in her eyes and a hint of regret. "I had left him…" she replies quietly. Her baby boy suddenly starts to cry. She picks him up, hushing him softly. "It's okay, sweetie, you're fine _mela en' coiamin_," she kisses his cheek. Somehow that got him to calm down again.

"You speak…Elvish?" I ask amazed. "When did this happen?"

"I asked Ellie to teach me before they were born so I could speak it to them. They like the sound of the language better for some reason, especially Leonell. Ellie is hoping their first words are in Elvish," she laughs. "But, I'm still learning the language."

Her son, Leonell, stares at me with his bluish-green eyes that quickly turn a shade of gray then more bluish and back to its original color within a matter of a few blinks. His eyes are very striking. There is only one other time I have ever seen eyes like his. It also makes me wonder why she wants them to understand Elvish in a human world.

"Isa…who is their father?" I give her another questioning look. "Why will you not tell me? The eyes your son has are not a common trait for a human to have."

"Yes, I know," she nods, staring at him. "He gets them from Melian. I was told my children's traits would only appear if their Elven blood was stronger than their human side. Aleigshia's eyes sometimes turn a crystal blue depending on the position of the moon. But, for the most part, she has her father's blue sapphire eyes."

I pick up her daughter and hold her out in front of me so I can get a better look at her. She looks at me again with her curious stares. Her eyes are a gorgeous blue that reminds me so much of my mother's. When she would brush my hair as a small Elfling, I would stare up at her, admiring her eyes. I turned to Isa who has a small smile on her lips. "They're your children, Legolas."

Her words take a long time to process in my ears. These twins are…mine? Aleigshia giggles, stretching her arms toward me. I hold her close as she plays with the buttons on my shirt.

"Why did you never tell me?" I ask, still in disbelief.

"As I mentioned, I didn't find out until after I left. Remember those headaches I kept having? Well, apparently being pregnant for a peredhil is different. Instead of random cravings, it was headaches. Ellie suspected something but she wasn't sure so she kept giving me those herbal teas meant for pregnant women. It also caused my random mood swings and outbursts. I also found out that pregnancy for Elves is longer than 9 months, which would have been nice to know beforehand," she rolls her eyes at the long process. "When I found out I was having twins, Ellie and Aromin didn't want me working or do anything strenuous so they were both kind enough to help me throughout my pregnancy. Aromin also took me to an Elven doctor who delivered them. That's why I decided to take classes online instead to avoid people prying why I was pregnant for so long."

"Did my father know about this?"

"No, he didn't. I wanted to tell him but I also didn't want to burden him with it. He's already done so much for me throughout these years and I didn't want him to feel obligated to take care of my—our—children as well. He only found out when I arrived with Ellie."

"How come I never saw you before today? I went into your old room but it was empty."

"I stayed in the same wing as your father in case you wandered in there," she replies. "The room we were in was big enough for the three of us to stay in, so I spent most of my time there with the twins. Ellie would check on us every so often and Markus would deliver our food. I was in the kitchen the other day, not knowing you would be there and hid under one of the counters so you wouldn't see me."

"Ah, I see. So that's why everyone was acting strange and so anxious to get rid of me," I chuckle.

"Yes," she smiles. "Ellie also told me not to go into the tower but I couldn't help myself one night. I was just looking around when I saw you through the window lying outside on the grass, looking up at the stars…"

"So that _was_ you! I thought I saw a shadow through the window but thought it was just my imagination," I tell her. "I didn't think you were ever going to return," I add quietly. She takes the twins and places them in their car seats as both their eyes are falling heavy with sleep.

"I always meant to return, Legolas," she tells me softly. "Galadriel wanted us to live own separate lives because she wanted me to figure out what I really wanted for myself. I thought about my own upbringing with my mother and how I didn't even get the chance to know my father, even the relatives I had in Middle-earth. A big part of my life was always missing and I didn't want that for our children. I wanted them to know their father and both sides of their family."

"So, what are you saying?" I search her eyes.

"You, Ellie, Thranduil—you are the only family I have left," she half-smiles with sadness. "I don't want to rob our children of a life that I could provide them but choose not to. I want them to make their own choice of being a mortal or a Firstborn with the proper knowledge of both lands. A choice I never knew I had until I came here. You also have every right to know about your children. It would be selfish of me to keep them from you. That's why I decided to tell you on this day, which is their birthday."

"It's today?" I look at their sleeping form.

"Ellie tried explaining to me how your Elven calendar works and when you celebrate the day of your birth—which was very confusing to say the least, but yes, it's today," she smiles at them. "Do you also remember the dreams I had with the children in them? I was dreaming about _our_ children, Legolas!"

I stare at the small boy and girl before me. Could the visions I had been of them as well? I still cannot believe I am their father. I should have paid closer attention to Isa's behavior. "I'm sorry for not being there for you when I should have taken better care of you," I look into her eyes. "If I had just given you what you wanted, I could have looked after you _and_ _them _before and after they were born."

"Don't blame yourself, Legolas. I left because I was expecting too much and so soon from you. You had already given me so much of yourself, yet it wasn't enough for me. I wanted more from you, which was selfish of me. At the time, I had no idea what I really wanted from our relationship. Again, that's why Galadriel kept us apart…and I just happened to be pregnant," she sort of chuckles on the fact.

"They really look like you…" I smile at her.

"Not entirely. Your features are in there, too. Leo can also be _really_ stubborn sometimes like his father," she smiles.

"Oh, no," I shake my head with a grin. "That, he gets from you."

"Well…yeah…I suppose _mostly _from me," she rolls her eyes with a smile. "Look, Legolas," the tone in her voice changes, "I know this is a lot for you to process, especially not seeing me for close to two years and I understand if you need time to soak in everything. But, I also have one request from you."

"And what is that?" I ask curiously.

"Again, I understand if you won't accept this or allow it…"

"Well, you won't know if I will or not if you don't tell me," I softly laugh. I quiet myself after the look on her features stay the same. She is very serious about this request.

"I was hoping, if you would let us…travel back to Mirkwood with you?" she says.

"What?" I am taken aback. Out of all the requests she could possibly have come up with to ask for, this was not at the top of my list.

"I know it's a shocking request but I've given it a lot of thought. The only way for them to understand their Elven heritage is to actually be around other Elves, where the Firstborn originally live. I figured we could always travel back and forth from here and when they're old enough, we could let them decide on what kind of life they wanted," Isa explains.

"We?"

"Well, yes," she nods. "You have every right to have a say in their future as well. Then, I thought, maybe later on, I could take them to Rivendell. See where my family is from since none of us have been there yet."

"You really want to come back to Mirkwood with me?" I ask again, skeptical of her request. It still sounds too good to be true. My heart was already set that our paths were never going to cross again but yet, here she is with our children, wanting to return to Mirkwood.

"I don't mean to rush you at all with this so please take your time," she smiles sincerely. "I promise I am perfectly fine with whatever you decide. But, if you do let us go back with you to Mirkwood, Ellie has agreed to come and help me take care of the twins so you don't need to stray away from your duties."

"But, what if I also want to spend time with them?"

"Then of course you can," she looks at me strangely as if it was an abnormal thought. "I just don't want us to be a distraction to you."

"We'll see," I smirk. She blushes and silently nods.

"I should get them upstairs. It's about their bedtime anyway," she picks up Aleigshia's car seat. "Could you help me and carry Leo's?"

"Of course," I say, picking his up. "I can take hers as well."

"Legolas, you don't have to carry both! They're…heavy…" she starts to say but allows me to take over as she sees how I carry our children in their car seats with ease. She smirks as she forgets how Elves can carry more weight than humans.

I drop them off in their room on the other side of my father's chambers. When I see where they were staying, she was right in saying it accommodates the three of them perfectly. The room looks like a small apartment, minus the kitchen. There are also two separate cradles for each of the twins. I help Isa get them out of their seats and into their beds.

"They really are adorable," I smile again at them…at my children. I vow to myself to always care and watch out for them.

"Thank you, Legolas," she smiles warmly at me.

"There's no need. It was my pleasure," I return the smile.

"No, not just for this…but for accepting them."

"How could I not?" I reply, looking into her eyes once more. "They are my children. You were kind enough to let their existence be known to me, so in essence, I should be thanking _you_. I would very much like it if you came back to Mirkwood with me."

"Really?" she gives me a doubtful look. "You don't want more time to think about it? Really, I can wait for your decision."

"I _have _thought about it," I chuckle. "You cannot tell me that we have children together and then expect me to turn them away. Regardless of what happened to us in the past…they supersede all of it. I _want_ to be there for them and I'm thankful you're letting me. It would have devastated me even more greatly if I did not know about them." She smiles, trying to suppress and even bigger grin. I know she is excited and happy. I can tell by the way her eyes sparkle. This would also be a good opportunity for Ellessia and Darcien to reconnect and continue whatever it is they have. I politely say good night and head to my own room.

Something inside of me is excited as well. I lie awake in my bed, staring up at the mural on my ceiling. I suppose we were both dreaming of our future children. I smile at the mysteries and how things are finally starting to make sense. I also now finally understand what the sprites said about 'taking care of them'. They meant my children…my family; even my dream of Isa when she told me I would have others relying on me, although neither of us knew at the time, which meant the twins.

As far as Isa and I are concerned, I do not want to rush into anything. I know it was difficult to come here after the distance between us and I want her to feel comfortable being around me again. Her guard is up just like when she first arrived here in England. What is to become of us only the gods know. Even my own heart I was keeping a close eye on.

I also have to confess that seeing her and laughing with her is a bit awkward still. Neither one of us can fully be ourselves around the other as we are both still being cautious. Hopefully, our children will bring us closer together again. I can just imagine the reaction of the Mirkwood Elves once they find out that we have twins, which I am still trying to take in myself. But, I cannot help but smile that I am a father…and she was their mother.

It is time I do right on my responsibilities to her and our children. My main focus will be them, to provide for them and make sure they are safe. I will do everything in my powers to ensure that Isa and the twins are happy. I appreciate all that my cousin and Aromin has done but now it is my turn to take care of my family. I also cannot help but laugh at the fact Aromin was their godfather. I would never have expected my old friend and sometimes rival would be the one, but it only seems fitting.

Lost in my thoughts, I barely hear the soft knock on my door. It is late in the evening so I wonder who it is. I open the door to find Isa standing in front of me. "Isa? Is something the matter?"

She is fiddling with her fingers and blushing. "Can I come in?"

"Of course."

My father's goddaughter looks around my room, inspecting it with her eyes. "Not much's changed," she says. I stay silent wondering what brings her here. She turns to me knowing what I am thinking. "I…couldn't sleep."

"What about the children?"

"Ellie is sleeping in the room. They're fine." Isa looks nervous and can hardly look me in the eyes. "I know I probably shouldn't have come here. I wasn't even sure if you'd be awake…"

"Well, I am," I murmur. I take a cautious step closer to her. Isa is starting to bite her lower lip. I lift her chin up so I can see her eyes. There is a lot of apprehension in her features. "Why are you here, Isa?" Her scent is intoxicating.

"I've miss you, Legolas," she whispers shyly. "I don't know what the future holds for us. I just know what's in my heart. You…haven't found another, have you?"

I softly laugh at her questioning expression as she searches my eyes for an answer. I cannot help but caress her cheek. "You are the only one who has my heart," I tell her, which seems to relax her a little.

"I am truly sorry, Legolas. For everything."

"As am I." I cup her face, resting my forehead against hers. Isa slowly wraps her arms around my waist. I close my eyes and sigh. "I have missed this."

"Can I stay with you tonight?" she asks, which surprises me.

A smile immediately appears on my face. I give her a chaste kiss on the lips, which she does not flinch at. "Come." I lead her to my bed, wrapping my arms around her under the warm blankets. She snuggles beside me comfortably just like she used to. Soon, I fall into my waking dream.

The next couple of days I take the time to get to know my children, Leonell and Aleigshia—two beautiful names. I also later discover their full names were Leonell Nathaniel Greenleaf and Aleigshia Celebrían Elltaes Greenleaf. She wanted to incorporate her parent's names, which I thought was pleasant idea. I am flattered she allowed them to carry on my surname as well.

The twins quickly grow on me and make it harder for me to leave their side even for just a moment. Isa would leave us for hours at a time so I can have my own experiences with our children. The three of us bond quickly. They are also a handful but worth every second of my time. I finally find another reason for my existence in these two little beings.

Isa has everything figured out. She transferred the name of their condominium in New York into Aromin's name so he can take care of it for them. If Isa and Ellessia decide not to return, he will sell it to someone else. All of the personal belongings they want to keep are stored at the castle. Isa is also done with school and with no employer to notify, she has no obligations holding her back. If for some reason I did not allow them back to Mirkwood, she would have stayed here in England with my father for the time being.

When we arrive in Mirkwood, my prediction came true. All the Elves are stunned and surprised to see Isa with the twins and the knowledge the two belong to me. Some say they knew all along, however, I think it is only wishful thinking on their part. A great banquet is held in their honor that night, full of music and laughter. We did not get to celebrate Aleigshia and Leonell's birthdays in England so we incorporated it into the banquet. Everyone is having a grand time, even the servants. I allowed them to join in the festivities after they are done serving the meals. All the Elves crowd around the twins who do not seem to mind the attention, especially Aleigshia who keeps smiling and giggling. I have to make sure I watch out of her suitors when she gets old enough for suitors. But, I know her brother will also look after her, which gives me some comfort. He is the oldest by three minutes.

I have a room set up for Isa and the twins next to me since I do not want to be too forward in asking her to stay with me even though there is enough space for us all. "I hope you're comfortable here. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to tell me—whatever it is. I'm just right across from you."

"Thank you," she smiles appreciatively. "Good night, Legolas."

"Good night, milady," I kiss her forehead.

I lied awake in bed with thoughts of her on my mind. I keep wondering what she is thinking about as well. I then start to think about the decision my father wants me to make. I now understand why he wants me to figure out if I want to stay here in Mirkwood or in the other world. My decision would be based on Isa and our children. I suppose he knows I would be willing to give up my title and stay in her world if she wants me to. Or, if I am too attached to my life here, this is where I would reside. All in all, my father just wants me to be happy.

The past few days still feel surreal. There are many things I want to each our children and different places I want them to see. I am sure Galadriel would also like to see them. The things running through my head are making it difficult to fall asleep so I change out of my garments and put on my archer uniform. I thought I would go outside and stare at the moon and stars for a while. The night in the other world could never compare to the skies we have here. They always hold some sort of magic I cannot describe.

I open my door and almost collide with someone. "Isa?" I am surprised to see her. Her hand is positioned to knock until I opened it before she had the chance. "It's late in the evening. Is something the matter?" The last time she came to my chambers like this was back in England, but only for that one night.

"No, I…" she is fidgeting with her words. "I can't sleep...again. Staying here again takes some getting used to."

"Oh…"

"I know it's late but can we talk for a second?" she asks.

"Of course," I move out of the way to let her in. My adventure outside now has to wait, which I do not mind in the least.

"Are you going somewhere?" Isa looks at my attire. She also walks around my chambers seemingly trying to remember the time she spent in here, brushing her fingers on things that are familiar. I can see memories flooding back to her through her eyes and through the small grin she carries on her lips.

"Well, like you, I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd use this time to look at the stars until I became tired. But—that can wait. Come, sit down." She half-smiles and sits quietly on the couch. "What's on your mind?"

"Everything…" she laughs softly, "especially us." Her words get my attention. I sit down next to her and listen. "I know it's not easy for your kind to deal the grief you had to experience. Every day I prayed that you were…alive and doing well. Believe me when I say that it was one of the hardest things I had to do. I was miserable for months knowing the fact that you could have withered away and not been able to do anything about it," she says, tears beginning to well in her eyes. "I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep…I cried all the time. Ellie never left my side, making sure I stayed healthy enough during my pregnancy. When the twins were born, my spirits lifted because I knew a part of you would always be with me…"

"Isa, a part of me _will always_ be with you," I assure her. "No matter what happens now."

"So, you mean to say you really don't hate me?" she raises a skeptical eyebrow, trying to lighten the mood a little with a grin.

"I could never hate you, Isa," I reply softly, shaking my head.

"Not even a little?"

"No, not even a little," I chuckle.

"You've always been a caring Elf at heart, but I think I deserve to be hated—even just a little," she tries to get me to tell her the truth.

"I _don't_ hate you, Isa," I try to tell her again. "Because I care so deeply for you I honestly didn't think I would survive after you left," I confess, "but I couldn't let myself perish from this world. Something was always pushing me forward no matter how painful things became for me. And it might have been your prayers…" I smile. "I don't blame you for leaving. I also had my own faults that I didn't realize I had until you were gone. I suppose this was a learning experience for the both of us."

"I just want us to be okay," she sighs.

I take her hand into mine and kiss it. "We are," I smile again. Celebrían's daughter stands, her eyes still focused on the floor. I stand as well and slowly raise her chin so that our eyes could meet once more. She looks hesitantly at me. "What's the matter?" I ask softly.

"I love you, Legolas…" she suddenly says, her cheeks trickling with tears. "I know when I left I said I didn't but I did and still do. I just thought it would make things easier if I said that to you, but it didn't. I just made it worse for the both us. I haven't been with anyone since you," she confesses, her eyes showing me the truth.

"Isa…" I caress her cheek, trying to comfort her.

She shakes her head to stop my concern. "I don't want you to think I'm only telling you this so you can provide a good life for us because that's not my intention. I'm doing this for our children. I know you still have your duties to uphold here and I don't plan to take anything away from you."

"I know," I murmur, keeping my voice quiet and calm.

"I just thought…you should know the truth," she whispers, wiping her tears away, turning her back to me.

I slowly place my hands on her shoulders, taking in her scent. She is still as intoxicating as ever. "Isa…" I turn her around to face me again, "do you not understand now infinite my love is for you? I would give all this up for _you_, for our children, if that's what you wanted. I just want you to be happy."

She half-smiles, wiping the rest of her tears away. "I _am_ happy, Legolas…since I saw you through the window in the tower. _Our_ children make me happy. Being _here_ makes me happy, you—"

Acting on impulse, I kiss her, cutting off her words. She tenses up for a brief second but eventually relaxes in my arms. She exudes the same passion as I do, making me want her even more. I carefully push her backwards toward my bed, both of us now lying down. I start to remove the first layer of my uniform, not breaking any contact with her. "I love you…" I cannot help but whisper in between kisses.

"Wait!" she suddenly exclaims.

"What?" I stop, my hands freezing in place.

"As much as I want this to happen, Legolas, I can't leave the twins in the other room by themselves," she says.

"Oh, that's right…" I nod. In the heat of my passion, I almost forgot about them, which was not a good thing to forget. I roll off her as she sits, thinking about something. I sit on the edge of the bed, my back to her, re-buttoning the coat of my attire.

Her hands suddenly snake around my waist with her head pressed against the middle of my upper back. "Why don't we just bring them in here?" she suggests.

I turn around with a grin on my face. "You mean you want all of us to sleep in here tonight?"

"Why not?" she smirks back with a shrug.

"As you wish," I smile.

Carefully carrying each bassinette from the other chamber, I place them by our bedside. Neither one stirs in their sleep. I watch how peaceful our children look. "I can't imagine a life without any of you in it…" I caress Asleigshia's cheek then look at Isa who only smiles. I stare at her for a few moments, contemplating.

"What?" She gives me a bewildering look. I walk over to my secret drawer and pull out the chest with the small, black velvet bag I have hidden in it. "I've seen that bag before," she says.

"You have? When?" I ask, thinking she is going to ruin the surprise.

"I was by the window when you came back on your motorcycle one day, from the city, I guess, and I saw you opening it. But, I didn't know what was in it," she explains.

I smile again, relieved she did not know what it contains. "It was something I bought in London that I had custom made here by one of our blacksmiths."

"What it is?"

We both sit in bed facing each other. "Isa, you know I love you…I always have. As I said, I cannot imagine a life without you and our children in it. If you give me another chance, I will prove to you how everlasting my love is and will love the three of you with every breath I have in me…forever." I take out the small object in the bag, which made her cover her mouth in shock.

"Legolas…is that what it was?" she asks in disbelief.

I nod with a smile. "I made the mistake of letting you go once and I won't ever make that same mistake again. Isa Arwen Elltaes Culver, Will you please do me the gracious honor of being my wife and the future Queen of Mirkwood?"

"Queen?" she asks me nervously.

"I know it might sound like a challenging task, but Shohrae will be there to help and guide you," I assure her. I put the diamond ring on her finger and wait for her answer. I was meaning to ask her all along, before she left, and the opportunity of her return and our children only make things seem clearer that I ask her hand in marriage.

"It's absolutely beautiful, Legolas," she marvels at it. "It must have cost you a fortune!"

"I'm a prince, remember?" I smirk. "So, will you make me happiest Elf in both lands and say yes?"

"Legolas…you know I love you," she smiles. "And I would do anything to make our family happy and complete—but I'm honestly not ready." My smile immediately turns into a frown when she hands the ring back to me. She takes my hands into hers and continues to smile. "I _will _marry you…someday, Legolas. We have all of eternity. But, for now, I want us to just enjoy each other's love, enjoy our children, enjoy Middle-earth and just…_live._ When I finally say 'yes' to you, I want to know I'm truly ready to take on all the responsibilities that come with it. I know the Elves are very traditional when it comes to marriage but we haven't really been a traditional couple," she softly laughs.

I nod, understanding her wishes. I would like us to seal our love for each other but it appears that Isa has other plans for us, am I am actually fine with that. At least this time we are writing our own future together. "You know I won't stop asking until you say 'yes'," I give her my crooked grin.

"I hope you don't stop asking," she smiles back.

"You also said we have all of eternity. What do you mean by that?" I ask curiously.

"I gave Galadriel my decision before we came to England," she smiles again. "There's no real life for me as a mortal, given everything I now know and the experiences I've been through. Experiencing the world changing with you is what feels right, even if our children don't choose the same path."

"So, you have chosen the life of the Firstborn?" I ask, ecstatic.

"Yes!" She jumps into my arms.

Lost in our own world again, we wake up one of the twins. We laugh at the outcome of our lives, taking both Aleigshia and Leonell out of their bassinettes, placing them in between us in the bed. Our family is not exactly official in the traditions we have in Middle-earth since Isa and I are not yet married, but that does not matter to me. What matters is they are in my life and nothing is going to break us apart. Not this time.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

When the twins are finally able to stand on their own two feet, even though their balances are not yet perfect, we finally make it to Rivendell. I give the title of ruler to Shohrae while we stay in Imladris. There, Darcien and Ellessia got married.

Elves from all over Middle-earth attend—even my father and Aromin came for a few days for the celebration. I thank Aromin for taking care of Isa and the twins and tell him he will always be welcomed in Mirkwood. I also present Ellessia and Darcien with a portrait I painted along with the painting of Ellessia and Isa that she requested, which I was not able to give her beforehand. The two stayed in Imladris with us for a couple of decades before travelling back to the other world so Ellessia could show Darcien the different cultures she has encountered.

More years pass with our children growing older. I teach them both how to hold a bow and arrow while Isa helps them with their studies. Before Galadriel finally sailed the Sea, she showed Isa how to use her Elven abilities of entering dreams and the special powers her lineages holds. When Aleigshia is older, she will pass on the knowledge to her. Leonell, on the other hand, is already showing signs of being a great warrior. I could not have been more proud of them.

To this day, almost every day, I am still asking Isa to marry me. Her response is usually a smile, a kiss on the cheek, and the words, "Ask me tomorrow…"

And so, I will ask again…tomorrow.

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Last Note:** I am sad and relieved at the same time to say that this story has finally ended. Thank you for taking an interest in this story and its characters, whether you came into it at the beginning, middle, or end.

In case you were wondering about the pronunciation of their daughter's name, it's pronounced _al-ay-sha. _Their son's name is a little easier, it's just _leo-nell._

For those of you who suspected Isa was pregnant - good job! I wanted to hint at it but didn't want to make it too obvious. It's always fun to guess isn't it? And of course, Legolas would take her back. He loves her! Isa just needed to get her head and her act together before she could confront him again.

The ending of the story I'm assuming will get mixed reviews, but I didn't want a traditional ending where everything falls into place as expected. Yes, they end up together with children, but I want to give the story room for you to come up with your own theories in regards to their future.

Isa hasn't agreed to marry Legolas and who knows? Maybe she never will? Will their children also decide to stay in Middle-earth? Will they decide to be counted among the Firstborn or Afterborn? Will they possess other special powers? So many possibilities!

Again, thank you for reading, reviewing, and enjoying the story. Even if you didn't like it so much or just completely hated it—you still read it for some reason so that still deserves a thank you.

Please check out my other LotR stories! Hope you'll like them just as much.

Until the next time! Cheers!


End file.
